Recall Alice When She Was Just Small
by Chantal la Chasseuse
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Dudley Dursley: Boxchampion, grober Gangster, Kannibale?, schlechter fester Freund, Gentleman, guter Sohn, nerviger Cousin, bester Freund. Manchmal ist es schwer, all die Identitäten aufrecht zu erhalten.
1. chasing rabbits

**Titel**: Recall Alice When She Was Just Small

**Autor**: Harmonic Friction  
**Übersetzer**: Chantal la Chasseuse  
**Disclaimer**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J. K. Rowling, die Idee und Umsetzung zu dieser Fanfiction gehört Harminic Friction und ich übersetze das ganze. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient. Das gilt auch für alle folgenden Kapitel.  
**Spoiler:** Beginnt kurz vor den Sommerferien vor dem 5. Jahr und endet nach den „_Heiligtümern des Todes_".  
**Haupt-Charaktere**: Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter  
**Handlung**[Autorisierte Übersetzung: Dudley Dursley: Boxchampion, grober Gangster, Kannibale?, schlechter fester Freund, Gentleman, guter Sohn, nerviger Cousin, bester Freund. Manchmal ist es schwer, all die Identitäten aufrecht zu erhalten.  
**Status**: wird fortgesetzt.  
**Kapitel: 1**  
**Rating**: M

**ÜN:** Es sind ca. 30 Kapitel geplant, bisher existieren schon 27. Feedback ist immer erwünscht! Viel Spaß!

**AN:** Seht euch für Harrys Perspektive während der Kapitel 4 bis 9 _Go Ask Alice When She's Ten Feet Tall_ an. Die Fic ist der Grund, warum diese hier existiert. Außerdem besitze ich Sarah Cleelvans, Colin Bard, Coach White und jeden anderen Charakter, der nicht in der Grundlage steht, außer Clarice Ryan, Cam Ryan und Mrs. Ryan, die **ronwheezyrox** gehören und in weiteren Abenteuern in der Fic _All the Kids_ gefunden werden können. (Danke, dass du sie mich benutzen lässt! Besonders a/u zu deiner Realität!) Die Begegnung mit Mary-Ann Johns basiert auf einer losen Idee von Twitch-Hopeless Savage. Des weiteren inspirierte Jefferson Airplane's Song _White Rabbit_ die Stimmung der anfänglichen/ursprünglichen Idee und stellte auch viele, viele Kapiteltitel zur Verfügung. Weitere Erwähnungen gelten Lewis Carrol, NIN, ect.

**Warnung**: Rated Teen. Alkohol, Angst, Anspielung auf, sowie tatsächlicher Drogenmissbrauch Minderjähriger, schrecklicher Sprachgebrauch und etwas mutige sexuelle Begegnungen.

**Danke an**: Das HP-Fandom und Dudley dafür, mein Leben sehr viel klarer gemacht zu haben und an jeden der sich mit der Alice-Reihe auf dem Laufenden hält.

* * *

**Recall Alice When She Was Just Small**

* * *

„Bist du _sicher_, dass du kein Geschenk für Piers' Party brauchst? Ich kann dich wirklich schnell zum Einkaufszentrum bringen, Duddydums, du würdest da nicht ohne etwas auftauchen wollen, oder?", nörgelte Petunia Dursley süßlich, ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihres gewaltigen Sohnes gelegt, der sich im Badezimmer versuchte zu rasieren. 

„He _Mum_", protestierte Dudley Dursley in weinerlichem Tonfall, dabei stark riechenden Rasierschaum ins Waschbecken sprühend. „Geh weg!"

Mrs. Dursley tat genau das, sah aber gefühlsduselig und betrübt drein. _„Dudley, Liebling,_ich will wirklich _nicht_ gemein sein", sie bebte, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde, „ich will nur, dass du einen guten Eindruck machst!" Sie wrang die Hände.

Dudley warf seiner Mutter durch den Spiegel einen wütenden Blick zu, während sie den Teppich musterte, hörte aber damit auf, um sich mit heißem Wasser abzuspülen. Er hatte Piers' Geschenk schon eingekauft (in einem sehr lockeren Sinne), aber er dachte nicht, dass das etwas war, worüber seine Mutter bescheid wissen sollte. Er wusste, dass Ehrlichkeit die beste Strategie war, aber er wollte wirklich nichts kompliziert machen. Seine Mutter mochte die Dinge gesund, sittenstreng und einfach und Dudley hatte kein Problem damit, zu lügen, um ihr genau das zu geben. Er fühlte sich extrem tapfer dabei, so freundlich zu sein.

Petunia wartete erwartungsvoll und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, drehte er sich um und seufzte schwer. _„Mum_. Ich weiß, dass du nicht gemein sein willst. Aber ich muss ihm gar nichts mitbringen. Wir sind nicht wie, neun Jahre alt oder sowas. Man muss nicht mit 'nem verpackten Geschenk kommen mit einer schei-", Dudley hielt inne und Petunia hob eine Augenbraue. Er war dabei geweden, ein Wort zu benutzen, von dem er annahm, dass es seiner Mutter nicht wirklich geläufig war, also versuchte er sich eines auszudenken, das ihm vielleicht eine bessere Chance verschaffte, das Haus zu verlassen, ohne sich einer Familiensitzung unterziehen zu müssen. _'Was fängt mit sch an und ist nicht scheiße?'_, dachte Dudley besorgt. Das Problem mit den letzten paar Schulwochen war, dass die Lehrer sich nicht mehr um Buchstabieren und Grammatik gekümmert hatten, also hatte Dudley wirklich nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, seinen Wortschatz vor dem Sommer zu erweitern. Er platzte heraus mit: „Ein Geschenk mit einer – einer – _schicken_ Schleife." _'Oh Gott, das klang so verdammt schwul.'_

„Ich verstehe, es tut mir leid, Dudley-"

„Mum, is' in Ordnung", sagte er gewissenhaft. _'Bitte wein' nicht!'_

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Süßer?", fuhr Petunia fort. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt ein großer Junge bist, aber ich muss einfach sicher sein, dass wir immer noch verbunden sind, ich will dir nah sein!"

Dudley schloss die Augen einen Moment lang, um sich zu sammeln. _'Sie macht es immer schierig'_, dachte er und gab ihr dann sein charakteristisches, falsches Lächeln. „Es ist cool, Mum. Wir sind uns nah. Alles is' gut. Du bist nur – irgendwie jetzt gerade in meinem Bereich! Denkst du, du kannst mir 'n bisschen Raum geben?"

„Natürlich!", rief Petunia aus, warf ihr langes, blondes Haar zurück und nickte schnell, als ob gerade eine Glühbirne über ihrem Kopf angegangen wäre. „Natürlich, es tut mir leid, ich will nur sicherstellen, dass ich eine gute Mutter bin, das ist alles-"

_'O mein verfickter Gott', _dachte der Junge finster. Petunia hatte in letzter Zeit sehr oft so geredet. Dudley musste sich fragen, ob das daran lag, dass die Schulkrankenschwester sich letztes Jahr bei ihr über das beschwert hatte, was als seine 'Gesundheitsprobleme' bezeichnet wurde.

Dies ging Dudley ungemein auf den Sack. Er hatte keine _Gesundheits_probleme. Er war _vollkommen_ gesund! Nur groß! Es war nichts, weswegen er sich schlecht fühlte, noch hatte er das Gefühl, sich bei irgendjemandem dafür entschuldigen oder sich ändern zu müssen, um der Welt Genugtuung zu verschaffen. Er hatte das, was die Schulkrankenschwester „ein Essensproblem" nannte, was hieß, er genoss das Essen so sehr, dass er niemals damit aufhörte. Er war nun fast ein Jahr lang auf Diät, nachdem Mum fast ausgeflippt wäre und bisher hatte er nicht wirklich Gewicht_verloren_ – es war nur zum Großteil in Muskeln übergegangen. Dies machte ihn sogar zu einer noch größeren Bedrohung für die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft und zur großen Freude seines Vaters war er während des vergangenen Schuljahrs dem Boxteam beigetreten, was ihm den Titel des Besten im Gebiet Surrey und außerdem seinen neuen Spitznamen Big D eingebracht hatte. Dudley war zur Zeit 1,83 m groß und hatte enorm breite Schultern, eine massige Figur und starke, lange Arme.

Dudley _genoss_ es, riesig zu sein. Sein Gewicht war immer eine Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen, die Tatsache zu etablieren, dass er der Chef war und er mochte es so. Er wusste, dass Leute wie sein Cousin Harry ihn für fett hielten: Mit zwölf war Dudley „krank" von der Schule zu Hause geblieben (eigentlich wollte er eine besondere Fernsehsendung nicht verpassen, die an diesem Nachmittag ausgestrahlt worden war) und als er begann sich zu langweilen, hatte er durch Harrys Sachen gestöbert. Während er das tat, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Zauberercousin seinen Freunden hasserfüllte Briefe über ihn schrieb – er fand einen an eine Person, die Ron genannt wurde (es könnte vielleicht der selbe Spinner gewwesen sein, der sie einmal angerufen hatte), in dem Harry ihn nur als das 'Schwein' bezeichnete. Aber nach einer Weile störte es Dudley wirklich nicht mehr. War letztendlich _Harry_ ein High School Boxchampion? Wusste _Harry_ wo die beste Stelle war, einen Typen so hart zu schlagen, dass er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel? Nein. Harry war nur eine magere, kleine Flasche, der könnte nicht mal einen ausgestopften Teddy verletzen. Dudley war mit seiner Größe absolut zufrieden. Er hatte keine _Zeit_ für Harry das fette Kind zu spielen. Er hattte viel bessere Dinge zu tun.

„Ehrlich", bellte er ein bisschen sauer, womit ihm sein falscher Charme fast durch die Finger glitt. „Du bist toll, Mum. Kann ich jetzt in Ruhe auf's Klo gehen?"

Petunia nickte wieder, offenbar zufrieden gestellt, da sie nicht noch mehr sagte, lächelte und ihn die Tür schließend allein ließ.

Dudley zog sich im Spiegel eine Grimasse. Das Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie sich nicht immer so verdammt viele Sorgen machen würde.

--

Dudley Dursleys Zimmer roch nach einer Million verschiedenen Sorten von Aftershave und Socken. Alle möglichen Videospiele waren über den Boden verstreut (alle vollgestopft mit Blut und Eingeweide, weil Dudley sich weigerte, irgendetwas zu spielen, auf dem nicht 'FSK 18' stand), auf seinem Regal sammelten Schulbücher Staub an und seine glänzenden Boxhandschuhe waren auf seine brandneue Stereoanlage gesetzt. Er kickte mehrere Cds beiseite und zog seine untere Schrankschublade auf, zog zwei Whiskeyflaschen heraus und plazierte sie sorgfältig in seinem Rucksack. Er hatte wirklich raffiniert sein müssen, um die im Laden abzukupfern und er fühlte sich sehr stolz auf seinen Diebstahl. Er hatte Malcom und Dennis eingesetzt, den Spirituosenladen zu beobachten und dann gewartet, bis der Gang leer war, um seine Schultasche mit verschiedenen Alkoholsorten zu füllen. Sobald er bereit gewesen war, zu gehen, hatte Dennis offen eine Flasche Wein gestohlen, womit er den Angestellten zwang, ihm nachzujagen, um Dudley so eine Ablenkung zu verschaffen. Dennis war ziemlich dumm, aber Dudley könnte nicht so verstohlen sein, wenn es ihn nicht gäbe.

Piers und Dudley schätzten Whiskey beide mehr, als ihre Freunde, die den Wein ihrer Mütter soffen oder Weinbrand in ihren Tee gossen, als ob sie wirklich hart drauf wären. Piers war ein gutes Gegenstück zu Dudley. Er war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner und dünn; ein totales Leichtgewicht. Dudley hänselte ihn oft deswagen, aber er würde mit niemandem abhängen wollen, der mehr trank als er. Schließlich war er Big D und niemand durfte irgendetwas besser oder _böser_ machen als er – dies hätte zur Folge, aus seiner Gang geschmissen zu werden.

Er erwägte den Beutel Gras einzupacken, den er in der letzten Schulwoche von Damien Pierce gekauft hatte, ließ ihn aber stattdessen für ein anderes Mal in der Schublade. Er schätzte Piers' Freundschaft nicht _so_ sehr.

Er hängte sein seinen Rucksack über die Schulter, gab dem Poster der spärlich bekleideten Brünetten an seiner Wand ein Peacezeichen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Wünsch Piers von uns alles Gute, Duddy!", lächelte Petunia und warf ihm vom Herd aus einen Kuss zu, wo sie etwas kochte, das einen Geruch wie die Farbe hatte, die sie einmal benutzt hatte, um für Harry Kleidung grau zu machen.

„Hab Spaß, Sohn!", sagte Vernon vom Tisch aus, wo er an seinen Aufträgen vom Büro arbeitete. „Handle dir jetzt keinen Ärger ein!" Die beiden Erwachsenen lachten amüsiert, als ob das eine wahnsinnig lustige, unrealistische Aussicht wäre, etwas das ihrem Sohn_niemals_ passieren würde.

Dudley bewerkstelligte ein falsches Schnauben. „Jah... Genau", sagte er langsam. „Bye Mum, bye Dad."

„Hab dich lieb, Schatzi!"

„Hab dich auch lieb."


	2. knight talking backwards

**ÜN:** Ich hoffe, die derbe Sprache ist nicht allzu schlimm für euch...hihi Lest, wie Dudley Sarah kennenlernt... Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei: Knight Talking Backwards**

* * *

„Big D!", begrüßte ihn Piers Polkiss, dessen brauner Pony ihm schlaff ins Gesicht hing. „Komm schon rein, Alter, dachte schon, du würdest nie hier ankommen--"

Dudley nickte zur Antwort und bückte sich, um Piers' Haus zu betreten. Piers lebte allein mit seiner ruhigen Mutter, die fast immer geschäftlich unterwegs war. Das verschaffte der Gang einen Ort, um zusammen zu kommen. Jedoch war das Haus nicht für Jungen entworfen – besonders nicht für welche von ihrer Größe und Statur. Für Dudley war es der unbequemste Ort der gesamten Welt. Es schien nur für kleine Frauen und alte Menschen ideal – es gab überall Blumen, Sammlerpuppen und an den Wänden waren Glasteller ausgestellt. Dudley fühlte sich, als ob jede Bewegung, die er machte, ein Risiko war. Genau in diesem Moment stieß seine Schulter tatsächlich im vorderen Flur zufällig gegen den kleinen Garderobenständer aus Draht und Piers musste wie verrückt rennen, um ihn zu greifen und wieder aufzurichten, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Äh, Vorsicht, Big D", sagte Piers behutsam.

„Halt dein scheiß Maul", antwortete Dudley, der weiter ins Haus ging, während Piers hechelnd an seiner Seite hing wie irgendeine Art treues, unterernährtes Haustier. Malcom Dale und Gordan Trout spielten am berüschten Esszimmertisch Karten und winkten Dudley zu, als er hereinkam.

„Yo, D", grüßte Malcom. Er war ein gut gebauter, schwarzer Junge mit sehr kurzem Haar und großen dunklen Augen.

Dudley stellte seinen Rucksack auf der Küchentheke ab, während er sich eine Hand voll Chips nahm. „Also, was gibt's neues?", fragte er, während er kaute und den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche öffnete.

„Tja, _Polkiss_ sagte, dass auf dieser Party Mädchen da sein werden, aber ich kann keins sehn", knurrte Malcom schwer und beäugte Piers wütend.

„Hey, beruhig dich!", sagte Piers schnell. „_Natürlich_ werden Mädchen da sein, was für 'ne Art Party _wär_das sonst?"

Dudley seufzte. Piers redete letzten Endes viel. _'Ich hab ihn noch nicht mal mit einem Mädchen reden gesehen, geschweige denn hatte er eins zu Hause', _dachte Dudley bei sich. Tatsächlich bestand Dudleys Gang nur aus richtigen Männern. Sie waren schon ewig Freunde und in ihrem Kreis hatte sich nicht viel wirklich verändert. Mädchen vom Block wurden oft in Aktivitäten im Privet Park einbezogen, aber sie hingen kaum mit der Gang ab. Big Ds Rotte rief Terror an und die Mädchen, die auf sie scharf _waren_, waren schwierig und boshaft. Aber in der Schule machten die meisten Mädchen einen Bogen um sie und beschimpften oder beteten sie nur von der Seite her an.

Dudley war vor langer Zeit zum Anführer der Gang gemacht worden, als es offensichtlich war, dass er der kräftigste der Gruppe war, aber während der Jahre setzte er seine Führungsposition durch andere Mittel wieder in Kraft. Er war in dem Kreis weithin bekannt für seine sexuellen Bestrebungen, welche verpflichtende Geheimnisse der Teenagergemeinde im Privet Drive waren. Im Sommer vor dem vierten Jahr zum Beispiel hatte sich Dudley mit den üblichen Verdächtigen im Privet Park umgesehen, als ein älteres Mädchen namens Mary-Anne Johns begonnen hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte sie in der Gegend gesehen, aber nie direkt mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war zu der Zeit ungefähr siebzehn und eines der Mädchen, für die Dudley und seine Gang dummes Zeug taten, um sie zu beeindrucken.

'Hey, du', hatte sie gesagt und Dudley verführerisch zugewinkt. Malcom hatte die Geste missinterpretiert und war vorwärts gelaufen, was ihm ein: 'Hey! Nicht _du_, der Pummlige.' einbrachte. Die Stirn runzelnd trat Dudley hervor. Er war diesen Sommer besonders wütend über jeden Kommentar bezüglich seines Gewichts gewesen, da es das Jahr gewesen war, in dem ihm empfohlen worden war, eine strenge Diät zu halten. Doch so sehr Dudley sich auch darüber ärgerte als „der Pummlige" bezeichnet zu werden, fühlte er sich doch, als könnte er es _Mary-Anne Johns_ vergeben, wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal. 'Du bist niedlich', hatte sie als nächstes in einem süßen, mütterlichen Ton gesagt. 'Dursley, stimmt's?' Dudley hatte als Erwiderung irgendwas gebrummelt. Sie hatte gelacht; kein Gekicher, wie die Mädchen in Dudleys Alter, eher ein unverblühmtes Gackern. 'Du bist Jungfrau, oder?', hatte sie als nächstes gefragt.

Nun, dies war problematisch und erniedrigend für Dudley, denn obwohl Dennis und der Rest der Bande alle auch Jungfrauen waren, wollte er nicht der erste sein, der es zugab. Er wollte auch nicht gerade _Mary-Anne Johns_ erzählen, dass er eine Jungfrau war! Er hatte noch kein Mädchen geküsst, geschweige denn mit einem Sex gehabt. Er hasste Tanzbälle und immer wenn er Schülerinnen von der Mädchenschule von gegenüber sah, war seine erste Reaktion, Steine nach ihnen zu werfen. (Seine zweite Reaktion war, dafür zu beten, dass eine starke Windböe vorbei brauste, damit ihre Röcke hoch flogen.)

'Nein!', hatte er gelogen, um sich zu verteidigen, während seine Kumpel über ihn gegluckst und ihm gegen die Arme geboxt hatten.

'Wirklich, wann hast du's getan, letztes Jahr? Als du zehn warst?', hatte sie mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln entgegnet, während Rauch träge aus ihrer Zigarette trieb.

'Zu deiner Information, ich bin fast vierzehn', hatte Dudley geblafft, 'und ich hab's schon zigmal gemacht.'

'Na dann, Dursley, wenn du es schon so oft gemacht hast, sollten wir vögeln.' Ihre grünen Augen funkelten mit einer Art verlockender Böswilligkeit.

Der fassungslose Blick in Dudleys Gesicht hatte alles verraten, aber _Mary-Anne Johns_ grinste nur und nahm ihn an der Hand wie ein Babysitter es tun würde und führte ihn zur Parktoilette, wo sie damit fortfuhr, ihm an die schmutzige Steinwand gelehnt seine Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass es sein erstes Mal war – er war ungeheuer angespannt und er hatte nur weniger als eine Minute gebraucht – also hatte sie ihn hinterher auf die Wange geküsst und hinter dem Karussell etwas Hasch mit ihm geteilt. 'Ich bin sicher, dass du bald gut wirst', hatte sie zuversichtlich gesagt. 'Jetzt bleibst du in der Schule', hatte sie spöttisch gesagt, 'und wir sehen uns in der Gegend. Ich muss jetzt gehen und meinem Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Dem verdammten Bastard.'

Nachdem Dudley in dieser Nacht vom Park nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er sich sowohl besonders, als auch unsicher darüber gefühlt, was er an diesem Tag gelernt hatte.

Seit damals war er angesehen wie ein Held und als er der Boxmannschaft beitrat, hatte sich seine Beliebtheit (oder Niederträchtigkeit) verbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer. Die Leute beim Boxen fügten mehr Punkte auf Dudleys immer länger werdender Liste der Reifeprüfungen hinzu, was lärmendes Betrinken und Zigaretten Rauchen miteinschloss. Er wiederum gab diese neuen Talente an seine Gang weiter, die alle rauflustig genug waren, um damit anzufangen. Niemand wollte Dudley_oder_ seiner Rotte in die Quere kommen. Aber wenn es um Sex ging, hatten die meisten von Dudleys Freunden nur unbedeutende Beziehungen gehabt, obwohl Dennis Clarke (dumm oder nicht) bei den Frauen beliebt war und eine Menge Verabredungen zu _bekommen_ schien.

Piers, der neben Dudley an der Küchentheke lehnte, fuhr fort: „Ich werd' total bei Sarah punkten. Ich hab sie immer in Sport gesehen und ich weiß, dass sie mir nachsieht."

Dudley hatte ein schwaches Bild von dem Mädchen, über das Piers sprach, im Kopf. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie vor langer Zeit einmal zu ihm nach Hause gekommen war, aber er hatte sie seither nicht wirklich gesehen. _'Schwarze Haare? Klein?'_

„Sarah? Sarah Cleelvans? Nie im_Leben_. Sie wird hier her kommen? Sie ist ein Freak", pfiff Gordan und spielte seine Karten aus. Er hatte blonde Haare und den starken Körper eines Rugbyspielers. „Damien sagte, sie hat ihm im Tausch gegen eine Zigarette einen geblasen."

„Was für'n Lügner!", spie Malcom und schaute dann interessiert. „Meinst du das ernst?" Er wand sich verzweifelt an Piers. „Wird sie hier her kommen!?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Heh, klar wird sie her kommen. Ich hab sie gestern gefragt."

„Gestern? Du Arschloch!", rief Malcom aus. „Mädchen _hassen_ es, wenn du ihnen kurz vorher bescheid gibst, egal bei was! Bist du ein Schwachkopf? Sie wird nicht hier auftauchen!"

Dudley kicherte fies, aber der Rest von den Jungs schaute finster.

Piers rutschte unbehaglich herum. „Ihr denkt das nicht wirklich, oder?", quiekte er. „Big D?"

„Oh S_cheiße_", spie Dudley heftig aus. „Wen interessiert's?" Er überreichte Piers einen Liter Whiskey, während er die andere Flasche in seiner eigenen Hand hielt. „Glückwunsch, Alter. Scheiß auf Mädchen, richtig?"

Während er den anderen Mitgliedern der Gang ein kleines gekünsteltes Lächeln gab, schnappte Piers sich die Flasche energisch in Beschlag. „Danke, Mann! Beste Geschenk aller Zeiten!"

„Dachte, du würdest Spaß damit haben--"

„Es ist auch von Dennis", lachte Malcom.

„Also, Cheers", erhob Dudley seine Stimme. Die beiden Jungs tranken kräftig aus ihren Flaschen und gaben sie dann an Gordan und Malcom weiter.

„Also, wer kommt noch?", wollte Malcom wissen und wischte den Mund am Hemd ab.

„Haltet den Mund", rief Dudley aus, rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich in einen der Esszimmerstühle. Wie alles im Haus, war er sehr empfindlich und knarrte laut unter seinem Gewicht. Piers schaute vorübergehend so, als ob er vielleicht einen Anfall bekommen könnte.

Als seine Befürchtungen, der Stuhl könnte kaputt gehen, sich nicht bestätigten, drehte Piers sich zu Malcom zurück. „Oh, weißt du, nur ein paar Leute."

„Du bist so erbärmlich", antwortete der Junge. „Ha! Wieder gewonnen." Gordan seufzte. „Big D, freust dich drauf, dass der Schwachkopf über die Sommerferien heim kommt?"

„Der was?", fragte Dudley laut, verärgert, weil Malcom nicht aufhören wollte zu reden. „Potter? Nein! Willst du den Klugscheißer spielen? Natürlich freu' ich mich nicht darauf!" Die Lautstärke seiner Stimme war plötzlich bis zum Schreien hin angestiegen. Er hob seine Fingerknöchel und ließ sie knacken.

Er hasste es wenn irgendjemand Harry erwähnte, welcher seiner Meinung nach wirklich nicht mehr als ein arroganter Lulatsch war. Außerdem war er ein _Zauberer_, was Dudley bis heute immer noch verwirrte - er hatte nie wirklich verstanden, worum es da ging, aber es verärgerte Mum und Dad. Und momentan war nichts wichtiger als Mum und Dad _nicht_ zu verärgern. Denn wenn Mum und Dad Dudley _jemals_ verdächtigten, zu rauchen, zu kiffen, zu saufen oder vorehelichen Sex zu haben, wusste er nicht _was_ mit seinem malerischen Leben in Nummer Vier geschehen würde. Sie mussten nicht wissen, dass er sich seine _eigene_ Diät erstellt hatte.

Malcoms Augen weiteten sich. „Ah – sorry, wollte keinen üblen Scheiß anschneiden, Alter-"

„Dann hör auf, deinen Mund zu bewegen!", brachte Dudley ihm entgegen und soff ein weiteres Mal gierig aus der Whiskeyflasche. „Fuck, wir _brauchen_ keine Mädchen mit dir, wenn du so viel redest."

Piers brach in schrecklich schadenfrohes Gekicher aus, das erst nachließ, als Dudley _ihm_ einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Und dann klingelte es auf einmal an der Tür.

Piers keuchte. „Hab's euch doch gesagt!", rief er aus und hastete davon um nachzusehen.

Gordan hob die Augenbrauen an Dudley und Malcom gewandt. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht, warum wir Kumpels von so einem Weichei sind", sagte er ausdruckslos.

Die Tür öffnete sich und lebhaftes Plaudern erfüllte den Flur. _Und ein paar von den Stimmen waren weiblich!_

Gordan hörte auf der Stelle auf zu sprechen und saß nur mit einem entgeisterten Ausdruck zur Tür starrend da. Malcom war genauso still und Dudley folgte widerwillig ihrem Beispiel.

„WOOO!", schrie die Stimme eines Kerls und Dennis rannte in die Küche und rutschte über den Boden, da er keine Schuhe trug.

„Du Bastard", sagte Dudley.

„WAS GEHT, JUNGS?" Dennis grinste verrückt. Er hatte eine rotgestreifte Krawatte an, was – da war sich Dudley sicher – seinem Vater ungemein auf den Sack gehen würde. Er war ein großer, breiter Junge mit einem blöden Lächeln und vielen Grübchen, die aus irgendeinem Grund eine Menge Mädchen attraktiv fanden. Ein typisches Beispiel: Zwei Leute weiblichen Geschlechts schritten kichernd in die Küche.

Dudley erkannte eine von ihnen als Susan Epcot, dem Rotschopf mit den welligen Haaren von Nummer Sieben, deren Puppen er immer in Brand gesteckt hatte. Das andere Mädchen kannte er nicht. Sie war langbeinig und brünett mit gewaltigen Brüsten.

„Seht!", hatte Piers laut gesagt, als ob sie alle lautstarke Hinweise brauchten, um Frauen zu entdecken.

„Hi", sagte Malcom dümmlich, während er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen betrachtete.

„Hallo, Leute", sagte sie gelassen und schickte jedem von ihnen einen verstohlenen Blick. „Ich bin Emily."

„Hi Emily. Ich bin Malcom."

Dudley kickte ihn unter dem Tisch (was natürlich eine solche Gewalt hatte, dass Malcoms Stuhl einen geräuschvollen Ruck von sich gab), bemerkte aber, dass das Mädchen ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte. „Dudley Dursley!", sagte er im Befehlston, unfähig ihr in die Augen zu schauen - ihre Brust war einfach so äußert fesselnd.

„Big D, vielmehr", fügte Dennis hinzu. „Und das is' Gordan und schon getroffen habt ihr unser GEBURTSTAGSKIND!" Er klammerte sich plötzlich an Piers fest und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. Die Mädchen kicherten fast als ob sie nichts von dem verstanden hätten, was gerade passiert war. „Guck nur mal, was ich mitgebracht hab", fuhr Dennis fort und bemerkte dann, dass er was immer es war im Flur gelassen haben musste. Er rannte davon und kam mit zwei Kästen Bier zurück.

„Willst du mich verarschen?", knurrte Dudley. „ Du Schlappschwanz."

„_Heh!"_, sagte Dennis, der es offensichtlich nicht mochte vor dem weiblichen Geschlecht verspottet zu werden. „Manche von uns sind nicht wie du."

„Verdammt scheiß richtig, das bist du nicht."

Piers nickte. „Jah!"

Dudley funkelte ihn an.

Alle starrten sich unbehaglich an.

„Also, ihr geht nach Smeltings?", erkundigte sich Emily und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um sich neben Malcom zu setzen, der die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte und dem Dudley bereit war, dafür in die Fresse zu schlagen, so ein Idiot zu sein.

„Oh jah", sagte Piers, „Es ist toll."

„Nicht_so_ toll", sagte Dudley. _'Was zur Hölle soll das?'_, dachte er. _'Warum versuchen mit Smeltings so groß zu tun- so cool is' es einfach nicht. Für Mädchen angeben, das ist scheiße.'_

Emily konzentrierte sich plötzlich auf ihn. „Ich erinnere mich an dich! Dein Bild war in der Zeitung! Du warst irgendwie, Spitzenboxchampion dieses Jahr, richtig?"

„Jah, war ich", antwortete Dudley laut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust nur um zu demonstrieren wie stark seine Arme waren. „Nicht nur der Beste auf Smeltings, sondern im gesamten Gebiet. Ich hab mal diesem Typen direkt in die Kehle geboxt und er war ungefähr zwei Stunden lang am Boden! Die mussten 'nen Krankenwagen rufen!"

Malcom und Piers nickten aufmerksam, aber Dudley verwirrte es zu sehen, dass das großbusige Mädchen statt beeindruckt zu sein eher besorgt schaute.

„War er okay?, fragte sie.

Dudley wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte. _'Was für 'ne Art Scheißfrage ist das!? Wen stört's? Es war phantastisch. Die haben 'nen Krankenwagen gerufen, es war wie, Wahnsinn', _dachte er. Die anderen Jungs schienen genauso perplex von Emilys Reaktion zu sein wie er. Es entstand eine kurze Stille.

„Ich krieg' gute Noten in Schwimmen", bot Piers an.

Emily gab ihm einen Blick, als wäre er ein vernachlässigtes Baby und stand auf, um sich ein Getränk zu besorgen. Susan seufzte.

Dennis rannte ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete das alte Radio von Piers' Mum ein. Es war auf irgend einem klassischen Sender und alle buhten. Trotz Piers' Gejammer über: „Mutter mag nicht, wenn Leute das Radio anfassen!", stellte Dennis es schnell auf Rap um und begann, auf der Couch zu hüpfen. Emily und Susan kicherten wieder.

Dudley verzog sein Gesicht an Malcom gewandt, der zur Antwort die Achseln zuckte.

„Wer kommt noch?", fragte Susan, ihr lockiges Haar berührend.

„Oh, paar Leute, du weißt schon", sagte Piers. „Habt ihr irgendwelche von euren Freundinnen dazu gebracht, zu kommen?"

Susan und Emily grinsten sich gegenseitig an und kicherten erneut. „Nun", fuhr Susan fort. „Nichts für ungut, Dudley, aber Veronica sagt, sie fühlt sich nicht wirklich wohl, wenn du in der Nähe bist, seit der Party bei Damien zu Hause. Sie hat Angst, dass du dein – _du_ weißt was wieder rausziehst."

Emily gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich. _„Was? Meinst du das Ernst?"_

„Es war keine so große Sache", zuckte Dudley die Achseln. „Sie war 'ne Schlampe und hat Scheiße erzählt, wie sie ein Mal dachte, mich gesehen zu haben und dass ich einen kleinen Schwanz hätte. Das ging mir auf den Sack, also hab ich ihn ihr gezeigt. Dieses Mädchen wird_keine_ Lügen mehr erzählen."

„Ich denk', es _war_ 'ne große Sache!", platzte Malcom heraus und er und Dudley gaben sich einen Handschlag.

„Dann meint ihr's also ernst?", verlangte Emily zu wissen.

„Nun, jah, wollt ihr 'ne Vorstellung?", fragte Dudley knurrend.

Unbehaglich kichernd betrachteten die Mädchen Dudley mit eingeschüchtertem Ausdruck. „Jedenfalls", Susan klang unbehaglich, „Sie wird nicht kommen. Und Clarice ist definitiv nicht dabei, ich glaube ihre exakten Worte waren: _'Ich würde lieber eine zwölfstündige Fernsehsendung über Rüben ansehen.'"_

„Sie ist so 'ne Prinzessin", höhnte Emily. „Gott, sie würde nicht mal in Kunst Kleber schnüffeln oder sonst was."

Dudley rutschte in seinem Stuhl herum. Er hatte Clarice Ryan aus irgendeinem bizarren Grund schon immer gemocht. Sie hatten sich im Kindergarten immer gegenseitig mit Farbe beworfen und einmal hatte er in der Toilette einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie geworfen (aus Versehen, obwohl er jedem erzählte, er hätte versucht, sie in ohne Höschen zu sehen). Sie schien ihn seither jedoch zu hassen, was vielleicht das Beste war, weil Dudley seine Freunde nicht wissen lassen wollte, das er sich um so ein gesittetes Mädchen bemühen würde, wenn er die Chance hätte. Als Dudley aus seinen Gedanken heraus kam, bemerkte er, dass Susan immer noch weiter laberte:

„Und Melanie musste zum Haare Schneiden gehen, tja, sie hat sich _letzte Woche_ die Haare schneiden lassen, aber ihre Friseurin hat es wirklich beschissen aussehen lassen, die Farbe ist schon ganz runter und sie hat ihr trotzdem dreisig Pfund berechnet, aber sie sagte, dass sie vielleicht kommt, wenn es nicht zu hässlich aussieht und Sarah sollte bald hier sein."

„Sarah Cleelvans?", lachte Emily. „Dieses Flittchen. Ich hab gehört, dass sie keine Schlüpfer trägt."

Malcom schaute, als könnte er mit dem Tisch verschmelzen und Piers atmete laut ein.

„Das ist Blödsinn!", entgegnete Susan. „Ihre Röcke sind so kurz, dass ich sie bemerken musste, glaub mir, ich hab's auch nicht versucht. Sie ist wahrscheinlich schon bekifft."

„Flittchen", wiederholte Emily.

Dudley fiel es sehr schwer die Unterhaltung zu entschlüsseln (es klang mehr wie hochfrequenter Funkverkehr), also stand er auf und ging schwerfällig ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dennis schon kurz davor war, betrunken zu sein und immer noch auf der Couch tanzte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren ein paar andere Jungs unangekündigt angekommen und spielten Videospiele. Piers bekam es mit und fing an sie wiederholt zu bedrängen, „den Fernseher nicht kaputt zu machen."

Nachdem er Dennis auf den Boden geschubst hatte, setzte sich Dudley auf das hässliche, blassrosa Sofa, die Beine weit gespreizt von sich gestreckt, seine Hand ruhte auf seinem Knie und er beobachtete gelangweilt, wie die drei Jungs BloodLust Zwölf spielten.

--

„Mel!", quitschte Susan. „Wir dachten schon, du tauchst _niemals_ auf! Und Sarah auch!"

Dudley sah spöttisch von der Couch auf und starrte als Emily und Susan die Mädchen an der Tür begrüßten, auf und ab hüpften und sie umarmten. _'Haben sie die nicht grade noch beschimpft oder sowas? Scheiße, wenn ich auf Malcom sauer bin oder sonst was, prügel ich einfach die Scheiße aus ihm raus und lass es gut sein.'_

Melanie Martin kam zuerst herein, sie trug eine enge Jeans und ein pinkes trägerloses Top. Sie war ein raues, neugieriges Mädchen mit kinnlangem rostbraunem Haar (was jetzt offensichtlich die falsche Farbe war). Dudley hatte in seinem vierten Jahr mit ihr rumgemacht und war eine Woche lang mit ihr „ausgegangen". Seither versuchte sie mit jedem Möglichen vom Privet Drive zu knutschen, was sich bestimmte Mitglieder von Dudleys Gang unwürdig fühlen ließ.

„Hey, Big D", sagte sie gelassen mit einem kleinen Winken. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Piers."

Auf der Stelle sprang Polkiss vom Teppich auf und stand blöd grinsend da. „Danke, Mel! Wie geht's dir?"

„Ruhig, Junge", sagte sie munter und gab ihm die Hand. „Nur weil du fünfzehn geworden bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich bumsen werde oder sowas."

„Pech gehabt", schnaubte Dudley und Piers sah unglücklich aus.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit in die Küche", begann er, „ich kann dir was zu trinken bringen."

Sie sah ihn finster an, folgte aber.

„Oh mein Gott, Sarah, komm rein, verdammt, ich liebe dein Outfit", rief Emily aus und Dudley beobachtete es, um zu sehen, wer die Schlampe war.

Davon, was er erfassen konnte, war Sarah Cleelvans winzig klein und so dünn, wie er riesig war. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar und trug einen Minirock, hohe Schuhe mit Pfennigabsätzen und umklammerte eine Sprühdose mit Schlagsahne.

„Danke, Em", sagte sie ziemlich verrückt kichernd und streckte die Dose aus, mit dem Versuch das andere Mädchen mit Sahne zu besprühen.

Emily sprang zur Seite. „Was zum Teufel?"

„Oh, du bist _langweilig_", sagte Sarah betrübt mit einer verächtlichen, hohen Stimme und sprühte Schlagsahne in ihren eigenen Mund, den Kopf zurück gelegt, den Körper durchgebogen, die rohrförmige Dose sprühte weiche, weiße Flocken in ihre offenen Lippen, ihr schwarzes Haar flatterte ihr um die Schultern.

Dudley konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren und fühlte, dass er steif wurde.

Dieses Sarah-Mädchen spürte, dass jemand sie ansah und machte mit ihm Blickkontakt, lächelte zurückhaltend und leckte Schlagsahne von ihrer Oberlippe. Damit wandte sie sich ab. „Na, wo ist das Geburtstagskind?", fragte sie und hakte sich bei Emily unter, um auf diesen komischen Absätzen weiter zur Küche zu eilen.

Er packte die Armlehne der Couch und nahm träge ihren Arsch unter die Lupe.

--

Um Zehn Uhr waren im Grunde alle sturzbesoffen, aber Dudley war kaum so betrunken, wie er gerne gewesen wäre. Piers schmiss schreckliche Partys, das war sicher. Nach Dudleys Ansicht bestand ein tolles Treffen aus einem Haufen Snacks und Trinkwettbewerben, aber Piers wollte, dass keiner kotzte oder Zeug kaputt machte. Dennis döste auf dem Boden, was eine enttäuschte Susan mit Emily in der Ecke schmollen ließ. Malcom und Gordan waren leicht vollgedröhnt und rangen miteinander. Piers hatte Melanie tatsächlich dazu gezwungen, ihn zu küssen: Dudley beobachtete einen Moment lang amüsiert wie sie in der Ecke herum machten. _'Schätze, jeder Verlierer hat seinen Tag. Gott, ist das lahm.'_

„Dudley Dursley, stimmt's?"

Dudley drehte sich zur Tür und seine Augen fielen auf Sarah. Sie lehnte am Türrahmen, immer noch die Dose Schlagsahne umklammert. Ihr Rock war so weit hoch gezogen, dass er sehen konnte, dass sie in der Tat Unterhosen trug.

„Jah", sagte er langsam, nicht so sicher, was sie vor hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Piers vergessen, dass er heute Abend bei ihr punkten sollte, aber sie sah nicht allzu enttäuscht aus. Verglichen mit den anderen Mädchen, sah sie fröhlich aus.

Sie hielt sich die ganze Zeit an der Wand fest, als ob sie vielleicht fallen könnte. „Erinnerst du dich? Ich bin letztes Jahr zum Tee vorbei gekommen mit Piers und Cam Ryan. Deine Mum wollte, dass deine Tante uns Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft kennenlernt oder sowas."

„Oh", sagte Dudley schwerfällig und versuchte sich zu erinnern. _Daher_ kannte er sie. Er war damals nur ein oder zwei Mal mit ihr abgehangen und Cam hatte sie eingewickelt, damit sie zum Tee kam. In seiner Erinnerung schien sie viel, _viel_ jünger. Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, reichte ihr Rock damals bis unter die Knie. „Oh jah", äußerte er lässig. „Ich denk', ich erinnere mich an dich. Wo warst du seit damals?"

„In der Nähe. Schätze, ich seh' nicht mehr viel von euch, seit meine Mum mich an der alternative Schule am anderen Ende der Stadt angemeldet hat. Aber ich komme dieses Jahr wieder hier her zurück."

„Oh", sagte Dudley wieder. Er versuchte sich etwas interessantes zu überlegen, was er sagen konnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Deine Mum war echt süß", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Verdammt, jah", murmelte Dennis im Halbschlaf. „Missas Dursley, nun das is' 'ne Mum, die ich gern ficken würde. Blonde Haare, schicke, kleine Schürze--"

Dudley konzentrierte sich auf den Jungen. „SAG DAS NOCHMAL UND ICH WERD' DICH UMBRINGEN!", schrie er rot werdend. Es gab keine Reaktion – Dennis schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Dudley fokussierte wieder das Mädchen, die ihn auf eine Art und Weise anstarrte, die er nicht deuten konnte. „Äh. Tut mir leid?", bot er an, selbst obwohl es nicht stimmte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er nicht kontrollieren konnte, was er sagte.

Aber sie lächelte nur. „Du bist gut darin, nicht?"

„Äh. Worin?"

„Typen zusammen zu schlagen", sagte sie spielerisch. „Ich hab gehört, wie du einmal Georgie Collins das Gesicht eingeschlagen hat."

Dudley sah selbstgefällig aus. „Tja, weißt du... er war erst zwölf, also war er ein einfacher Gegner."

„Vielleicht ist das so, aber ich hab deinen letzten Kampf in Smeltings gesehen und das waren keine Zwölfjährigen", rief sie aus, wobei sie ein kleines bisschen mit der Hand herumfuchtelte, in der sie die Schlagsahne hielt.

„Du hast den Kampf gesehen?"

„Jah, ich und ein paar Mädchen sind nach Hause hoch gekommen, um ihn anzusehen. Du warst gut." Sarahs Lächeln wurde breit, als sie ihren Pony zurück schnippte und an ihrem Rock zog. Ihre Hände von der Wand nehmend lief sie vorwärts, bewegte ihre dünnen Beine dabei in einer Art Imitation eines Modells auf dem Laufsteg. „Ich mag keine schwachen Jungs", sagte sie.

An diesem Zeitpunkt war Dudley sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie betrunken, oder nur sie selbst war. Einem Teil von ihm war es egal. „Piers sagte, er würde dich heute nacht ficken. Magst du dann also ihn?"

„Piers?" Sarah neigte den Kopf in Polkiss' und Melanies Richtung. „Piers Polkiss!? Anständiger Kerl, aber nein. Er hat das gesagt?" Sie kicherte. „Das ist krass."

„Er spuckt immer große Töne", murrte Dudley, die Augen fest auf Sarahs Rock, der zu schrumpfen schien, als sie lief.

„Obwohl er es nicht ist", setzte sie hinzu und als sie das Zimmer durchquert hatte, lehnte sie sich Dudley entgegen, sodass ihre Knie zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen waren.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Was für ein Spiel ist das?"

„Ich spiele gar nichts", sagte sie sanft. „Wie ich sagte, ich kam, um mir deinen Kampf anzusehen, weil ich dich interessant finde."

„Schau", blaffte Dudley, „ich hab keine Zigarette, die ich dir geben könnte, wenn es das ist, wonach du suchst!"

Sarah lehnte sich zurück. „Wer hat dir davon erzählt?"

„Egal. Jetzt ist es Geschichte in der Nachbarschaft. Seinen Kopf für 'ne Kippe tauschen, was für 'ne Nutte bist du?"

„'Ne Kippe?", sie lachte mit schimmerndem Lipgloss. „Die haben gesagt, ich hätte es für_eine Kippe_ getan?"

„Na, wie war's denn dann?", verlangte Dudley zu wissen.

„Es war eine ganze _Schachtel_ Zigaretten."

Dudley gluckste finster. „Was auch immer."

„Sei nicht so", schmollte sie. „Ich mag dich Dudley. Vielleicht können wir 'mal miteinander abhängen."

Dudley starrte sie an und versuchte sie zu verstehen. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht glaubte, dass ein Mädchen sich für ihn interessieren würde. Es war sehr viel eher das Gegenteil. Groß oder nicht, ein Sportler zu sein war eine gute Art, sich mit den Mädchen bekannt zu machen. Aber Sarah war anders, als außerhalb von Smeltings Blicke oder Gekicher weiterzugeben. Sie schien entschlossen zu sein. Dudley dachte bei sich: _'Mum würde sterben. Schau dir ihre Aufmachung an.'_

„Willst du 'ne Nase voll?", fragte sie spontan und machte eine Bewegung, um den Deckel von der Spraydose zu ziehen.

„Nee", sagte er. „Ich sollte wohl nach Heuse gehen. Aber-", er zog einen sehr verdrießlichen Ausdruck - „_Vielleicht_ hab ich Zeit, morgen Nachmittag gegen drei im Park zu sein. Wenn du da sein kannst, komm. Aber wenn du nicht kannst, dein Problem."

„Okay", sagte sie mit einem einfältigen Grinsen, stand wieder auf und winkte ihm kurz.

Dudley reagierte nicht, behielt sie aber im Auge, bis er aus der Tür war.

Er versuchte es herunter zu spielen, aber er traf seine Entscheidung. Sarah Cleelvans war heiß und wenn irgendjemand versuchte sie anzumachen, würde er denen das einfach vermasseln müssen.

--

„Gott sei Dank!", rief Petunia vom Schlafzimmer im oberen Stock. „Wir dachten schon, du kommst niemals heim. Hattest du Spaß auf der Geburtstagsparty?"

Dudley zuckte zusammen. „Jah, Mum." Es tat ihm weh, zu denken, dass seine Mutter sich wahrscheinlich einen Geburtstagskuchen und Partyhüte vorstellte, fünfzehn Kerzen, wünsch dir was.


	3. red queen

* * *

**Kapitel Drei: Red Queen**

* * *

Der Sommer lag definitiv über Surrey und der Sommer war dabei ziemlich terrorisierend zu werden. Dudley erwachte durch abwegig schwüle Temperaturen, während das Geräusch des Surrens der Ventilatoren durch das Haus wisperte. Er hatte nicht zu viel getrunken und dadurch hämmerte sein Kopf nicht so sehr wie gewöhnlich, aber er war übermüdet. Bereits gelangweilt. Selbst wenn es eine Milliarde Dinge zu tun gab, fühlte er sich, als gäbe es nichts. Schule war schlimmer, denn in der Schule gab es Erwartungen, also gab der Sommer Dudley immerhin eine Möglichkeit, Dingen zu frönen, ohne viel denken zu müssen. 

„Morgen, Sohn", sagte Vernon hinter der Zeitung, als Dudley ins Esszimmer schlenderte, „setz dich!"

Dudley sagte nichts, tat aber, wonach sein Vater gefragt hatte. Dieser Raum war immer schon zu hell gewesen – die großen Fenster aufgerissen, um die Morgensonne herein zu lassen, Petunia mit ihrer Schürze am Herd, wo sie Tee machte. Dudley erinnerte sich an das Kommentar, das Dennis darüber gemacht hatte, sie zu ficken und spürte seinen Blutdruck beträchtlich ansteigen. _'Scheiß perverser Bastard.'_

„Hab diese Woche, seit du zurück bist, nicht viel von dir gesehen", fuhr sein Vater nur so fort. „Also schätze ich, du hast viel mit deinen Freunden zu besprechen gehabt."

Es war keine Frage. Es war eine Aussage. Dudley sagte nichts.

Petunia drehte sich um und lächelte strahlend. „Morgen, Dudley. Ich wette, _du_ hast gut geschlafen!"

Noch eine Aussage. Dudley begann sich verärgert zu fühlen, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. „Eigentlich war es nicht _so_ toll. Es war ziemlich heiß, Mum."

„Oh", Petunias Lächeln verblasste. „Ich bin mir sicher, das lässt sich irgendwie in Ordnung bringen. Ich werde eine neue Klimaanalge kaufen, dieses Eckzimmer bekommt _kaum_ ein Lüftchen ab."

„Dudders, du hättest die Reaktion von diesem Wichser aus Nummer Zehn sehen sollen, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass _mein_ Sohn zum Junior Schwergewichtchampion ernannt wurde – hat ihn vom Hocker gehauen, das hat es. Ich glaube, der ist bei Schlägen nur am empfangenden Ende, hä?", gluckste Vernon und blickte für einen Moment über seine Zeitung.

Dudley bewerkstelligte ein Lächeln. „Jah, Dad, glaub ich." _'Okay'_, dachte er finster.

„Wir waren so stolz", sagte Petunia spontan, als ob es nicht einmal Teil der selben Unterhaltung war. Sie stellte eine Schüssel Haferbrei vor Dudley. Es sah besonders ekelhaft aus.

Obwohl er lieber gesagt hätte:_'Was zum verdammten Teufel ist das für 'ne Scheiße?'_, sah er verächtlich auf sein Frühstück und stuppste es mit dem Löffel an, als wäre es halb lebendig. „Danke, Mum. Es war cool, dich beim letzten Kampf zu sehen."

„Hätte ihn um nichts in der Welt verpasst", rief Vernon aus.

„So stolz", nickte Petunia, die zum Abfluss wuselte, als hätte sie dort etwas wichtiges zu tun.

„Jah, okay, danke", sagte Dudley erneut ärgerlich. Er steckte seinen Löffel in den Haferbrei und hob ihn um ein paar Zoll, versuchte dann den Inhalt zurück in die Schüssel plumpsen zu lassen. Es war so dickflüssig und störrisch, dass es einfach mitten in der Luft am Löffel hängen blieb. Er verzog das Gesicht. Er würde alles für ein _echtes_ Frühstück geben – Speck, Würstchen, alles _mögliche_ außer _Haferbrei_, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt, wo er Mum und Dads ganz toller Boxer war, die strenge Diät dieses Jahres durchhalten musste, andernfalls läge er über seiner Gewichtsklasse. Und da es auf Smeltings täglich zwei Stunden Training gebraucht hatte, wollte Dudley die Anwendungen _nicht_ erhöhen. Wenn das die eine Sache war, die er tun konnte, würde er es nicht versauen.

„Ich schätze, nächstes Wochenende wird Er wieder zurück kommen", sagte Vernon finster und Petunia sah aus als könnte sie schreien.

Stattdessen sprach sie etwas steif: „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir nicht darüber sprechen, bis wir es müssen, falls es dir nichts ausmacht."

Dudley würgte die Reaktion, dramatisch aufzuseufzen, hinunter. Es war immer schlechter, wenn Harry ankam, denn Mr. und Mrs. Dursley schienen es mehr zu genießen, Dudleys Cousin zu _hassen_, als sie es _genossen_, Dudley Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Die Potter-Sommer waren angespannt, widerlich – wie ein nervendes surrendes Geräusch von unbekannter Quelle, das niemals aufhörte, um Dudley in Ruhe zu lassen. Egal wie sehr er und Harry versuchten, sich die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, _immer_ kamen sie sich in die Quere.

„Man könnte meinen, dass sein mordender Pate ihn inzwischen erledigt hat", fuhr Vernon fort, in dem Versuch, die Stimmung seiner Frau aufzuhellen. „Man weiß nie, bei diesen wahnsinnigen Typen, verschlagene Leute sind das! Würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn der Bursche nicht auf King's Cross auftaucht! Wenn nicht der verrückte Kerl, dann sicher einer seiner Lehrer. Die müssen wirklich leiden, mit_diesem _unverschämten kleinen Bruder."

Falls Dudley jedes Mal, das dieses Argument widerlegt worden war, einbringen könnte, würde er sagen, was er Jahre lang gefühlt hatte: In der Grundschule hatte kein Lehrer _jemals_ gedacht, Harry wäre ein „unverschämter kleiner Bruder." Sie hatten eher traurig für ihn empunden und Dudley bekam das Gefühl, dass niemand auf der Freakschule mehr dachte, dass Harry traurig sei. Es schien eher, als sei er berühmt, obwohl Dudley nicht wusste warum. Die Dursleys hatten niemals irgendeinen Grund gehabt, zu denken, dass Harry Ärger brachte, obwohl sie endlos darüber redeten, was für ein Ganove er war. Dudley hingegen brachte ein schlechtes Zeugnis nach dem anderen und Mitteilungen von der Schule zurück, die sein schikanierendes Wesen anprangerten. Aber seine Eltern schienen die Details zu überblättern und glaubten immer seinen Lügen. Dennoch war _Harry_ ein „unverschämter kleiner Bruder"?

„Vernon, wir sollten keine Zeit damit verschwenden, über Ihn nachzudenken", sagte Petunia verbittert aus.

Dudley hatte die Hälfte des Haferbreis aufgegessen, bevor er das Gefühl bekam, dass es ihm vielleicht schlecht werden könnte, also trank er schnell etwas heißen Tee und stand abrupt auf. „Ich hab den Jungs gesagt, dass ich sie treffe", sagte er langsam nickend. „Also, ich geh raus."

„Hab Spaß, Dudley", sagte Vernon.

„Gehst du heute Abend zum Teetrinken?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Oh. Ach jah, bei Malcom", sagte er.

Petunia drehte sich um und lächelte. „Sag ihnen von mir Hallo. Sie sind solche netten kleinen Jungs."

_'Jah, nette kleine Jungs, die dich ficken wollen'_, dachte Dudley kalt und verließ das Haus. Trotz der Klimaanlage in Nummer Vier fühlte es sich viel kühler an, rauszugehen – viel weniger einengend. Er überprüfte seine Digitaluhr. Es war halb zwölf und die Sonne strahlte schon von oben. Ein paar Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft fuhren direkt vor ihm auf ihren Fahrrädern, also richtete er seine Schultern auf und ragte aus ihnen heraus, als würde er sich selbst wertvoller erscheinen lassen. Mit verengten Augen stand er bewegungslos da und verschränkte die Arme, wobei er die Kinder verächtlich anfunkelte.

Die zwei Jungen bremsten, starrten Dudley mit geweiteten Augen an, machten Blickkontakt und fuhren so schnell es ihre kleinen Füße ermöglichten über die Straße. Dudleys Brust schmerzte, aber als die Kinder sich umdrehten, um zu sehen, wie er reagierte, gab er ein lautes, kurzes Lachen von sich und rief: „SO IST'S RICHTIG!"

Die Jungen traten schneller in die Pedale und sahen nie wieder hinter sich.

--

Dudley überquerte den Magnolienring und betrat den Privet Park, während er sich umschaute, um zu sehen, wer da war. _'Niemand, der 'nen Scheiß wert ist', _dachte er mürrisch, soweit er sehen konnte, waren da Kinder, die im Sandkasten spielten und Preteens(1), die versuchten, ganz harte Typen zu sein. Er lief über den Spielplatz, kickte beim Gehen weit ausholend Kies, nur mit der unteren Kante seiner Sohle, als ob er sich seine perlweisen Turnschuhe nicht versauen wollte.

„Yo, yo, Big D", quietschte eine Stimme bei den Schaukeln.

Dudley drehte sich um, um zu schauen. „Oh Fuck", sagte er einfach und verdrehte die Augen.

Mark Evans kam auf ihn zu und lächelte energisch. „Hey, wie geht's? Wie war die Schule dieses Jahr? Hab dich seit 'ner Ewigkeit nich' mehr gesehn – Cam hat was davon gesagt, dass du Typen in so 'ner Boxmannschaft verprügelst, Mensch, das is' cool-"

„Halt deine _Klappe_, Mark", antwortete Dudley nachdrücklich, lief vorwärts, als der Junge zu ihm kam und schubste ihn beiseite (nun, es war eher so, dass eine seiner breiten Schultern Mark an der Stirn traf und der Junge irgendwie auf dem Kies aufprallte und sich abrollte). Dudley hielt eine der Schaukeln fest und brachte seine ganze Kraft auf, um sie drei Mal über ihren Querbalken zu katapultieren und verknüpfte dann das Ganze zu einem Knoten. Mehrere Kinder starrten entsetzt zu ihm auf.

„_Abgefahren_ cool", ließ Mark Evans verlauten, der vorwärts schritt und versuchte, die Schaukel über den Balken zu schubsen. Es gelang ihm nur, sie in die Luft zu werfen und sie segelte herunter und traf ihn im Gesicht.

Dudley brach in Gekicher aus. „Oh mein Gott."

„Ich wollte das so machen!"

„Das war scheiß lustig." Dudley machte sich in Richtung des südlichen Endes von dem Park davon, wo es Bänke, Toiletten und einen kleinen, alten, hölzernen Pavillon gab. Er setzte sich auf die Kante einer der Bänke und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, atmete lang und langsam aus und stellte vollkommen sicher, mit jedem einzelnen Kind, das es wagte, zu ihm zu schauen, bedrohlichen Blickkontakt zu haben._'Das ist gut, richtig?'_, fragte er sich plötzlich, verdrängte aber den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

„Big D, hey", sagte Melanie, die bei den Toiletten geraucht hatte und nun zurückschritt. „Spaß gehabt gestern Abend?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es war ziemlich beschissen."

„_Ich_ hab gehört, dass du Spaß hattest", sagte sie selbstgefällig.

„So, was soll das denn heißen?"

Das kurzhaarige Mädchen zuckte verschlagen die Schultern. „Sarah sagte, ihr zwei habt geredet."

„Jah... na und?"

„Und... _magst_ du sie?"

Dudley blinzelte sie durch dunkelblaue Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist einmal zum Teetrinken vorbeigekommen, glaub ich. Hab sie seitdem nicht gesehen", sagte er grob.

„Sie steht auf _dich_", fuhr Melanie fort.

„Allerdings irgendwie offensichtlich, oder?", sagte Dudley klanglos, war aber interessiert.

„Du solltest mit ihr _gehen_. Sie ist echt _nett!"_

„Halt den _Mund_. Ich werd' tun, worauf ich Bock habe, in Ordnung?", grinste Dudley.

„Wie du meinst, Dursley."

„Jah, na, was ist mit dir? Spaß gehabt, Piers Gesicht abzulutschen?", stutzte er sie zurecht.

Melanie zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist nicht so schlecht. Obwohl, seine Lippen sind irgendwie feucht."

„Gott!", rief Dudley aus. „Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht wirklich wissen will, danke."

„Aber er ist irgendwie süß, auf eine dumme Art."

„Jah, tja, er sagte, dass er Sarah ficken wollte, also schätze ich, du bist dann zweite Wahl", sagte Dudley beiläufig, nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und bemerkte Melanies trüben Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht.

„Ich werd' nicht-" begann sie zu sagen und überlegte es sich dann anders. „Ich schätze, ich sollte besser gehen."

„Was? Du wirst nicht auf ihn warten? Er wird wahrscheinlich bald hier sein."

„Nein, ich denke ich gehe vielleicht... heim", gab sie etwas merkwürdig zurück und ging ziemlich schnell davon.

_'Was sollte das denn?'_

--

Es war ungefähr zwei Uhr und die Gruppe hatte sich endlich gesammelt. Cam Ryan und Piers hatten einen Ringkampf, während Malcom und Dennis sich über Sex austauschten und Gordan und Dudley beim Sandkasten rauchten.

„Hey, Alter, ich hab gehört, dass du dich mit Sarah triffst", sagte Gordan, der seinen Arsch ins Gras schwang.

Dudley starrte ihn an. „Ihr ganzen Muschies tratscht bestimmt viel."

„Nein, Alter, nein. Ich hab es von Piers gehört, weil Melanie es ihm erzählt hat."

„Wie auch immer."

Die zwei Jungs bleiben für eine Minute oder so ruhig.

„Sie is' geil, Alter", zuckte der blonde Junge die Schultern.

„Was hast du gesagt?", blaffte Dudley.

„Hey, Big D, du hast gesagt-"

„Es ist _egal_ was ich gesagt hab. Sprich verdammt nochmal nicht so über sie."

„Okay?"

„Was, haben die Leute Scheiße über sie erzählt?", fragte Dudley schließlich und bließ Rauch aus.

„Äh – dachte, ich soll nicht darüber reden..."

„_Jetzt_ kannst du. Was sagen die Leute so?"

Gordan begann ein bisschen ängstlich auszusehen, als ob ein falscher Schritt sein Abschied sein könnte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich grade gesagt hab, ich meine, nichts für Ungut, aber die meisten Leute sagen, dass sie irgendwie geil ist, schätze ich."

„Jah? Wie, hat sie sich mit anderen Typen getroffen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass sie ihm einen geblasen hat, aber-"

„Hat sie Sex mit ihm?"

„Alter, ich weiß es nicht. Warum?"

Dudley zuckte die Achseln. „Stell' nur sicher, dass sie nicht völlig 'ne Nutte oder sowas ist."

„Alles klar." Gordan nickte. „Alter, Piers, was geht denn mit _dir_ ab?", rief er plötzlich aus. Dudley drehte sich um, um es zu sehen. Piers stand nur Zenitmeter von ihnen entfernt und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was is' dein Problem?", grunzte Dudley.

Piers starrte weiter. „Jemand von euch Mel gesehn?"

„Äh _jah_", antwortete Dudley, „kannst du jetzt bitte zur Hölle von meinem Gesicht weggehen?"

„Entschuldige, D. Wo hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Piers nach, während er nur ein bisschen zurücktrat.

„Vor 'ner Weile, Alter. Hat gesagt, sie müsste heim gehen."

„Das is' komisch. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie mich treffen soll. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgeht."

„Ach." Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte seine Zigarette aus. „Krass."

„Na, ich schätze, es gibt immer noch Sarah. Sie sieht besser aus, richtig?"

Jetzt war Gordan dran, zurück zu weichen. Er drückte sich an der Steinwand hoch und versuchte so klein auszusehen wie ein großer Teenager wie er es hinbekam.

Dudley starrte Polkiss zornig an. „Du hältst dich von ihr fern. Sie steht auf _mich."_

Piers blinzelte. „Ich – ich wusste nicht-"

„Jah, tja, jetzt _tust_ du's verdammt nochmal, also solltest du am Besten weg bleiben!"

„O-kay", trällerte Piers, der beträchtlich verwirrt aussah. „Schau mal, ich versuch' nicht irgendwas _anzufangen_, D, es ist nur, gestern hab ich irgendwie gesagt, dass _ich_ was von ihr wollte, aber wenn-"

„Ooh", sagte Gordan ruhig.

In einer geschickten Bewegung schritt Dudley vorwärts und schlug Piers ins Gesicht.

„OH SCHEISSE!", schrie Dennis, der mit den Armen fuchtelte.

„Wenn du nochmal so mit mir redest, werd' ich dich mit _voller Kraft_ schlagen", drohte Dudley laut, die Faust in der Luft schüttelnd. Er war sich nicht sicher, was mit voller Kraft sein würde, aber es klang cool. Piers lag möglichst auf dem Kies.

Völlig verärgert knackte Dudley mit den Fingerknöcheln und ging zu der Bank an der fernen Ecke des Parks, wo er sich lässig hinsetzte. _'Dummer Idiot, denkt er kann sich in meine Angelegenheiten mischen.'_ Er starrte seine Gang wütend an und packte die hölzerne Sitzfläche, wobei er die Handflächen an den Messerritzen im Holz rieb – Donny Liebt Kara, 1992!, Wir Waren Hier.

„Hey. Rat' mal, wer", sagte Sarah hinter ihm, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Er konnte ihre pink lackierten Nägel sehen.

„Hör damit auf", sagte er heiser und versteckte ein Lächeln. „Was geht ab?"

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Tisch, die Beine gespreitzt, sie trug wieder einen kleinen Rock. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und schüttlete ihr glattes dunkles Haar. „Nicht viel." Sie lächelte und ließ ihren Kaugummie knallen. „Warum hast du Polkiss grade geschlagen?"

„Äh. Einfach so", äußerte Dudley kurz angebunden. Er wollte ihr nicht erzählen, dass es um _sie_ ging.

„Cool", grinste sie hämisch. „Er ist schnell K.O. gegangen."

Dudley richtete sich auf. „Jah, tja, du weißt. Ich hab viel trainiert."

„Kann ich deine Muskeln anfassen?, bat sie süß.

„Was? Oh, jah. Jah, sicher." Leicht errötend hielt er seinen Arm vor und spannte die Muskeln an.

Sarah drückte seinen Arm mit ihren kleinen, dünnen Fingern. „Das ist fest."

„Jah, tja, ich hab meistens jeden Tag trainiert."

Sarah lächelte fast schüchtern. „Du bist wirklich stark." Sie rieb noch immer seinen Arm und lehnte sich ein bisschen hinunter.

„Ich hab natürlich größere Typen als Piers zusammen geschlagen." Dudley war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er sagte – ihr Dekollté und ein Teil ihres BHs waren sichtbar. „Gegnerische Schulen und so Zeug."

„Das wett' ich." Sarah bemerkte, wo sein Blick hing und senkte langsam den Kopf, ihr schwarzer Pony berührte gerade den Ansatz ihrer Augen. Sie spitzte ihren Mund ein bisschen.

Dudley begriff plötzlich, wo das hinführte. Sie duckte sich weit genug hinunter, dass ihre Gesichter aus selber Höhe waren und er küsste sie fest auf den Mund. Sie rutschte weiter vor ihn hin, so dass ihr Rock auf der Höhe seiner Brust war und öffnete ihren Mund, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Sie roch nach süßen Blumen. Minuten später saß sie in seinem Schoß, die Beine um seinen Rücken geschlungen und massierte seine Zunge mit ihrer eigenen. Er steckte die Hand unter ihr Trägertop und tastete um ihren BH herum. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte.

Sekunden später blickte sie jedoch zufällig auf seine Uhr und sah beunruhigt aus. „Scheiße – ich hab Mum gesagt, dass ich heute Abend für ihre Freundin babysitte! Ich hab's _vergessen_. Tut mir leid – ich muss gehen!"

„Im Ernst? Schön."

Sie stieg grazil aus seinen Klauen und strahlte. Ihr Haar war etwas durcheinander. „Werde ich dich morgen sehen?"

„Jah, wahrscheinlich hab ich nichts anderes zu tun", sagte er lässig.

„Cool", sagte sie. Sie zog ihren Rock hinunter über ihr Hösschen und schlüpfte in ihre hohen Schuhe. „Aber, nur noch eine Sache?"

„Jah?"

Sarah schaute, als würde sie etwas erwarten.

„Was?"

„Wirst du mich dann also fragen, ob ich deine Freundin sein will?", fragte sie ein bisschen knapp.

Dudley hatte nicht wirklich an_das_ gedacht. „Oh jah", rief er aus, „ich war schon dabei."

„Dann bin ich es also?"

„Jah", nickte er.

„Cool!", sagte sie erneut. „Gut, wir sehen uns morgen!"

„Bis dann." Er beobachtete sie dieses Mal mit heftiger Neugier. _'Anders als Melanie. Viel besser.'_ Er stand langsam auf und Dennis betrachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen.

„Big D ist im _Spiel_", sagte er. „Nun _das_ is' ein erstes Date."

„Total, oder?"

„Sie ist ziemlich cool, D und das mein' ich bei allem Respekt."

„Ich versteh' schon, du bist nicht irgend so'n kleiner Trottel wie Piers."

„Nö, er hat's gelernt."

Dudley nickte. „Ich schätze, ich mach' mich besser auf den Heimweg", sagte er abrupt.

„Verdammt richtig, ich _wette_, das solltest du."

--

DIE NÄCHSTEN PAAR TAGE waren verschwommen und bestanden hauptsächlich darin, tagsüber Kinder zu verprüglen und nachts den Park zu verwüsten, mit Knutschsitzungen mit Sarah zwischendurch. Es war bei weitem die ernsteste Beziehung, die Dudley gehabt hatte, immerhin näherte sie sich Tag Acht und sie hatte ihn drei Mal an die Brüste fassen lassen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Piers die Situation akzeptiert und war wieder einmal zu Dudleys Nummer Eins aufgestiegen. Es dauerte nie lange in Dudleys Gang, dass sich ein Streit legte.

Tag Acht war ein Mittwoch und Dudley holte den Hasch aus seiner unteren Schublade und brachte es in den Park mit. Er und Sarah rauchten ihn hinter den Toiletten, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Hey, seid ihr zusammen?", sagte eine hohe Stimme.

„Nicht ihr", rief Dudley, als er aufsah, um Mark Evans _und_ Cam Ryan zu sehen. Die nervigsten Kinder schienen immer Freunde zu sein.

„Hey Cam", grüßte Sarah faul. Dudley dachte, dass sie bekifft sehr viel weniger lustig war – sie war ruhiger und hatte ihm nicht ein Mal ihre Brüste gezeigt, wie sie es nach dem Trinken gemacht hatte.

„Habt ihr noch mehr davon?", fragte der Junge eifrig.

„Warum? Als ob ich _euch_ was geben würde", sagte Dudley langsam. „Geh was bei Damien kaufen."

„Nee, er sagt, er wird mir nix verkaufen. Sagt, ich wär' zu jung."

„Krass."

„_Komm_ schon, Dudley, ich hab siebzig Mäuse!"

Bekifft oder nicht, Dudley wusste, dass _das_ gutes Geld war. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen", sagte er, „warum solltest du so viel Geld dabei haben?"

„Ich soll den Bus in die Innenstadt nehmen und für die Schule einkaufen", erklärte der Junge, „aber ich kann Mum erzählen, dass ich's verloren hab."

„Zeig's mir", sagte Dudley mit tiefer Stimme und Cam schob die Hand in die Tasche, um ihm mehrere neue Pfundscheine zu zeigen. „Okay, nun, ich werd' mit dir tauschen." Er zog das Beutelchen aus seiner Tasche und hielt es hin. „Gib mir zuerst das Geld."

Cam drückte es in Dudleys riesige Hände und packte das Marihuana. „Toll, danke, Big D."

„Wie auch immer, nur-" er senkte die Stimme - „erzähl's nicht deiner Schwester."

„Klare Sache!" Der Elfjährige zog davon, die Drogen fest umklammert, als wäre er irgendein hohes Tier.

Sarah lachte dümmlich in Dudleys Hemd. „Das war kaum was. Schlechtes Geschäft."

„Schlecht für _ihn,_ meinst du."

„HAT IRGENDJEMAND MEINE TOCHTER GESEHEN?", herrschte die Stimme einer Erwachsenen.

„Scheiße, willst du mich_verarschen?"_, gluckste Sarah.

„Fuck nein, das is' nicht-"

„Das klingt wie _Mum!"_

Dudley stand sofort auf und drückte den Joint auf dem Zement aus. Sarah versuchte hochzukommen und stolperte – Dudley griff mit dem Arm um ihre Mitte und zog sie hoch. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Sei_ruhig_", befahl er.

Die Frau, die offensichtlich Sarahs Mutter war, kam um die Ecke und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. Sie war nicht so adrett wie Mrs. Dursley, aber sie war ordentlich und trug einen pastelfarbenen Hosenanzug. „Sarah Marie Cleelvans, ich hab dich überall gesucht! Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst_nicht_ wieder hier her kommen!"

Sarah lächelte ihre Mutter ruhig an. „Hi. Entschuldige, aber das sind meine Freunde."

„_Freunde?"_, spie ihre Mutter und beäugte Dudley argwöhnisch – sie musste ziemlich viele Zentimeter zu ihm aufblicken. „Und wer bist du?"

Dudley versuchte normal zu spielen, obwohl sein Kopf halb tot war. „Ich bin-"

„Er ist Big D", erklärte Sarah gemächlich.

„Er ist _was?_ Sarah, ich will, dass du auf der Stelle mit mir mitkommst!", schnappte die Frau und zog ihre Tochter scharf an der Hand. „Du riechst wie – wie _ich weiß nicht was, was hattest du vor?"_

„Nichts, Mum, hör auf zu schreien!"

„Was hat sie getan?", knurrte die Frau durch zusammengebissene Zähne Dudley an.

Er grinste. „Nichts, nur hier sitzen."

„Mein Gott, Mädchen, zieh deinen _Rock_ hoch!", schrie Sarahs Mom und zerrte ihn mit einem Ruck hinunter über die schwarze Unterhose ihrer Tochter. „Komm _mit!"_ Die Frau begann Sarah über den Spielplatz zu ziehen und Sarah drehte sich um und flüsterte lautlos, dass sie zurück kommen würde.

Dudley grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber er spürte ein schreckliches Schamgefühl. Es blieb jedoch nur einen Moment, weil er Malcom davon abhalten musste, die Kinderschaukeln auseinander zu ziehen.

--

Sie _kam_ zurück, ungefähr um neun Uhr abends, um Dudley und die Gang dabei anzutreffen, Graffiti auf die Rutschen zu sprühen. Dennis schrieb DIESE STADT IS TOT in großen roten Buchstaben mit einer Dose Sprühfarbe.

„Hey Big D", sagte Sarah strahlend. Scheinbar als eine Antwort auf den Protest ihrer Mutter, trug sie einen sogar noch _engeren_ Rock, der ihre Schenkel umarmte, als wolle er sie würgen.

„Wie zum Teufel bist _du_ rausgekommen?", fragte Dudley und streckte einen Arm aus, unter den sie schlüpfte und ihre Hand um seinen Rücken schlang.

„Leicht. Aus dem Fenster geschlichen."

„Ha, du verrücktes Weib."

Sarah schnaubte. „Mum is' das verrückte Weib. Ich hab einen Vortrag darüber gekriegt, wie ich mein Leben ruiniere. Sie kapiert einfach nicht, wie viel Spaß ich hab. Ich hab versucht ihr zu sagen, dass ich genau weiß, was ich tue, aber sie hört nicht zu." Sie drückte ihren Kopf an Dudleys Brust und roch stark daran. „Ich mag dieses Parfüm", sagte sie unvermittelt.

„Was hat sie noch gesagt?"

Sarah sah merkwürdig zu ihm auf. „Ach, du weißt schon, Mum Zeug. _Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich,_ bla bla bla. Nach dir hat sie auch gefragt."

„Ach jah?"

„Kling' mal nicht so aufgeregt, haha, jah, sie sagte, du hättest wie ein großer Prolet ausgesehen, sagte, du sahst aus wie eine Art Gangbanger." Sie schnaubte wieder. „Also hab ich ihr erzählt, dass zwischen uns nichts passiert und dass wir nur rumhängen. Ich denk' nicht, dass sie's mir abgekauft hat."

Dudley legte seine Hand hinunter auf die Rückseite ihres Oberteils und begann, ihren Rücken zu tätscheln. „Deine Mum macht sich echt Sorgen", sagte er.

„Aber es is' nur typisches Zeug. Wahrscheinlich wie deine, stimmt's?"

„Nein", sagte er kurz mit einem Achselzucken. „Meine Eltern haben keine Ahnung. Die denken, ich wäre beim Teetrinken."

Sarah warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte vergnügt. „Das ist _fantastisch!_ Deine Eltern sind cool. Ich wünschte, meine wären so!"

„Jah. Ich denk's mir", sagte er.

„Jedenfalls..." Sarah griff in ihre Handtasche und fummelte herum, während sie von ihm weg schritt. Sie warf Dudleys Freunden einen Blick zu, als ob sie vielleicht zusahen.

„Wonach suchst du?"

Sarahs Stimme wurde irgendwie ruhig. „Ich... ich dachte nur, weil wir schon eine Weile zusammen sind... Nun, ich war draußen und ich hab eins von denen mitgenommen, nur weil...", ließ sie offen und drückte Dudley etwas zu.

Er sah den Gegenstand verwirrt an und dann begann sein Herz nur ein kleines bisschen zu hämmern. Sie hatte ihm ein verpacktes Latexkondom herübergereicht.

„Wenn du nicht willst... es ist okay, ich dachte nur-"

„Willst du mich verarschen? Jah, natürlich will ich", sagte er. Er hielt eine Sekunde lang inne. „Ich hab es _schon Mal_ gemacht", prahlte er, als ob das keine große Sache wäre.

„Hab ich gehört", sagte Sarah, „also du...?"

„Jah, sicher, nur..." Er schaute hinüber zu seinen Kumpels, als ob sie ihn vielleicht dagegen überzeugen könnten. Sie sprühten Farbe über die Wippe und schenkten ihm keinen Gedanken. „Okay."

Ohne wirklich eine Vorstellung davon zu haben, wo sie hingingen oder wie das enden sollte, begann Dudley in Richtung des Pavillons, der weit entfernt am Ende des Parks war, zu laufen. Sarah folgte ihm, der dunkler werdende Himmel über ihnen schien wie ein bedrohlich aufragendes Publikum.

Als sie das alte hölzerne Bauwerk erreicht hatten, sank Sarah an Dudleys Seite und sie starrten sich unbehaglich an.

„Was willst du-", begann Dudley und hörte dann auf zu reden und zog sich sein übergroßes T-Shirt über den Kopf, ein abgeschnittenes Baggyoberteil enthüllend, und legte es auf den Boden. Er nahm Sarah an der Schulter und begann sie auf den Mund zu küssen und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ließ ihre Hand in seine Jeans gleiten, nur vor seine Boxershorts. Sie vertiefte den Kuss und Dudley rutschte herum. Sie zog ihre Hand mit einem siegreichen Lächeln heraus.

„Gut, also-", er fummelte an den Knöpfen herum und öffnete seine Hose. Sie fiel und hing an seinen Füßen. „Ich hab das in der Schule geübt-", erklärte er mit dem Kondom herumfuchtelnd, drehte sich aus irgendeinem Grund um und zog es mit einem schwachen Schauer über.

Sie legte sich auf sein T-Shirt und ließ ihren Rock hochwandern, wobei sie sich ihren Schlüpfer die Beine hinunter zog. Sie lächelte. „Der Untergrund tut meinem Arsch weh."

Er gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich und kniete sich zwischen ihre Schenkel – sie stützte sich auf und küsste ihn erneut und er begann hart in sie zu stoßen.

Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass das viel besser war, als letztes Mal – oben war viel weniger schwierig, als an einer Wand und außerdem war es, wie alle sagten, Sarah war _geil_ und jetzt war sie genauso sein Gebiet wie der Privet Park und seine Gang und seine Videospiele, der Fernseher und seine schmutzigen Magazine. Sie war sein Gebiet.

Nach einem gleichmäßigen Anfang neigte sie den Kopf zurück und entließ ein schrilles Stöhnen.

Er grinste, zog sich vom Pflaster weg, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Du warst Jungfrau", sagte er triumphierend.

„Nicht mehr." Sie lächelte, glättete ihren Rock und suchte nach ihrem Hösschen.

Sobald er sich gesammelt hatte, rollte er sein T-Shirt auf und steckte es sich unter den Arm.

Sarah stand auf und schnippste sich die Haare aus den Augen. Sie sah jung aus.

„Ich lieb' dich nicht", sagte Dudley. „Nur damit wir _das_ geklärt hätten."

„Oh jah, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich weiß", antwortete sie und mit diesem Wortwechsel gingen sie aus dem Park, fanden die Hand des anderen in der Dunkelheit, fühlten sich glückselig wie jeder wusste.

Sobald Dudley nach Hause kam, beschäftigte er sich mit seiner Wäsche und fühlte sich am Morgen unbehaglich, als Petunia ihn dafür lobte, wie erwachsen das war.

* * *

1. Preteens: 10-12 Jährige

**ÜN:** Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Harry in die Ferien...


	4. when you know you're going to fall

**ÜN:** Die Übersetzung dieses Kapitels widme ich **SistaS** und **Lucy the Ripper**! Danke für's adden, ihr wart die ersten!

* * *

**Kapitel Vier: You Know You're Going to Fall**

* * *

„_Gut_ gemacht, Big D!", gratulierte Dennis am nächsten Nachmittag.

„Jah, gut gelaufen", grinste Piers.

„Was?", fragte Dudley langsam, während er zu ihnen lief. Er blieb schließlich stehen, als er die Mitte des Spielplatzes erreicht hatte.

„Was meinst du mit _was?"_, rief Dennis aus. Er warf den Kopf zurück und gab einen hohen nachgemachten Orgasmusschrei von sich: _„Oh! Oh! Ohhh!"_

Dudley grinste, „Halt den Mund, woher wusstet ihr's?" Er schubste Dennis spielerisch.

Der Junge streckte den Arm aus um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Woher wir es _wussten?_ Wir haben es von _da hinten_ gehört, Alter. Gut gemacht!", sagte er erneut. „Also, erzähl, war sie gut?"

„Sie war in Ordnung", sagte Dudley gelassen mit einem lockeren Achselzucken.

„Ohh, keine _Details?"_, schalt Dennis und Piers lachte laut. „Komm schon, zum Beispiel, ob sie sich rasier-"

„Du kleiner Trottel", rief Dudley aus, aber er lächelte. „Jah, sie war gut, na und?" Er hatte das Bedürfnis, das Thema zu wechseln und tat es: „Also, was gibt's neues?"

„Tja, Gordan hat riesen Ärger gekriegt. Sein Dad hat seine Kippen gefunden-"

„Im Ernst?", fragte Dudley, dessen Augen sich ein kleines Bisschen weiteten. Es war ein Stoß der Realität, wenn einer seiner Freunde erwischt wurde. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nun jeden Tag ihm passieren würde.

„Jah, total, und deshalb ist er im, wie sein Dad es genannt hat, Notfallurlaub", zuckte Dennis die Schultern.

Dudley verzog das Gesicht. „Ein was!"

„Ich weiß, ne? Er is' so ein Wichser. Seit Gordans Mom gestorben ist, war er einfach nur 'ne Art Scheißkerl."

„Jah, irgendwie anhänglich", setzte Piers hinzu.

„Versucht vielleicht Gordans _Mum_ nachzumachen", sagte Dudley gehässig und spuckte auf den Boden.

„Heh, jah, der Dussel", sagte Piers. „Nicht mal meine Mum regt sich so über jede Kleinigkeit auf, wie sein Dad. Meiner Mum wär's egal, wenn sie's wüsste."

„Als ob sie's je 'rausfinden würde, Kumpel, sie is' nie zu Hause", zuckte Dennis die Achseln, „was hat sie, irgendeinen Geliebten in London oder sowas?" Er summte eine kleine Melodie und tat so, als ob er eine eingebildete Person wiegte.

Dudley lachte, aber Piers verstummte. „Sie ist auf Geschäftsreise", sagte der kleine Junge, „und beschäftigt, das is' alles."

„Heh, jah, zu beschäftigt, um sich zu kümmern", fuhr Dennis fort. „Bisschen wie Scott." Scott war Dennis' älterer Bruder, den keiner der Gang sehr oft sah. Er war auch groß und breit, aber ernst und er schalt Dennis oft dafür, was er falsch machte. Scott war Dennis' hauptsächlicher Vormund, seit ihr Dad sie verlassen hatte. „Siehst du, Big D, du _bist_ cool, mit deinem Dad und deiner perfekten Mum-"

„_Sprich nicht_ darüber, dass meine _Mum perfekt_ wär", sagte Dudley sofort.

Dennis winkte mit der Hand herum. „Nee, ich mein's doch nicht so, Dud. Ich mein' nur, dass sie und dein Dad sich tatsächlich eine Menge Sorgen um dich machen."

Dudley nickte, wollte jedoch nichts dazu sagen. Wenn er irgendeine Lüge darüber erzählen würde, dass sein Vater und seine Mutter ihn schlecht behandelten, dann würde seine Gang ihn bemitleiden und er würde riskieren, in Ungnade zu fallen. Aber als der Perfekte angesehen zu werden, machte es besonders schwer, in Situationen wie dieser wie ein Gangster rüberzukommen. Letzten Endes _liebte _Dudley seine Eltern. Er _mochte_ sie nur nicht besonders. Und er verstand sie zweifellos nicht im Geringsten. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, immer noch im Kindergarten zu sein, früher als Piers' Mum verheiratet gewesen war und all ihre Leben ziemlich malerisch gescheint hatten, so schön wie ihre kleinen Vorstadthäuser, deren Kamine im Schnee rauchten.

--

Der gute Teil vom Samstag wurde mit Boxtraining verbracht. Dad hatte Dudley empfohlen, seine Fertigkeiten aufzufrischen und war überrascht, als Dudley seinem Plan zustimmte, das Haus jedoch ohne seine Boxhandschuhe verließ. Dudley brauchte die Handschuhe nicht, um seinen Haken an den Nachbarskindern zu trainieren. Es erinnerte ziemlich an die guten alten Zeiten, als Piers Harris Holke unten hielt, damit Dudley ihm wiederholt ins Gesicht boxen konnte. Harris war ziemlich kräftig gebaut für einen Neunjährigen, also steckte er die Schläge gut ein.

„Das ist beeindruckend", sagte Sarah aus, die links neben der Schaukel erschien, sobald Harris weinend, mit großen beginnenden Prellungen auf den Wangen nach Hause gerannt war.

„Oooh, es ist _Sarah_", sagte Dennis sobald er sie sah. Die Jungs kicherten.

„Oh, hey", sagte Dudley und knackte auf eine aufschneiderische Weise mit den Fingerknöcheln, seine Brust klopfte, als er sie sah. Er versuchte sich etwas auszudenken, was er sagen könnte. Wenn er sie ansah, war alles, woran er wirklich denken konnte die Nacht neulich und davon allein bekam er schon fast einen Ständer. „Hab dich gestern nicht gesehn", bemerkte er beiläufig, während er, so langsam er möglicherweise konnte, auf sie zu lief.

„Jah, ich musste vorgeben, mich für anderes Zeug zu interessieren", grinste sie, „damit Mum nicht misstrauisch wird."

„Richtig."

„Ich hab immer wieder nachgedacht, über...", ließ Sarah offen.

„...Jah."

„Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht gedacht, dass ich aufdringlich war oder so!", sagte sie piepsig.

Dudley war ein bisschen geschockt. _'Aufdringlich?'_ „Nein, warst du nicht. Ich... ich mein', es war gut." _'Als ob ich Sex ausschlagen würde.'_

Sie lächelte und zog an ihrem Rock. „Okay. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre leicht zu haben oder so, ich mag dich einfach wirklich. Und es war gut, das hat es _offiziell_ gemacht."

„Okay", er zuckte die Achseln, nicht sicher, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Er fragte sich, ob sie es ihn wieder tun lassen würde, obwohl sie volles Tageslicht _hatten_.

Sarah zuckte ebenso die Achseln. „Tja, es ist schrecklich, aber ich muss gehen. Ich hab meiner Freundin gesagt, dass ich sie treffe."

_'Kein solches Glück.'_

Sie kam vorwärts und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um seine Schultern. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir dieses Gespräch hatten."

Er wollte fragen, welches Gespräch sie meinte, aber er hatte ein Gefühl, dass das vielleicht zu seinem Nachteil sein könnte. Stattdessen küsste er sie und sie küsste ihn zurück, ihre Hand wanderte wieder nach unten. Zu schnell zog sie sie weg.

„Wann kann ich dich sehen?", fragte er laut, errötend, aber immer noch mit dem Wunsch, sie könnte es beenden.

„Damien sagte was über eine Party nächsten Dienstag Abend. Willst du mit mir hingehn?"

„_Damien."_ Dudley runzelte die Stirn. „War er nicht derjenige, dessen Schwanz du gelutscht hast? Ich werd's mir nicht gefallen lassen, wenn er versucht dich anzumachen und wenn er sich traut dich anzuschaun--", er hob bedrohlich seine Faust.

Sarah lächelte und kicherte. „Keine Sorge, er sagte, er würde es sich nicht mit dir versauen, sagte, es liegt sowieso in der Vergangenheit, was auch so ist. Es hat nichts _bedeutet. Ich hab nur ein paar Zigaretten gebraucht._ Er ist jetzt sowieso mit Veronica zusammen, also sagt er, dass wir quitt sind.

„Kaum", spottete Dudley, grinste aber unheilbringend. „Schätze, dann hat sie's dir erzählt."

„Jah, ich selbst hab gedacht, das wär sexy. Sie kann so eine kleine Kuh sein, sie hätte dir glauben sollen, wäre nützlich gewesen."

Dudley war eine Minute lang still und dann: „Jah, ich werd' mit dir hingehn." Er sah sich um und schaute dann zu ihr zurück. „Solang du versprichst, dass wir... es wieder tun können, okay?", setzte er eindringlich hinzu und beäugte sie.

„Sicher", stimmte sie zu, ihre großen braunen Augen waren von blauem Lidschatten umrahmt. „Gut, dann, bye", sagte sie frech und bewegte ihre hohen Schuhe über den Spielplatz.

Dudley ignorierte seine Kumpel, die hinter ihm schlaue Bemerkungen machten. „Ich schätze, ich werd' auch heim gehen", sagte er inmitten von vorlauten Vermutungen darüber, warum er so schnell verschwand.

Er bog in den Magnolienring ab, nach der schmalen Gasse zwischen der Hütte und den Toiletten und lief Richtung Privet Drive, beim Laufen ein wenig summend. Sobald er das Haus erreicht hatte, hielt er plötzlich an. Der Sommer hatte offiziell begonnen und er spürte sofort, was er nach sich zog.

„_Du"_, sagte er mit einer sehr gefährlichen Stimme.

Der dünne Teenager in Dudleys Vorgarten mit dem unordentlichen, schwarzen Haar und dem zu großen Hemd drehte sich plötzlich mit angespannten Schultern um.

_Harry Potter_ lächelte Dudley triumphierend an, starrte durch diese gemeinen, smaragdgrünen Augen. Und so sehr anders als Dudleys Art zu sprechen, war seine Stimme trocken und kühl:

„Ja. _Ich._ Was, bist du dümmer geworden, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe? Bist du jetzt außerstande in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen?"

Dudley sah seinen Cousin verwundert an. Wie immer konnte er sich nicht sehr schnell etwas zu sagen überlegen, denn ganz ehrlich, Harry machte ihn konfus. Er redete viel und schnell auch und manchmal war Dudley noch immer in den fiesen Blicken gefangen, die Harry ihm zuwarf, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was der Junge gerade gesagt hatte. „Hä?", war alles, was er zusammenbringen konnte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, schaute aber hochmütig. „Scheint so. Schätze, dieses Würgzungen-Toffee hat nicht bewirkt, dass dein Gehirn sich erweitert, oder?"

Dudley war sich immer noch weitgehend unsicher, wovon Harry überhaupt sprach. Er schritt vorwärts, stellte sicher, dass er seine Arme vor seiner Brust auf bedrohliche Weise straffte und funkelte auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen hinunter, wobei er die Bemerkung ignorierte. „Hast du Spaß auf deiner kleinen Schule?", fragte er herablassend.

Harry schnaubte. „Was kümmert's_dich?_ Du kannst einfache Gedanken oder Vorstellungen nicht verstehen, also warum verziehst du dich nicht einfach? Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich danach, von dir erforscht zu werden, _Dudley."_

Dudleys Meinung nach, klang Harry sogar verrückter als gewöhnlich, fast verbitterter, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Der Blick in Harrys Gesicht wies darauf hin, dass er vielleicht aus Wut in die Luft gehen könnte, was Dudley mehr als alles amüsierte, obwohl er niemals wieder einen Schweineschwanz haben wollte. „Was auch immer, Potter", war seine Erwiderung.

Harry starrte Dudley eine scheinbar sehr lange Zeit an und letztendlich hielt Dudley seine Hände fragend hoch. „Was zum Teufel schaust du _an?"_

„Teufel ist kein nettes Wort", bemerkte Harry und kicherte dann. „Ich dachte nur gerade, dass du auf irgend einer Art Diät sein solltest, Diddydums."

„_Nenn'_ mich nicht, so", zischte Dudley, „und ja, zu deiner Information, ich war das _ganze_ Jahr auf Diät." Er fragte sich, worauf Harry mit diesem Thema hinaus wollte.

„Tja, du bist jetzt fünf mal so groß, Gratulation. Weißt du, um bei einer Diät abzunehmen, muss man die empfohlenen Lebensmittel essen, nicht sein eigenes Programm aufstellen."

Dudley schickte seinem Cousin ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Ich _hab_ abgenommen, du Wichser. Es is' nur, ich hab jeden einzelnen Tag Gewichte gestämmt und hab es in die Boxmannschaft in meiner Schule geschafft. Dann bin ich zur Spitze meiner Gewichtsklasse vorgerückt. Und _dann_-" seine Stimme wurde lauter und lauter, als er fortfuhr- „hab ich zwei Trophäen beim jährlichen Wettbewerb gewonnen und _jetzt_ bin ich zum Schwergewichtssieger im Südosten ernannt worden."

Sein Cousin war einen Moment lang still. Dudley konnte sehen, dass Harry seinen neuerdings geformten Bizeps beäugte. „Nun", sagte Harry hämisch, hielt aber inne und versuchte sich etwas zu überlegen, was er sagen konnte, „Ich bin sicher, Tante Petunia weiß deinen netten, harmlosen Sport zu schätzen. Einfach der perfekte, kleine Engel, der du bist, nicht?"

„Jah, sie ist sogar stolz."

„Sicher", spottete Harry, aber er klang grollend anstatt sarkastisch. „Ich bin mir _sicher_, dass sie das _ist_." Er lief an Dudley vorbei und in Richtung Straße davon.

„Das ist sie", bekräftigte Dudley und schlenderte in einem gemächlichen Tempo hinter ihm her. Er hasste Harry, ja, aber es gab etwas sehr süchtig machendes in der Chemie zwischen ihnen, das Dudley nirgendwo sonst finden konnte. „Hat Dad dich grade heimgebracht?"

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ausdrückte _Warum bist du immer noch hier_, aber dann drehte er sich zurück und lief weiter. „Jah", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge finster, „hat sich den ganzen Weg hier her über alles mögliche beschwert, das der Menschheit bekannt ist, aber zumindest bin ich jetzt mit all dem Nachbarschaftsklatsch auf dem Laufenden, richtig? Bewässerungsverbot, schechte Bedienung in irgendeinem Restaurant, rasende Liberale..." Harry verlor sich. „Ihr habt einfach das _schwerste_ Leben, oder?"

Dudley grummelte zur Antwort. _'Was ist sein verdammtes Problem? Als ob er irgendwas MACHEN würde, außer mit 'nem verdammten Stock 'rumwedeln!'_

Harry schaute wieder über die Schulter zurück zu Dudley und brach dann in Gelächter aus. „Versuchst du irgendeine Art Stellung zu beziehen?", fragte er.

„Was in der Scheiße soll das heißen?"

„Du meine Güte, Dudley", sagte Harry spöttisch, „schätze, ich hab dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen, es ist so seltsam, dich ungezogene Wörter benutzen zu hören!"

„Fick dich."

„Jah, nun, fick dich auch", sagte Harry liebenswürdig, ungerührt. „Wovon ich gesprochen habe, sind deine Kleider. Jedenfalls, was versuchst du zu sein? Eine Art Gangster?"

Dudley verzog das Gesicht zu etwas zwischen einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und einem finsteren Blick und zog an seinem übergroßen, hellblauen Hemd, die Kette um seinen Hals verrutschte. „Sei nicht neidisch auf mich", sagte er.

„Ist das dein _Ernst?_ Was machst du, dich auf gegnerische Gangs setzen und sie zerquetschen?"

„Das würd'st du gern denken, oder?", blaffte Dudley.

Harry schien zu denken, dass das lustig war. „Du bist der _schlechteste_ Gangster aller Zeiten. Als ob du jemals Ärger kriegen würdest, Dudley, ehrlich, du bist kein bisschen hart. Du bist ein privilegiertes, verwöhntes Balg--"

„**SAG DAS **_**nochmal!"**_, brüllte Dudley.

Harry brach erneut in Gelächter aus, sah aber dann verärgert aus. „Richtig, nun, du hast deine Begrüßung ausgenutzt. Deine Dummheit ist nur bis hier hin lustig. Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe oder ich _mach etwas."_

„Würdest du nicht", sagte Dudley fest, aber er verspannte sich auf der Stelle.

„Teste mich nicht aus, Dudley. Deine Boxtrophäen bedeuten nichts für _mich!"_

„Jah, na, du würdest das nicht immer noch sagen, wenn du von **mir** verprügelt werden würdest!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Tu es, Dudley", sagte er dunkel. „Schlag mich, trau' dich doch."

Seinem Willen zum Trotz spürte Dudley ein Stechen von Angst. Er _wollte_ Harry definitiv verprügeln, wie früher, aber sein Cousin hatte einst Tante Magda aufgeblasen und Dudley wollte nicht wirklich das Opfer schwarzer Magie sein.

„Du bist zu dürr", sagte Dudley mit ruppiger Stimme. „Es wäre zu leicht."

„Jah, sag dir das immer wieder."

„_Werd'_ ich."

Harry kicherte. „Bye, Dudley."

Dudley knackte mit der Faust und beobachtete wie Harry die Straße hinunter verschwand.

--

„Das war, als Dudders das arme Weichei vollends verprügelt hat – hat ihn auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen, das hat unser Sohn!", rief Vernon fröhlich aus und fuchtelte mit der Gabel herum.

Sie waren beim Abendessen und während der letzten zehn Minuten hatte er Harry eine Beschreibung sämtlicher Spielzüge von Dudleys Siegeswettkampf gegeben. Harry sah jedoch aus, Gefahr zu laufen, schlafend in seinen Erbsenbrei zu fallen; er kniff sich immer wieder selbst. Obwohl Dudley froh war, dass Vernon mit ihm angab, war es ein bisschen nervig, besonders da er wusste, dass Harry sich später über ihn lustig machen würde.

Dann klingelte plötzlich das Telefon. Vernon ließ die Gabel sinken. „Wer zum Henker könnte das jetzt sein? Beim Abendessen rumtelefonieren, muss einer von DEINEM Haufen sein, Junge", blaffte er Harry an.

Alle sahen sich an, in einem Starrwettbewerb, um zu sehen, wer als erster aufstehen würde, um ans Telefon zu gehen.

Schließlich wischte Petunia sich anmutig den Mund ab und stand auf, wandelte zur Theke und hob den Hörer ab. „Hallo?"

Die drei Männer am Tisch unterbrachen das Essen, denn da schien die Stimme einer _sehr_ verärgerten Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung zu sein.

„Ja", sagte Petunia, „Ja, das ist der Anschluss der Dursleys. Ja, ich bin seine Mutter-" sie machte ein seltsames Gesicht.

Harry wandte sich zu Dudley. „Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er lautlos.

Petunia sah verärgert aus. „Könnten Sie _bitte_ Ihre Stimme senken? Nun, _wer sind Sie?_ Missus Holke? Was _wollen_ Sie? _Was_ ist mit Dudley? _Bitte senken Sie Ihre Stimme!"_

_'Harris Holke's Mum?'_, dachte Dudley wild, als er sich an den Neunjährigen erinnerte, den er heute im Privet Park verprügelt hatte.

„Nein", sagte Petunia, „mein Sohn würde das nicht im _Traum_ tun!"

„Worum geht es, Petunia?", bellte Vernon.

Harry lachte auf eine sehr hämische Weise.

Dudley blieb für den Augenblick still.

Seine Mutter wurde langsam rasend. Ihre Stimme erhöhte sich zu einem Jaulen: „HÖREN SIE JETZT HER! DUDDERS WÜRDE KEINER FLIEGE ETWAS ZULEIDE TUN UND SIE SOLLTEN IHREN SOHN FRAGEN, WARUM ER DEN GUTEN RUF MEINES SOHNES BESCHMUTZT!" Sie hielt inne. „UND WENN ER SCHON VERLETZT IST? JUNGS SIND JUNGS, ER HAT WAHRSCHEINLICH- ja, ich _verstehe_ Sie, ich _verstehe_, dass er sagt, dass Dudders es getan hat, aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen, Kinder _lügen._ Sogar die süßesten, bescheidensten Kinder lügen und es ist alles eine Spiegelung der Eltern, Sie sollten-"

Die Frau am anderen Ende kreischte jetzt. Harry versuchte seine Belustigung zu verstecken, weil Vernon violett aussah.

Dann ließ Petunia das Telefon von ihrem Ohr sinken. Sie sah verzweifelt aus. „ICH WERDE ES BEWEISEN", fauchte sie sie unsichtbare Frau an und drehte sich zu Dudley. „Süßer, es ist ziemlich _lächerlich_, aber da ist eine _Person_ am Telefon, die versucht zu sagen, dass du vielleicht heute ihren Sohn zusammengeschlagen haben könntest. Könntest du mir bitte erzählen, Liebling, was passiert ist?"

Harry und Vernon sahen interessiert aus, aber Petunia schaute glasig drein.

_'Ich könnte es zugeben, genau jetzt und dann würden sie's wissen'_, dachte Dudley finster, _'frag' mich, was sie sagen würde.'_

Aber stattdessen zuckte er mit seinen großen Schultern und benutzte die Miene, von der er wusste, dass sie das Herz seiner Mutter schmelzen lassen würde, blaue Augen ausdrucksvoll, Lippen schmollend: „Mum, ich weiß nicht, von _was_ sie redet. Ich würde das nicht tun", erklärte er laut. „Wenn das irgendjemand sagt, muss der lügen!"

„Ha!", rief Petunia aus. „Haben Sie gehört, was – UNTERSTELLEN SIE NICHT, DASS MEIN SOHN EIN LÜGNER IST! WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN-"

„ICH BIN **KEIN** LÜGNER!", schrie Dudley, plötzlich sofort stinksauer, weil seine Mutter und sein Vater nicht auf Missus Holke hören würden, weil sie nicht sehen konnten, dass er eindeutig log, weil Harry hier war, weil weil _weil._ „ICH BIN KEIN LÜGNER, MUM, BIN ICH NICHT!"

„Sehen Sie, was Sie getan haben? BEHALTEN SIE IHREN SOHN BESSER IM AUGE, AUF WIEDERHÖREN!", blaffte Petunia und knallte den Hörer auf die Station, eilte zu Dudley herüber und umarmte ihn um die Schultern. „Mein Baby, mein armer Junge, es tut mir so _leid-"_

„Verrückte Frau", Vernon zuckte die Achseln. „Muss eine von diesen dummen Feministinnen sein."

„Kann ich bitte aufstehen?", schnappte Harry ungeduldig. „Ich denke, mir könnte vielleicht schlecht werden."

Dudley sah auf und sie schlossen Blickkontakt und Dudley wusste, wie immer, dass Harry ihn genau durchschaute.

--

„Er ist _jetzt schon_ zurück?", fragte Malcom in einem besorgten Tonfall.

Dudley nickte. Sie hingen an der Ecke zwischen dem Magnolienring und der Yew Row herum, rauchten Zigaretten und reichten eine Halbliterflasche Whiskey herum, die Dennis gestohlen hatte. „Jah, der Freak ist zurück und schlimmer denn je. Scheint zu denken, er hätte ein hartes Leben."

„Wer?", fragte Sarah, aber sie ignorierten sie.

„Ein _hartes_ Leben?", blaffte Malcom. „Was ist so _hart_ daran?"

„Wer weiß?", knurrte Dudley, „aber er denkt scheinbar, er wär' härter als ich."

„Wer?", sagte Sarah erneut und zog an Dudleys Hemd.

Dennis brach in Gelächter aus. „Er hat uns _wirklich_ seit 'ner Weile nicht gesehn, oder? Wir sollten ihm mal Hallo sagen."

Dies ließ Dudley innehalten. „Nö, ist es nicht wert", sagte er gelassen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry diesen Zauberstab herausholte.

„_Wer?"_, verlangte Sarah schrill zu wissen und Dudley riss sich von ihr los, indem er ihre Hand wegschob.

„_Gott",_ blaffte er, „MEIN COUSIN! Er is' nur mein _Cousin!"_

Sarah starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich – ich hab nur_gefragt_, ich wollte nur _wissen_-"

„Jah, na du brauchst nicht so scheiß nervig zu sein! Er ist mein Cousin, der Freak, und er ist wieder hier. Da. Jetzt weißt du's."

Die Jungs kicherten.

„Ich wollte nur _wissen, über was ihr geredet habt_", sagte sie sanft und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Warum bist du grade so ein_Arsch?"_

Dudley runzelte die Stirn; seine Kumpel sahen mit Interesse zu. Er konnte sich nicht entschuldigen – das stand außer Frage. „Warum bist _du_ grade so 'ne _Hure?"_, antwortete er knapp.

Sarah blickte von Dudley zu Malcom, zu Piers, zu Dennis und atmete dann zitternd ein. Sie wirbelte herum und klapperte davon. „Ich gehe _heim_", verkündete sie steif über die Schulter.

„Schön", antwortete Dudley mit heiserer Stimme, verdrehte an seine Kumpel gewandt die Augen und packte die Whiskeyflasche, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Ehrlich, was ist ihr Problem?"

„Was, wenn du sie richtig verärgert hast, Dud?", fragte sich Malcom.

Dudley grinste anzüglich. Malcom wusste schließlich nichts über Mädchen. „Die kommt zurück", sagte er.

Dennis nickte. „Die kommen immer zurück."

Malcom sah verzweifelt aus. „Schaut mal", begann er, „sogar _Piers_ hat geknutscht!" Er schubste Piers ein bisschen und der Junge fiel fast um. „Ihr Arschlöcher müsst mir 'ne Tussi beschaffen, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn ich das fünfte Jahr als Jungfrau anfange, werd' ich sterben."

„Du verdammter Fall für die Klappse", Dudley grinste, aber Piers nickte zustimmend.

„Jah, na, ihr könnt das leicht sagen", stellte er fest. „Ihr habt beide _gebumst."_

„Jetzt kommt schon. Wie ist es?", fragte Malcom.

Dennis und Dudley schlossen Blickkontakt. „Tja, es ist mit jedem Mädchen anders, oder nicht? Wie sollen wir dann sagen, wie's ist?", fragte Dennis.

Dudley nickte, wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.

„Gut dann, nun, wen habt ihr denn gepoppt?", spornte Malcom sie mit Interesse an.

„Komm schon, du weißt darüber bescheid", sagte Dennis, nahm einen Schluck vom Whiskey und bekam einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck. _„Fuck, Big D, wie kannst du dir dieses Zeug runter kippen?"_

„Ich bin dir überlegen, Kumpel, das is' alles", kicherte Dudley, zündete sich noch eine Kippe an und stieß tief den Rauch aus.

„Komm schon, raus damit!", bettelte Malcom verzweifelt.

Dennis zog eine Braue hoch. „In Ordnung, wenn du's wirklich wissen willst... 'kay, das Mädchen, dass ich zu deiner Party mitgebracht hab, Piers, mit den riesigen Titten?"

„Emily?", fragte Malcom.

„Ich weiß nich'", zuckte Dennis die Achseln. „Tja, ich hab's ihr hinterher besorgt."

„Nie im Leben", rief Piers aus. „War sie gut?"

„Denk' schon. Ich war aber besoffen."

„Okay, wer noch?"

„Na, natürlich Susan", sagte Dennis achselzuckend. „Zwei Mal. Einmal im vierten Jahr, dann vor ein paar Nächten. Sie is' allerdings irgendwie romantisch. Das is' ein bisschen widerlich."

„Sind die nicht Freundinnen, oder sowas?", fragte Malcom.

„Oh jah", Dennis zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Und Melanie auch, aber die wird jeden pimpern-" er machte Blickkontakt mit Piers- „ach genau, schon gut."

„Okay, was ist mit dir, Big D?", fragte Malcom.

„Halt den _Mund_", rief Dudley aus und saugte Nikotin ein. Er hatte nicht so viele Mädchen gebumst, wie Dennis und er wollte es nicht laut sagen. Schließlich war _er_ der Anführer.

„Nein, komm schon, _ich_ musste", sagte Dennis.

„_Schön_." Dudley seufzte und atmete hustend wieder aus. „Natürlich Mary-Anne."

„_Oh_ jah", nickte Malcom, der sie sich scheinbar in Erinnerung rief. „Wie ist sie nackt?"

Dudley lief rot an. „Weiß ich nich' wirklich, schätze, ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Sie war sowieso nicht total nackt."

„Stimmt. Tja, was ist mit Sarah?", fragte Piers.

„Hab ich euch schon erzählt davon."

„Nee", rief Malcom aus, „du hast's nicht mir gesagt! Du hast _Sarah_ gefickt? Schon?"

„Na, was soll das denn heißen?"

„Du hast sie nur gerade erst kennengelert. Ich mein', ich lob' dich und alles", hielt Malcom inne und beäugte Dudley ängstlich. „Es is' nur..."

„Nur was, Alter?", sagte Dudley laut. „Sie is' geil."

„Is' sie 'n Freak, wie Gordan gehört hat?"

Dudley grinste. „Weiß nich'."

„Schätze, du wirst's rausfinden, wenn sie nich' auf dich sauer is'", lachte Malcom. „Wow, also wie ist es?"

„Oh Gott, wenn du nicht deinen Mund hältst, werd' ich dich fertig machen!", verkündete Dudley und sie alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dudley blies auf den Rest seiner Zigarette und machte sie aus. „Fuck, gib mir den Whiskey 'rüber", befahl er und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ich will mich verdammt nochmal besaufen", sagte er laut.

Er bemerkte auf einmal, dass sie beobachtet worden waren. Harry stand nur in Dudleys Sicht und starrte ihn mit einem geschockt aussehenden Gesicht an. Obwohl Dudleys Herz ein wenig schneller schlug (_würde Harry es wagen, es Mum zu erzählen?_), musterte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen cool, trank noch einmal und spie auf den Gehweg.

--

„Überraschung, Überraschung", sagte Harry uninteressiert von der Küche aus, als Dudley ungefähr um Zehn nach Hause stolperte.

„Geh ins Bett", war Dudleys gegrunzte Erwiderung. Er zog sich die Cappie vom Kopf und zerraufte seinen Pony. „Ich brauch nicht mit dir reden."

„Abgemacht. _Aber_ du _bist kein_ großer Schwätzer, Duddydums, das interessiert mich ziemlich. Seit wann bist du zum bösen Gangster geworden? Ich meine, nicht, dass es zu überraschend kommt, du bist schon immer ein Riesentyrann gewesen, aber _rauchen_ und _trinken? Tss!_ Dachte, du wärst Mamis und Daddys kleiner Schatz."

„Jah, vielleicht bist du nicht so schlau", schaffte Dudley heraus zu bringen und lief an Harry, wo dieser an der Küchentheke stand, vorbei.

„Oh, daran wird es liegen." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich schaudere beim Gedanken daran, was Tante Petunia denken würde, wenn sie_genau jetzt_ die Treppe herunter käme."

„Trau' dich doch", sagte Dudley.

Harry schien zu akzeptieren, dass dies keine zu große Drohung für den Blonden war. „Schön. Es kann unser Geheimnis sein, Duds, jetzt solltest du dein _perfektes_ Selbst hoch in die Heia bringen, einfach damit du sehen kannst wie_sehr_ du ein Doppelleben führst."

Dudley warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu, ging aber weiter auf die Treppe zu.

„Und Dudley", sagte Harry ernst und hielt an. „Du hast _wirklich_ nichts, weswegen du trinken müsstest, also denke nicht weiter, eine Art Missbrauchsfall zu sein. Ich weiß, wer du bist."

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Dudley fest, so fest, dass er sich sicher war, dass Harry sich ein bisschen zurückzog. „Und wenn du das nochmal sagst, werd' ich_wirklich_ wütend sein."

„O-kay, dann." Harry gluckste. „Gute Nacht, Dudders."

Dudley funkelte Harry an und machte eine unanständige Geste in seine Richtung und knarrte die Treppe hinauf. Als er sein Zimmer betrat und das Licht anschaltete, bemerkte er, dass da ein Päckchen auf seinem Bett lag. Es war hübsch verpackt vom Einkaufszentrum. Verwirrt packte er es aus und zerriss dabei das hellgelbe Papier, um eine einfache Schachtel zu offenbaren. Als er den Deckel des Päckchens abhob, sah er, dass es drei neue Kleidungsstücke enthielt: Ein Kapuzensweatshirt, das er bewundert hatte, ein neues Oberhemd und eine beige Hose, alle von dem neuen Laden, von dem er seit kurzem bessesen war. Mitten unter den Kleidern war eine Notiz:

_'Lieber Dudley,_

_Es tut mir so Leid, dass Mrs. Holke und ihr Sohn dich so sehr verärgert haben. Was sie sagte, verärgert mich auch. Dass irgendjemand solche furchtbaren Dinge über dich sagen könnte, hat mich sehr traurig gemacht. Ich weiß, wer du bist und du würdest das niemals tun. Selbstverständlich glaube ich dir und selbstverständlich liebe ich dich. Dein Vater und ich sind so stolz. Lass dich nicht von diesen Lügen beeinflussen. DU BIST WUNDERBAR!_

_WIR LIEBEN DICH!_

_XOXO_

_-Mum (und Dad!)'_

Dudley ließ die Notiz aus seiner großen Hand fallen und überlegte, etwas zu zerschlagen, aber stattdessen versuchte er schlafen zu gehen, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Es war sehr anstrengend und er schlief nicht ein, bis es vier Uhr am Morgen war. Er hasste, wie schlecht es sich anfühlte, aber er konnte nicht ausdrücken, was das für ein Gefühl war oder warum es nicht weg ging.

* * *

**ÜN:** Im nächsten Kapitel treffen Harry und Sarah aufeinander. Die Ereignisse von _Go Ask Alice When She's Ten Feet Tall_ aus Dudleys Sicht... (Falls ihr's schon gelesen habt, keine Sorge, Dialoge werden nicht wortwörtlich widerholt.) 


	5. logic and proportion

* * *

**Kapitel Fünf: Logic and Proportion**

* * *

Am Dienstag Morgen erwachte Dudley mit einer furchtbaren Laune. Zu diesem komischen Gefühl, das er am Sonntag gehabt hatte, nachdem er die Geschenke geöffnet hatte, kam hinzu, dass er am Montag keine Sarah Sichtungen hatte, was ihn wütend machte, weil sie_viel_ zu lange brauchte, um ihm zu vergeben, was er auch immer getan hatte, um sie so tief unglücklich zu machen. Und außer all dem konnte er wegen Harry kaum Schlaf bekommen.

Harry war _der_ lauteste Schläfer, den Dudley jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Es war immer schlimm gewesen, aber diesen Sommer war es einfach nur Terror. Zuerst hatte Dudley gedacht, dass Harry wichste, so wie er schrie und Theater machte. Das fand Dudley zuerst ganz schön lustig – er selbst war dabei ziemlich leise; entweder das oder er sah sich geile Fotos an, wenn er sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, aber _Harry kreischte_. Dudley hätte fast Lust gehabt, mit seinem Smeltings Stock an die Wand zwischen ihren Zimmern zu klopfen, aber bald wurde ihm bewusst, dass Harry nicht genoss, woran er auch denken mochte. Das und dass Harry immer wieder irgendeinen Namen erwähnte. Dudley konnte ihn aber nicht klar hören. Er begann zu denken, dass Harry eine Art kranker Psychopath war, der auf Abgefahrenes stand – warum würde er sonst so laut deswegen schreien?

Alles in allem war Dudley übermüdet und komplett verwirrt. Dieser Sommer war der schlechteste seit jeher. Es hätte der beste sein sollen – alles war zweifellos weitaus _interessanter_ – aber es war alles sehr verwirrend. Er wusste nicht, ob er _wollte_, dass Mum und Dad von seinen Unternehmungen wussten, oder nicht und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er wegen Harry machen sollte.

Und was Sarah betraf... Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, um was es _ging_. Er mochte sie, _das_ war sicher, aber er wusste nicht, ob es ihn kümmern würde, wenn sie weg ging, oder nicht. Jedoch hatte er sie einen Tag lang nicht gesehen und er war besorgt. Aber das warf_ein weiteres_ Problem auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er besorgt war, weil es seinen Ruf ruinieren würde, wenn sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, oder ob er besorgt war, dass ihre Beziehung ins Wanken geriet! Zumindest wollte er noch mindestens ein paar Mal mehr Sex mit ihr. Der zementierte Pavillon war nur wenige Stufen höher, als die Toilettenwand. Außerdem, wenn sie _das_ mit Damien gemacht hatte und die beiden nicht einmal ausgingen...? Dudley wollte mehr als nur ein lausiges Mal im Park.

Er versuchte sein Bestes, um Harry zu ignorieren, der schon am Frühstückstisch saß. Scheinbar war Dad wütend, weil Harry die Zeitung lesen wollte. Dies an sich war doppelt dumm. Erstens, warum sollte Dad deswegen _sauer_ sein? Und warum sollte Harry _lesen_ wollen?

_'Es ist SOMMER!'_, dachte Dudley und setzte sich hin, während er sich die Stirn rieb.

„Morgen Süßer!"

„Hallo, Sohn."

„Kopfschmerzen, Dudley? Ha, ha."

Lächeln, schwaches Lächeln, stechender Blick.

Petunia stellte eine Schüssel mit gesund aussehendem Müsli vor Dudley und Harry brach in Gelächter aus, als er erschauderte. „Gut geschlafen, Dudley?", fragte sie und warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor sie zum Spülbecken schritt.

„Nicht wirklich", zuckte Dudley die Achseln.

„Musst_du_ grade sagen", antwortete Harry.

„Du musst nachts den Mund halten!", knurrte Dudley zurück.

„WAS SOLL DAS ÜBERHAUPT HEISSEN?", schrie Harry.

Vernon legte seine heiß geliebte Zeitung hin. „Nun, wirklich, Jungs, das ist _genug_."

„Okay", sagte Harry schnell, als ob er vielleicht gerade plötzlich wahnsinnig werden würde, „okay! Schön!"

Dudley beobachtete ihn in einer Art Benommenheit, so wie einer ein verwirrendes Fernsehprogramm in einer fremden Sprache ansehen würde.

Es war keine Überraschung, als Harry das Haus, die Tür zuschlagend, verließ.

„Dieses erbärmliche, kleine _Ding_", beschwerte sich Petunia.

--

An diesem Abend war Dudley um Acht in Damien Pierces Haus, umgeben von seiner Gang, allen Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft und ein paar der dümmsten Preteens vom Privet Drive. Da Damein ein Drogendealer war, war er praktisch mit jeder Gruppe der Gegend befreundet, außer den versnobten Prüden. Das Haus von Pierce war ziemlich groß und im Gegensatz zu Piers, _wusste_ er, eine Party zu schmeißen. Jedoch war Sarah noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Dudley sah immer wieder auf seine Digitaluhr, wünschte sich, sie würde sich beeilen, fragte sich, was untergehen würde, falls sie sich_nicht_ zeigte.

„Na, schau mal, wer da ist", grinste Veronica fies, Arm in Arm mit Damien, aber noch immer unfähig, mit Dudley vollen Blikkontakt herzustellen. Er überlegte, dass sie ganz schön heiß wäre, wenn sie nicht so eine Schlampe wäre. Sie war indischer Abstammung, mit langem, dunklem Haar und guten Zähnen, aber ihre Kleider waren in seinen Augen nicht wirklich nuttig genug.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Schatz, er ist cool", beschwatzte Damien sie. „Was geht, D? Hab gehört, du bist mit Sarah C zusammen."

„Jah", sagte Dudley kurz angebunden und unterzog den Drogenlord einer, wie er fand, hämischen Musterung.

„Sie ist ein nettes Kind", zuckte Damien die Achseln.

„Ach, jah?"

„Hey, Big D, entspann' dich. Keine Sorge. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen." Damien versuchte liebenswürdig zu schauen.

Dudley blickte finster, um den kleineren Jungen wissen zu lassen, dass das Thema beendet war. „Was soll's", sagte er. Er blickte auf die Uhr.

„Wenn ihr zwei etwas erledigen müsst, seid ihr oben richtig. Aber werft die Laken unten im Flur in den Wüschekorb, du verstehst mich?"

Dudley nickte.

_'Wo ist sie?'_

Die Zeit schien sich hinzuziehen. Er beobachtete lässig, wie Dennis von Minute zu Minute betrunkener wurde.

„Willst'n paar von denen?", fragte Dennis, Dudleys Meinung nach ziemlich verrückt drauf und schob eine Hand voll Pillen in sein Gesicht.

„Nö", sagte Dudley und hob seine Brauen mit einem finsteren Blick. „Was_ist_ das für 'n Scheiß'?"

„Weiß nich'. Piers hat's seiner Mutter geklaut. Fühlt sich aber gut an."

„Geh weg", spuckte Dudley.

„Whoawhoa, alles ist _okay!"_, rief Dennis grinsend aus und versuchte irgendeinem Mädchen die Hose herunter zu ziehen. Dudley nahm erfreut einen Zug von Piers' Joint und gab vor, niemanden zu kennen.

Ungefähr um halb neun kam Sarah an. Sie lief ins Wohnzimmer und sah sehr aufgedonnert aus. Sie trug einen dunklen Mini, ein Top, das kaum mehr war, als ein BH und eine karierte Ballonmütze. Sie suchte den Raum ab und Dudley nickte ihr zu.

„Hey", grüßte sie leise, als sie auf ihn zukam.

Er war an der Wand gelehnt, dem Geschehen nicht im Weg. Keiner verschwendete einen Gedanken an sie.

„Was geht ab?", fragte er finster.

Sarah lehnte sich neben ihn. „Entschuldige, dass ich gestern nicht da war. Du hast nur... irgendwie meine Gefühle verletzt."

„_Komm_ schon. Sei nicht dumm."

„Das_hast_ du! Ich hab nicht versucht, nervig zu sein!"

Dudley blickte auf sie herunter. „Tja, ich schätze, dann hätte ich dich nicht schlecht fühlen lassen sollen", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der leichte Belustigung andeutete.

Sarah lachte, wenn auch kläglich. „Ich schätze, nicht." Sie sah ihn schmerzerfüllt an. „Du hast es nicht so gemeint, oder?"

„Nö", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Schätze, ich hab mit dir 'rumgeblödelt."

„Nun,_hör auf_", gurrte sie. „Ich mag es nicht, mich wie irgendeine blöde Kuh zu fühlen."

„Warst du nicht", sagte er. „Du warst nur nervig." Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich wusste, dass du's nicht so gemeint hast", sagte sie sanft und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Heiß draußen, oder was?", wollte er auf ihr Top deutend wissen.

„Auch drinnen heiß."

Sie küsste ihn fest und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Er erwiderte den Kuss fest und hart auf den Mund, zog an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie rollte mit ihrem Zungenring über seine Zunge und drückte sich stärker an ihn.

Dudley zog sich von ihr weg und blickte sehnsüchtig zur Treppe. „Schau, was sagst du, wenn dir hoch gehen?"

„Schon?", fragte sie schwächlich. „Ich will dich noch ein bisschen mehr küssen, irgendwie."

„Wir können uns da oben noch mehr küssen", sagte er ihr. „Ich versprech's."

--

Das erste Schlafzimmer wurde schon benutzt, also versuchte es Dudley beim zweiten.

„_Uuh"_, sagte Sarah sofort. Es gab ein großes Bett mit schwarzen Laken und vielen Kissen, nicht wie in Dudleys Haus, das aus Pastelfarben und Antiquitäten bestand. Es sah wie ein Gästezimmer aus. Es war leer und die moderne Glühlampe strahlte von der Mitte der Decke herunter. Sie sprang zum Bett und setzte sich energisch an das Fußende, wodurch sie ein bisschen hüpfte. Er schritt hinüber und setzte sich auf die Kante. Sofort krabbelte sie in seinen Schoß und schwang die Beine hinter ihn. Sie knutschten eine Weile und Dudley zog ihr das Top aus, zum ersten Mal ihre völlig nackten Brüste entblößend und sie berührend, dann ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Hals und nach unten gleiten. Dies brachte ihn auf eine Idee.

„Willst du dich hinlegen?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Hier, warte, ich hab den Gummie", sagte sie dazu und sah auf dem Boden nach ihrer Handtasche.

„Für _das_ brauch' ich ihn nicht", sagte er.

Mit leicht unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck tat sie, wonach er gefragt hatte. Er kroch zu ihr und zog ihr das Hösschen und den Rock herunter. Plötzlich wusste sie genau, was er tat. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Kopfbrett und zerrte in Ekstase an den Laken.

Ein paar Minuten später richtete er sich auf und legte seine Hand auf ihr nacktes Bein. „Lass es uns jetzt machen", sagte er. Er rechnete damit, dass sie, da er etwas getan hatte, was auf sich auf _sie_ konzentrierte, leichter zustimmen würde.

Sie lag auf den Kissen und lächelte ein bisschen atemlos. „In Ordnung, das Kondom is' in meiner Handtasche", sagte sie leise.

„Ich hab nachgedacht, weißt du, warum es nicht mal ohne versuchen?", schlug Dudley vor. „Es würde viel besser sein."

„_Was?_ Ähh, nein, ich meine, ich bin sicher, dass es das wäre, aber denkst du _nicht, dass es 'ne schlechte Idee ist?"_, flüsterte sie, ihre Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen.

„Nein!", rief Dudley aus. „Natürlich nicht. Die spielen das hoch, als wär' es so, Erwachsene und alle, aber wirklich, es is' nich' schlecht, und es fühlt sich viel besser an", wiederholte er. Er genoss den Gedanken dieses Mal tatsächlich in Sarah zu kommen.

Sarah schaute unsicher. „Aber was, wenn ich... du _weißt schon."_

„Was? Schwanger wirst? Nee, das passiert nicht so", erklärte Dudley. „Schau, es braucht mindestens fünf Versuche, aber manchmal mehr."

„Wirklich?"

„Jah, ich bin mir sicher", nickte er. „Du kennst meine Mum und meinen Dad? Ich hab 'rausgefunden, dass sie ewig gebraucht haben, um mich zu kriegen. Mum hatte immer, du weißt schon...", verlor sich Dudley. Er wusste nicht, _warum_ er Sarah dies erzählte; er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt und er dachte, nicht einmal Harry wusste es.

„_Was_ hatte sie?"

„Na, sie hatte immer wieder Fehlgeburten – ich glaube, so haben sie es genannt. Also dauert es eine lange Zeit, jemanden schwanger zu kriegen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Das tut mir leid, Dudley", sagte Sarah sanft. „Ich wusste nicht – ich meine, das ist irgendwie traurig."

„Es ist jetzt gut", antwortete er heiser. „Jedenfalls... du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen. Versuch' es nur dieses eine Mal, dann wirst du schon sehen."

„Nur, ich-"

„Hat sich, was ich grade mit dir mache, gut angefühlt?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Na, siehst du, das wird ungefähr das selbe für mich sein. Und schau, wir beide haben Spaß mit uns, also sind wir beide zufrieden", sagte er sachlich.

„Okay..." Sarah sah fast überzeugt aus. „Solange du sicher bist."

„Jah, ich bin sicher", nickte er eindringlich.

Sie nickte und er brachte seinen Körper über ihren, einen Schatten über ihre schmale Form, ihre dünnen Arme lagen um seinen Hals, sein Finger in ihrem Mund, als er zustieß, sie biss sanft zu, schloss ihre Augen. Als er zum Höhepunkt kam, sah sie glückselig aus, ihre Zweifel waren fort. Er lag neben ihr und starrte an die Decke.

Er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich dachte, er wäre ein guter Freund, genau wie Mum und Dad dachten, er wäre ein guter Sohn.

--

Die nächsten paar Wochen des Sommers waren angenehm vorhersehbar: Nachts Graffiti auf das Stadtzentrum sprayen, Party machen, Sex mit Sarah im Parkpavillon (meistens mit Kondom, manchmal ohne, wenn er genug quengeln konnte, um seinen Kopf durchzusetzen) und Kinder verprügeln.

Es schien, als ob Harry tageweise verrückter wurde. Er hatte es angenommen, Mum und Dad mit Schimpfwörtern anzuschreien, wenn er seinen Willen nicht durchsetzen konnte und oft verließ er das Haus kochend und verärgert. Außerdem hatte Dudley kürzlich den Namen, den Harry nachts schrie, gedeutet: _Cedric._ Dies war sehr amüsant: ein _Jungen_name! Dudley wünschte, er könnte _Cedrics_ Namen lässig bei einer Unterhaltung fallen lassen, aber er fürchtete, dass Harry eine passende Antwort haben könnte. Dudley könnte sterben, nur um zu wissen, wer _Cedric_ war. Es wäre so amüsant, wenn der sowieso schon vollkommene Spinner Harry _auch noch schwul_ wäre.

Jedoch war die _Cedric_-Situation weitaus seltsamer, als Dudley sich vorgestellt haben konnte, denn zusammen damit, den Namen wiederholt zu schreien, sagte Harry auch Dinge wie „KANNST DU NICHT SEHEN, DASS ER TOT IST?" und „DAD, HILFE!". Dudley konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass Harry der größte Idiot auf der gesamten Welt war.

Meistens versuchte Dudley einen Bogen um ihn zu machen, aber manchmal schien es, als _wollte_ Harry kämpfen. Dies stellte ein Problem dar, weil Dudley niemals klein beigeben konnte. Sie waren ein furchtbar kompliziertes Duo. Und keiner würde den anderen das letzte Wort haben lassen.

Drei Wochen nach Damiens Party ging Dudley raus, um die Post zu holen. (Es war sein offizieller Job, seit den Belästigungen vor so langer Zeit. Harry wurde nicht länger mit Briefen, Briefkästen oder Päckchen jeglicher Art vertraut. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Vogel an den Fenstern des Hauses vorbei flog, gab Vernon Harry die Schuld daran.) Da waren zwei Umschläge, einer an Dudley und der andere an Harry adressiert und beide waren von der Schule. Dies konnte nur eines heißen: _Noten._

„Ooh, schau, Harry, du bist überall durchgefallen", sagte Dudley fröhlich und schlenderte, die beiden Briefe fest umklammert, mit einem höhnischen Lächeln in die Küche.

Weil weder Petunia noch Vernon da waren, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit, um frech zu werden. „Du dummer Bastard! Der Brief ist nicht einmal_offen."_

„Tja, du bist trotzdem durchgefallen", zuckte Dudley die Achseln.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich so nah vor den blonden Jungen, wie er es zusammenbrachte. Er versuchte seine Post zu nehmen, aber Dudley hielt seinen Arm hoch, weit über Harrys Reichweite.

„DUDLEY! GIB MIR MEINEN BRIEF!"

„Sag bitte!"

„ICH SAGTE, GIB IHN MIR!"

„**SAG BITTE, DU KLEINER SPINNER!"**

Harry verzog das Gesicht zwischen Angst und Belustigung, kickte Dudley gegen das Knie, sprang hoch, riss den Brief an sich und rannte rückwärts gegen den Kühlschrank. „HA! Ich hab ihn!"

„Du bist verrückt!", rief Dudley aus und sah seinen Cousin aus verengten Augen an.

Harry riss seinen Brief auf und überflog ihn schnell."HA!", sagte er erneut. „Ich bin nirgends durchgefallen, wie immer."

„Ich hab dich aber dran zweifeln lassen, oder?", fragte Dudley spitz und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wow, du verblüffst mich manchmal", sagte Harry kalt. „Geh deinen Boxsack schlagen, dadurch wirst du dich besser fühlen, Duds."

„Fick dich."

„Fick _dich._ Also, jetzt. Warum öffnest du nicht deinen?" Harry grinste. „Weil du tatsächlich durchgefallen _bist?"_

„Es wär' mir scheißegal, wenn ich's wär', Harry, das ist der Unterschied. Du machst dir einen Haufen Sorgen um dumme Scheiße", sagte Dudley gereizt und umklammerte seinen Brief in einem Todesgriff.

„Wenn es dir egal ist, öffne ihn."

Dudley lächelte breit. „Oh,_Potter_ denkt, ich hätte Angst, meinen Brief vor ihm aufzumachen!"

Harry gab ein sarkastisches Lachen von sich. „Wenn du keine hast, warum tust du es dann nicht einfach?"

„Weil ich darauf warte, dass Mum heimkommt, damit sie ihn zuerst sehen kann", zuckte Dudley die Schultern. Er hoffte, dass er mindestens in einem Fach durchgefallen war, vielleicht mehr. Dann konnte er sehen, ob sie reagierte.

„_Weil ich auf Mum warte, ach ich bin einfach ein perfekter, kleiner Sohn"_, laberte Harry und zog eine schmeichelnde Miene.

Dudley verdrehte die Augen. „Ciao, Potter", sagte er steif und lief raus.

„Was, gehst du dich betrinken? Gehst du dein Leid ertränken? Du bist _erbärmlich_", knurrte Harry.

„Wie du meinst."

„Netter Konter."

„Du kannst mich mal."

„Halt den _Mund."_

„GEH ZUR HÖLLE!"

„Jah? Wir sehn uns da!"

Auf das konnte Dudley keinen Konter finden.

--

„Hey Mum, was geht ab?", fragte Dudley, als Petunia betriebsam mehrere Einkaufstaschen durch die Haustür hereintrug. Er stand auf, um ihr damit zu helfen und war froh, dass Harry nicht da war, weil er nicht dafür bestraft werden wollte, sich 'weich' zu verhalten.

„Schatzi, gut, wie geht es dir?", fragte Petunia seufzend, als ob sie außer Atem wäre. „Der Supermarkt war heute einfach zu überfüllt, nur Wilde, wirklich! Ich weiß nicht, wie die mit sich selbst leben können! Weißt du, wen ich _gesehen habe?"_

Dudley grunzte zur Antwort; es interessierte ihn kaum, aber es war immerhin nett von ihr, ihn einzubeziehen.

„Die _Nachbarn_ von nebenan und ihre _Tochter!"_, sagte Mum schrill. „Sie ist wieder da!"

„Ach? Wusste nicht, dass sie weg war."

„Oh _ja!_ Und du wirst es nicht glauben, sie war weg und hat sich-" Petunias eisige Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen und sie hörte auf zu reden, als ob ihr gerade etwas eingefallen wäre.

„Hat sich was?", fragte Dudley und ließ die Tüten auf die Theke sinken.

„Ich sollte dir das nicht erzählen, wirklich. Es gibt über_haupt_ keinen Vergleich zwischen dir und ihr. Sie ist ein richtiges Gräuel, aber es geschieht ihrer Mutter recht, sie hat viel falsch gemacht, weißt du-"

„Mum. Hat sich _was?"_

Petunia hielt inne, eine Milchflasche in der einen Hand und einen Beutel Blumenkohl in der anderen haltend. „Nun..." Sie zögerte dramatisch.

Dudley kannte seine Mutter gut. Egal wie reserviert sie war, wenn es mit Klatsch zu tun hatte, war der Zauber: Drei Mal.

„Sie war weg und hat sich was?", wiederholte er.

Mrs. Dursley stellte die zwei Gegenstände in den Kühlschrank und schüttelte dann traurig ihren Kopf. „Schwängern lassen", sagte sie mit einer düsteren Stimme.

„Oh." _Das_ hatte er bestimmt nicht erwartet. Die jüngste Tochter von Frau Nebenan war dreiundzwanzig und eine Aussteigerin. In Petunias Augen war sie der Abschaum der Gesellschaft, sogar schlimmer als Frau Nebenans älteste Tochter, die einen Bauern geheiratet hatte.

„Ja, ich war ziemlich betrübt, es zu sehen. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben."

Dudley konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass seine Mutter mehr über die Nachbarn von nebenan wusste, als über ihn.

Petunia schien nach der Aufregung des Ladens müde zu sein und räumte den Rest der Lebensmittel schweigend weg. Er wollte wissen, woran sie dachte. Er wollte wissen, wie viele Versuche es gebraucht hatte, um die Tochter von Frau Nebenan dick zu machen. Er war sicher, dass es über fünf sein mussten. Und das auch nur, wenn man es wirklich beabsichtigte.

„Sind das deine Noten?", fragte sie plötzlich mit einem Lächeln und griff nach dem Umschlag, den er an die Kaffeekanne gestellt hatte.

„Ja." Er lehnte am Türrahmen zwischen der Küche und dem Esszimmer und wartete darauf, herauszufinden, wie er abgeschnitten hatte.

Seine Mutter riss den Umschlag sauber auf, nahm das Blatt darin heraus und überprüfte es. Ihre Wangen wurden rosa. _„Erst letzten Sommer, jetzt das?_ Lügen! _Lügen! Oh, es tut mir so leid!"_ Auf einmal klapperte sie in ihren flachen Schuhen vorwärts und umarmte Dudley um die Schultern. Er starrte unbeholfen auf sie herab.

„Was ist los, Mum?"

„Diese Schule bringt dir nichts bei! Die wissen offensichtlich nicht, wie sie ihre Informationen in einer Art darstellen können, die für begabte Kinder wie dich leicht zu verstehen ist."

Dudley packte das Blatt. „Lass mich sehn." Er sah seine Noten durch. Einige Durchschnittlichen (Naturwissenschaft, Sport, Musikgeschichte), eine unter dem Durchschnitt (Englisch) und zwei Mal durchgefallen (Britische Geschichte und Mathe).

„Die haben dich mit Absicht durchfallen lassen!", rief Petunia wütend aus.

„Nein, Mum", sagte Dudley mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich schätze, es war mir einfach egal." Er wartete darauf, dass sie kreischte. Er _wollte_, dass sie wütend war.

„Offensichtlich! Warum sollte sich jemand um die Schule kümmern, wenn er nicht herausgefordert wird!", knurrte Petunia den Umschlag an, als ob er die Schuld an Dudleys schwachen Leistungen trug. „Wenn dein Vater heim kommt, wird er das alles regeln, keine Bange, Liebling!"

Mehr als ein bisschen verrückt aussehend, lief sie zum Kühlschrank hinüber und befestigte sein Zeugnis daran mit einem Grunnings-Magneten. Du hast immerhin ausgezeichnete Noten in den wichtigsten Dingen bekommen!", sagte sie.

„Jah", sagte Dudley grollend. „Was soll's, _okay."_ Er zog ernsthaft in Betracht, ein Loch in die Wand zu schlagen. Stattdessen verließ er das Haus und fluchte den ganzen Weg über zum Privet Park.

--

„Dudley!", rief Sarah und rannte zu ihm, ihr schwarzes Haar flog im Wind. Sie trug keine Schuhe und hatte einen blauen Jeansfaltenrock an, der hoch flog, sodass ihr rotes Hösschen enthüllt wurde.

Er grinste und hielt auf seinem Weg an. „Woa, was is' mit dir los?" Er breitete die Arme aus und sie prallte mit ihm zusammen, umarmte ihn verzweifelt, drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Brust.

„Nur froh dich zu sehn, schätz' ich", zuckte sie lachend mit den Schultern.

„Oh", sagte er, „cool." Sie schien ein bisschen nervöser als gewöhnlich.

„Also, was geht?"

„Die selbe alte Scheiße. Mum ist vollkommen dumm, mein Cousin will ohne Grund mit mir kämpfen und Dad is' ganz... auf der Arbeit", zuckte er die Achseln. „Du?"

„Meine Mum is' eine total verklemmte Schlampe. Sie sagt, sie _vermutet_ Dinge."

„Ach jah?", fragte Dudley lässig. „Wie was denn?"

„Tja, sie hat gesehen, dass etwas von ihrem Geld gefehlt hat, von da, als ich neulich bei Damien dein Gras gekauft hab. Aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie nur eine verrückte Kuh ist, dass sie es selbst verloren hat. Sie hat mich angeschrien, weil ich beim Babysitten eingeschlafen bin, aber ich konnte nicht anders! Ich hab mich verdammt zu Tode gelangweilt und ich hatte den ganzen Morgen gekifft, also war ich irgendwie träge." Sie kicherte und wackelte ein kleines bisschen mit den Hüften.

Dudley war still.

Sarah blickte hoch. „Wirklich! _Sicher? Was ist los?"_

„Nichts ist los", sagte er sofort. „Warum, sollte es?"

„Na, nein. Es ist nur... du sagst nicht grade so viel. Bist du sauer?"

„**NEIN!**", gab er laut zurück. „Schau, lass es einfach."

„Schön", antwortete sie und lachte noch etwas mehr. „Komm schon, reg dich einfach ab." Sie hielt ihre Hand hin und er nahm sie, um auf den Haufen ihrer Freunde zuzuschreiten. Sie schien, als ob sie jede Sekunde umfallen könnte.

„Hey Big D!", grüßte Dennis mit einem Winken. Piers und Melanie saßen zusammen auf der Rutsche – während der vergangenen Wochen hatten sie ein Übereinkommen erreicht, sehr zu Malcoms großer Bestürztheit, welcher am Boden zerstört war, weil _Piers_ Aufmerksamkeit von einem Mädchen bekam, bevor er es tat. Veronica und Damien knutschten auf den Schaukeln.

„Hat irgendjemand was zum Saufen?", fragte Dudley sofort und starrte in die Runde.

„Nein, Sorry!", rief Piers aus.

„Fickt euch Leute, ich hasse euch."

„Was ist los?", zirpte Melanie.

„NICHTS!", rief Dudley aus. „Muss ich einen Grund haben, um am Arsch zu sein? Ehrlich."

Sarah giggelte wieder und fiel unverzüglich in den Kies. Dann konnte sie nicht aufhören, hysterisch zu lachen.

Dudley starrte besorgt auf sie hinunter. „Was zur Hölle?"

Dennis zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du welche von denen probieren sollst. Schau wie viel _Spaß_ sie hat." Er hielt ein paar der Pillen her, die er auf Damiens Party gehabt hatte.

Von Sarah zu Dennis blickend, runzelte Dudley tief die Stirn. „**Sag mir was diese Scheiße ist!**", befahl er und zeigte mit seinem riesigen Arm gerade vor sich ausgestreckt auf den Jungen vor ihm. „Was für 'n Zeug hast du sie nehmen lassen?"

„Dudley – _beruhig dich_, man fühlt sich gut damit!", sagte Dennis defensiv. „Nichts schlechtes!"

„So, warum sie ihr geben, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?", knurrte Dudley.

Piers hob seinen Kopf von Melanies Schulter. „Die sind von meiner Mutter, Big D. Die lassen sie einfach funktionieren, irgend so eine teure Verschreibung."

Dudley blickte finster und hob Sarah mit einer Hand vom Boden auf.

„Hey!", kicherte sie.

„HALT DEN MUND!", schrie er.

Damien schüttelte den Kopf. „Mann, du bist total _aufgeregt_. Verdammt, bevor du jemanden tötest, brauchst du 'nen Hit." Er ließ Veronicas Hand fallen, hüpfte von seiner Schaukel und hielt Dudley einen Joint hin. „Wirklich, nehm ihn einfach, Mann. Wir wollen heute Abend nicht sterben."

Dudley funkelte auf eine Art und Weise, die andeutete, dass zwei oder drei Leute ohnehin sterben würden, nahm aber den angebotenen Joint, selbst obwohl es kein so starker Rausch sein würde, wie er ihn gerne gehabt hätte. Hasch machte ihn etwas hungriger. Und benebelt. Aber es würde ausreichen müssen.

--

Sarah hatte im Gegensatz zu Dudley nichts dagegen, Wein zu saufen, wie er in dieser speziellen Nacht entdeckte. Zusammen mit den Auswirkungen von den Pillen, die Piers' Mutter nahm, fiel sie sehr albern aus. Dudley hingegen stumpfte mit jedem Zug weiter ab. Ihre einzige Ähnlichkeit war, dass sie sich beide dümmer als dumm benahmen.

„Ich will dein _Haus_ sehn!", platzte Sarah heraus. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie _süß_ es war und ich _willes wieder sehn!"_ Sie hüpfte auf und ab.

„Ich schätze...", begann Dudley langsam. „Alle sind im Bett. Vielleicht."

„_Komm_ schon, _Dudley!"_, sang sie süß, nahm seine gigantischen Hände in ihre winzigen und schwang sie vor und zurück. _„Ich will's nur seeeeehn."_

Er brummte eine Art unsinnige Erwiderung.

„Habt ihr immer noch 'ne Couch?", fragte sie.

Dudley ließ ihre Hände fallen und starrte. „Wer nicht?"

„Na, dann, sollten wir uns draufsetzen!", sie kicherte. „Und du kannst meine Titten anfassen!" Sie begann so heftig zu lachen, das ihr Tränen aus den Augen kamen.

„Ich hab Hunger", erwiderte Dudley langsam, völlig den Teil versäumend, wo sie sagte, dass er ihre Brust berühren könnte. Wenn alle im Bett waren, konnte er etwas anderes als Vollkornmüsli essen. „Dann können wir vielleicht ficken oder sowas." Als er es sagte, wusste er, dass es absurd war, aber es war einen Versuch wert.

„Oder sowas!", sie grinste. „Lass mich sehn, wo meine Schuhe sind!"

--

Sobald Sarah ihre hohen Schuhe gefunden hatte, gingen sie in Richtung Privet Drive davon, den ganzen Weg über streitend, meistens weil Sarah immer wieder in die Büsche fiel und es ihn ärgerte. Als er die Haustür aufschloss, taumelte sie vorwärts und er griff sie mit einem Arm um den Hals, um sie zu aufrecht zu halten.

„Mir geht's gut!", sagte sie laut flüsternd. „Lass mich los!"

„Halt den Mund! Du wirst die noch _wecken_", blaffte Dudley, der nun versuchte, seine Hand über ihren Mund zu halten.

Sie leckte über seine Finger. _„Ich sagte, lass mich!"_

Dudley hörte ein Geräusch vom ersten Stock und blickte schläfrig zur Treppe auf. _'Komm schon, Mum. Komm schon, Dad. Ihr traut euch ja doch nicht.'_

Leider war es Harry.

„Ist das der _Freak?"_, kicherte Sarah.

Was folgte, war eine Unterhaltung, die Dudley kaum verstand. Er fuhr fort, sich Essen zu machen, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was er aß. Er hatte den undeutlichen Gedanken, dass Harry diese Situation gegen ihn nutzen könnte, aber es war ihm egal. Sarah und Harry schienen zu reden, aber Dudley konnte nicht entschlüsseln, worum es ging. Es war fast, als ob sie in derselben Sprache redeten. Der Raum war verschwommen.

Harry wurde langsam lauter und Dudley musste immer wieder alle daran erinnern, den Mund zu halten. Die ganze Sache war nervig. Er wünschte, Harry würde verschwinden, damit er Sarah dazu breitschlagen konnte, mit ihm Sex zu haben. Aber Harry würde nicht verschwinden, wie es schien.

Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit, schrie Vernon von oben. Stinksauer packte Dudley Sarah erneut und warf sie hinaus. Er wusste, dass dies am nächsten Tag vielleicht zu ein paar Problemen führen könnte, aber es war seine erste Reaktion. Seine zweite Reaktion war, auf Harry sauer zu sein, aber Harry schien mehr als ein bisschen belustigt zu sein.

„Wie hast du _jemals_ eine Freundin bekommen?", fragte er in Verwunderung, wie es Dudley schien, obwohl er nicht wusste warum.

_'Warum redet er mit mir? Er hat mich grad' um Sex gebracht. Er ist so ein Idiot. Wenn ich...'_ Dudley konnte seinen Gedanken nicht vervollständigen; es war ziemlich schwer. „Leicht", sagte er sehr langsam.

Harry hob eine Braue, als ob er Schwierigkeiten hatte, es zu glauben. „Nein wirklich, Duds. Ich will es wissen."

„Leicht!", rief Dudley aus. „Ich hab sie gefragt."

Harry brach das Gespräch lachend ab. Dudley wusste, dass er von seinem Rausch herunterkam und wahrscheinlich Dinge sagte, die zusammen keinen Sinn ergaben, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seinen Cousin auf den Mund schlagen zu wollen.

„POTTER! GENUG!", schrie Dad, dessen Füße auf dem Boden oben knarrten.

Dudley funkelte Harry an und ging nach oben davon. _'Er hat Sarah getroffen'_, dachte er immer wieder. _'Das Leben ist verdammt seltsam.'_

--

Selbst obwohl Dudley gerne angab, wäre er glücklicher gewesen, Sarah als einen Teil seines Privatlebens zu belassen, weil Harry jetzt in Unterhaltungen auf sie hinwies. Am nächsten Morgen verkündete Petunia, dass sie zur Feier von Dudleys Noten mit ihm einen Tag ans Meer fahren würde. Alles was _Dudley_ an diesem Tag tun wollte, war sich zu betrinken und so waren seine Pläne vereitelt. Harry machte irgendeine Bemerkung, wie 'vielleicht wirst du stattdessen von Möwen flachgelegt'.

Aber Dudley hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry nur eifersüchtig war. Zumindest sagte er sich das immer.

Das Meer war ziemlich langweilig. Petunia fragte ihn über seine 'netten, kleinen Freunde' aus und wie immer log Dudley. Sie erzählte ihm, dass Dad sich bei Smeltings beschwert hatte und sein Mathelehrer hatte sich darauf geeinigt, ihm ein Erwartungen Erfüllt zu geben. Aber dann tat Petunia etwas schlimmeres.

Sie versuchte ein Gespräch über _Sex_ anzuregen.

Sie saßen im Außenbereich eines Cafés, aßen Fisch mit Pommes zu Mittag und Dudley wurde immer wieder von Bikini tragenden Frauen abgelenkt.

„Widerlich, oder?", bemerkte Petunia, die die langen Seitwärtsblicke ihres Sohnes völlig falsch auffasste.

„Äh-" Dudley errötete ein bisschen und zog in Betracht _'nein, Mum, eigentlich ist es fantastisch'_ zu sagen, aber er tat es nicht. „Das... schätze ich."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß wirklich _nicht_, was aus dieser Welt werden soll." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass es nicht sehr erwachsen von mir war, dir von den Problemen irgendeiner schwangeren Nichtswürdigen zu erzählen. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass du erst vierzehn-"

„Fünfzehn", sagte er sofort.

Sie bekam fast feuchte Augen. „Ich _meinte_ fünfzehn." Sie ließ ihre Hand auf seiner. „Ich bin _so_ glücklich, dich zum Sohn zu haben, nichts von diesen komischen Angelegenheiten, die so viele Jungen in deinem Alter durchmachen."

Dudley starrte sie an, sagte aber nichts.

„Es fühlt sich so nett an, dass du Freunde hast, die dich lieben, zu denen du zum Teetrinken nach Hause gehst, wenn manche Eltern Glück haben, wenn ihre Kinder nachts überhaupt _heim_ kommen."

„Jah, genau", murmelte er.

Petunia tätschelte seine Hand und zog ihre fort. Sie hatte eine Art furchterregendes Glitzern in den Augen. _„Also._ Treffen sich diese netten _Mädchen_ immer noch mit meinem Baby?"

Jetzt war Dudley verwirrt._„Welche_ netten Mädchen?" Abgesehen von Clarice (die geschworen hatte, niemals mit ihm abzuhängen, wenn er der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre), kannte Dudley keine _netten_ Mädchen.

„Na, diese freundlichen Mädchen, die immer mit dir und Piers gespielt haben! Susan, Colleen..." Sie lächelte wehmütig. „Sie waren so süß, aber ich höre dich nie über _Mädchen_ sprechen. Dein Vater sagt dasselbe, also weiß ich, dass du keine Geheimnisse vor mir hast, nur weil _ich_ ein Mädchen bin." Sie lachte.

„Nein, Mum, ich hab gar keine Geheimnisse. Ich schätze..." Dudley schaute auf den Tisch und schob seine Pommes herum. „Wirklich, nur nicht..."

„Kein Grund _schüchtern_ zu sein", sagte Petunia, als ob er die süßeste Sache der Welt wäre. „Irgendwelche möglichen Freundinnen?", gurrte sie.

Dies wurde _viel_ zu eng, um angenehm zu sein.

„Denke nicht", sagte er begriffsstutzig. „Schätze, ich mag es für's erste einfach, mit meinen Kumpels abzuhängen."

Petunia strahlte. „Guter Junge."

--

Zu Dudleys großer Bestürzung war Sarah genauso an Harry interessiert, wie Harry es an ihr zu sein schien. Am Tag nach dem entsetzlichen Ausflug mit Petunia begrüßte Sarah ihn mit, „Wo ist Harry?"

Dudley starrte sie an. „Hast du diese dummen Pillen _schon wieder_ genommen?"

„Nein!", rief Sarah aus. „Er war lustig. Warum magst du ihn nicht?"

„Er ist nicht _lustig_", sagte Dudley sorgfältig, weil Sarah eben keineswegs wissen konnte, wie unlustig Harry war. „Er ist ein Depp. Ich hab ihn immer die ganze Zeit verprügelt."

„Das ist traurig", sagte Sarah.

_Falsche_ Reaktion. „TRAURIG?", fragte Dudley nach. „TRAURIG? Du hast ihn nur zehn Sekunden lang getroffen! Er ist ein kleiner _Langweiler!_ Seit wann ist, dass ich Leute verprügle, _traurig?"_ Er schmollte. „Normalerweise knutschst du mich, nachdem ich Kinder verprügelt hab."

„_Ohh"_, sang Sarah und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. „Ich will nicht gemein sein, Dudley. Ich schätze, wenn ich im echten Leben sehn würde, wie du ihn in den Arsch trittst, wäre es cool, aber daran zu denken, wie du ihn verprügelt hast, als ihr klein wart, ist irgendwie anders. Weil ihr Cousins seid!"

„Cousins oder nicht, er ist_nicht_ lustig."

„O-_kay_", schnappte sie. „Okay. Warum hast du mich in der Nacht neulich 'rausgeschmissen?"

„Na, wir hätten erwischt werden können. Und du und Harry wart blöd."

Sie lachte kurz. _„Entschuldigung!_ Ich schätze, es ist besser so. Denk mal, wenn wir was gemacht hätten und dein Dad 'runter gekommen wäre."

„Das glaub ich auch."

„HEY BIG D!", rief Piers. Darian Rathrum, ein Zweitklässler von der örtlichen Oberschule war mit ein paar seiner Freunde da. Malcom und Dennis winkten.

„Wart' mal 'nen Moment. Ich werd' schaun, was bei den Jungs abgeht", sagte er abgelenkt und lief zu ihnen.

„Okay. Ich werd' hier drüben sein", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn gehen.

Zehn Minuten später demonstrierten er und Piers einigen Kindern wie hart er zuschlagen konnte, aber Piers hatte wohl, bis es zu spät war, nicht erkannt, dass er das Opfer sein würde.

„Ich setz' nicht 'mal meine ganze Kraft ein", sagte Dudley mit einem robusten Nicken, während Piers sich hustend krümmte.

_'Sarah sollte hier drüben sein und klatschen oder sowas'_, dachte Dudley und drehte sich um, um nach ihr zu suchen. Er blinzelte mit seinen blauen Augen und blickte finster.

Sie stützte sich an dem Zaum ab, der den Park umgab und neben ihr saß kein anderer als sein Cousin Harry. Was schlimmer war, war, dass sie darüber lachte, was Harry sagte! Dies machte Dudley überaus wütend, denn im Gegensatz zu anderen Typen konnte er Potter nicht mehr schlagen. Also musste er die Angelegenheiten mit Worten beseitigen und nicht mit körperlicher Gewalt und das war schwierig.

„Sarah-- _EY_", schrie Dudley über den Spielplatz. „Beweg deinen _Arsch_ hier her." Er beobachtete sie genau, als sie sich von Harry verabschiedete. Wenn Harry _irgendwas_versuchte,_ irgendwas!_ Dudley würde sicherstellen, dass ihm etwas zustieß.

Sarah stapfte durch den Kies, wobei ihre Absätze herumplumpsten. Sie warf ihren Joint in den Dreck und warf Dudley einen Blick zu. „Dachte, du hast mich für deine Kumpels vergessen", sagte sie, die Haare zurück werfend.

Er ignorierte es. „Warum verdammt hast du mit ihm geredet?", fragte er.

„Weil _du_ nicht mit _mir_ geredet hast", erwiderte sie listig und wackelte mit dem Rock.

„Ich rede jetzt mit dir", sagte er felsenfest.

Sarah grinste und drückte sich nickend an ihn. „Das sehe ich", sagte sie. Dudley reichte herunter und griff an ihren Po, während er über ihren Kopf hinweg Harry ansah.

_'Du weißt nichts',_dachte Dudley verbittert und funkelte seinen Cousin an. _'Du weißt vielleicht mehr als Mum und Dad, aber keiner von euch weiß einen Scheißdreck.'_

* * *

**AN:**Äh, **Warnung.** Sicherer Sex ist eine gute Wahl. Das hier ist Fiktion. Was Dudley sagt, ist erfunden. Jah. Glaubt nicht an Dudleys Worte, zumindest in diesem Fall.

**ÜN:**Dem möchte ich mich anschließen. Schon **einmal** Sex ohne Kondom kann sowohl Schwangerschaft, als auch unangenehme bis tödliche Krankheiten zur Folge haben. Denkt dran, Mädels, lasst euch nicht von den Dudleys dieser Welt überreden!

Im nächsten Kapitel gehen Petunia und Vernon ins Theater. Wer _Go Ask Alice_ gelesen hat, sollte wissen, was passiert. Findet heraus, was Dudley dazu getrieben hat...


	6. off with her head

**ÜN: Warnung!** In diesem Kapitel wird es gewalttätig.**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel Sechs: Off With Her Head**

* * *

„Heh, Big D, du solltest besser schnell kommen", rief Malcom von der Straßenecke her. Dudley war dort hin gerufen worden, wegen 'einer Notfall Lagebesprechung', wie der Junge es bezeichnet hatte. Wirklich, Malcom konnte manchmal ganz schön armselig sein.

Dudley war auf halbem Weg den Straßenblock herunter und hatte durchaus niemals das Verlangen, 'schnell zu kommen', wie Malcom es ausgedrückt hatte. Er ging träge auf den breiten Jungen zu und als er ihn schließlich erreicht hatte, verschränkte er die Arme. „Okay, was?"

„Big D, Mark Evans verbreitet_verrückte_ Gerüchte über dich, Alter."

„Im Ernst? Was hat der kleine Trottel gesagt?", fragte Dudley und spuckte auf den Gehweg.

„Nichts für ungut, aber er beschimpft dich irgendwie total, zum Beispiel... sagt er, du würdest nie jemanden verschlagen, der älter is' als du, weil du Angst hättest."

Dudley errötete zornig._„Was? Das _is' Scheißdreck. Ich hab in meinem letzten Kampf diesem Sechzehnjährigen in den_Arsch_ getreten!"

„Ich weiß, Alter. Ich weiß. Aber dieser kleine Bastard lästert, er versucht nur, beliebt zu werden, du weißt schon, aber das Gerücht verbreitet sich."

„Er ist ein Lügner", sagte Dudley fest. „Also wo ist er?"

„Wo wohl?", fragte Malcom. „Er's im Park."

„Ich werd's ihm _zeigen_", rief Dudley aus. „Komm schon!"

Die beiden stämmigen Jungs stürmten in Richtung Magnolienring davon.

Dort war Mark Evans in einem Kreis von vorpubertären Kindern, genau wie Malcom es versprochen hatte.

Dudley nickte seinem Kumpel zu, bevor er langsam auf die Horde Zehnjähriger zu ging.

„Er is' nur ein fetter Schläger", sagte Mark gerade laut, „aber ich bin sicher, dass er auf niemandem herumhacken kann, der genauso groß ist wie er, nicht, dass es jemanden _gibt_, der so groß ist wie er, aber _trotzdem-"_

Cam bemerkte, dass Dudley sich näherte und tippte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„_Was_, Cam?", blaffte Mark und die kleine Gruppe wurde still, als Dudleys Schatten bedrohlich über ihnen aufragte. „Oh." Er beäugte Dudley kühl, begann sich aber nervös hin und her zu bewegen. „Hey Big D."

„Was war das, was du grade gesagt hast?", fragte Dudley mit tiefer Stimme.

„Wasmeinsdu?", fragte der Junge in einem schrillen Tonfall. „Nichts, Big D, ich hab nichts gesagt-"

„Klar, hast du nicht", sagte Dudley träge und traf den dürren, kleinen Zehnjährigen mit der Faust im Gesicht.

Mark schrie laut; seine Freunde zeigten auf ihn und lachten.

„WILL SONST NOCH JEMAND VON EUCH MAL?", schrie Dudley aus.

Keiner von ihnen wollte. (Sie rannten bereits nach Hause.)

„Cool!", sagte Cam Ryan.

--

„Was?", knurrte Dudley am darauf folgenden Morgen, als er aus dem Bad kam, um seinen Cousin vorzufinden, der ihn mit einem eingebildeten Grinsen anstarrte.

„Nichts", zuckte Harry die Schultern. „Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie _du_ eine Freundin kriegen konntest. Selbst wenn sie eine Art Proletenflittchen _ist."_

„_Du hältst den Mund über sie"_, sagte Dudley durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Jah, was würdest du tun, wenn ich das _nicht mache?"_, forderte Harry ihn heraus.

Das wusste Dudley nicht. Also starrte er seinen Cousin bedrohlich an, statt zu antworten.

„Jedenfalls, warum sollte sie_dich_ aussuchen? Sie könnte bestimmt einen Typen finden, der _weniger_ als ein Wal wiegt--"

„Harry, wenn du nicht dein_scheiß_ Maul hältst-"

„SAG MIR, WAS DU DAGEGEN TUN WIRST!"

„**ICH WEISS NICHT, ABER-"**

„DU HAST ANGST?"

„**NEIN!"**

Harry und Dudley waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und blickten sich in einer verrückten Wut finster an. Harrys Hände zitterten sogar.

Dudley nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und grinste Harry selbstgefällig an, absolut bereit seinem Cousin seine neuentdeckten Talente genau ins Gesicht zu schieben. „Lustig, oder nicht?"

„Was ist lustig? Die Tatsache, dass du mich nicht verprügeln kannst, weil du _Angst hast?"_, gab Harry zurück.

„Nee", sagte Dudley ruhig. „Lustig, dass du immer sagst, wie ich ein Schwein bin. Und ein _Wal._ Aber trotzdem bin _ich _derjenige mit 'ner Freundin."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich beträchtlich.

„Und nicht nur irgendeine Freundin", machte Dudley weiter, „auch noch eine _verdammt_heiße-"

„Sie ist nicht _so_ heiß", sagte Harry einfach, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er hart daran arbeitete, cool zu bleiben. „Wenn du Schlampen magst, vielleicht, aber-"

„Wenn du nicht gedacht hättest, dass sie heiß ist", fuhr Dudley langsam fort, jede Sekunde geniesend, „würdest du aufhören, über sie zu reden. Oder nicht?"

„Ich rede _nicht_ über sie!", sagte Harry laut. „Sie würde wahrscheinlich sowieso jeden nehmen, schmeichle dir nicht selbst!"

„Sie mag _mich"_, sagte Dudley heftig. „Sie fickt _mich._ Hat sie das nicht erwähnt?"

Harry schien vor Wut zu zucken. „Jah, sie sagte etwas darüber."

„Sagt sie, wie ich war?"

„Ich hab sie nicht _ge__lassen_, das ist widerlich, überraschend, dass sie mittlerweile nicht_platt_ ist-"

„Ha _ha_, Harry. Der Punkt ist, wir haben _Sex_ und sie mag es. Ich bin _gut_. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun", endete Dudley mit einem breiten Lächeln. Er ging an Harry vorbei und fühlte sich überlegen. Er hatte endlich einen Streit mit dem letzten Wort gewonnen, klar und einfach.

Natürlich fühlte er sich _extrem_ brilliant.

--

Die dunklen Wolken draußen hatten für Dudley absolut keine Bedeutung, denn sein Tag wurde von Minute zu Minute besser. Mum und Dad hatten irgendwelche Karten gekriegt (er hatte nicht wirklich zugehört) und sie würden bis spät in dieser Nacht in der Stadt sein, was ihm eine sturmfreie Bude verschaffte. Dazu war Harry auch noch in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen worden! Es war_herrlich._

Dudley schaltete gegen zwei seinen Computer an und sah, dass Sarah ihm eine Email geschickt hatte.

_'Hey! Du bist letzte N8 früh gegangen! Du hast nicht mal tschüss gesagt. Was hast du heute vor? Mwah! XoXo.'_

_'Sorry'_, schrieb er zurück, _'ich warn bisschen betrunken. Jedenfalls hab ich daran gedacht, heut N8 mit Piers sprayen zu gehn aber ich hab das Haus, Eltern weg. Warum?'_

Eine halbe Stunde später kam ihre Antwort: _'OHHHH :( GEH HEUT N8 NICHT MIT DENEN! KANN ICH ZU DIR KOMMEN? Ich hab dein Gras, wir können kiffen. XOXO.'_

_'OK. Wieviel Uhr?'_

_'Ich bin um 7 da.'_

--

Natürlich musste Dudley seinen Kumpels erzählen, dass er nicht mit ihnen mit gehen konnte, weil Sarah sich wie eine quenglige Schlampe aufführte, aber eigentlich freute er sich darauf, sie zu sehen. Besonders gerne hätte er Sex mit ihr und würde Harry zuhören lassen, nur um zu beweisen, dass er der _Mann_ war. Er würde dies ausnutzen, was das Zeug hält. Selbst obwohl er in den Augen seiner Eltern immer der beste sein würde, hatten er und Harry immer ihre eigenen Wettbewerbe gehabt. Obwohl Dudley mit Kraft gewann, siegte Harry mit Verstand und das trieb Dudley in den Wahnsinn. Egal bei was, es schien, als könnte er seinen Cousin nicht stören. Aber Sarah, wurde Dudley klar, war ein Weg, sich richtig an Harry zu rächen. Harry hatte keinen Sex gehabt, _so_ viel war offensichtlich.

Er hörte ein bisschen Musik und blätterte durch ein Pornoheft, dass er von Malcom bekommen hatte. Die ganzen Mädchen lächelten zu strahlend, ihre Doppel-D Brüste ragten aus knappen BHs heraus, ihre langen, dünnen Beine waren über Sofas drapiert. Sie sahen so zufrieden aus. Dudley konnte davon nicht erregt werden, also schob er es zurück unter seine Matratze.

--

Es war Viertel nach Sieben und Sarah war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Mum und Dad hatten etwas davon gesagt, bis nach Mitternacht weg zu sein und wenn Sarah nicht_bald_ auftauchte, dann wären Dudleys Pläne im Eimer. Er wollte vor Neun etwas getrunken und gekifft haben und Sarah dann in seinem Zimmer nehmen können. Das würde Harry _wirklich_ in den Wahnsinn treiben!

_'Also wo zur Scheiße ist sie?'_, dachte Dudley düster, als er zur Küche hinunter trampelte, wo er nach ungesundem Essen herumwühlte. Er förderte ein paar Diätkekse zu Tage und verputzte die Schachtel, aber er war immer noch am Verhungern. Er fuhr damit fort, den Inhalt des Kühlschranks auseinander zu ziehen, aber nichts darin sah ansprechend aus. Es gab nur Gemüse und Joghurt. Mum hatte seinen Ernährungsplan jetzt _wirklich_ verinnerlicht, selbst nachdem sie letztes Jahr so oft gesagt hatte, dass es in die Privatsphäre ihrer Familie eindrang. Jetzt befürchtete Dudley, dass sie die gesundheitlichen Vorzüge erkannt hatte und es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Er würde alles für Pommes geben, für ein großes, blutiges Stück Steak, Pasta...

Die Türklingel läutete._„Ich bin's!"_, kam Sarahs Stimme von draußen.

Dudley riss sich vom Kühlschrank weg und richtete seinen grenzenlosen Hunger auf das Mädchen vor der Tür. „Moment", murmelte er und öffnete das Schloss. „Hast ja lang genug gebraucht!", sagte er und stieß die Tür auf und in Sarahs Gesicht.

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ihr Pony war glatt ins Gesicht gekämmt, ihr Lippenstift hellrot. Ihr Dekolté schaute aus dem kleinen Tanktop, das sie trug, hervor und ihr schwarzer Rock war so eng, dass ihre Beine gekrümmt aussahen. „Mum hat nicht aufgehört, mich auszuquetschen!", erklärte sie und warf die Hände in die Luft.

Dudley starrte.

Sarah fuhr ziemlich dramatisch fort. „Sie hat gedroht, meinen Rucksack zu durchsuchen, also musste ich mir 'ne Geschichte ausdenken, dass ich zu Karen gehe und ich glaub' nicht, dass sie mir das abgekauft hat, also musste ich wirklich zu Karen_gehen_ und ihr sagen, dass sie mich decken soll und-"

„Was soll's", schüttelte Dudley den Kopf. Solange sie hier war, brauchte er das nicht zu hören. „Hast du was mitgebracht?"

„Ja, hab ich, ist das alles, was ich dafür kriege, den ganzen Weg hergekommen zu sein?"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich hinunter, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. Sie hob ihr Gesicht an und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, lächelte dann und machte ihren Rucksack auf, um ihm ein Beutelchen Hasch zu geben.

„Das wird kaum reichen!", blaffte Dudley, als er es begutachtete. _'Was denkt sie sich denn?'_

„Es ist alles, was ich kaufen konnte! Ich kriege nur fünf Pfund in der Woche, du weißt das!", verteidigte sich Sarah.

„Scheiß drauf", knurrte Dudley, der den Beutel in seinen großen Fingern zerdrückte.

„Was meinst du mit _scheiß drauf_? Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du mir dafür gerade sehr viel Geld mitgegeben!"

„Hör mit deinem Gequieke auf, lass es uns verdammt nochmal rauchen."

Plötzlich schien Sarah aber mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. „Wo ist Sankt Brutus?", fragte sie.

„Wo ist was?" Dudley starrte sie dümmlich an.

„Harry, dein Cousin, Harry!" Sarah legte sich die Hände auf die Hüften, als ob _jeder_ wissen sollte, von wem sie redete, wenn sie Sankt Brutus sagte.

„In sein Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen." Dudley grinste, legte die Arme um ihre Schultern, sodass sein Kinn über ihr Haar striff.

„Er ist _was?"_ Sarah kämpfte sich ein kleines bisschen weg, stellte sich dabei in ihren hohen Schuhen auf die Zehen.

„Jah, Dad hat ihn für heute Nacht weggeschlossen. Es ist besser so", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und wurde im Schritt schon steif.

Aber Sarah drehte sich um und riss sich von seinem Griff los. „Lass ihn raus."

„Nein!", rief Dudley aus._'Warum führt sie sich so dumm auf!?' _„Wie denkst du denn, dass wir irgendwas machen können, wenn er hier unten ist und sich wie ein Freak aufführt, wie immer?"

„Lass ihn raus", sagte Sarah fest.

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann werde ich ihn freilassen", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und bevor er sie packen konnte, flog sie zur Treppe. Dudley war kaum so flink, aber er schaffte es, ihren Arsch zu packen. Sie lachte und schlug gegen das Treppengeländer. _„Lass los!"_, quietschte sie.

Aber Dudley war unnachgiebig. Wenn Harry frei gelassen würde, dann hieß _das_, dass Harry vielleicht ein Teil seines Abends sein würde und nichts deprimierte ihn mehr, als der Gedanke daran, ein weiteres Mal für seinen Cousin Sex aufzugeben. Außerdem würde Harry wahrscheinlich versuchen, ihn vor Sarah wie ein Arschloch aussehen zu lassen. Harry und Sarah waren zwei _sehr_separate Teile von Dudleys Leben. Er wollte das dabei belassen.

Sarah jedoch sah die Tragweite nicht, denn sie hielt die Tür auf und jetzt war Harry frei.

--

„Toll", bemerkte Dudley, als sie alle die Treppe hinunter gingen, Sarah hüpfte energisch voraus. „Echt schlauer Spielzug, Sarah, was werden wir jetzt machen?"

Sie drehte sich um, als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte. „Ihr beide werdet _miteinander auskommen."_

„Wow, Dudley, wie konntest du jemals ein höfliches Mädchen kriegen?", fragte Harry gewieft. Sarah kicherte. Sie bemerkte den Ernst der Situation nicht.

„Oh, fick dich, Harry. Als ob du irgendwie mehr mit mir auskommen willst, wie ich mit dir", sagte Dudley verärgert.

„Vielleicht ist es das, was du dich selbst denken lässt!", sagte der bebrillte Junge geheimnisvoll.

Dudley starrte ihn gute dreißig Sekunden lang an. _„O-kay._ Hab keine Ahnung, von was du ständig redest, aber was soll's."

Harry bemerkte offensichtlich, dass er die Oberhand hatte, da er grinste. „Sarah. Warum _gehst_ du mit ihm? Ich hab versucht, ihn zu fragen, wie ihr beide zusammen gekommen seid, aber er ist zu dumm zum Antworten."

„DU WIRST JETZT-" Dudley eilte vorwärts und wurde rot, aber Sarah schritt zwischen sie.

„Es ist okay", lächelte sie Dudley einfältig an und tätschelte seine Brust. „Was_meinst_ du damit, warum ich mit ihm gehe?"

Harry sah sich einen Moment lang um, als ob er inmitten einer Szene wäre, in der er nicht auftauchen sollte. „Äh. Ich meine, nichts für ungut wegen dir, du scheinst okay, aber mein _Cousin?_ Ich meine, warum er?"

„Das hab ich dir gesagt, Harry." Sarah zuckte die Schultern. „Ich mag Muskeln und Dudley ist liebenswürdig. Er ist nicht _dumm_, wie du gesagt hast."

„HA!", rief Dudley aus.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Hast du liebenswürdig gesagt?"

Sarah nickte und blickte vom einen zum anderen Jungen, als ob sie nicht ganz begreifen konnte, warum sie nicht miteinander klarkommen konnten. „Worauf warten wir?", fragte sie. „Ich will in den Park gehen, ein wenig kiffen, in Ordnung?"

„Mit _dem?"_, fragte Dudley mit tiefer Stimme und zeigte auf Harry.

„Ja!", verkündete Sarah. „Das ist dein Geschenk für mich!"

„Was!?", fragte Dudley verärgert nach. „Geschenkt!"

„Wenn du ihn mitkommen lässt und wenn du nett zu ihm bist, können wir hinterher Sex haben."

Harry sah mehr als ein bisschen angewidert, aber belustigt aus.

Dudley traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Ich dachte, das würden wir sowieso!"

„Tja, jetzt nicht! Du musst_nett_ sein", erklärte sie mit einem Nicken.

„Du solltest besser auf deine Frau hören", sagte Harry.

„HALT DEIN SCHEISS MAUL!", brüllte Dudley.

„Jetzt hast du einen Punkt verloren!", kicherte Sarah. „Jetzt kommt schon, lasst uns gehen!"

„Warte", sagte Dudley. „Ich werd' auf _keinen_ Fall _dafür_ nüchtern sein."

_--_

Jetzt, mit einer halbvollen Whiskeyflasche in der Hand, Sarah, die an seinem Arm hing und Harry, der hinter ihnen lief und schlaue Bemerkungen machte, hatte Dudley bereits das Gefühl, dass dies die seltsamste Nacht seines Lebens war.

Dudley drehte sich um und beäugte Harry gemein. „Wenn du irgendwas dummes versuchst", flüsterte er, „werd' ich's Mum und Dad erzählen."

„Denkst du nicht, dass mir zu drohen eine dumme Wahl ist, Duds?", fragte Harry süßlich. „Ich meine, schließlich bist du derjenige mit einem Doppelleben. Ich könnte einfach über dich auspacken."

Dudley funkelte ihn an, hatte aber nichts zu sagen. Harry hatte Recht.

Sie erreichten den Privet Park und Sarah rollte einen und zündete ihn an, um den Joint dann an Dudley weiterzugeben. Er lehnte sich gegen die Parkbank und inhalierte tief. Harry beobachtete sie, als wären sie in einem Film und er nicht. Er musterte sie scharf, als Sarah Dudley um die Schultern umarmte und den Joint zurücknahm, um einen langen Zug zu nehmen.

„Du bist dran, Harry", sagte sie.

Harry blinzelte, als ob er vergessen hätte, dass er auch dazu gehörte.

„Oh _nein, Sarah._ Das war gutes Geld!", sagte Dudley finster und versuchte ihn von ihr weg zu schnappen.

„Es ist nur fair", sagte sie ihm. „Komm schon, Harry, es ist in Ordnung."

„Okay", sagte Harry. „Sicher." Er nahm ihn von Sarah und nahm einen Zug, dann bekam er einen Hustenanfall.

„Ganz großer Mann, Cousin", grinste Dudley. „Schätze, du bist jetzt genauso hart wie ich, richtig?"

Harry schickte ihm einen komischen Blick. „Hart?", fragte er schwach.

Sie starrten einander eine Zeit lang an und Dudley zog es vor, Harrys Verrücktheit zu ignorieren, entschied sich stattdessen einmal kräftig Alkohol zu trinken. Sarah und Harry kifften weiter und Dudley schluckte den Whiskey herunter.

„Hey, willst du mal probiern?", fragte er Harry ungleichmäßig und fragte sich selbst, warum er überhaupt mit dem Jungen _redete_, geschweige denn, ihm seinen heiß geliebten Alkohol anbot.

„Jah, jah, sicher", antwortete Harry, genauso dicht. Er hing jetzt über der Parkbank, setzte sich aber auf und kippte sich ein bisschen Whiskey hinunter. „SCHEISSE!", schrie er und lachte hysterisch. „DAS IST WIDERLICH!"

Sarah nickte von den Schaukeln her.

„Gut, also mehr für mich", grinste Dudley und die beiden Cousins begannen laut zu glucksen. „Hey, willst du meine... Noten wissen?", fragte er und taumelte ein bisschen vorwärts. Er packte die Lehne der Parkbank und lehnte sich darüber.

Harry setzte sich von Ohr zu Ohr lächelnd auf. „Ja! 'Raus da-... mit."

„Also gut..." Dudley riss die Flasche wieder an sich und trank noch einmal daraus. „Zwei mal durchgefallen, ja? Mathe zuerst, Mum sagt, is' okay, weil Musik wichtiger ist-"

„HA HA HA HA!", brüllte Harry aus und schlug seine Faust vor Belustigung auf die Bank.

„Aber ich hab Sport bestanden", sagte Dudley laut, als ob das die Rettung wäre.

„Ich bin in Sport immer durchgefallen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Dudley. „Also... da... hast... du's."

Sarah beobachtete sie missbilligend. Dudley fragte sich, warum er sie so high hatte werden lassen. Sie war schwierig, wenn sie auf Hasch war und heute Nacht war keine Ausnahme. „Hey!", rief sie. „Worüber redet ihr überhaupt?"

„Halt den Mund", rief Dudley aus und winkte ab. „Also jedenfalls, weißt, was noch?"

„Was?", strahlte Harry.

„Hab auch schreckliche Noten in Geschichte gekriegt. Kriege. Wen interessiert der Scheiß? Filme sind gut. Aber ein Schulkurs? Ein verfickter _Geschicktskurs?"_ Dudley schüttelte feierlich den Kopf. „Auf. Keinen. Fall."

„Du bist auch noch in Geschichte durchgefallen?" Harry rang nach Luft.

Dudley nickte und fuhr damit fort, Harry zu erklären, wie Vernon so eine große Sache daraus gemacht hatte und die Schule angerufen hatte, um seine Noten in Ordnung zu bringen. Er wusste, dass Harry dies zu würdigen wissen würde und das tat er. _'Harry is' verdammt lustig'_, dachte Dudley dümmlich und Harry machte damit weiter Zauberausdrücke zu sagen. Selbstverständlich würden Mum und Dad diese Aktion NIEMALS erlauben, aber jetzt wusste Dudley nicht warum. Es war _wahnsinnig komisch._ Zauberer hatten alle _möglichen_ lustigen Wörter.

Jedoch wurde der tolle Abend plötzlich herb, als Sarah sich dazu entschloss, eine fiese, kleine Schlampe zu sein.

Harry und Dudley hatten eine gute Unterhaltung und sie nahm sich die _Frechheit_ heraus, sie zu unterbrechen.

„Halt die Klappe, Dudley", sagte sie plötzlich, ohne Zusammenhang. „Du bist so ein Arsch!"

Harry hörte nicht auf zu lachen und Theater zu machen, aber Dudley drehte sich sehr langsam um und starrte seine Freundin, die auf einer Schaukel saß, an. Ihr Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, ihr Ausdruck war dumm. Die Hitze war träge.

Und alles, das zuvor so süß an ihr gewesen war, war jetzt quälend. Dudley stürzte den Rest seines Whiskeys hinunter und ließ die Flasche auf das Pflaster fallen, wo sie zerschmetterte.

Sarah spannte sich an.

„Du_Schlampe_", spie Dudley. „Du billige, _dumme Kuh._ Ich sollte dich nicht bei mir behalten!" Er schüttelte einen Finger in ihre Richtung; wenn sie dachte, sein Temperament würde sich nur auf zwölfjährige Jungs und Boxkämpfe beschränken, lag sie tödlich falsch.

„HÖR AUF!", kreischte sie, krümmte ihre Knie und erhob ihre Hände.

Alles schien in Zeitlupe an Dudley vorbei zu ziehen.

„Ich sollte...", begann er. _„Ich sollte..."_

„SPUCK'S AUS!", kreischte sie. „DU SOLLTEST WAS?"

Dudley war kurzzeitig ratlos._„Fuck!"_, rief er aus. „Ich muss pissen. Ich komme wieder." Mitten unter Gekicher von Harry stolperte er davon zu den Parktoiletten und durch die offene Tür.

_'Dreckige Kuh Schlampe Nutte'_, dachte er mit den Zähnen knirschend und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose mit einer rauen Bewegung auf. _'Denkt, sie kann in dem Ton mit mir reden, ehrlich bei Gott, ich werd's ihr zeigen, niemand redet so mit Big D, Kuh.'_ Er fohr fort, auf etwas zu urinieren, das weder ein Pissoir noch eine Toilette war. Wenn er in besserer Stimmung gewesen wäre, hätte er es lustig gefunden, aber jetzt machte es ihn nur wütender. Wenn Sarah dachte, sie könnte ihn herumkommandieren, dann irrte sie sich.

Er nahm sich einen Moment, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten und war überrascht, wie gefasst er aussah: Mit gepflegtem und stacheligem, blondem Haar, breiten Schultern und dunkelblauen Augen, stand er da wie ein Held, ein Kriegsheld.

Jegliches Urteilsvermögen verloren, verließ Dudley sein Spiegelbild und schritt zurück hinaus auf den Spielplatz, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, dass er gerade die Wand in der _Damen _Toilette besudelt hatte.

Er konnte Harry gehen sehen; Harry war ein kleiner Fleck in der Ferne. Dudley schwankte zu den Schaukeln. Sarah stand auf und drehte sich herum, stellte sich ihm entgegen und hielt die Ketten der Schaukel in beiden Händen fest.

Sie hatte ein albernes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht geklebt, aber ihre Augen sagten die Wahrheit. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr Leid, Dudley", sagte sie mit gezwungener Stimme. „Harry sagt, du sollst ihn einschließen, wenn du heim kommst, er ist grade gegangen-"

„Sagst du mir, was ich tun soll? _Schon wieder?_", fragte Dudley träge mit einer düsteren Stimme.

„Nein", flüsterte Sarah und schüttelte den Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite. „Nein – ich sag dir nicht-"

„Denk' ich schon", sagte Dudley fest und kam näher.

„Dudley, warum bist du _böse_ auf mich?", fragte sie, der Klang ihrer Stimme wurde höher. Sie griff die Ketten fest.

„Bist du so dumm?", fragte Dudley knapp und stieg über den Rahmen, der die Schaukeln umgab.

„Nein-", sagte die leise.

„Warum hast du dann so mit mir geredet? WARUM, SARAH? Du denkst, ich bin irgendein schwacher Bastard, der sich von _dir zurechtweisen lässt?"_

„Nein!", rief sie aus. „Es tut mir Leid – ich sagte, es tut mir _Leid!"_

Nur die Schaukel war nun zwischen ihnen.

Fast ohne einen Gedanken erhob Dudley seine Faust und lieferte einen seiner berühmten, Junior-Schwergewichts-Champion, rechten Haken ab. Seine geballte Hand traf auf ihren Kiefer. Sie schnappte nach Luft und fiel in den Kies.

„Bitte-", flehte sie, aber als sie versuchte, sich davon zu machen, schlug Dudley sie zwei weitere Male, auf die Wange und auf das Auge.

Ihm entwich ein zitterndes Seufzen und er drehte sich vom Anblick Sarahs weg, die sich abmühte, aus dem Kies zu kommen. Sie begann zu schniefen. Dudley setzte sich zurück auf die Parkbank und blickte in den Nachthimmel.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog sich Sarah aus dem Schmutz heraus und lief o-beinig auf ihn zu; sie blutete an der Lippe. Dudley breitete die Arme aus und sie ließ sich auf seinem Knie nieder, drückte sich an seine Brust, ihr Körper und ihre Hände zitterten fürchterlich.

„Du hast es nicht so gemeint", sagte sie leise, während sie eine Hand hob und seinen Pony streichelte.

„Nein", sagte Dudley grob, „hab ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich... gedacht hab."

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht vorhattest, es zu tun", wiederholte sie und gab ein schwaches Lachen von sich, wischte die Lippe an ihrem Top ab. „Ich vermute, ich sehe ganz schön schrecklich aus."

„Nee", sagte er. „Du siehst immer noch ziemlich hübsch aus."

Sie drückte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und begann zu weinen.

„Hey. Es ist alles gut", sagte er ihr. „Ich werd' das nicht nochmal machen."

„Aber ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Sarah trotzig und hob ihren Kopf, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Warum bist du so _wütend_ geworden?"

„Ich weiß nich'", sagte er. „Ich hab einfach zu viel getrunken."

„Manchmal bist du aber nicht betrunken", flüsterte sie, während Tränen still ihre Wangen hinunter strömten. Sie schniefte und wischte ihre Wange trocken. „Manchmal bist du einfach so verdammt _wütend."_

„Ich weiß nich'", sagte Dudley schwächlich. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach grausam."

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte Sarah ihm kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich schon."

Wortlos lief das Paar zum Pavillon und zog eine Baggyjeans, Boxershorts, einen winzigen Rock und Schlüpfer aus. Dudley drang in sie ein, versuchte aber behutsamer als gewöhnlich zu sein, selbst obwohl dies _sein_ Geschenk war. Er kam mit einem Stöhnen und sie lehnte sich zurück und sagte etwas, das Dudley nicht erwartet hatte:

„Ich liebe dich."

Dudley zog sich von ihr hoch und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. „Du tust was?"

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte sie. „Aber denkst du vielleicht, dass wir wenigstens irgendwann mal ins Kino gehen können?"

--

In dem Moment, als Dudley nach Hause kam, ignorierte er Harrys offene Schlafzimmertür und ging weiter, um sich in die Toilette zu übergeben.

Er dachte, es wäre so furchtbar, wenn Mum und Dad genau in diesem Moment herein kämen, wo ihr perfekter Sohn nach Whiskey roch und von Flecken bedeckt war, die das Bestreben von nicht-so vorsichtigem Sex wiederspiegelten, sein Kopf in einer Toilette, seine Hände befleckt mit dem Blut seiner Freundin, die wirklich nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

So furchtbar, dass er sich in der Tat fast wünschte, es würde geschehen.

* * *

**ÜN:** Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, an was sich Dudley beim Angriff der Dementoren erinnert hat? Lest darüber im nächsten Kapitel... 


	7. through the looking glass

**AN: Geändert.** Jetzt DH/JKRs Interview verträglich!

**ÜN: **Die Übersetzung dieses Kapitels widme ich **Sunuxal**. Nochmal vielen Dank für dein Review!!

* * *

**Kapitel Sieben: Through the Looking Glass**

* * *

Harry Potter war vielleicht der gekrönte Prinz der grotesken Albträume, aber Dudley war dem diese Nacht ziemlich nahe gekommen. Dudleys Träume waren, anders als Harrys, furchterregend, weil sie nicht zusammenhängend waren. Sie waren erschreckend, weil sie ohne Gesicht und zerfallen waren und überhaupt keine wirklichen Vorstellungen oder Bilder, wie sie Harry hatte, nur unscharfe Gestalten. Gewöhnliche Ereignisse waren es, über die Dudley Albträume hatte: Mum beim Bügeln, Mädchen beim Seilspringen, ein Autoausflug nach London mit Dad, Eiscreme. Nachts schien das alles so Furcht einflößend.

Dudley wachte am nächsten Tag durch Mums murmelnde Stimme auf. Sie bot ihm Sachen an, ein kaltes Tuch, Frühstück, heißen Tee. Alles was er tun konte, war zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her zu treiben. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich so schrecklich fühlte und er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Doch weil er ein solch starkes Verlangen hatte, zu vergessen, was letzte Nacht passiert war, drang es deutlicher als deutlich zu ihm durch. Das Tageslicht schien hinter seinen Fensterläden, diese träge Hitze sickerte überall um ihn herein. Seine Decken schienen plötzlich eng und so warm wie Fell. Sein Kopf hämmerte fürchterlich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich übergeben müsste, aber es war nicht wirklich sicher, was es schlimmer machte. Er zog seine Hand unter den Bettlaken hervor und schob sich den verschwitzten Pony aus der Stirn.

_'Harry war auch da'_, war sein erster Gedanke, als er sich abmühte, seinen Kopf vom Kissen zu heben. _'Harry macht Witze, Sarah liebt mich, sie hat wahrscheinlich 'n paar schreckliche blaue Flecke gekriegt, ich frag mich, ob ihre Mum sie darüber ausfragt, ich frag mich, wieviel Uhr es ist, ich will wissen, warum das alles passiert ist, ist es passiert?'_

„Süßer", sagte Mum sanft. „Du bist wach." Sie lächelte traurig von seiner Bettkante aus.

Er stöhnte leicht und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Keulen zertrümmert worden.

Seine Mutter erkannte, dass er noch nicht bereit war, aufgeweckt zu werden und verließ somit sein Zimmer. Er hörte sie an Harrys Tür schlagen. Harry auf Hasch. Das hätte er niemals gedacht.

--

„Was geht ab?", fragte Dudley Sarah kühl, als er sich neben die Stelle setzte, wo sie beim Sandkasten hockte.

Sie zog ihr langes, schwarzes Haar auf die andere Seite ihres Halses und drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre Lippe war gespalten und als sie lächelte, schienen ihre Lippen zerbrochen. Sie schien außerdem überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt zu haben, sich herauszuputzen und ihre nicht mehr süße Erscheinung törnte Dudley mehr als ein wenig ab. Er wollte, dass sie normal war und so tat, als wäre alles okay. Aber dann wiederum war sie nicht Mum und sie war nicht Dad.

„Nichts, schätze ich", antwortete sie ruhig und in ihrer Stimme erkannte Dudley etwas tieferes, als sie je zuvor gezeigt hatte.

„Schau mal", sagte er, „ich fühl mich scheiße."

Sie schaute weg. „Ja, nun, ich auch."

„Deine Mum dann irgendwas gesagt?"

Sarah kicherte. „Oh jah, sie hatte _eine Menge_ zu sagen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich hingefallen bin."

Dudley grinste und berührte ihre Lippe leicht mit dem Zeigefinger. „Gutes Ziel dann also", bemerkte er.

Sie schürzte einen Moment lang die Lippen und schüttelte dann ihren Pony. „Willst du überhaupt darüber, was passiert ist, reden?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Ich werde zuhören, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du sauer geworden bist", erwiderte sie und stand auf, schlang wieder die Beine um ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, um ihren Kopf zärtlich an seine Brust zu drücken. „Ich will es verstehen."

„Da gibt's nichts zu sagen", antwortete er ein bisschen schroff.

Sie zog ihren Kopf schnell weg, als ob er wieder wütend werden könnte. Er gab einen Seufzer von sich und tätschelte ihr Haar. „Es gibt einfach nichts darüber zu reden", sagte er.

„Was ist mit... du weißt schon, was ich dir gesagt habe?", forschte sie nach und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er durchsuchte seine Gedanken._'Was hat sie mir gesagt?'_ „Äh..." Er bemühte sich, sich zu erinnern, was zur Hölle sie ihm gesagt hatte – es konnte nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.

Sarah schaute Reh äugig und enttäuscht. „Dass ich dich _liebe_", sagte sie sachte. „Was _denkst_ du denn?"

„Oh!", rief Dudley aus, als ob er es die ganze Zeit gewusst hätte. „Ich denke... ich denke..."_'Was denke ich? Warum zur Hölle hast du das zu mir gesagt, du Bekloppte, DAS IS', was ICH DENKE!'_ „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er unbeteiligt.

„Liebst du mich auch?", drängte sie.

Bevor Dudley wusste, was er tat, nickte er sie an. „Jah", sagte er langsam, „sicher."

Sarah strahlte und sah trotz ihrer Verletzungen hübsch aus. „Schlimmer Kater?", fragte sie sanft.

„Der schlimmste in meinem_Leben_. Mum dachte, ich hätte Fieber, denke ich. Sie hat versucht, mir Kinderarznei zu geben und mich im Haus eingesperrt zu lassen." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hasse es." Als er sich selbst jene drei Worte sagen hörte, hielt er inne. Hasste er es _wirklich?_ Stückchen und Teile davon mochte er wirklich. Er mochte es, verwöhnt zu werden, er mochte neue Geschenke und Lob. Aber er hasste die Tatsache, dass nicht einmal seine eigenen _Eltern_ erkennen konnten, dass er einen _Kater_ durchmachte, oder dass sie ihm genügend vertrauten, um nicht nach seiner Pornosammlung zu suchen oder ihn über Sex zu befragen.

„Was hat sie wegen Harry gesagt?", fragte Sarah nach und warf einen Blick hinter sie.

Dudley folgte ihren Augen und blickte finster. Harry starrte sie immer noch an. _'Was für ein Freak.'_ „Gleiche wie immer, wütend auf ihn, einfach weil."

„Komisch."

„Das schätze ich." Dudley schaute erneut zurück. Harry hatte den starren Blick nicht unterbrochen. „Ah, irgendwie schaut er hier 'rüber wie ein scheiß Psycho. Lass uns gehn."

„Och, Dudley, er is' süß. Irgendwie traurig und doof, aber süß!", stellte sie verteidigend fest.

Dudley schob sie sanft von seinem Schoß und die beiden standen auf. „Schau mal, wenn du meinen Cousin süß nennst, ist das irgendwie einfach... Ekel erregend, okay?"

„Sorry", grinste sie. „Er ist nur – na, sieh ihn doch an! Ich meine, es war sein erstes Mal, sich zu bekiffen!"

„Das überrascht mich nicht mal. Er ist behütet", zuckte Dudley die Achseln, was eine kurze Art war, um zu sagen: _Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens in meinem Schrank verbracht._

Sarah zog eine Braue nach oben. „Man könnte denken, er wäre schlimmer als du, er geht ja auf Sankt Brutus und alles."

Dudleys Wangen wurden rosa, als er log: „Ach, jah, nun, die sind große Schwätzer, weißt du? Nicht wirklich hart und außerdem hat Harry mehr von einem Sonderling, er läuft nicht mit den harten Kerlen mit."

„Das is' so deprimierend."

„Jah, irgendwie. Aber echt, lass uns gehn, er schaut, als ob er versucht sich dich einzuprägen, damit er sich später einen 'runter holen kann", scherzte Dudley gezwungen, traute es Harry aber nicht zu. Wenn das Kind auf dieser dummen Hogwarts Schule niemanden abbekam, sah Sarah zweifellos nach dem Besten auf der Speisekarte aus und Dudley musste Harry vielleicht einfach in den Arsch treten, ungeachtet dessen, ob er irgend einen anderen Namen außer _Cedric_ durch die Wand gestöhnt hörte.

Sarah nahm Dudleys Hand und sie liefen langsam zum weit entfernten Ende des Parks und Dudley hielt in der Nähe der öffentlichen Toiletten an. (Er erinnerte sich, dass sie Damien bei eben jenen Toiletten einen geblasen hatte und das klang ideal.) Jedoch schien Sarah auf einer anderen Wellenlänge zu sein.

„Also denkst du, wir könnten wirklich irgendwo hingehen?", fragte sie ihn und ließ seine Hand los.

„Äh... wie wo zum Beispiel?", grunzte er enttäuscht.

„Wie ich gestern Nacht gesagt hab... wie, ins Kino oder sowas? Oder... ich weiß nicht... zu dir nach Hause?"

„Zu mir nach _Hause?"_, rief Dudley aus. „Bist du bekloppt? Was zur Hölle sollten wir bei mir _zu Hause_ machen?"

Sarah warf die Hände in die Luft. „Na, deine Eltern können nicht den _ganzen_ Tag da sein, oder?", fragte sie nach. „Du könntest mir dein Zimmer zeigen und so Zeug-"

„Mum _ist_ den ganzen Tag da, außer wenn sie zum Supermarkt oder ihren Tees geht."

„Ihren_Tees?"_

„Jah, ihren Damenteekränzchen oder wie das heißt. Macht deine Mum das nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich. Sie _arbeitet."_ Sarah sah irritiert aus. „Was _macht_ deine Mutter den ganzen Tag?"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Viel. Schätze ich. Ich meine, sie putzt die Tische und so Zeug."

„Ah."

„Beobachtet oft die Nachbarn."

„Machst du Witze?"

„Nein, ich mein's ernst. Sie weiß alles über die."

„Das ist echt gruselig", sagte Sarah ehrlich und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nicht _so_ gruselig", sagte Dudley verteidigend dazu. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien etwas mit Sarah zu machen, das nicht im Park oder bei jemand anderem zu Hause war, unwirklich zu sein. Es war bereits beunruhigend genug gewesen, dass Sarah seinen _Cousin_ treffen musste. Er dachte nicht, dass er mit ihr in seinem _Haus_ umgehen konnte, während er nüchtern war.

„Tja dann, steh' im Laden an der Ecke für mich Schmiere. Ich muss etwas Make-up mitgehen lassen, ich will einen neuen Lipgloss", zuckte sie die Schultern.

--

„So ist's richtig, schlag den kleinen Bastard!", schrie Dennis.

Dudley war auf den Knien, schwang seine Faust nach links und rechts, während Piers ein vierzehn Jahre altes, rothaariges Kind namens Johnson am Boden hielt.

„SCHEISSE ÜBER MICH REDEN?", verlangte Dudley zu wissen.

„Nein! _Nein, hab ich nicht!"_, wimmerte das Kind.

„Das hat er auch", sagte Gordan laut. Er war in der Nacht zuvor von seinem Urlaub zurück gekommen und war voller Wut von jeglicher Art auf seinen Vater und seine Stiefmutter, die versucht hatten, ihn selbst zu therapieren und ihn versprechen lassen hatten, niemals wieder zu rauchen oder zu trinken. Sie hatten ihm außerdem davon abgeraten, mit Dudley und den anderen abzuhängen, also hatte er, sobald sie am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit gegangen waren, sicher gestellt, all die Dinge zu tun, von denen sie ihm gesagt hatten, sie nicht zu tun.

„Schlag ihn nochmal, Big D!", feuerte Piers ihn an.

Dudley schlug ihn mit seinem Haken in den Kiefer, seine hellblaue Baseballcappy schwang zur Seite, Schweiß bildete sich auf seinem Nacken. Johnson sah aus, als wäre er in Panik, und das _sollte_er sein. Aber er hätte es auch kommen sehen müssen, dafür dass er Gerüchte darüber verbreitet hatte, dass Dudleys Championtitel im Boxen nur eine Farce gewesen sei. Und das war die einzige Sache, die Dudley wirklich verdient hatte.

--

„Spitze", seufzte Malcom. „Jetzt _bin ich_ der einzige, der nicht _gefickt_ hat."

Piers grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Nun, es gibt immer noch Gordan." Er nahm einen Schluck aus einer Whiskeyflasche und reichte sie Dudley, der sie leerte.

„Fick _dich"_, sagte Gordan verärgert.

„Ach, jah. Ich hab vergessen, dass du hier bist", zuckte Malcom die Schultern.

„Ich kann mir immer noch nicht denken, wie Melanie sich von dir vögeln lassen hat", sagte Dudley nachdenklich.

Sie schoben ihre Fahrräder vom Privet Park zurück, als der Himmel über ihnen sich verdunkelte. Da war eine leichte Brise, die sich zwischen den Straßenlampen hindurchkräuselte. Ein Hund bellte in einem entfernten Garten. Die Hitze kroch dahin.

„Tja, sie _hat_ mich gelassen", zuckte Piers die Achseln, fast als ob er es selbst nicht glaubte. „Sehr betrunken war sie auch nicht."

„Also wo habt ihr's gemacht?", fragte Dennis.

„In meinem Bett, wo sonst?"

„In deinem Zimmer?", rief Dudley aus. „Mit deiner Cartoonbettwäsche?"

„Sie hat die Bettwäsche nicht beachtet!", erklärte Piers und wurde rot.

Dudley, Malcom und Dennis brachen in Gelächter aus. Gordan schüttelte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Na, wie war sie?", wollte Malcom sobald das Lachen nachgelassen hatte wissen.

„_Er_ weiß es nicht! Es war sein erstes Mal, du Arschloch", verkündete Dennis.

Piers grinste. „Doch, tu ich! Sie war _fantastisch."_

„Nicht so gut wie Sarah, würd' ich wetten", zwinkerte Dennis. „Sag's uns, Big D, wie oft hast du sie schon gefickt?"

Dudley gab vor, bescheiden zu sein. „Ach, wisst ihr... ich weiß es nicht... Sagen wir ungefähr... nur richtiger Sex oder anderes Zeug? Weil Sex hatten wir mindestens so...", er versuchte im Kopf zu zählen, aber er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, also rundete er auf, nur für den Fall. „Neun mal, schätze ich."

„Whoa", sagte Malcom neidisch.

„Warte, Alter, stopp! _Was_ für anderes Zeug?", fragte Dennis begierig.

„Na, ein paar mal hab ich...", ließ Dudley offen und machte eine leicht obszöne Geste mit seiner Zunge zwischen zwei seiner Finger.

„Nein SCHEISSE!", rief Dennis aus, „im ERNST?"

„Du hast es ihr mit dem _Mund gemacht_, Big D?", wollte Malcom wissen. „Das is' widerlich!"

„Du kannst mich mal, es is' nicht widerlich", blaffte Dudley, der leuchtend rot wurde.

„Ist es nicht?", wunderte sich Malcom. „Na, wie ist es denn dann?"

„Halt den Mund." Gleichermaßen verärgert und verlegen lief Dudley schweigend weiter.

„Tja, du machst am Besten bald mit ihr Schluss. Vielleicht noch 'ne Freundschaft mit Extras, Alter, aber das ist mein Rat für dich", zuckte Dennis die Achseln. „Wenn du sie so oft gebumst hast, sagt sie wahrscheinlich die drei furchterregendsten Worte, die du jemals in deinem Leben hören wirst."

„_Dein Schwanz is' klein?"_, fragte Malcom.

„NEIN!", verkündete Dennis. Er sah ausgelassen herum. _„Ich liebe dich."_ Er klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Dudleys Magen schlug Saltos. „Ach. Jah, okay."

„Nein im Ernst, ich pass' nur auf dich auf, Mann. Du musst sie in der Sekunde loswerden, wo du diese Scheiße hörst."

„Ach", sagte Dudley erneut._'Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bleibe, wird sie mich nicht heiraten wollen oder sonst was.'_ Er hatte wirklich nicht die Absicht, jetzt mit Sarah Schluss zu machen, zumindest bis die Schule anfing. Dann nützte sie ihm wirklich nicht mehr, da er auf Smeltings sein und sie nach Stonewall gehen würde.

Dennis begann inspiriert den Kopf zu einem eingebildeten Takt zu nicken. Er fing an laut und ungehobelt mit einer nachgemachten Gangsterstimme zu singen: „DU MUSST DIESE HURE LOSWERDEN, VERSPROCHEN? DIESE HURE LOSWERDEN, WARUM? WEIL WENN DU DIESE HÄSSLICHE HURE NICHT LOSWIRST, WIRD SIE DEINEN SCHWANZ TROCKEN LUTSCHEN!"

Die anderen begannen laut loszulachen und wider Willen musste Dudley mit einstimmen.

„Alte Schule", murmelte Gordan anerkennend.

Ohne, dass es einer von ihnen wusste, war Harry Potter gerade auf der anderen Straßenseite und beobachtete sie mit einer Art faszinierter Wut.

--

Bereit getrennte Wege zu gehen, hielten die Jungs kurz nach dem Magnolienring an.

„Bis dann", sagte Dennis. „Gute Sache, Johnson auf dem Boden zu sehen, dieses Arschloch hat verdient, was er bekommen hat, verrückte Lügen zu verbreiten, hä?"

„Niemand verarscht mich", bestätigte Dudley.

„Kleiner Bastard, hat gequiekt wie ein Schwein, oder?", rief Malcom aus. Alle lachten.

„Hübscher rechter Haken, Big D!", gratulierte Piers und Dudley grinste, dachte aber einen Moment lang an Sarah.

„Morgen selbe Zeit?", fragte er.

„Dann bei mir", legte Gordan mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen fest. „Meine Eltern gehen aus."

„Wir sehn uns dann."

„Ciao Dud", sagte Dennis mit einem Nicken.

„Man sieht sich, Big D!"

Dudley nickte ihnen zu und ging weiter die Straße hinunter. Die Sonne war fast ganz hinter den Wolken verschwunden. Er begann den Song, den Dennis vorher gesungen hatte, zu summen und schlenderte in einem gemächlichen Tempo. Im Augenblick schien alles in Ordnung mit der Welt. Und dann:

„_Hey,_ Big D."

Interessiert drehte Dudley sich herum, um wen es auch war zu grüßen. Jedoch fielen seine Augen auf Harry, der hinter ihm auf gemeine Art höhnisch lächelte. „Ach", sagte Dudley. „Du bist's"

Harry holte ihn ein, aber sie stellten sicher, sich gegenseitig reichlich Platz zu geben. Was als nächstes stattfand, war dasselbe wie immer, ein eiliger Austausch von Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen, hin und her, hin und her. Harry würde irgendein Klugscheißerkommentar abgeben und Dudley würde ihm erklären müssen, dass er mit allem Unrecht hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Harry es für passend hielt, noch einen _weiteren_ Witz über Dicke in die Unterhaltung einfließen zu lassen. Dudley war es ehrlich leid. Er hatte jeden Vergleich von sich und einem Schwein gehört, den er brauchte. Er wünschte sich wirklich, Harry würde neuen Stoff lernen und fragte sich, warum er das nicht getan hatte.

Dann erwähnte Dudley also Cedric (er hatte ihn vielleicht schon früher in dieser Woche erwähnt, er hatte eine Erinnerung, aber er musste bekifft oder betrunken gewesen sein) und Harry reagierte sehr seltsam. Er schien stinksauer, aber auf eine erschöfpte Art und Weise. Wenn Cedric Harrys fester Freund gewesen _war_, dann musste ihm etwas schreckliches zugestoßen sein. Dudley glaubte, dass das so am Besten war. Er brauchte es nicht, dass Harry sich, neben allem anderen, auch noch als Homo heraus stellte.

Sich über Harrys Albträume und über Cedric lustig zu machen, rief bei Harry eine fantastische Reaktion hervor. Es war genau die Sache, auf die Dudley all diese Jahre lang gewartet hatte und so war er nicht darauf vorbereitet, damit aufzuhören, den Jungen zu verhöhnen.

„_'Komm und hilf mir, Dad!'"_, sagte Dudley mit einer lauten, langsamen Stimme. _„'Mum, komm und hilf mir! Er hat Cedric getötet! Dad, hilf mir!'"_, fuhr er fort. Harry wurde rot. _„'Er wird mich-'"_

Aber plötzlich war der Spaß für Harrys Geschmack zu weit gegangen, weshalb er seinen magischen Zauberstab (?) hervor und gegen Dudleys Brust schwang.

„**NIMM DAS DING RUNTER!"**, schrie Dudley aus, dessen gute Stimmung auf der Stelle verschwand. Die Stäbe, die Zauberer benutzten, versetzten ihn in Schrecken, seitdem ihm ein Ringelschwanz gegeben worden war--- und Mum und Dad hatten ihm nach diesem verhängnisvollen Tag einen langen Vortrag gehalten und ihm gesagt, wie gefährlich Diese Leute waren. Dudley_wusste_ einfach, dass Harry darauf brannte, ihn mit einem schrecklichen Fluch zu belegen. Und jetzt war hier niemand zu sehen.

„Fang _nie_ wieder davon an", fauchte Harry, mit eindringlichen und wütenden grünen Augen hinter dieser idiotischen Brille. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

Aber Dudley wusste nicht einmal_wovon_. Wer war Cedric? Wer brachte ihn um? War er tot oder war es erfunden? Es war nicht einmal so eine große _Sache._ Er wusste es nicht, es hatte nur Spaß gemacht, wieder die Oberhand zu haben. Aber wenn Dudley versucht haben würde, Harry das zu erklären, hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht und eine Entschuldigung würde schlimmer als schwach aussehen. Also entschied sich Dudley, den magischen Stab _gegen_ Harry zu verwenden. Er wusste, wenn er genug Druck ausübte, würde Harrys Angst, verwiesen zu werden, ihn davon abhalten, irgendetwas zu tun.

„_Halt das Ding woandershin!"_, sagte Dudley fauchend.

„ICH HAB GESAGT, _hast du mich verstanden?"_, wiederholte Harry. Wenn Harry nur das Ding senken würde, würde Dudley bestimmt niemals wieder über was zur _Hölle_ es war sprechen.

„_Halt es woandershin!"_, knurrte Dudley.

„HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?", brüllte Harry.

„TU DAS DING WEG VON-", begann Dudley, aber dann musste Harry mit dem Stab etwas geschehen lassen haben, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich fürchterlich schlecht, schlecht und eiskalt, als ob er durchgefroren wäre.

Es wurde plötzlich sehr dunkel.

Dudley konnte nicht klar sehen, aber er _konnte_ Harrys Umriss ausmachen, noch immer direkt vor ihm, Harry schien hin- und hergerissen, Dudley war sich nicht gänzlich sicher, was Harry gerade getan hatte, aber es fühlte sich furchtbar an. Kalt und heilend auf einmal.

„W-was machst du d-da?", stammelte Dudley. _„Hö-hör auf d-damit!"_

„Ich mach gar nichts!", blaffte Harry ziemlich gemein. „Sei still und beweg dich nicht!"

„Ich k-kann nichts sehen!", sagte Dudley seinem Cousin verwirrt. Es war wahr – da waren keine Straßenlampen, keine Geräusche, die anzeigten, welche Gefahren vor ihm liegen oder nicht liegen könnten. Da waren keine _Sterne_. „Ich bin blind!"

„STILL, HAB ICH GESAGT!"

Dudley war von Harrys Art zu sprechen beleidigt, aber Harry hatte das gemacht, also würde er auf ihn hören müssen. Er fühlte sich wie ein dummes Kind, von seinem Cousin herum kommandiert zu werden, der fast einen Fuß kleiner als er war. Er blieb an der Wand der Magnoliengasse stehen, der kalte Zement drückte in seine verschwitzten Handflächen – seine Stirn fühlte sich gefroren an.

Doch jetzt, _jetzt_, lief Harry davon! _'Er kann mich nicht hier lassen!'_, dachte Dudley ängstlich, _'Das würde er nicht tun, ich kann nichts sehen! Er kann mich nicht hier lassen-'_

Obwohl er ermahnt worden war, nicht zu sprechen, _musste_ Dudley: „Ich sag's Dad! Wo bist du? Was machst du-"

„HALT DEN MUND! Ich _versuche_ was zu hören!", rief Harry aus.

_'Und was zu hören?'_, war Dudleys nächste Frage, doch sie wurde für ihn beantwortet.

Direkt von der Straße her kam das allerscheußlichste Geräusch, das Dudley je in seinem ganzen Leben gehört hatte. Es war wie... Finger, die über Kalk kratzten oder ein schlimmes Bein, das über einen knirschenden Fußboden gezogen wurde. Es war das Zeug aus diesen „abscheulichen Filmen", wie Mum sie nannte, die fiesen, die Dudley und seine Kumpels ansahen, während sie riesige Mengen an Snacks aßen, sich dann hinterher schlecht fühlten, weil sich Junk-Food und groteske Filme (Augäpfel essende Zombies, heiße Mädchen, die brutal vergewaltigt und in Straßengräben abgelegt werden, Morde, Gangbang und man ist fertig) nicht gut miteinander vertrugen.

Es erinnerte Dudley plötzlich an die Albträume von gestern Nacht, Mum, die sich auf nüchterne Art um die Wäsche kümmerte, ohne zu lächeln, Leute ohne Gesicht, die den Privet Drive 'rauf und 'runter liefen, verlassene Häuser, Sarahs blutende Lippe, sie stieß der Länge nach auf den Kies, Harry war klein und weinte in der Schultoilette, Dudley wurde angewiesen, was er nicht essen sollte.

Das Geräusch dauerte an und von der zweiten Sache dachte Dudley, es sei _'totes Atmen'_, aber das war dumm, weil die Toten nicht atmen konnten.

Harry hielt es nicht auf. Er stand direkt vor Dudley, er war jetzt deutlicher, _stand_ einfach immer noch, als ob er dem Geräusch ein Zeichen gab, vorwärts zu kommen, er hatte seinen Stab gerade ausgestreckt. Harry versuchte, was immer es war zu überreden, her zu kommen und Dudley zu holen und Dudley würde das nicht hinnehmen.

„Ich schlag dich", sagte Dudley in Panik, als das Geräusch näher kam, Nebel schien genau vor seinen Augen zu erscheinen. „Ich schwöre, ich werde-"

Harry blickte einen Moment lang zu ihm zurück. „Dudley, _halt den-"_

Dudley hatte nicht vor darauf zu warten. Er schlug Harry die Faust gegen den Kiefer und sah den Umriss seines Cousins sich auf dem Pflaster zusammenfalten.

„Du Schwachkopf, Dudley!", sagte Harry atemlos. Was Harry da zu ihnen gerufen hatte, kam näher; er konnte das tote Atmen in seinen Ohren hören, durch seine Venen hämmern. Er rannte vorwärts, vielleicht konnte er daran vorbei kommen, er tastete blind und plötzlich prallte er gegen den Zaun und stieß ungleichmäßige Atemzüge aus. Er packte den Maschendraht und rüttelte daran. Darüber zu klettern stand außer Frage; er konnte kaum rennen. Sein Magen war verknotet und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper, als die Kälte schlimmer wurde.

Harry schrie ihn immer noch an – Dudley wünschte, er hätte ihn härter schlagen können, dann hätte Harry zumindest aufgehört, ihn anzumeckern. Aber Harrys Stimme wurde wild. Dudley warf einen Blick zurück und sah Harry über dem Boden schweben, bevor er gegen die Mauer geschmettert wurde.

_'Was zum TEUFEL? Was zum TEUFEL?'_

Dudleys blaue Augen weiteten sich, sein Körper fühlte sich steif gefroren an und er war vor Angst gelähmt, aber er fühlte die eisige Kälte ansteigen und er bewegte sich rückwärts. Dudley dachte an einen ziemlich großen Haufen Schimpfwörter, aber er konnte nicht sprechen. Er ging weiter zurück, die Augen starr auf Harry gerichtet, stolperte er die Magnoliengasse hinunter.

Und dann hörte Dudley etwas im Innern seines Kopfes:

„_Wünschst du dir, den Tod zu kosten?"_

Dudley stoppte auf seinem Weg. Es war eine hohe Stimme, schrill und kreischend, aber so sehr gütig. Fast ansteckend.

„_Du hast durchaus einen tobenden Appetit"_, sinnte die Stimme rauchig nach, als ob sie dabei seufzte. _„Und der Tod würde fein schmecken, denke ich."_

Dudley konnte nichts tun, als das Dunkel anzustarren. Er fühlte sich benommen, als ob er immer wieder in Eiswasser getaucht werden würde.

Das Ding fuhr fort: _„Es gibt hier keine Diäten"_, sagte es in einem herumwirbelnden, weit entfernten Tonfall. _„Keine Ernährungspläne. Keiner wird dich schelten. Nein, wenn du mein Angebot annimmst, kannst du zu einem von meiner Art werden und du kannst so viele Seelen verschlingen wie du möchtest. Du zeigst Potential, aber niemand sieht es. Und niemand wird es jemals sehen, nicht in diesem Leben, lieber Junge, nicht in diesem Leben."_

Es gab einen Ruck, ein schrilles Kreischen in Dudleys Ohren, wie die Bremsen eines alten Autos und die Stimme schrie: _**„DU BIST EIN WERTLOSER, FETTER VERSAGER, DU – DU, DUDLEY DURSLEY."**_

Dudley stolperte und fiel auf das Pflaster, das Kreischen immer noch in den Ohren; er bedeckte sein Gesicht, wie ein kleines Kind es tun würde. Die Schreie wandelten sich in ein anderes Geräusch.

Das Geräusch war ein quiekendes Tier oder Kind, aber es war so verdreht und grotesk in seinen Ohren, dass er sich nicht sicher war, welches davon. Ihm schoss eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf – da war ein Baby, zwei Babies? Schreie,_furchtbare_ Schreie. Er wusste, es waren er und Harry, aber er wusste nicht, warum sie schrien – oder wer von ihnen schrie oder ob sie _beide_ schrien! Mum und Dad waren in der Erinnerung auch da, aber sie machten nichts für Harry und dies ließ Dudley schreien. Sie boten ihm ständig Dinge an – einen Schnuller, ein Spielzeug, eine Flasche – und er schrie und kreischte weiter, niemand schenkte Harry Aufmerksamkeit, warum nicht? Und Dudley _wollte_ diese Sachen nicht! Die Wände des Hauses schienen dreitausend Meter hoch. Harry sah krank aus, verbraucht-

--Dudley stand vor dem Spiegel in der Schule und zog seine Smeltings Uniform an. Das musste im dritten Jahr gewesen sein, denn als er versuchte, die Knickerbocker hoch zu ziehen, ging es nicht. Er zerrte immer weiter, zuerst gelangweilt, als ob sie, wenn er das lange genug machte, leicht über seine Schenkel gehen würden. Aber dies brachte ihm nur den Erfolg, die Hose zu zerreißen – sein Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot-

_--„ICH WILL DAS NICHT ESSEN!"_, schrie Dudley, fünf Jahre alt. Er warf einen Eisbehälter durch die Küche und der prallte gegen das Fenster. _„DIE SORTE IST NICHT RICHTIG! NICHT RICHTIG!"_ Aus irgendeinem Grund, ließ ihn das mit den Fäusten hämmern und weinen, wie peinlich--

-- „Gib mir das", verlangte ein zwölfjähriger Dudley und riss die fertige Hausaufgabe aus den Händen eines brünetten Jungen, „Auf diese Art", sagte er, „fallen wir beide durch-"

-- „Hasst du ihn nicht einfach?", flüsterte Sandy Hox von Nummer Neun. „Er ist so eine quengelige, kleine Tonne!"-

--Leute lachten in den Gängen, als Dudley aus dem Büro der Krankenschwester trat – muss im vierten Jahr gewesen sein? „Man sagt, du seist auf Diät – es wird auch langsam Zeit", schrie jemand aus und das Gelächter wurde lauter-

-- „Er ist der schrecklichste Junge seit jeher"-

--Der Junge im Spiegel blickte grausam und wütend, als er sich Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Er hatte ein Mädchen geschlagen und er hatte kaum Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Er verbrachte seine Zeit damit, mehr als sogar fünf Jahre jüngere Kinder in den Kies zu schubsen und er hatte nichts, nichts wofür er lebte und jeder sollte sich einfach von ihm fernhalten-

--

Auflehnend presste Dudley seine Hände auf sein Gesicht, um diese Erinnerungen zu blockieren. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich wie Eis an, aber es war ihm egal. Er war Dudley Dursley. Und er war ein Versager.

--

Dudley erwachte scheinbar eine Millionen Jahre später halbwegs vom Klang verzweifelter Stimmen. Er konnte nur geradeaus sehen, es erforderte zu viel Anstrengung zur Seite zu blicken, aber er fühlte sich, als würde er vorwärts gezogen werden. Er war immer noch durchgefroren, aber darüber hinaus fühlte er sich auch noch, als würde er hängen. Es war schlimmer als jedes Training; es war als ob er wiederholt in die Gedärme geschlagen worden wäre. Sein Magen fühlte sich verdreht an, ihm war übel. Ganz plötzlich gaben seine Knie nach und er taumelte vorwärts. Derjenige, der ihn trug schrie auf und er wurde zurück gezogen. Der Klang von Schreien klang immer noch in seinen Trommelfellen nach. Er konnte die Erinnerung jetzt nicht abschütteln. Er fühlte sich mutlos, voller Besorgnis und er konnte nicht aufhören, sich zu fragen, warum Mum und Dad nichts _getan_ hatten? (Konnten sie ihn nicht weinen hören?)

Er wurde dazu angetrieben, sich immer weiter zu bewegen, aber er hatte absolut keinen Willen, sich zu bewegen. Er wurde dazu gebracht, Treppen hoch zu steigen, jetzt abgestützt, fühlte er sich als ob er tot wäre und wie eine Puppe benutzt wurde. Er konnte diese Bilder nicht loswerden; diese schrecklichen Bilder.

Sah er wirklich so aus?

Auf einmal war Mum vor ihm.

Sie sagte etwas mit besorgter Stimme, aber Dudley konnte nicht antworten. Sein einziger Gedanke war, dass das, was ihn sich so überaus kalt fühlen lassen hatte, ihn sich auch nicht allzu gut fühlen ließ und vielleicht hätte er früher an diesem Abend nichts trinken sollen.

Er erbrach sich umgehend über die ganze Fußmatte.

--

Alle schrien und brüllten. Dudley wurde auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und eine große Schüssel gegeben. Er blickte trübe zu allen auf. Sein Magen verkrampfte und er kotzte erneut, die Flüssigkeit trommelte auf den Boden der Blechschüssel. Harry verzog das Gesicht.

Dudley war sich nicht sicher, was Harry sich dabei gedacht hatte, was er da tat, aber was es auch war, es war ein sehr aufwühlender Trick gewesen und Dad und Mum sollten Harry dafür teuer bestrafen. Dudley dachte kaum daran, als sie so klein waren – er wusste, dass Harry versuchte irgendeine Art Wirkung zu erzielen, aber er wusste nicht, dass Harry sich daran erinnern würde, Harry war bei dem meisten davon nicht einmal da gewesen! Harry war _gut_ in diesem Zauberzeug – schließlich benutzte er Dudleys Schuld gegen ihn.

Mum und Dad stritten mit Harry über das, was passiert ist. Harry behauptete natürlich, dass er es nicht verursacht hatte, aber Dudley wusste es besser. Wenn er Harry wäre, würde er diesen Stab in jeder Sekunde, die er hatte, benutzen.

Dudley fragte sich, ob er mit den Jungs gekifft hatte und es einfach vergessen hatte. Durch eine dunstige Sicht konnte Dudley Eulen, Briefe sehen und alles, was er dachte war _'nicht schon wieder'_ und alle schrien weiterhin, er fühlte, wie sein Kopf hämmerte. Dann wurde Mum von einer Person, die Dudley nicht sehen konnte, geschimpft und Harry stürmte davon und Dad war wütend, also verprach Mum Dudley dann, eine Kanne Tee zu kochen und ihn am nächsten Tag zum Einkaufen mitzunehmen.

Dudley zog sich wieder hoch.

--

„Du klingst Scheiße", sagte Piers am anderen Ende des Telefons.

Es war am nächsten Tag, gegen zwei Uhr, aber Dudley war noch nicht vom Bett aufgestanden. Er fühlte sich immer noch krank, deprimiert, als könnte er nichts machen.

„Ich fühl mich so", war seine müde Antwort. Er konnte nicht einmal einen richtig bedrohlichen Tonfall zu Stande bringen.

Piers seufzte und sie waren fast drei Minuten lang still. „Also kommst du dann heute Abend nicht?"

„Ich schätze nicht."

„Das is' nicht cool, Big D. Ich geh dann auch nicht hin."

„Idiot", antwortete Dudley sehr ruhig und blätterte eine Seite der Musikzeitschrift um, die er überflog. „Das klingt schwul."

„Nein!", rechtfertigte sich Piers. „Die anderen sind einfach nicht so cool drauf wie du."

Sie hielten beide inne. Dudley blätterte eine weitere Seite um. „Was soll's", sagte er. „'s das alles?"

Piers seufzte erneut. „Ich schätze schon."

„Okay, also."

„Gute Besserung, schätze ich."

„Jah, was soll's. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."

Dudley legte auf, seufzte dann auch und starrte hinauf an die Decke. Er wollte Harry fragen, was ihn genau angegriffen hatte, aber er wollte nicht dumm klingen. Er hatte irgendetwas über ein Gefängnis gehört und über Dämon-Dinger und Dad hatte entmutigt geklungen, weil Dudley das, was es war, nicht zu Boden geschlagen hatte.

Dudley zog in Betracht aufzustehen, um Harry zu befragen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie würden nur streiten. Außerdem war Harry wieder in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und Dudley wollte nicht, dass jemand dachte, er würde sich auf seine Seite stellen.

Stattdessen fragte er sich, was alle denken würden, wenn er ihnen erzählte, warum er sich krank fühlte, warum in seinen Ohren noch immer der Klang von schreienden Babies nachhallte und von Stimmen – all die Stimmen. Die Jungs würden ihn für wahnsinnig halten. Harry wurde sowieso von niemandem toleriert, aber sich vorzustellen, dass er die _Wahrheit_ kannte? Und was würde Sarah denken? _'Wahrscheinlich, dass ich einfach nur bekifft war.'_ Dudley hatte sehr kurz die Erkenntnis, dass es eine Menge gab, was seine Familie und sein Leben betraf, das seine Freunde niemals erfahren konnten.

Es gab ein sanftes Klopfen an seiner Tür und Petunia kam herein. Ihr stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie.

Auf der Stelle rollte sich Dudley herum und ließ seine Stimme schwacher klingen, als sie war. „Oh, Mum, okay, schätze ich."

Petunia glättete ihr Sommerkleid und setzte sich auf die Bettkante ihres Sohnes. „Ich möchte dich nicht aufregen", begann sie besänftigend, „aber ich möchte wissen, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Was hat dieser Dementor dir_angetan?"_

„Der was?", fragte Dudley langsam.

„_Er_ hat gesagt, dass man die so nennt", bemerkte Petunia knirschend und nickte in Richtung der Wand, um auf Harry hinzuweisen. „Die...", ihre Stimme wurde sehr besorgt. „Die nehmen den Leuten die _Seele_ weg. Aber deine haben sie nicht gekriegt."

Dudley blinzelte. „Die machen_was?"_ Harrys Welt war sicherlich am Arsch. Dementoren, die Seelen stehlen? Cedric stirbt, verrückte Briefe, die Mum anschreien? Es gab Dudley fast das Gefühl, dass sein Leben normal war. Er fragte sich, was schlimmer war: Der Privet Drive oder so Seelen saugende Teile, die Gefängnisse bewachten. Es war sehr schwer zu entscheiden.

„Hab keine Angst", sagte Petunia, als ob sie selbst etwas Panik hatte. „Du bist in Ordnung und das ist es, was zählt."

„Warte... also... was hat eines von diesen Teilen in der Nähe von unserem Haus gemacht, Mum?", wollte Dudley wissen und setzte sich auf.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, Süßer. Es hat etwas mit... äh, _Problemen_ zu tun, die seine Welt in letzter Zeit hat."

Dudley starrte sie an. _'Was zum verdammten, verfickten Teufel?'_, dachte er.

„Brauchst du irgend etwas? Etwas Tee, Schatz?"

Ohne wirkliches Interesse nickte er.

Petunia lächelte schwach und schritt zur Tür hinüber.

„Mum?"

„Ja, Liebling?"

Dudley wartete einen Moment, bevor er sprach. „Mum, bin ich... ein Versager? Ich meine... nun..._Bin_ ich einer?"

„Diddy, _was?"_, schrie Petunia aus. „Warum? Nein! Natürlich nicht!"

Er war sich nicht so sicher. Schließlich hatte nicht _sie_ die Bilder, fast wie einen widerlichen Film, ablaufen sehen.

„Wer sagt, dass du ein Versager bist?", wollte sie wissen.

„Niemand, Mum, es ist gut. Es ist nur...", er verlor sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nichts."

Petunia runzelte traurig die Stirn, ließ ihn aber allein.

Dudley fühlte sich, als wäre seine Seele verschwunden, aber er hatte sich schon lange bevor irgendein Dementor in Surrey aufgetaucht war so gefühlt.

--

Der nächste Tag war fast ein guter Tag. Obwohl sich Dudley immer noch etwas angeschlagen fühlte, hatte Harry bei Petunia fallen lassen, dass ihm, als er früher angegriffen worden war, Schokolade gegeben worden war, damit er sich erholte. Dies inspirierte Mum, einen riesigen Schokoladenkuchen mit reichlich Zuckerguss aus dunkler Schokolade zu backen.

Harry sagte, das sei nicht der Gedanke, aber Dudley wurde es nichtsdestotrotz erlaubt, ihn zu verdrücken.

* * *

**ÜN:** Was Dennis im Orginal gerappt hat: „YOU GOTTA CUT THAT HOE LOOSE, WORD? CUT THAT HOE LOOSE, WHY? CAUSE IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT SKANK HOE LOOSE, SHE GONNA SUCK YOUR COCK DRY!" 

Ein Fuß: 30,48 cm


	8. the time has come, the walrus said

**AN:** Es versteht sich von selbst, dass der Song _„White Rabbit",_ obwohl er sagenhaft ist, zu oft von mir aufgegriffen worden ist! Zwischen dieser Fic und ihrer Begleiterin sind mir die Songtexte für Kapiteltitel ausgegangen. Also benutze ich jetzt willkürliche Liederzitate oder Alice inspirierten Stoff. _Außerdem,_ danke an all denjenigen von euch, die die Fic gelesen und kommentiert haben. Das wird sehr geschätzt.

**Kapitel Acht: The Time Has Come, The Walrus Said**

Vernon seufzte, als er ein großes, weißes Frackhemd hochhielt. „Magst du das hier?" Er erhob seine andere Hand, mit welcher er ein schwarzes Seidenhemd mit braunen Knöpfen gepackt hielt. „Oder dieses, vielleicht?"

Dudley brummte und zuckte die Achseln.

Offensichtlich hatte Mum beschlossen, dass es Dudley an offizieller Kleidung für Schulveranstaltungen und Familienausflüge mangelte und hatte also Dad mit der Pflicht betraut, ihn mit zum Einkaufszentrum zu nehmen.

„Mir ist es auch egal", murmelte Vernon und schaute verwirrt. „Schaun wir noch mal, was sie sagt." Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog eine kleine Einkaufsliste heraus. Er blickte zu Dudley auf. „Sie sagt, du brauchst außerdem neue Turnschuhe."

Dudley verzog das Gesicht. _„Nein."_

„Tja, kann's dir nicht verübeln, Sohn. Schuhe kaufen war auch nie meine Stärke", gluckste Vernon. „Welches von denen denkst du? Oder lieber ein blaues?"

Dudley seufzte. „Warum hat Mum dich geschickt? Normalerweise sucht sie's einfach aus."

„Stimmt, nun, Mum hat gesagt-" Vernon stoppte abrupt und änderte dann seine Stimmung. „Ich hab selbst beschlossen, dass ich dich mitnehme, das ist alles."

„Mum ist bei diesem Zeug normal am Besten", zuckte Dudley die Schultern.

„Stimmt", sagte Vernon schneidend. „Lass uns ein paar Stück von allem kaufen und es mit nach Hause nehmen, dann sehen wir, was sie sagt."

„Wie du meinst", antwortete Dudley.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand.

Vernon räusperte sich und raffte so viele Hemden zusammen wie er konnte. „Sag mal, Dudley. Beschäftigt dich in letzter Zeit etwas? Ich meine, vielleicht was neulich Nacht passiert ist und das alles?" Er sah sich sorgfältig um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da gibt's kein Problem."

„Bist du... sicher? Du bist seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mit deinen Kumpels unterwegs gewesen."

„Hatte keine Lust."

„Vielleicht bist du krank?"

„Nein."

Vernon dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Hast du für das neue Schuljahr boxen trainiert?"

„Manchmal." Dudley war sich nicht sicher, worauf Dad hinauswollte, aber es war sehr unheimlich.

„Irgendwas, worüber du reden möchtest?"

Dudley starrte seinen Vater an. „Nein", antwortete er.

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters zeigte eine Mischung aus sowohl Enttäuschung als auch Dankbarkeit. „In Ordnung, dann lass uns verschwinden", sagte er und klopfte Dudley auf die Schulter.

„Liebling!", rief Petunia später an diesem Abend die Treppen hoch, „Telefon für dich!"

Dudley trampelte gerade an Harrys Schlafzimmertür vorbei, als Mum sehr laut sagte, _„Und es ist ein Mädchen!"_

„Uuuuuh", sagte Harry hinter seiner verschlossenen Tür so trocken wie die Wüste.

Dudley schnappte sich das Telefon von seiner Mutter und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„_Hi, Dudley!"_, sagte Sarah.

„Hey", antwortete er. „Wo hast du meine Nummer her?"

„Von Piers. Ich hoffe, das ist okay."

„Ich schätze schon", entgegnete er, bemerkte aber Mums neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er schritt zurück nach oben. Wenn Harry etwas hörte, würde es nichts ausmachen, weil er so ziemlich ein Gefangener war. „Also was ist los?"

„Na, wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Piers sagte, du hättest eine schlimme Erkältung."

„Sowas ähnliches."

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", trällerte sie.

„Ja."

„Wo warst du dann?", wiederholte sie. „Ich vermiss' dich! Du solltest wieder in den Park kommen! Es ist immer so langweilig ohne dich."

„Werd' ich." Dudley war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, aber Sarah machte es ihm immer wieder leicht, indem sie ihm Fragen stellte.

„Willst du dann, dass ich vorbei komme?"

„Nein", sagte er schnell.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Tu's einfach nicht, okay? Vielleicht steckst du dich bei mir an."

„In Ordnung", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Also, komm morgen vorbei, okay?"

„Okay. Vielleicht."

„Tja..."

„Ciao", sagte Dudley.

„Ich lieb' dich", sagte Sarah.

Dudley hielt inne, sein Herz raste. Er drückte kräftig auf die Endtaste des Telefons und legte auf.

„Was?", sagte Harry durch die Wand. „Kein Telefonsex? Du bist kein bisschen lustig, Dudley."

„Du darfst nicht raus kommen!", gab Dudley zurück. „Ich denk, ich hab so ziemlich gewonnen."

Das Ausbleiben von Harrys Antwort bestätigte diese Aussage.

Dudley lief zurück nach unten und wurde fast augenblicklich von seiner Mutter empfangen.

„Wer war das?", fragte sie sehr un-beiläufig.

„Niemand", antwortete Dudley. Er errötete ein bisschen und legte das Telefon zurück auf die Station.

Petunia lächelte. „Hat dieser niemand einen Namen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Oh komm schon, Süßer, kein Grund, schüchtern zu sein!", rief Petunia aus.

„Es ist nichts, Mum. Wirklich", sagte Dudley mit dem ernstesten Gesicht, das er zu Stande brachte. „Nur dieses Mädchen, das ich manchmal im Park seh'." Er ging schnell zum Kühlschrank und zog einen Teller voller Kalbskotelettes vom gestrigen Abendessen heraus.

„Bitte Dudders, ich werde dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen! Kann ich sie kennenlernen?"

Dudley nahm ein ganzes Kotelett und biss hinein. „Brauchst du nicht, Mum", sagte er durch seinen vollen Mund, „sie ist sowieso nur irgendein Mädchen."

„Sie hat dich aber _angerufen."_

„Es ist ein Telefon", erklärte Dudley, schluckte und nahm noch einen Bissen, leckte sich die Finger ab. „Leute rufen Leute an."

„Schön", sagte Petunia mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern. „Behalte deine Geheimnisse." Sie schlug ihn spielerisch mit einem Geschirrtuch und verschwand im Flur.

„Das werd' ich, Mum", sagte er laut. „Das werd' ich."

„Hast eine besonders lange Zeit beim Abendessen verbracht", sagte Harry durch die Wand.

Dudley drehte sich im Bett herum.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist", bemerkte sein Cousin.

„Jah, also? Wovon redest du verdammt nochmal?"

„Ich hab dich unten gehört und du hast eine besonders lange Zeit beim Abendessen verbracht. Gehst du wieder zu deiner Gewohnheit über, sechs Portionen von jeder Mahlzeit zu essen, oder was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", antwortete Dudley. Er hatte nur zwei gehabt und außerdem, wenn Mum und Dad ihn wegen dem Dementorenangriff mehr essen ließen, dann würde er das ausnutzen was das Zeug hielt.

„Na, erst der Kuchen und jetzt das. Ehrlich, du _musst_ dich besser fühlen."

„Tu ich", blaffte Dudley und schaute zur Decke.

„Ziemlich schlimm, oder?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Was ist ziemlich schlimm? 'Ne Diät?"

Harry schnaubte laut. „Nun, das vielleicht auch, aber ich habe mich darauf bezogen, dass du in der Nacht neulich fast von einem Dementor geküsst worden wärst."

Dudley war still. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry scherzte oder nicht. „Der hat mich nicht geküsst", sagte er leicht verärgert.

„Nein, so _nennt_ man es, wenn er versucht, dir die Seele wegzunehmen."

„Oh." Dudley drehte sich wieder um. „Jah, schätze, es war ziemlich schlimm."

„Das Gruseligste, das ich je gesehen hab, als es das erste Mal passierte."

„Ziemlich gruslig, schätze ich."

Harry lachte. „_Schätzt_ du? Du warst überhaupt nicht so hart als er da war, das sag ich dir."

„Du _auch._ Du hast es sowieso nicht gesehen", verkündete Dudley.

„Wie du meinst, Dudley."

„Warum hast du das mit mir gemacht?", fragte Dudley.

„Hab ich nicht", antwortete Harry so laut er konnte, ohne Mum und Dad aufzuwecken. „Ich hab's ehrlich _nicht gemacht_. Ich _wollte_ etwas mit dir machen, aber ich hab es nicht. Und außerdem, so viel Macht hab ich nicht. Ich könnte nicht einfach einen Dementor aus dem Nichts auftauchen lassen-"

„Du könntest lügen. Woher zur Hölle soll ich das wissen?"

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Schätze, du musst dich da auf mein Wort verlassen", sagte Harry nahezu sarkastisch.

Dudley drehte sich wieder um. „Das schätze ich."

„Also, hat dich Tante Petunia über Sarahs Anruf ausgequetscht?"

„Fuck jah. Ich weiß nicht, was diese dumme Kuh sich dabei gedacht hat, im Haus anzurufen", sagte Dudley düster.

Harry gluckste kurz. „Hmm", sagte er verächtlich, „vielleicht, weil sie dich _mag?"_

„Das schätze ich."

„Für dich auch kaum zu glauben, oder?"

Dudley war ruhig. „Nein", sagte er knapp. „Was meinst du?"

„Oh, _komm_ schon. Natürlich würde sie dich anrufen; sie ist deine Freundin, oder was auch immer. Deine Bumskameradin."

„Es war dumm von ihr, anzurufen", bestand Dudley.

„Jah, na, was wirst du tun? Ihr morgen das Gesicht einschlagen?"

„NEIN!", rief Dudley aus und saß aufrecht im Bett. „Das war nur ein Mal! Außerdem hab ich ihr nicht das Gesicht eingeschlagen!"

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich kann dich wirklich, ehrlich nicht verstehen. Mit deiner Gang und deinen kleinen Lügen und deiner Perfekter-Sohn-Prozedur und deiner vollkommen guten Freundin, die du verprügelst-"

„Ich bin _nicht_ perfekt!", sagte Dudley eisern. „Und ich hab sie nicht verprügelt! Außerdem _wollte_ ich sie nicht schlagen!"

„_Okay._ Schön. Aber _magst_ du Sarah überhaupt?", blaffte Harry.

„Jah!", knurrte Dudley zurück. „Ich meine, ich denke schon."

„Du _denkst_ schon? Gott, du bist _so_ dumm. Weißt du es denn nicht einmal, wenn du jemanden magst?"

„Nein, ich-"

„Erzähl', sagst du ihr, dass du sie liebst, wenn du ihr das Hirn 'rausvögelst?"

„Nein! Halt's _Maul,_ du weißt gar nichts darüber!"

„Ich weiß, da es ziemlich verdammt offensichtlich ist, dass _sie dich _mag-"

„_Jah?_ Tja, sogar _ich_ weiß das!", erklärte Dudley wahrheitsgemäß.

Von Harry kam ein Geräusch, das darauf schließen ließ, dass er in sein Kissen lachte. Als er sich schließlich erholte, sagte er: „Versprich mir nur, dass du sie nicht noch mal verschlägst, okay?"

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich dir irgendetwas versprechen?"

„Weil du offensichtlich-" Harry hörte auf zu reden. „Vergiss es, okay? Warum sollte ich dich überzeugen müssen, es sollte einfache Logik sein, keine Kinder zu schlagen, geschweige denn deine _Freundin-"_

„Ich schlag' nicht _nur_ Mädchen und Kinder."

„Und du bist stolz darauf, weswegen ich dich nicht verstehe."

„Na und?"

„Dudley. Lass uns mit diesem Gespräch aufhören, okay?"

Dudley ließ sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob Harry ihn durch die Wand sehen könnte. „Aber warte mal-"

Harry seufzte laut.

„-Wer ist Cedric denn jetzt? Ich meine, wirklich."

Es war sehr lange still. Dudley war sich sicher, dass Harry eingeschlafen war, aber dann:

„Ein Freund, den ich in der Schule hatte."

„Nur ein Freund?"

„Was?", fragte Harry bedrohlich.

„Ich meine", fuhr Dudley fort, jedoch vorsichtig, „du bist nicht so ein Wichser, stimmt's?"

Harry seufzte erneut. „_Nein,_ Dudley, ich bin nicht so ein Wichser."

„Er ist nicht wirklich dein fester Freund?"

„Ich hab nie _gesagt_, dass er das wäre. Du warst das."

„Ich weiß. Der war gut, oder?"

Harry schnaubte hinter der Wand. „Nicht wirklich, es war etwas dumm. Und nein, er ist nicht – ich meine..." Harry hielt erneut inne. „Er _war_ nicht mein fester Freund."

„Okay", sagte Dudley mit Erleichterung. „Aber... was ist denn dann mit ihm passiert?"

„Er ist GESTORBEN, okay?", blaffte Harry plötzlich. „Er ist _gestorben_ und ich konnte es nicht _verhindern!"_

Dudley wünschte sich, es nicht erwähnt zu haben. „Oh", war alles, was er sagen konnte. Dann, „Da sterben Leute an deiner Schule?"

„Jah."

Dudley brauchte eine Minute oder so, um darüber zu grübeln. Auf Smeltings hatte sich ein Typ am Kronleuchter im Speisesaal erhängt und am nächsten Morgen hatte ihn ein Lehrer gefunden. Er war aber ein älterer Junge, einer, den Dudley nie kennengelernt hatte, also war es ihm so ziemlich egal. Er wollte Harry fragen, warum Cedrics Tod überhaupt etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte und warum Harry sich über die Tatsache aufregte, dass er es nicht verhindert hatte, aber er entschied sich dagegen, noch mehr Druck auf das Thema auszuüben.

Sie waren beide eine ganze Weile still.

„Harry?"

„_Was,_ Dudley?"

Dudley seufzte.

„Du hast dem Dementor nicht gesagt, dass er meine Seele stehlen soll, oder?"

Harry gluckste. „Nein, Dudley. Ver_dammt."_

„Also hab ich sie immer noch?"

„Ja, Dudley."

Dudley drehte sich wieder um.

„War _das_ alles?", wollte Harry, der mehr als genervt klang, wissen.

„...Jah."

„Na, dann." Harry hielt inne. „Gute Nacht, Dudley."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Dudley wachte am nächsten Morgen durch die singende Stimme seines Dads auf. Ernsthaft verwirrt (wenn Dad sang, bedeutete das entweder etwas sehr gutes oder sehr schlechtes) knarrte Dudley die Treppe hinunter. Vom Esszimmer aus erblickte ihn Dad.

„Dudley! Kannst du das glauben? Ho, _ho!_ Kannst du das _glauben?"_

Dudley gähnte. „Wa', Dad?"

Vernon wedelte einen Brief durch die Luft. „Wir sind gerade als die Gewinner des-", er hielt inne, um von dem Blatt abzulesen, „-Bestgepflegter Vorstadt Rasen von ganz England Wettbewerbs bekannt gegeben worden! Ich wusste nicht 'mal, dass so was existiert! Ha ha!" Er machte einen kleinen Freudentanz, der die Fotos an den Wänden erzittern ließ.

„Ah... das ist aufregend", sagte Dudley tonlos, noch immer im Halbschlaf. _Rasen?_

„Wusste nicht 'mal, dass das existiert!", wiederholte Vernon. „Stell' dir vor! Wir hätten jedes Jahr gewinnen sollen, bei Gott, aber das ist so gut wie alles andere!"

„_Da ist mein Junge"_, grüßte Petunia, als sie mit ihren hohen Schuhen aus der Küche geklappert kam und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hat dein Vater dir die Neuigkeiten erzählt? Ist es nicht _großartig?_ Denk' nur daran, als das Bewässerungsverbt alles so traurig gemacht hat!"

Nun war Dudley schlichtweg baff. Wie hatte das Verbot 'alles traurig' gemacht? Rasen war seiner Meinung nach nicht ganz so wichtig. Ihm war wirklich beides egal, ob der Rasen perfekt getrimmt und wohlgepflegt oder wuchernd und gelb war. Es gab im Leben wichtige Dinge, um die man sich kümmern musste und für Dudley war Rasen einfach keines davon.

„Die Preisverleihungsfeier beginnt um vierzehn Uhr und wir werden uns herausputzen", sagte Vernon aufgeregt.

„_Ich_ komm' auch mit?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Warum, natürlich! Es ist ein stolzer Moment der Familie, Dudders!"

Petunia nickte zur Zustimmung mit verklärtem Blick. „Dann kannst du mit deinen neuen Kleidern angeben!"

„Oh prima", spie Dudley. „Wisst ihr, ich _hatte_ vor, heute meine Kumpels zu treffen-"

„Sohn, das kannst du immer noch!", sagte Vernon vergnügt. „Es wird noch jede Menge Zeit sein, wenn du zurückkommst, dann kannst du damit vor ihnen allen prahlen!"

_'Als ob ich denen erzählen würde, dass wir irgend einen Preis für unser Gras gewonnen haben.'_

Um fünfzehn Uhr war die Familie fast wieder zu Hause. Es wäre lustig für Dudley gewesen, wenn Dad nicht so sauer wäre. Offenbar _gab_ es keinen Rasenwettbewerb, da waren nur ein winziger Bauernhof und ein älterer Kerl, der in einer Hütte Hühner züchtete.

„ABER DAS IST DIE ADRESSE!", hatte Vernon gedröhnt und dem Bauern den Brief ins Gesicht geschoben.

„Ich vasteh' Sie, Sir! Kein Grund zum Blüll'n! 'Ne Tasse Tee?"

Wie es sich herausstellte, brauchte Vernon die _nicht_ und befahl sowohl Dudley als auch Petunia, wieder in den Van einzusteigen. Er fuhr damit fort, verbitterte Kommentare über die Regierung abzugeben, bis sie wieder in Surrey waren.


	9. late, for a very important date

* * *

**Kapitel Neun: Late, For A Very Important Date**

* * *

„Und die verdammten Leute aus Yorkshire machen das auch, es ist nicht _nur _Leeds, es sind die verfluchten Fernsehwerbungen, die machen ihre Gehirnwäsche, dann-", sagte Vernon gerade laut, als Petunia und Dudley ihm ins Haus folgten.

Petunia hielt plötzlich an und kreischte.

„_Was,_ Mum?", fragte Dudley bissig. Er wollte sich nur umziehen und zum Park 'rüber gehen. Er hatte keine Zeit für noch mehr Aufregung.

„E-ein – ein-", bebte Petunia auf den Boden deutend. _„EIN FLECK!"_

Dudley schaute über ihre Schulter. Es stimmte, da waren schlammige Flecken auf den Fliesen, als ob jemand beim Vordereingang herum gestampft wäre.

„Dieser _verdammte_ Junge", knurrte Vernon. „POTTER! Merk dir meine Worte, Petunia, ich werf ihn auf die Straße, es ist mir egal, was irgendein bescheuerte Hüte tragender, irrer Schulleiter sagt! WIE IST ER RAUS GEKOMMEN? NARRENSICHER, SAG ICH!"

Aber Mum hörte nicht zu, da sie schon bei der Arbeit war, den Boden zu schrubben.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ging Dudley um sie herum und zur Küchentheke um sich ein übrig gebliebenes Brötchen zu nehmen. „Hey", sagte er, als seine Augen auf eine Notitz fielen. Er hob diese statt des Brötchens auf. „Hier steht was drauf – _An die Mugg_-", er hielt inne. „Muggel?"

Dads Augen füllten sich mit Wut. „Gib mir das!", schrie er und schnappte sie sich. _„An die Muggel, Ihr Neffe ist bei uns (sein Pate, Lehrer, ect.). Er ist in guten Händen und er ist sicher. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn – er ist in unserer Obhut! Sie werden ihn im nächsten Sommer wieder sehen!"_

Petunia blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Stellt euch vor, konnten nicht einmal unseren Fußboden putzen."

„Verdammte Zauberer! Überhaupt keine Manieren!", begann Vernon, also nahm Dudley das als sein Stichwort, sofort zu gehen. Er griff sich das Brötchen und stopfte es sich in den Mund.

Wo Harry auch war, verdammt, er hatte Glück.

--

„DUDLEY!", rief Piers aus.

„Big D, Mann? Es ist ja schon ewig oder so her", sagte Dennis kühl und nahm einen Zug von seinem Joint. „Was, hast 'ne bessere Clique als uns gefunden?"

„Nö", antwortete Dudley, als er auf sie zu ging, sich in T-Shirt und Baggyjeans viel wohler fühlend.

„Ich hab's euch _gesagt_", beteuerte Piers. „Er war krank."

„Was, wie ins Klo kotzen und solche Scheiße?", wollte Gordan wissen.

Dudley zuckte die Achseln. „Eher über den ganzen Boden."

„_Ihh._ Nicht cool", gab der Junge zurück. Die anderen lachten.

„Ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte Dudley, als Piers ihm eine Zigarette reichte.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte der dürre Junge. „Hier passiert keine Scheiße, wenn du nicht da bist."

„Verzieh dich." Dudley zündete sie an.

„Nein, ich mein' es so!", drängte Piers.

Malcom schubste ihn. „Was _bist_ du, besessen?" Er wandte sich an Dudley. „S' war alles, wovon er geredet hat, echt." Er imitierte eine hohe, mädchenhafte Stimme: _„Wo ist Big D? Big D, Big D!"_

„NEIN!", rief Piers. „Das hab ich _nicht!"_, sagte er verzweifelt.

Die Jungs kicherten.

„Kleine _Schwuchtel_", sagte Dennis boshaft. „Hat Melanie dich _wirklich_ gefickt, oder hast du nur angegeben?"

Piers wurde rot. „Hab ich nicht – natürlich hat sie-"

„Wichser, Wichser!", sagte Dennis. „Dudley, du solltest besser aufpassen!"

Dudleys Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster. „Haltet euer _scheiß_ Maul über ihn. Er ist keine verfickte Schwuchtel." Er bließ Rauch aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich bei Gott, ihr seid solche Arschlöcher."

_'Niemand nennt Piers schwul, außer ich',_ dachte Dudley. _'Außerdem, er ist vielleicht dämlich, aber er ist nicht **so.** Er stand auf Sarah und jetzt auf Mel.'_ Schließlich war Piers Dudleys erster Freund und ebenso derjenige, den er am meisten tolerieren konnte, selbst _wenn_ er dumme Scheiße abzog.

Piers' Gesichtsausdruck dankte ihm still.

„Heh! Da bist du also!", verkündete Sarah fröhlich, die Arm in Arm mit Melanie auf sie zu schritt.

Dudley nickte ihr zu und versuchte dabei, keine Miene zu verziehen.

Sarah machte sich von Mel los und umarmte Dudley um den Bauch. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Oh jah, mir geht's gut", sagte er lässig, sein Arm lag um ihren unteren Rücken. „Obwohl – _warte_-" Er machte einen gespielten Kotzlaut und Sarah kreischte.

„_OH MEIN GOTT!"_, quiekte sie. _„MACH DAS NICHT!"_

Die Jungs lachten und klatschten.

„Widerlich", sagte Melanie, die mit Piers Händchen hielt.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte Sarah.

„Okay?"

Die Jungs kicherten.

„Hast du mich nicht vermisst?"

Dudley rollte mit den Augen. „Verdammt, Sarah. Hör auf damit."

„Komm schon, Dudley, sag' dem Mädchen einfach, dass du sie liebst", rief Melanie aus.

Dudley warf ihnen allen einen wütenden Blick zu und zerrte Sarah weg. Sobald sie die Parktoiletten erreicht hatten, drehte er sie herum. **„**_**Tu**_** das nicht."**

„Was!?", rief sie.

„Mich wie einen richtigen Idioten aussehen lassen, das!"

„Ich hab das nicht _versucht!"_, schrie sie. „Außerdem, du warst derjenige, der aufgelegt hat!", forderte sie ihn heraus und verschränkte die Arme. „Kannst du nicht mal am Telefon sagen, dass du mich liebst?"

Dudleys blaue Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen und wurden dann wieder normal. „Nee, es ist nur, meine Mum ist an die andere Leitung gegangen."

„Ich hab niemanden gehört."

„Jah, tja, _ich_ schon. Da hast du's."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. „Schön. Wo ist Harry?"

„Warum fragst du _immer_ nach _Harry?"_, knurrte Dudley. „_Versuchst_ du, mir auf den Sack zu gehen?"

„Nein! Ich hab ihn nur nicht gesehen?"

„Er ist heute mit ein paar Leuten von der Schule weg gegangen. Er kommt nicht zurück", sagte er ihr, fast als würde er es ihr ins Gesicht reiben. Er mochte es nicht, wie gut sie und Harry klargekommen zu sein schienen. Es war definitiv beunruhigend.

Sarah verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist schade. Ich hab mich nicht bei ihm verabschiedet."

„_Was?"_, wollte Dudley wissen. „Wovon _redest_ du? Du hast ihn vielleicht 'ne Woche lang gekannt."

„Und ich hab dich ungefähr zwei Monate lang gekannt."

„Und?"

„Und... Ich weiß nicht!", sagte sie und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Hast du...", verlor sich Dudley, um zu versuchen, dies auf eine taktvolle Art auszudrücken: „irgend ein _Problem_, das ich nicht kapier'?"

„Was?", fragte sie steif.

„Ich meine, du bist komisch."

„Na, du hast nicht mal gesagt, dass du mich vermisst hast!"

„Okay, das _hab_ ich, glücklich?", stöttelte Dudley.

Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Meinst du es ernst?"

„Jah!", bekräftigte Dudley, dachte aber zurück an seine Unterhaltung mit Harry. _'Weißt du es überhaupt, wenn du jemanden magst?'_

„Dann ist es in Ordnung. Keine Probleme", antwortete sie und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, aber ihre Augen sagten etwas anderes. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen gestresst, das ist alles."

„Warum?", fragte er leise, obwohl es ihm ehrlich egal war und hob seine Hand zu ihren Haaren.

Sie errötete ein kleines bisschen. „Ohne Grund, es ist – es ist dumm und es wird sich am Ende dieser Woche auflösen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich bin nur bescheuert."

„_O-kay"_, sagte Dudley und ließ das Thema fallen.

„Liebst du mich _wirklich?"_, fragte sie.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt!"

„ICH WILL ES WISSEN!"

Dudley starrte Sarah an, ihre kleinen Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ihre engen Jeans-Hotpants zogen straff an ihrer schlanken Taille, ihr schwarzes Haar berührte leicht ihre Schultern, Pony über ihren Augen, Decolté.

„Klar", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Wirklich?"

„Jah. Ich meine, du bist die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte", sagte er mit dem Wissen, dass das kein so großes Kunststück war.

Aber es schien gut genug für sie zu sein. „Willst du, dass ich dir einen blase?", fragte sie lässig.

Gab es _irgendeinen_ Grund, zu fragen?

Niemand hing hinter der Rückwand der Toiletten herum, also lehnte sich Dudley an die Wand und Sarah ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ dieser Winkel sie ziemlich jung aussehen; sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte niemals etwas so heißes gesehen.

--

„Wilkommen zu Hause, Liebling", rief Mum vom Wohnzimmer aus. Dad gab auch eine Art Gruß von sich.

„Oh-", sagte Dudley, der abrupt stehen blieb. „Ihr seid noch spät auf." Er ging sofort auf die Treppe zu.

„Komm her, Sohn", sagte Vernon, „Schau dir mal dieses wacklige Wetter, das die in Bristol haben, an."

„Äh..." Er hielt inne. „Ich komm' gleich 'runter."

„Dudders, wir haben dich eine _E__wigkeit_ nicht gesehen. Beim Tee gewesen?"

„Äh... jah", sagte Dudley und nickte rasch. Er musste nach oben kommen, ohne dass sie ihn sahen. Er hatte seine Hose, als Sarah mit ihm Oralsex hatte, nicht ganz heruntergezogen, was wie er erkannte eine sehr dumme Idee seinerseits war. Er hatte es im Park verstecken können – draußen war finstere Dunkelheit – aber hier? Im Licht?

„Komm schon rein", winkte ihm Vernon. „Du wirst es noch verpassen!"

„Ich-", begann Dudley und sagte dann schnell: „Ich muss aufs Klo!" Damit ging er so schnell er konnte nach oben.

Nachdem er die verräterische Hose versteckt (er musste sie vielleicht wegwerfen) und eine Dusche genommen hatte, klopfte es sanft an seiner Tür.

„Jah?"

„Liebling", sagte Mum, „es tut mir Leid, dass dein Vater und ich heute so aufgebracht waren. Harry macht uns einfach _wütend_, wir _verstehen_ ihn nicht-"

„Okay", sagte Dudley schnell noch immer mit leuchtend rotem Gesicht, noch immer mit pochendem Herzen.

-- „Und manchmal können wir unsere Wut über ihn nicht kontrollieren, es ist einfach – ich mag es überhaupt nicht, darüber zu reden, aber das heißt nicht, dass du mir keine Fragen stellen kannst."

_'Jah scheiß richtig',_ dachte er. _'Als ob du ruhig mit mir reden würdest, wenn ich nach deiner verdammten Schwester fragen würde.'_

„Okay", sagte er.

„Nur weil wir uns viele Sorgen um ihn machen, heißt das nicht, dass du uns egal bist."

„_Okay"_, rief er aus.

Es wurde still.

„Gute Nacht?", fragte Petunia traurig.

„Gute Nacht, Mum", antwortete Dudley knapp. _'Ich hab meiner Freundin meinen Schwanz in den Mund gesteckt'_, wollte er ihr erzählen, _'wie findest du das fürs Teekränzchen?'_

--

Dudley ging online und schaute nach seinen E-Mails. Da waren ein paar geile Werbungen von Pornoseiten, die er aboniert hatte, aber dann eine Nachricht von Piers Polkiss.

_Hey Dudley, Melanie is sauer auf mich. Jedenfalls, wir haben Schluss gemacht. Ciao._

_Piers._

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. Was für eine Verschwendung von einer E-Mail!

_Tja sie ist mit keinem lang zusammen,_ schrieb Dudley zurück. _Ich denk sie mag es Typen zu bescheißen. Ich würd mich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen-_

Er hielt inne und löschte diesen letzten Satz. Er klang zu hoffnungsvoll. Er klickte Senden.

Sekunden später tauchte noch eine Nachricht auf:

_Trotzdem bin ich ein Loser! Ciao!_

_Piers_

Dudley hatte Lust, seinen Kopf heftig mit der Tastatur zu schlagen. Er hatte keine Lust, zu viele ermutigende Worte abzugeben, also schrieb er zurück: _Du kriegst mehr Muschies, wenn du wieder in die Schule gehst, vielleicht nachm Schwimmen oder so._

Er drückte Senden.

Piers antwortete nicht.

„Schön", sagte Dudley laut, war aber froh.

Er bekam eine neue Nachricht von Sarah:

_Viel besser als mit Damien. AUCH VIEL GRÖSSER XOXOXO._

Er wurde wieder rot, schrieb aber zurück: _Was hast du erwartet._

_Mum zwingt mich morgen mit ihr an den Strand zu gehn. Aber es ist irgendwie hinter Newport wo das Meer ausgetrocknet ist._

Dudley kicherte. Was sollte das mit Müttern und dem Meer? Oder dem Fehlen davon.

_Tut mir leid_, schrieb er.

_Das ist OK. Ich werd nächste Woche zurück sein. Und ich verspreche dass es mir besser gehen wird._

_--_

Am nächsten Tag ging Mum in die Stadt und kaufte ihm Füller, Bleistifte, Papier, eine neue Schultasche... Genau wie letztes Jahr gab sie ihm all die Materialien für sein Versagen.

* * *

**ÜN: **Könnt ihr gut zwischen den Zeilen lesen? Dieses Kapitel enthält einige seichte Vorahnungen für die Zeit, die Dudley bevorsteht...


	10. the duchess

* * *

**Zehn: The Duchess**

* * *

Am folgenden Donnerstag ließ Dudley auf der Couch seine Gedanken abschweifen, während er sich irgendeinen Fernsehfilm ansah. Es war zu heiß, um ihn zu verstehen. Die Woche war gut gewesen – es war traurig zu sagen, aber dass Sarah weg war, machte die Dinge viel unkomplizierter, selbst wenn er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, sich von ihr einen blasen zu lassen, oder Sex mit ihr zu haben. Sarahs Zungenpiercing hatte sich als mehr als nützlich bewährt.

Stattdessen hatte Dudley Zeit mit seinen Kumpels verbracht, Steine auf Autos geworfen, Kinder verprügelt und so viel Alkohol getrunken wie sie wohl konnten. Das einzig Komische war Piers. Er war seit Tagen nicht im Park gewesen und er hatte nie auf Dudleys letzte E-Mail geantwortet. Und Mel traf sich nun mit Malcom. Dudley glaubte, dass Piers einfach Zeit brauchte, sich abzukühlen.

„DUDLEY! ES IST FÜR DICH", schrie Vernon als wäre er auf einem Schlachtfeld und hielt das Telefon über seinen Kopf wie einen Wurfstern. „DENK AN DEINE SCHUHE!"

Dudley blickte von Bildschirm auf und bemerkte, dass das Küchenspülbecken überlief. Dad stand mittendrin, in einer Hand das Telefon und in der anderen einen Schraubenschlüssel und sah dabei ziemlich gefährlich aus. Dudley kickte seine Schuhe von den Füßen und watete spritzend in die Küche, wo sich das Wasser um den Tisch sammelte wie um eine Insel.

„VERDAMMTE NEUMODISCHE VORRICHTUNG! SCHEISS ABFLUSS-", brüllte Vernon, während er den Abfluß mit dem Schraubenschlüssel schlug und Dudley schnappte sich das Telefon von ihm und tappte mit patschnassen Socken hinaus in den Flur.

„'lo?", fragte er, als er sich die durchnässten Socken von den Füßen schälte. Sie machten ein ersticktes Geräusch.

„Was zur Hölle geht mit deinem Dad ab?", rief Dennis' Stimme unter Gelächter.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas ist mit den Rohren", antwortete Dudley lässig und schüttelte sich Wasser vom einen Fuß.

„Letztes mal als ich angerufen hab, hat euer Teewärmer gebrannt. Passiert solche Scheiße _immer_ bei dir zu Hause?"

„Dad schon. Mum nicht."

Dennis prustete los. „Alles klar. Jedenfalls, wir machen heute Abend bei mir 'ne Party. Hardcore, okay?"

„Sicher", nickte Dudley.

Dennis hielt inne. „Piers ist nicht eingeladen. Ich denk', es ist ohne ihn besser", sagte er, aber sein Tonfall deutete an, dass er auf Dudleys Protest wartete.

„Schön", sagte Dudley achtlos. „Was soll's, ist egal."

Piers würde wahrscheinlich zu Hause viel Spaß dabei haben, die Puppen seiner Mutter abzustauben.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf als er auflegte. Das war ein gemeiner Gedanke. Piers war nicht so schrecklich, aber er fand es auch nicht so schlimm, dass der Junge nicht kommen würde. Dudley brauchte eine Pause von ihm.

Dennis schmiss im Gegensatz zu Piers die _tollsten_ Parties im Privet Drive. So bald Dudley durch die Tür ging, wurde er von Zigaretten- und Haschdünsten begrüßt. Unter dem Vordach kippten sich gutaussehende Mädchen wegen einer Wette Alkohol hinunter und Damien dealte auf der Treppe mit Marihuana. Laute Rapmusik pulsierte durch das ganze Haus.

„Yo, D!", grüßte Malcom, den Arm um Melanie. „Check _das_ mal! Check _das_ mal!" Melanie rollte mit den Augen.

Dudley grinste; es war offensichtlich, dass Malcom bereits betrunken war.

„Ich werd's _machen!"_, verkündete er und stolperte fast auf den Boden.

„Wenn du dich _so_ aufführst, nicht!", sagte sie schrill und klatschte ihm auf die Stirn.

Dudley lief an ihnen vorbei und hielt an. In der Küche knutschten zwei Mädchen mit langen Haaren und großen Titten. Eine packte der anderen an den Arsch. Er sah ein paar Minuten lang aufmerksam zu und ignorierte den drängenden Ständer, den er bekam. Dennis filmte sie mit der Videokamera seines Bruders.

„Hey Dudley, was geht ab? Heh, Emily, hol Big D die Flasche da drüben-", sagte Dennis mit einem Grinsen, als er sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang von den geilen Lesben wegdrehte. Emily, die Brünette von der Party bei Piers sah sauer aus, machte aber, was ihr gesagt worden war.

„Nett, Dennis", sagte Dudley anerkennend, als Emily ihm einen Viertel Liter Whiskey überreichte.

„Für dich abgekupfert", antwortete der Junge und hielt seinen Daumen nach oben. „Okay, das ist gut, Mädels, warte – kannst du ihre Möpse nochmal anfassen?"

„Was _machst_ du?", fragte Dudley und trank.

„Wir werden das an die Scheißkerle auf Stonewall verkaufen, wenn man betrachtet, dass die zu arm sind, um sich teure Pornos zu kaufen."

Dudley schnaubte. „Was soll's", brummte er, machte es sich aber am Kühlschrank gemütlich, als die beiden Mädchen damit fortfuhren, sich zu begrapschen.

Emily stand neben ihm an die marmorne Theke gelehnt. Sie seufzte und stöhnte immer wieder für sich. Es war sehr verwirrend für Dudley.

Statt davon geil zu werden, das Filmen anzustarren, entschied er sich, dass es weniger unangenehm wäre wegzusehen, da Emily nirgends hinging. Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Also, ich schätze, er hat dich Susan vorgezogen", grunzte er tief.

„Natürlich hat er das", blaffte die Brünette, „sie ist nicht mal halb so hübsch wie ich."

Dudley nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey und gab ihr einen schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck. Er trampelte aus dem Zimmer, bevor er irgendetwas sagen könnte, das sie vielleicht beleidigte.

Dudley musste ziemlich dringend pinkeln, aber alle drei Badezimmer waren von Leuten besetzt, die kotzten, also musste er da stehen und warten. Es hatte schon einen Faustkampf zwischen Damien und Darian Rathrum gegeben, weil irgendetwas mit Veronica zwischen den beiden lief. _'So viel zu indischen Mädchen'_, dachte Dudley amüsiert bei sich, _'jedes Mädchen ist jetzt 'ne Schlampe.'_

Außerdem hatte Piers angerufen und gefragt, warum er nicht eingeladen war, was einfach deprimierend war. Dennis hatte in den Hörer geschrien und aufgelegt.

Endlich verschwand das Mädchen aus der Toilette – sie hatte überall Kotze auf ihrem Top; Dudley würgte fast bei ihrem Anblick. Aber er hielt sich die Nase zu, um den Geruch fernzuhalten und urinierte, dieses Mal in die Toilette.

Sobald Dudley herauskam, fielen seine Augen auf Malcom und Melanie.

„Hey D", sagte Malcom, „Sarah ist hier, wegen dir."

„Sie ist zurück?", fragte Dudley mit einem scherzhaften Augenrollen.

Aber Malcom und Mel schauten ernst. „Alter, sie schien richtig verrückt, als wär sie auf irgenwas", warnte ihn Malcom. „Sie schreit immer wieder, dass sie dich sehen will-"

„Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist", wieß Melanie auf. „Sie war die ganze letzte Woche komisch, aber ich wusste nicht warum, ich hab's nicht aus ihr 'rausgekriegt. Sie ist im Wohnzimmer-"

„Scheiße", sagte Dudley. „Ich muss in Schwierigkeiten sein." Er lächelte finster und stapfte die Treppe hinunter. Sobald er um die Ecke kam, sah er sie und wusste auf der Stelle, wovon sie gesprochen hatten.

Sarah sah süß aus, aber zerrauft und war nicht so herausgeputzt wie gewöhnlich. Als sie ihn erblickte, wurden ihre Augen wild. „DUDLEY!", sagte sie mit schriller Stimme.

„Hey, Sarah", antwortete er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wie war--? Was ist _los?"_ In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass dies nicht zum Spaßen war.

„Schau, wir müssen _reden"_, platzte sie heraus und eilte vorwärts. Die Leute starrten sie an. „WIR MÜSSEN SOFORT REDEN! SOFORT!", schrie sie.

„Whoa, sei _ruhig"_, rief er aus. „Du brauchst nicht zu schreien-"

„DUDLEY, ICH WERDE-", sie hielt inne und schwankte- „VERDAMMT NOCH MAL REDEN, WIE ICH WILL."

„Bist du _dicht?"_, grinste er. „Komm schon, wir reden, reg dich nur ab." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie schlug sie weg. „Ich bin nicht BETRUNKEN! ICH BIN NICHT BETRUNKEN! DU BIST BETRUNKEN!" Sie zeigte auf die Flasche, die er immer noch hielt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", bestritt er. „Kaum."

„WIR MÜSSEN UNTER VIER AUGEN REDEN!", kreischte sie.

Alle starrten sie an und lachten über sie. Die beiden „Lesben" kamen aus der Küche und grinsten affektiert, als ob Sarah verrückt wäre, bei der einen ragte das Dekoltée hervor.

„Klar", sagte er in dem Versuch, was sie sagte herunter zu spielen. Sie _musste_ high sein, wenn die nicht dicht war. „Wo?"

„_Komm_ einfach!", brüllte sie und schnappte seine Hand.

„Sarah, reg dich VERDAMMT nochmal ab!", schrie er zurück und versuchte verärgert, ihrem Ton gleich zu kommen. Egal, was sie aufgeregt hatte, es war kein Grund, ihn wie ein schwaches Arschloch, das von seiner Freundin herumkommandiert wurde, aussehen zu lassen.

Er hielt an, als sie im Garten hinter dem Haus waren, aber da war eine Gruppe von Leuten einen Schritt von ihnen entfernt und sie zog ihn weiter.

„Wie privat _brauchst_ du es?", fragte er laut.

„TU NICHT SO, ALS WÄRE ICH 'NE KUH!", sagte sie fest entschlossen mit entflammten Augen. „ICH BIN NICHT NUR IRGENDEINE DUMME-"

„Woah", sagte er erneut, _„Sarah,_ was zur verfickten Hölle ist _los?"_

Sie atmete zitternd ein und ging auf ihren Absätzen wankend auf und ab.

„Was los ist?", fragte sie gehässig. „SAG DU'S MIR. DU BIST DER **EXPERTE**."

Dudley starrte sie dümmlich an. „Experte für _was?"_, blaffte er.

Sie lachte bitter und erstickt auf, ein sardonisches, furchtbares Lachen. „Ehrlich, du stellst dich so _dumm."_

„Ich – Sarah, ehrlich, sag mir einfach, worum es hier geht, ich mag nicht, wie du mit mir redest und ich-"

„Du machst was? Komm schon, _schlag mich!_ Vielleicht werden deine Probleme dann gelöst sein, wenn du mich hart genug schlägst", sagte sie ungehalten. „Oder weißt du was, frag deine Mum, wie sie's gemacht hat-"

„**WOVON REDEST DU?"**, schrie Dudley. Sein Magen verdrehte sich langsam zu einem Knoten.

„_Ich hab meine Periode nicht gekriegt"_, antwortete sie außer sich.

„Du hast _was_?"

Sarah schnaubte fies. „Oh mein _Gott,_ ehrlich zur _Hölle-"_

„_WAS?"_

„ICH HAB MEINE PERIODE NICHT GEKRIEGT!", schrie sie auf. „ICH HAB SIE SCHON ZWEI WOCHEN NICHT, SEIT ICH SIE KRIEGEN SOLLTE, ABER SIE IST NICHT GEKOMMEN!"

Dudley blinzelte. „Na und...?"

„Verdammt, willst du mich verarschen?", blaffte sie.

„Was? Ich – ich weiß nichts über _das-"_

Sarah stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Willst du mich verarschen?", sagte sie erneut. „Du hast gesagt", hauchte sie, _„du hast gesagt, es dauert fünf Mal!"_

„Fünf Mal...?", verlor er sich.

„FÜNF MAL NACHEINANDER SEX ZU HABEN, UM JEMANDEN ZU SCHWÄNGERN!", schrie sie.

Dudley starrte auf sie hinunter. Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Nein", sagte er schnell. „Nein, du _kannst nicht-"_

„Du hast das gesagt, Dudley Dursley, aber ich hab meine Periode nicht gekriegt und das ist – das ist eine Art, es zu wissen", sprudelte sie hervor, „Ich war im Urlaub krank – ich dachte, sie würde kommen, aber sie kam nicht und ich hab mich übergeben-"

„Nein", sagte Dudley erneut. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. „Aber wir – wir hatten nie an einem Tag ganz oft Sex!", rief er aus.

„MEINE MUM SAGT, DAS IST EINE LÜGE! MAN BRAUCHT NUR EINMAL!", kreischte Sarah mit scheinbar allem, was ihre Lungen hergeben konnten.

„Deine _Mum_ ist die Lügnerin", verkündete Dudley, aber jetzt war er sich nicht so sicher. Aber er war so _überzeugt_ davon gewesen. Was hatte alles, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, letzten Endes damit zu tun, schwanger zu sein?

Sarah wurde zornig – alles, was vorher so niedlich an ihr gewesen war, war jetzt Furcht erregend; sie war nicht mehr länger ein kleiner Ausrutscher eines Mädchens, sie war eine ernstzunehmende Macht. _„Du _bist der Lügner. Du hast es mir GESAGT – du hast es mir VERSPROCHEN und ich hab dich GELASSEN! Sie sagt, das ist eine Lüge, sie hat keinen Verdacht, aber ich hab sie gefragt und sie sagt, man braucht nur ein Mal--", spuckte Sarah und deutete anklagend auf ihn. „Du hast mich _belogen-"_

„Hab ich nicht – ich schwör's – ich – das ist, was ich _gehört_ hab, ich hab das _gehört_, ich hab _gar nichts_ versprochen-", sagte er verzweifelt. Alles schien sich zu drehen.

„DU HAST ES VERPROCHEN!", kreischte sie, Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu rollen.

„Ich hab _gar nichts_ versprochen", behauptete er erneut mit den Händen gestikulierend, als ob das helfen würde. „Nein ich – ich hätte das _niemals – wenn-"_

„Oh sei nicht DUMM!", knurrte sie.

Dudleys Augen verengten sich. _Dafür_ hatte er nun einen endgültigen Konter. Hatte Harry es ihm nicht immer gesagt? Hatten es nicht seine Noten, seine Schulfeinde? Die Kinder, die er verspottete?

„VIELLEICHT **BIN** ICH DUMM!", brüllte er sie an.

Aber Sarah gab ihm eine überraschende, scharfe Erwiderung. „Versuch's nicht mit _dieser_ Scheiße-", blaffte sie, ohne zu blinzeln. „Du bist nicht dumm, du bist schlau, wenn du etwas willst, wirklich schlau, wenn du versucht hast, mich zu ficken oder Hasch von mir zu kriegen, mein Gott, ich _kann es_ nicht glauben, ich kann es nicht glauben – ICH HAB DICH GELIEBT UND DU HAST MIR DAS ANGETAN!" Ihre schwarze Wimperntusche sammelte sich tropfend wie Tinte unter ihren anklagenden Augen.

„DAS IST NICHT FAIR! DU HAST NIE GESAGT, DASS ICH AUFHÖREN SOLL!", gab Dudley zurück.

„Oh, also ist das alles _meine_ Schuld?"

„Du verrückte _Schlampe!"_, sagte er, wieder seinen Boden zurück gewinnend. „Du _Schlampe, wie kannst du es wagen, mir das anzuhängen!"_

Ihr Mund klappte auf. _„Was?"_

„Stehst da, als hättest du überhaupt nichts gemacht, mit deinen verdammten nuttigen Röcken und du hast mich im Park geknutscht und – _das erste Mal war es deine Idee!"_

„_WENIGSTENS HATTE ICH **KONDOME!"**_, schrie Sarah. _„Aber nein, _du musstest mich _überzeugen – wette, du dachtest, du wärst so nett, als du mich GELECKT hast, damit ich mich von dir OHNE EINEN FICKEN LASSEN WÜRDE!"_

Dudley hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. _Sie könnte nicht wirklich schwanger sein. Sie kann nicht! Es ist unmöglich._ In ihm baute sich alles mögliche auf – Wut, Entsetzen, Ahnungslosigkeit. Er schaute sie wortlos an. Was sie gerade gesagt hatte war unbestreitbar wahr.

„Na?", rief sie aus.

Er bemerkte, dass da eine Unmenge Leute an den Fenstern waren und auf sie hinaus starrten. Eine Menge sammelte sich.

„NA?", schrie sie.

„Verschwinde von mir", sagte er ihr passiv.

„WAG ES NICHT-", brüllte Sarah und kam vorwärts, ihre gesamten hundertzweiundsechzig Zentimeter, mit schwingendem Haar. „WAG ES NICHT, SO ZU TUN, ALS WÄRE DAS NICHTS-"

„Ich sagte _verschwinde"_, blaffte Dudley und schubste ihre Schulter. Sie taumelte zur Seite, behielt aber die Füße fest auf dem Boden.

„Jah? Ist das _alles_, was du heute Nacht hast?", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

„Sarah, hör auf damit", flehte er und ging weiter genau an ihr vorbei.

„LAUF NICHT WEG! DU SAGST MIR-"

Er setzte seinen Weg zum Tor fort, sie rannte wie verrückt genau hinter ihm.

„DUDLEY – DU MUSST BEI MIR SEIN, WENN ICH DEN TEST MACHE-"

„Ich will dich nicht sehen. Nie mehr", sagte er ihr scharf. „Halt dich fern von mir." Er öffnete das Tor und lief weiter die Straße hinunter, ließ die Flasche fallen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte heftig. _'Test?'_, dachte er verbittert. _'Was für'n Test, der richtige Schlampentest? Denke, DEN hast du selbst bestanden.'_

„LAUF NICHT WEG-"

„_Fick dich"_, sagte er ihr und ging weiter.

Auf halbem Weg die Straße hinunter hielt sie an und stand auf der Straße. Sie kreischte noch immer, aber er konnte ihre Worte nicht verstehen. Er lief einfach immer weiter, mit hämmerndem Kopf, pochendem Herzen, trockenem Mund.

_'Sie kann's nicht sein, das ist Bödsinn, das ist verdammter Blödsinn, Mum und Dad haben ewig gebraucht, aber sie hat gesagt, dass ihre Mum gesagt hat, das wär 'ne Lüge, ich weiß es nicht, in Gesundheitslehre haben die nicht viel darüber gesagt, aber ich schwöre ich hab gehört- Fuck, ich weiß nicht, was ich gehört hab, bin ich einfach absolut dumm? Sie sagte, dass ich nicht dumm bin... wenn ich etwas will, ist das wahr? Mach ich- vielleicht mach ich das selbe mit Mum. Dad? Sie kann nicht schwanger sein, was soll der Quatsch über ihre Periode, was zur Hölle heißt das, warum sollte sie darüber reden – sie kann nicht schwanger sein, wir haben es nur ab und zu ohne Kondom gemacht – ich hab sie nicht nur geleckt, damit sie es mich ihr ohne besorgen lässt, gut, zuerst war's so ähnlich, aber die restlichen Male hab ich nicht nur das gewollt, es war nicht schlau sein zu sein? Ich bin NICHT schlau, ich bin dumm, ich bin nicht schlau, wenn ich etwas will – sie KANN NICHT SCHWANGER SEIN.'_

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Dudley Nummer Vier erreicht hatte, bebten seine Schultern; er zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß. Ein Blick zeite ihm, dass Mum und Dad aus waren, da das Auto weg war. (Jedoch bemerkte er, so aufgebracht wie er war, nicht, dass im Haus das Küchenlicht brannte.)

Er taumelte die Stufen hoch – Sarahs Schreie stachen immer noch in seinen Ohren – er versuchte zu atmen, aber es war alles viel zu schwer. Sobald er ins Haus trat, stürzten alle Emotionen auf ihn ein.

„Sie kann nicht", sagte er zuerst, sich selbst versichernd, dass es dumm war, den Kopf zu verlieren, wenn er aufgebracht war, verhielt er sich wie ein Idiot. Schreien und Kreischen und Theater machen, nun das war _Sarahs_ Art und er war kein schwächliches Weichei, er war Dudley Dursley, er war _Big D._

Aber es war zu viel. Er schlug die Tür so brutal hinter sich zu, dass fünf Bilder von der gegenüber liegenden Wand fielen und zerschmetterten.

Dudley atmete ein und aus und schrie so laut er konnte: **„DIESE SCHLAMPE! DIESE **_**FOTZE!**_**"**

Vielleicht hätte er sich dadurch zu jeder anderen Zeit besser gefühlt. Er hätte auf seinen Boxsack einprügeln und sich abkühlen können und wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen, klar über das was geschehen war, nachzudenken. In diesem Moment jedoch, war es sehr unpassend.

„Dudley?", fragte die scharfe Stimme seiner Mutter, als sie um die Ecke kam, wo sie die Küche geputzt hatte. _„Dudley, was in der Welt, wer – was ist los – wo hast du das gelernt-"_ Sie starrte ihn geschockt an, endlich sah sie, sie war in Panik, aufgebracht, ihre rosa Schürtze so kindlich.

Dudleys Magen machte einen Sprung. Er dachte, er wäre allein im Haus. Er dachte, sie wären aus – seine Augen weiteten sich, er war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, wie, wusste er nicht, aber er war mit allen möglichen Lügen bewaffnet, er war noch nicht aus etwas so Schlimmen herausgekommen, aber er war sicher aus vielem herausgekommen und wenn er nur lügen konnte-

Er atmete aus, versuchte zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Mum starrte ihn noch immer geschockt an.

Und stattdessen begann Dudley Dursley das erste Mal seit Jahren zu _weinen._

Er begann zu schniefen und fühlte wie seine Wangen rosa wurden. Er war mehr als gedemütigt, mehr als in Panik, aber dies ließ ihn nur noch heftiger weinen. Er hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür hinter sich und packte den Türgriff, lehnte sich zurück, seine Mütze hing zur Seite, seine blonden zerzausten Haare über seine Augen. Mit jedem bebenden Schluchzen wurde sein Gesicht pinker und es waren Zeiten wie diese, wo er sich wünschte, sehr klein zu sein.

„Schatz, was in der _Welt?"_, flüsterte Petunia. _„Dudley, was ist los?"_ Sie lief vorwärts, doch mit einer Vorsicht wie sie sie nie zuvor gebraucht hatte und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. _„Was-"_

„_Mum"_, wimmerte er heißer, während Tränen über sein Gesicht strömten und sein T-Shirt nass machten. _„Mum, ich-"_ er schluckte hart und brach in noch mehr Schluchzen aus.

Wortlos marschierte Petunia wie ein Soldat davon und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Er versuchte, es zu trinken, konnte aber nicht. Sie streichelte besänftigend seine Strähnen, kam aber dann näher an sein Gesicht als er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Dudley Dursley", sagte sie plötzlich, „hast du _getrunken?"_

„Nur ein _bisschen"_, spielte er herunter.

„_Was?"_, verlangte sie zu wissen._ „Mit wem? Wo?"_

„Bei-" er holte tief Luft - „überall."

„_Was?"_

„Heute Abend hatte Dennis eine Party – diesmal hatte ich nur ganz wenig, ich _schwöre-"_

„_DIESMAL?"_, wollte Petunia verwirrt wissen.

„Mum, bitte, bitte, Mum, sei nicht böse", bettelte er.

„Dudley, ich verstehe nicht-"

„_Mum-"_, würgte er.

Sie reichte ihm wieder das Wasser und er brachte es fertig, etwas herunter zu schlucken.

„_Mum-"_, begann er erneut. Seine Stimme war sehr kleinlaut. _„Ich hab wirklich böse Sachen gemacht"_, sagte er und gab dann ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich.

„Dudley, ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie schlicht, „was meinst du mit bösen Sachen? Wie viel hast du getrunken? Was für eine _Art_ Party? Waren da _Mädchen?"_

Dudley wischte sich über die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu werden. Seine Deckung war vergeigt. Er hatte sie nie zuvor enttäuscht.

Er starrte in Mums Gesicht, wie besorgt sie aussah, wie verwirrt, und er brach _wieder_ zusammen.

„_Gott, Mum",_ sagte er unter Tränen, _„weißt du denn gar nichts? Merkst du gar nichts?"_

„Was!?"

„Natürlich waren da", rief er aus, „natürlich waren da Mädchen... Was wäre der--" er nahm einen brechenden Atemzug- „_Sinn?"_

„Schatz, du musst dich hinsetzen, ich denke, du musst dich hinsetzen, das macht keinen Sinn-", sagte Petunia schrill, ihre ganze äußere Erscheinung wand sich vor Sorge.

Er ließ sich von ihr zum Salon führen, wo sie ihn in Dads Sessel setzte. Sie beeilte sich ihm ein paar Taschentücher zu bringen und er putzte sich die Nase. Er nahm immer wieder lange, zitternde Atemzüge.

„Jetzt..." Petunia überschlug die Beine und räusperte sich, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Sag mir... sag mir..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. „Was – was _passiert_ hier?", stammelte sie.

Dudley versuchte mühsam sich zusammen zu reißen. _'Sag ihr einfach, du hast's erfunden – nein... zu spät? Jah, dafür ist es zu spät. Sag nichts über Sarah – erfinde was-'_ Er trank noch einmal von dem Wasser und starrte zu Boden.

„_Dudley?"_, fragte Mum verzweifelt. „Was ist _los?"_

„Mum, du-", er hielt inne und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. „Ich mache – ich habe – ich hab immer-", er hörte mit dem Stottern auf und atmete ein. „Ich bin immer so gewesen", brachte er heraus und gab ein stilles Schluchzen von sich. Er konnte es nicht einmal ertragen, seiner Mutter in die Augen zu blicken.

„Was?", rief sie aus. „Nein bist du nicht! Ich meine – was--? Dudley, ich verstehe nicht – und von wem– _was_ hast du gesprochen, als du vorhin...-"

„Meine Freundin hat mich sauer gemacht", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Deine – deine Freundin? Seit wann hast du eine Freundin?" Petunia schien nun den Tränen nahe zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er heftig. „So zwei Monate."

„Du hast es mir nicht _erzählt"_, stellte Mum fest und sah aus, als ob er sie geohrfeigt hätte. „Wie heißt sie?"

„Sarah."

„Ihr _Nach_name?"

„Ich weiß nich'."

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

Dudley hatte nicht vor, Mum ihren Nachnamen zu sagen. Er wusste, dass die Räder in Mums Kopf sich drehten; sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie jemals zuvor Tratsch über eine Sarah gehört hatte. „Ich schätze – ich hab's einfach nicht 'rausgefunden!"

„Nun, wie _ist_ sie?"

„_ICH WEISS NICHT, MUM!", _schrie Dudley, das Wasserglas auf die Armlehne schlagend. Etwas Wasser schwappte über den Rand.

Petunia zuckte zusammen. „Nun, dann-", sie hielt inne. „Hast du sie... hast du _dieses_ Wort zu ihr gesagt?"

Dudley wischte sich die Nase. „Was für eins?"

Petunia seufzte in ihre Hände, unfähig es zu sagen. „Das – das--..."

„Oh", sagte Dudley mit größer werdenden Augen. _„Jah."_

„Wer hat dir dieses Wort beigebracht?"

„Weiß nich'. Schule, Freunde, Filme", zuckte er die Achseln.

„Du _trinkst?"_, drängte sie ihn.

„Manchmal", sagte er vorsichtig, „Mum, du kannst nicht sauer sein-"

„Ich bin nur _verwirrt"_, sagte Petunia, aber es war deutlich, dass sie immer bestürtzter wurde. „Du hast eine Freundin", wiederholte sie. Es war als ob sie die Puzzleteile einfach nicht richtig zusammen setzen konnte. „Erzähl mir davon", sagte sie mit dem Versuch, einladend zu sein. „Erzähl mir – einfach, was _passiert_ ist."

„Mum, da gibt's nichts-"

„Nun, _was_ trinkst du?", fragte Petunia, plötzlich wieder bissig, bissig und entsetzt.

„Ich weiß nicht-", sagte er ruhig. „Whiskey, manchmal was anderes-"

Petunia begann still in ihre Hände zu weinen. „Bist du jetzt betrunken?", wollte sie wissen, so unschuldig, so leise.

„Nur ein bisschen", flüsterte Dudley. „Nicht sehr."

Petunia weinte weiter und musste schließlich ihr Gesicht bedecken.

„_Mum"_, sagte Dudley traurig. „Mum, _hör auf-"_

„Vielleicht", sie schniefte, „solltest du jetzt ins Bett gehen? Wir können morgen Früh sprechen – dein Vater kann-", sie weinte heftiger.

„Mum-", wimmerte er.

„Geh ins Bett, _jetzt"_, fauchte sie.

Dudley war geschockt. Petunia hatte noch nie auf diese Art mit ihm gesprochen – das letzte Mal, als er so zurechtgewiesen worden war, kam es entweder von Lehrern (die die Wut seiner Eltern noch nicht kennengelernt hatten) oder Nachbarn wie die alte Mrs. Figg, die verrückte Frau, die immer auf Harry aufgepasst hatte. Aber seine _Mum?_

Er konnte sich jedoch nicht bewegen. Er starrte in seinen Schoß und schluchtzte weiterhin heißer, während Mum auf dem Sofa saß und ohne Tränen weinte.

Jetzt hatte er ihr den Grundbegriff der Dinge gesagt und für _was?_ Er hatte es sich definitiv selbst vermasselt, das wusste er, denn nun da Petunia über die Partys bescheid wusste, würde sie sich die ganze Geschichte zusammen reimen können. Es würde nicht zu schwer sein – alles was sie tun musste, war darauf zu warten, dass die Gerüchte anfingen – Dudley war sich sicher, dass die Neuigkeiten morgen nur über ihn und Sarah sein würden. Sie könnte auch einfach _Piers_ anrufen und ihn darüber ausfragen – jetzt wo Piers von der Gruppe gedisst worden war, würde Dudley ihm keine Schuld geben, wenn er sie alle verpfeiffen würde. _'Aber würde er das!?' _Und was war mit den anderen Jungs? Was wenn Petunia es allen ihren Eltern erzählte?

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht ganz", sagte sie deutlich und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Dudley, du bist so ein _guter _Junge, ein _netter_ Junge! Bist du _unglücklich?"_

„Was?", murmelte Dudley, der sich die Augen am Ärmel abwischte.

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf hin und her, hin und her. „Ich fühle mich wie eine _Versagerin-"_

„Mum-"

„Schmutzige _Ausdrücke?"_, fragte sie traurig. „Eine _Party_ mit _Mädchen – Trinken!!"_

„**Mum!"**

Petunia starrte ihn aufmerksam an. „Wer _bist_ du?"

Bei dieser Frage stand Dudley auf, der Sessel knarrte als seine Masse sich davon erhob. Sein Wasserglas noch immer fest in der Hand haltend versuchte er sehr mühsam Ruhe zu bewahren. „Wo bist du in dieser ganzen Zeit _gewesen_, Mum?"

„Ich weiß nicht--", stotterte Petunia. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst! Dudley, ich bin _immer_ für dich da gewesen-"

„NEIN MUM!", schrie er. „DU WEISST GAR NICHTS DARÜBER!"

„Dudley! Sei nicht auf _mich _böse! _Wir können das in Ordnung bringen!_ Erzähl mir nur, _warum_ du so aufgebracht bist – ich werde es verstehen!"

_'Dass ich vielleicht 'ner Schlampe 'nen BRATEN in die Röhre geschoben hab?"_, dachte Dudley. _'Jah, ich WETTE, du würdest das verstehen!'_

„Dudley! _Dudley,_ antworte mir!", bettelte Petunia, sprang auch auf und umklammerte kläglich seinen Arm.

„Mum, du _wirst es nicht_ kapieren – lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", blaffte Dudley.

Sie wich zurück, jedoch verwirrt. _„Dudley –_ Dudley Dursley, du – du wirst-"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich, kann mir nicht mal einen ordentlichen BEFEHL geben!" Damit stampfte er die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer. Petunia war ihm auf den Fersen und stellte immer noch Fragen, aber er schlug sie und schloss seine Tür ab.

Er saß auf seiner Bettkante bis sie endlich aufgab und davon ging. Nachdem er sicher war, dass sie weg war, setzte er sich im kühlen Dunkel, streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, mit dem Kopf unter dem Kissen.

_'Wenn sie 'ne normale Mum wäre, hätte ich einen scheiß Haufen Ärger'_, dachte er, _'frag' mich, ob sie's Dad erzählt. Wenn er hört, dass ich geweint hab, werd ich garantiert in der Klemme sein. Weinen ist was für scheiß Schwächlinge und Mädchen.'_ Er drehte sich auf die Seite und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, warf seine Mütze auf den Boden. _'Ich frag mich, ob Sarah heim gegangen ist. Sie erzählt's verdammt nochmal besser nicht ihrer Mum. Oder sonst jemanden, aber viel Glück mit DEM. Ich wette, sie hat's Melanie erzählt. Wenn irgendjemand es Mum erzählt, werde ich DEN TÖTEN. Gott verdammt, was soll ich TUN? Vielleicht ist es gar nicht wahr, aber passiert sowas überhaupt? Wenn sie ein Baby kriegt – oh Scheiße, ein BABY – was soll ich tun? Ich will sie nicht heiraten! Ich bin fünfzehn! Wie konnte sie mir das antun?'_

Er konnte seine Mutter unten in ihren Schuhen auf und ab gehen hören.

„Dudley!", rief sie immer wieder einmal. _„Dudley!"_

Er ignorierte sie.

Dann sagte sie etwas anderes: „Ja hallo?"

Dudley wurde reglos – sie war am Telefon. Er kroch über seine Bettkante und ließ sich darüber hängen, um näher an den Heizungsrost im Boden zu kommen. Wenn man gut genug lauschte, konnte man alle möglichen Unterhaltungen hören, die unten geführt wurden. Dudley hatte das in einem frühen Alter herausgefunden und hatte es seither immer zu seinem Vorteil genutzt.

Er lauschte:

„Hallo, ja, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät anrufe, Piers, hier ist Mrs. Dursley."

Dudleys Körper wurde schlaff, als ein Stechen von Angst ihn durchfuhr. Das war es wovor er Angst gehabt hatte: _'Aber Piers wird nichts von Sarah und heute Abend wissen!'_, dachte er. Jedoch war es kaum ein Trostpreis, dass Piers vom Gras, vom Trinken und von der Tatsache wusste, dass Dudley Sex gehabt hatte.

„Ja, Piers, mir geht es gut, wie geht es dir? Ja, ich bin _sicher_, dass alles-", Petunia seufzte tief und klang wieder, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe. _„Nein,_ alles ist wirklich _nicht_ in Ordnung, ist deine Mutter da, Piers?" Es gab eine Pause. „In London? Oh, ja, natürlich, ich verstehe", sagte sie knapp.

Petunia war immer sehr verbittert über die Tatsache, dass Mrs. Polkiss sich von Piers' Vater hatte scheiden lassen und eine Karriere begonnen hatte.

Eine weitere lange Pause. „Ja, Piers, er ist hier – nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung, ja, er ist hier – es geht ihm gut – nun... Piers?", fragte Petunia verzweifelt.

_'Jetzt kommt's.'_

Petunia seufzte. „Wenn du etwas angestellt hast, was gibt dir deine Mutter als Strafe?"

Dudley hob seinen Kopf hoch. _'Hä?'_

„Ich meine, bestraft sie dich?", fuhr Petunia fort. „Wie?"

_'Sie fragt Piers, wie sie mich bestrafen soll!?'_

Petunia seufzte erneut. „Es ist _egal,_ was er getan hat – ach? Es hängt von der Ernsthaftigkeit ab, sagst du? Nun, es ist ziemlich ernst – ich werde nicht-", sie gab ein kleines Jammern von sich. _„Ja,_ alles ist gut! Sie... nimmt Privilegien weg? Nun, welche Art von Privilegien? Kein Ausgehen, kein Fernsehen, kein Telefon?", wiederholte sie, als ob dies sehr schwer für sie wäre. „Ich nehme an, das muss ich dann tun."

_'Ich hab **Hausarrest**'_, dachte Dudley wild. Es war etwas, wovon er nur gehört hatte. Das nächste an Hausarrest, was er jemals erlebt hatte, war der Sommer vor seinem ersten Jahr in Smeltings, als die Familie zu wahllosen Hotels herumfahren musste, weil Harry von Briefen und Vögeln verfolgt worden war. Dudley hatte fast eine _Woche_ lang nicht fernsehen gekonnt und sie hatten nicht einmal etwas gutes zu essen gehabt.

„Nein, Piers", sagte Petunia gerade, „du kannst nicht mit Dudley sprechen – nicht wenn ich ihm das Telefonieren verbieten soll! _Gute Nacht!"_

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre das leicht amüsant gewesen. Aber im Moment konnte Dudley nichts tun, als da zu liegen und seine Handfläche über seinen Schlafzimmerboden zu ziehen. Er hörte Mum wieder die Treppe hoch kommen und vor seiner Tür anhalten.

„Dudley", sagte sie fast unhörbar. „Dein Vater wird bis später nicht vom Büro zurück sein, also ist das vielleicht vorläufig." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du tust – was du getan hast, aber für jetzt ist es dir nicht erlaubt, in den Park zu gehen, fernzusehen oder zu telefonieren."

Er sagte nichts.

„Dudley?"

„Ich hab dich _gehört_", blaffte er. „Gut, schön, _es ist mir ziemlich egal."_

„Es ist vorläufig!", antwortete sie kläglich. „Ich _will_ es nicht tun – Wenn du nur-"

„Geh _weg_, Mum", befahl er düster.

Er konte überhaupt nicht schlafen. Jeder Gedanke, den er hatte, führte zurück zu Sarah. Er versuchte, sich eine Zeitschrift anzusehen. Er versuchte, Musik zu hören. Aber jede einzelne Sache erinnerte ihn an sie, an sie, _schwanger._ Er wollte nicht, dass es seine Schuld war, aber er _war_ derjenige, der vorgeschlagen hatte, das Komdom wegzulassen. Aber er hatte nicht versucht, sie auszutricksen oder sonst etwas, es fühlte sich so nur besser an. Und was war mit Mary-Anne Johns? Als sie Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte, ist _sie_ nicht schwanger geworden!

_'Jah, aber du hast sie nur einmal gefickt'_, erinnerte er sich und hielt dann inne. _'Aber... Sarah sagte, man braucht nur einmal. Ich schwöre, das ist eine Lüge. Sie lügt, weil sie mich liebt.'_

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

Um Zehn Uhr kam Dad nach Hause und Petunia musste auf ihn gewartet haben, denn Dudley konnte sie durch den Rost flüstern hören. Jedoch konnte er nicht viele Worte verstehen.

Aber Dad sagte immer wieder „Was?" und „Dudders?"

Dudley hatte Angst einzuschlafen, weil er wusste, dass eine Dursley Familiensitzung vorgesehen sein würde, wenn er aufwachte.

_'Wenigstens darf ich nicht ans Telefon, also werd' ich nicht mit Sarah reden müssen'_, dachte er erschöpft. Er fürchtete sich, nach seinen E-Mails zu sehen. Wenn Sarah anrief, würde sie es Petunia erzählen?

Dudley würde vorgeben, dass sie übergeschnappt ist, das war alles.

Und wenn seine Kumpels anriefen, würde er die auch ignorieren. Was hatten die schließlich jemals für ihn getan.

Er entschied, dass ein Einsiedler zu sein ein sehr gutes Bestreben war. Vielleicht, wenn er vorgab, nicht zu existieren, würde Sarah das Thema fallen lassen. Ihn vergessen.

Denn er wollte sicherlich _sie_ vergessen.

* * *


	11. mad world

* * *

**Kapitel Elf: Mad World**

* * *

„**Nein!"**, sagte Dudley plötzlich und setzte sich auf. Er sah sich um. Scheinbar war er schließlich eingeschlafen, aber er konnte nicht sagen wie lange es gewesen war. Im Zimmer war es drückend heiß und sein Pony klebte ihm an der Stirn. Er blickte auf seine Digitaluhr: Es war acht Uhr morgens. Er wusste, dass es etwas gab, an das er sich nicht erinnern wollte, also traf es ihn in diesem Moment mit voller Kraft.

_Sarah._

Er glitt aus dem Bett und kickte sich die klebenden Jeans vom Leib; nur in Boxershorts war es ein bisschen angenehmer. Die Neugier brachte ihn dazu zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber zu knarren und sich im Computer anzumelden, mit bereits rasendem Herzen. Er dachte, er schaffte das besser aus dem Weg, bevor Mum und Dad ihre überfällige elterliche Wut entfesselten.

Er hatte vier neue Nachrichten: Eine von Dennis _(Hungpartyboy),_ eine weitere von Melanie _(ShagSlag)_, eine von Piers _(TrueGangsta)_ und ja, eine von Sarah _(BabyGurlxo). _Er seufzte laut und klickte Sarahs an, die mit der Überschrift _Was bildest du dir eigentlich EIN!._

_Dudley,_

_Wie kannst dus wagen gestern N8 vor mir wegzulaufen – das ist auch dein Problem! Was soll ich deswegen tun. Du schreibst bessa zurück – du scheiß Lügner, du hast erst letzte Woche gesagt du liebst mich, du musst wirklich deine Probleme auf die Reihe kriegen, wie kannst du es wagen. wenn ich schwanger bin und du weißt das das deine Schuld ist – du schreibst mir besser zurück wenn du nicht Manns genug bist mit mir persönlich zu reden!_

_SARAH_

Dudley starrte ihre Nachricht ängstlich an und laß sie mindestens acht Mal, bevor er sie löschte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was zu tun war! Warum sollte sie ihn überhaupt _fragen!? _Was _sollte_ sie tun?

Zweifellos konnte er nicht _Mum_ fragen.

Er versuchte es aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und klickte auf Piers' E-Mail: _Alter, was ist los?_

_Big D!_

_Deine Mum hatte nen totalen Anfall letzte Nacht. Was ist passiert? Sie hat's mir nicht erzählt – nicht dass ich es von ihr hätte wissen wollen. Was ist los. Sie weiß über die Gang bescheid, oder? Hat Dennis dich nicht gedeckt und gesagt, es war ne Teerunde?_

_SCHREIB ZURÜCK!_

_Piers_

Dudley holte tief Atem.

_Hey. Jah, sie ist drauf gekommen. sie weiß bestimmte sachen, ich weiß nich, ich hab versucht sie davon abzubringen aber sie hat mich verdächtigt. Ich versuch aber heute wieder zu lügen. Sie hat nicht mit Dennis oder sonst wem geredet. Erzähls nicht niemandem, Piers, oder ich mach dich fertig._

_Dudley_

Er drückte Senden und öffnete Mels _(Erzähls mir!)_:

_Dudley – Was is' mit Sarah los? Sie ist total aufgeregt. Sie redet nicht mit mir. Was hast du ihr angetan? Mach es gut, sie ist so traurig. Sie geht nicht ans Telefon._

_Liebe Grüße Mel_

„Ach, halt's Maul", stöhnte Dudley und löschte sie auf der Stelle.

Betreff: _D, WAS GEHT AB?_

_Hey, großer Kerl, was zur Hölle ist gestern N8 bei mir zu Hause passiert? Jemand hat gesagt die hätten Sarah über schwanger sein schreien gehört? Ist das wahr?_

_Schade dass du gegangen bist. Du hättest den Sauf-Contest gewonnen._

_Melanie hat Malcom abserviert bevor die sich überhaupt GEKÜSST haben. Haha, du musst ihm das unter die Nase reiben._

_-Dennis_

_Hey,_ schrieb Dudley zurück. _Nein das ist eine verdammte Lüge. Schlag den der das gesagt hat okay. Sie hat sich nur wie ne dumme Schlampe aufgeführt und wenn sie solche Lügen erzählt solltest du ihr verdammt nochmal nicht glauben._

_Dudley_

Eine weitere Nachricht tauchte auf dem Monitor auf.

_Big D!_

_Ich hab geglaubt, dass was schreckliches passiert ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen; ich würde dich nicht verraten._

_Es wird sich wieder legen. Denk nicht drüber nach._

_Piers_

Dudley schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Wenn er nur den Mumm hätte, es ihnen zu erzählen.

Sich umschauend als ob Mum durch seine abgeschlossene Tür auftauchen würde, ging Dudley auf eine wohlbekannte Suchmaschine, die er auf Smeltings benutzte, um ausgesuchte Formulierungen einzutippen und bei seinen Englischreferaten zu schummeln, und starrte auf die Leere der Seite. Seine Finger schrumpften über der Tastatur zusammen, bevor er schießlich ein Wort tippte: _schwagner._

_Meinten Sie „SCHWANGER"?_, fragte die Suchmaschine nach.

„Fick dich", knurrte Dudley und klickte den richtig buchstabierten Link an.

Die ersten zehn Seiten, die auftauchten, hatten alle mit Ratschlägen für „werdende Mütter" zu tun, sowie wirklich seltsame Seiten mit Fotos von schwangeren Frauen, die mit ihren anderen Kindern posierten, als ob es der Welt nicht am Arsch vorbei gehen würde.

Er scrollte jedoch weiter hinunter und fand eine mit dem Titel _Teenager: Unsicher über eine Schwangerschaft? Benutzt Unsere Checkliste um zu Ermitteln Wie Hoch Eure Wahrscheinlichkeit Ist._ Dudley klickte sie nervös an.

'Hast du an Sexualverkehr teilgehabt?', fragte die Seite. _Ja_, wählte Dudley aus.

'Habt ihr euch geschützt? (Kondom, Anti-Baby-Pille?... Ein guter Rat: Selbst bei Oralsex ist es am Besten, sich zu schützen und vergesst nicht Frauenkondome!)'

_'Was zur Hölle ist ein Frauenkondom?'_, dachte er und klickte _Nein._

'Hast du eines oder mehrere der folgenden Zeichen erlebt: Reizbarkeit, Verspätung oder Veränderung der Periode, Erbrechen...'

Dudley starrte den Bildschirm an. _'Sarah hat gesagt, dass sie gekotzt hat und... ihre Periode nicht hatte. Und sie war ne Hure. Vielleicht ist das so wie Reizbarkeit.'_ Er zog sich am Hemdskragen und hatte Angst weiter zu gehen. Schließlich wählte er _Ja_ aus.

Die Seite begann zu laden.

**Dein Risikofaktor ist HOCH. Vereinbare so bald wie möglich einen Termin mit deinem Arzt, um sicher zu gehen.**

„Fuck", sagte Dudley leise.

--

Nachdem er die längste Dusche seines Lebens genommen und dabei sichergestellt hatte, mehr Zeit als nötig für seine Haare und das Rasieren zu verwenden, ging Dudley langsam die Treppe hinunter. Mum und Dad saßen mit Kaffeetassen vor sich am Küchentisch. Dad laß nicht die Zeitung. Dies war ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.

Dudley trat auf die unterste Stufe und sie knarrte unter seinem Gewicht. Seine Eltern drehten sich beide um und starrten ihn an, als ob er sich unnatürlich verhalten würde.

Er hielt an und starrte zurück, ging dann weiter in die Küche.

Mum schaute besorgt und Dad schaute verwirrt. Sie starrten ihn weiterhin an, bis er heißer sagte: „Morgen."

Dann sahen sie weg.

Dudley stand unbewegt da. Er wünschte, er wäre niemals herunter gekommen.

„Sohn", begann Vernon, blickte wieder zu ihm auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den schwarzen Schnurrbart. „Deine Mutter hat mich darüber informiert, dass ihr zwei letzte Nacht äh – ein Gespräch hattet."

„Ja", bemerkte Dudley träge. Er würde so kurz angebunden wie möglich sein. Im Gegensatz zu gestern würde er _ruhig bleiben._

Vernon hielt damit inne, sein Gesichtshaar zu betasten und schaute _fast_ streng. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu erzählen, worum es ging?"

Petunia starrte ihre Hände an.

„Ich denke, Mum hat es dir schon erzählt", antwortete Dudley.

„Schau, deine Mutter hat so gut sie konnte mit mir geredet!", verkündete Vernon und hob seine Stimme. „Aber sie war bestürtzt und ich will hören, was du zu der Sache zu sagen hast! Also tu uns einen Gefallen Dudley und erzähl' mir, was genau los ist!"

„Vernon, _bitte"_, flüsterte Petunia mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.

„'sokay, Mum", sagte Dudley fast sanft und wand sich an seinen Dad. „Ich weiß nicht – ich schätze, ich hab... ein paar Schei-"

--Beide Erwachsenen zogen die Augenbrauen hoch-

--„_schlechte_ Sachen gemacht, die nicht... gut waren", sagte Dudley lahm. Trotzdem er so sehr versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, konnte er schon spüren wie sich heißer Schweiß in seinem Nacken bildete.

„Ich _vermute_ nicht!", rief Vernon aus, eindeutig auf dem Weg, gekränkt zu sein. „Macht es dir was _aus_, es zu erklären? Wir können das regeln, Sohn-"

Dudley zuckte die Schultern. „Ich – äh – tja, ich weiß nicht."

„Du _weißt_ nicht?"

„Vernon!"

„Petunia! Ich versuche einfach eine Lösung für diese Angelegenheit zu finden! Offensichtlich gibt es ein Problem und wir müssen es in Ordnung bringen!", verkündete Vernon. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. „Mum sagt, du hast getrunken, Dudley. Auf Partys?"

„Äh..." Dudley blickte auf Mum hinunter, die ihre Kaffeetasse umklammert hielt und die Augen schloss. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ausgestellt werden und sollte eine großartige, kundgebende Rede halten. Er würde sie enttäuschen müssen. „Jah", nickte er langsam.

„Mit deinen Kumpels dann also?", spornte ihn Vernon an, viel ruhiger als Dudley erwartete.

„Äh... ja."

Vernons Stimme wurde bedeutend leiser: „Ein bisschen Spaß, also?"

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich und wurden dann wieder normal. „Ja?"

Petunia sah ebenso überrascht auf.

„Wann hast du angefangen, Sohn?"

Dudley zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Dieses Jahr, weil so irgendwelche Oberklassenmänner von meiner Boxmannschaft haben es gemacht, damit wir... äh... ein bisschen Spaß hätten nach ein paar Kämpfen, wenn wir gewinnen."

Vernon schaute Petunia fröhlich an. „Ich hab's dir gesagt! Darüber muss man sich nicht wirklich Sorgen machen, Petunia – nichts gefährliches, bisschen eine Tradition, oder, Dudley?"

„Äh... Jah!", fügte Dudley hoffnungsvoll hinzu. _'Dad versteht es!?'_

Petunia schürzte die Lippen. „Ich mag den Gedanken nicht." Sie zeigte Dudley ein trauriges Gesicht. „Du bist kein _Alkoholiker_, oder, Süßer?"

Sowohl Dudley als auch Vernon schnaubten gleichzeitig.

„Nee, Mum", sagte Dudley kopfschüttelnd.

„Ein bisschen geselliges Trinken hat noch keinem Burschen geschadet, Pet!", sagte Vernon fast heiter. „Jungs _sind_ eben Jungs und die Boxmannschaft ist ein rauer Haufen. Man muss sich manchmal anpassen wie ein Nagel!"

„Jah!", nickte Dudley. „Jah, die haben mir _gesagt_, dass ich trinken soll, weißt? Natürlich war es nie wirklich viel. Ich meine..."

„Nur geselliges Trinken!", wiederholte Vernon.

Petunia sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Aber wenn es nur geselliges Trinken war, warum dann jetzt damit weiter machen?"

„Nur ein bisschen Spaß mit den Kumpels, das ist alles", erklärte Vernon. „Da waren keine Mädchen auf der Party, oder waren da welche, Sohn?"

Wieder erstarrte Dudley. „Jah", sagte er.

Petunia nickte besorgt. „Siehst du, Vernon? Darüber habe ich mir am meisten Sorgen gemacht."

Vernons Gesichtsausdruck war wieder ein bisschen strenger geworden. „Aber Dudders ist verantwortungsbewusst. Stimmt's, Sohn?"

„...Jah", sagte Dudley düster.

„Alle waren vollständig bekleidet?"

„Jah", wiederholte Dudley. _'Letzte Nacht, jah, so ziemlich. Also ist es keine Lüge.'_

„Erzähl' deinem Vater von Sarah!", piepste Petunia dringlich.

„Ja, Mum hat erzählt, dass du eine Freundin hast."

Dudley starrte die beiden an. „Was willst du wissen?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Ich versuche nur, alles in Ordnung zu bringen, Dud", sagte Vernon. „War sie bei diesem Treffen letzte Nacht?"

„Irgendwie", sagte Dudley dazu.

Vernon verzog das Gesicht, beschloss aber die offen gelassene Bemerkung nicht weiter in Frage zu stellen. „Nun, beruhige uns, Sohn. Diese Sarah, sie... äh..." Jetzt verlor sich _Vernons_ Stimme.

Dudley wartete, seine Ohren begannen bereits sich zu röten.

„Äh... was ich sagen will, ist..." Vernon fummelte wieder an seinem Schnurrbart herum und Petunia wrang die Hände. „Weißt du noch, worüber du und ich gesprochen haben... äh... bevor du ins dritte Jahr gekommen bist, ungefähr?"

Dudley nickte, aber er wünschte er wüsste es nicht. Als er dreizehn war, hatte Vernon ein höchstnervöses „Mann-zu-Mann" Gespräch abgeliefert. In diesem Gespräch hatte Vernon kurz von bestimmten Sachen, solche wie Deodorant, Abstinenz und das, was nur als „diese Triebe" bezeichnet worden war, gesprochen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, war der dreizehnjährige Dudley vollkommen verdutzt gewesen. Harry hatte sich danach Wochen lang über ihn lustig gemacht.

„Nun, du und diese Person Sarah", sagte Vernon ruppig, „ihr seid vernünftig gewesen?"

„Entschuldige, was?", fragte Dudley. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er wirklich gut über diese eine Sache log.

„Ihr habt nicht..." Vernon sah Petunia an und sagte dann: „Ihr habt nicht... _diesen Trieben_ nachgegeben, oder?"

Dudley wusste, dass das kam, aber trotztdem lief er leuchtend rosa an.

Petunia gab ein seltsames, kleines Greäusch von sich; sie blickte wieder den Tisch an.

„Nein, Dad!", rief Dudley aus und versuchte sein Gesicht so wie in früheren Tagen zu verziehen, wenn er etwas nicht tun wollte. „Hab ich nicht – natürlich nicht-" Indem er seine Stimme höher und quengelig klingen ließ, schaffte er es _immer_ sie hinter's Licht zu führen.

Petunia entließ einen Seufzer. „Wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen zu machen?"

„Nee, Mum, 'türlich nicht", sagte Dudley. „Außerdem", begann er mutig, „hab ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht, weil sie zu ernst geworden ist." Er nickte scharf, um sich selbst von seiner furchtbar verdrehten Lüge zu überzeugen. Er stellte sich Sarahs Gesicht bei ihrer Reaktion darauf vor und fühlte sich schlecht, aber nur zwei oder drei Sekunden lang.

„Das ist mein Junge! Siehst du, Petunia?" Vernon griff sofort nach der Zeitung, offensichtlich zufrieden gestellt.

„Nun", trällerte Petunia. „Versprich mir nur, dass du diese Trinkangewohnheit ablegst, Duddy. Ich will mir _nie wieder_ solche Sorgen machen. Und bleib bei einer _sauberen_ Sprache."

„Jah, Mum, klar", sagte er bestimmt. „_Mach_ dir keine Sorgen darum."

„Aber... nach Mrs. Polkiss, die tatsächlich heute _zu Hause_ war, musst du trotzdem noch eine kurze Zeit bestraft werden. Eine Zeit lang keine Treffen mit deinen Freunden, in Ordnung, Süßer? Dir ein bisschen Zeit nehmen, um dich zu beruhigen?"

„Jah, gut", nickte Dudley, lief zum Herd und verzog das Gesicht wegen dem Haferbrei, der in dem Topf auf ihn wartete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ihm egal, ob er irgendjemanden wieder sah. Besonders jetzt, da er das mit seinen Eltern geregelt hatte.

„Oh, Dudley", sagte Petunia und stand auf, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen. „Wie vernünftig von meinem _Duddy_ Schluss zu machen mit diesem _Mädchen_", sagte sie, das letzte Wort verächtlich ausspuckend. „Ich hab dich _so_ doll lieb und ich will, dass du mir _nie wieder_ solche Angst einjagst!"

„'kay", grunzte Dudley, tätschelte aber ihre Schulter. „Hab dich auch lieb. Aber äh..." Er versuchte, lässig zu sein. „Du hast Piers' Mum nichts davon erzählt, oder?"

Petunias Augen wurden größer. „Warum, _nein._ Natürlich nicht." Sie massierte Dudleys Arm und trat vor ihn, um ihm sein Frühstück zu servieren. „Wir wollen nicht, dass die Nachbarn reden", sagte sie.

Dudley biss sich auf die Lippe. _'Immer die Nachbarn'_, dachte er verbittert. Es war sicher nicht viel nötig gewesen, Mum und Dad von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht.

* * *

**AN:** Ich hatte diese Woche Geburtstag! Da ihr also so weit gekommen seid, solltet ihr ein Review hinterlassen und mir sagen, was ihr denkt! Die Macht des Dudley zwingt euch!


	12. the downward spiral

**AN:** Hey! Thanksss, Amigos, für die Reviews und so! Mehr? Falls ihr daran interessiert seid, eine unzensierte/NC17 Sexszene von dieser Fic (Dudley/Sarah aus Kapitel Fünf) zu lesen, lasst es mich einfach wissen und ich werde euch einen Link senden. (Ja, ich bin pervers und stolz drauf.) Frohes Lesen und ich hoffe, ihr genießt es!

**ÜN:** Wer die deutsche Übersetzung davon will, kann hier gerne ein kleines Kommi hinterlassen! Im Übrigen sei die Übersetzung folgenden Kaptiels **Vestia** gewidmet! Danke für's Review und dir natürlich auch **Sunuxal**. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel Zwölf: The Downward Spiral**

* * *

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und Dudley war froh gewesen, geschützt in Haus Nummer Vier zu bleiben. Er hatte E-Mails von seinen Kumpels bekommen, die alle fragten, wo er geblieben war, aber er ignorierte sie. Es war einigermaßen friedlich, mit niemandem zu reden.

Er survte gerade durch das Internet, als eine Nachricht auftauchte:

_Bist du online?_

Dudley klickte die Nacktbilder von irgendeinem Model, die er anglotzte, weg und öffnete das Chat-Fenster.

Es war Sarah.

Er starrte es an.

_Ich weiß dass dus bist._, tippte sie.

Er rollte mit den Augen und begann zurück zu tippen: _**Sorry ich war weg für ne sek.**_

_Jaah klar. Du musst nicht weiter lügen. Du hast nie auf meine email geantwortet._

_**Ich hab sie nicht gekriegt.**_

_Meins sagt du hast sie gelesen._

Dudley antwortete nicht. Er beschloss, dass er Technologie absolut und vollkommen hasste.

_DUDLEY. ANTWORTE MIR._

_**WAS?**_, schrieb er hart auf die Tasten schlagend zurück.

_Ich lass morgen einen Schwangerschaftstest machen. Ich fahr mit dem Bus nach London._

_**Das is toll.**_

_Ich will dass du mit mir mitkommst._

Dudley lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das kurzgeschorene Haar in seinem Nacken. Er wollte nicht im Mindesten mit ihr gehen, aber darüber hinaus durfte er das Haus nicht verlassen! _Das Haus nicht verlassen!_ Seine Innereien fühlten sich weniger verknotet an. Der Hausarrest hatte sein Leben gerettet!

_**Kann nicht**_, tippte er. **_Ich hab Hausarrest ich kann nicht raus._**

_Nein hast du nicht._

_**DOCH HAB ICH. GOTT. Ich lüge nicht.**_

_Weißt du was? Wenn du nich manns genug bist mit mir hin gehen zu wollen bist du mir scheißegal._

_**ICH BIN EIN MANN. ICH KANN NUR NICHT GEHN. ICH HAB HAUSARREST.**_

_Also schön. Ich hasse dich._

_**Gut:)**_

Es gab eine lange Pause und dann:

_Dudley! KOMM SCHON! DU MUSST mitkommen! Was wenn ich's bin?_

_**Ich weiß nich! WZH denkst du dass ich darüber WEISS!**_

_Tja, Mum wäre sauer wenn ich es töten würde._

Dudley rutschte unbehaglich herum. _**Es töten?**_

_Ne Abtreibung machen._

_**Was?**_

_Oh mein Gott du bist so dumm._

_**Ich versuchs nicht zu sein!**_, schrieb er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wütend zurück. **_Ich meins wirklich ernst!_**

_Wenn du nicht dumm bist, dann komm mit mir._

_**Verpiss dich ich hab dir schon gesagt ich kann nicht**_, antwortete Dudley und drückte Enter.

Sarah meldete sich ab.

„Gut!", sagte Dudley laut aus. „Du dumme kleine Schlampe! _Gut für dich."_ Aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr so selbstsicher. Selbst während Sarah in dieser überaus angreifbaren Situation war, hatte sie den Spieß vollkommen umgedreht und er mochte das nicht im Geringsten.

**--**

Gegen vier Uhr nachmittags klingelte es an der Tür. Interessiert ließ Dudley die Hantel, die er hielt, fallen und lauschte.

Er hörte Mum die Tür öffnen. „Aber, hallo, Piers!", grüßte sie.

_'Piers?'_, dachte Dudley. Es war fast vier Tage her, seit er einen seiner Kumpel gesehen hatte. Es war fast wie Einzelhaft.

„Hallo, Mrs. Dursley", kam Piers' leicht hohe, quenglige Stimme. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Mir geht es gut, dankeschön. Und dir?"

„Einfach großartig", sagte Piers charmant und Dudley musste grinsen. Wenn es eines gab, worin Piers rockte, war es den Eltern in den Hintern zu kriechen. „Ist Dudley in der Nähe?"

„Nun, ja, natürlich, äh – aber er hat immer noch Hausarrest", stellte Mum fest.

„Oh." Es gab eine Pause. „Nun, wissen Sie, wenn _ich_ Hausarrest habe, lässt Mum immer Besucher vorbei kommen. _Ich_ kann nicht raus, aber sie können kommen, um _mich_ zu sehen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„_Natürlich,_ Mrs. Dursley. Ich würde Sie nicht anlügen! Könnte ich Dudley bitte einen Besuch abstatten?"

Petunia seufzte. „Also, in Ordnung, Piers. Es würde wahrscheinlich gut für ihn sein. Ich bin sicher, dass er euch Jungs _recht_ stark vermisst hat."

„_Toll,_ Mrs. Dursley. _Danke",_ sagte Piers energisch und Dudley hörte seine Schritte die Treppe hoch kommen. Es gab ein Klopfen an der Tür und Dudley schloss sie auf und öffnete sie.

Piers lächelte einfältig. „Heh, Big D."

„Frechheit", sagte Dudley sanft mit einem Grinsen, als Piers sich unter seinen Arm duckte. Dudley verschloss die Tür hinter ihm. „Mum anzulügen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Stell dir vor."

„Oh du weißt, dass du _so_ froh bist, dass ich gekommen bin, um dich zu retten, vor-" Piers schaute um sich zu den verstreuten Rapalben, Computerspielen und Musikzeitschriften. „Eigentlich kann das nicht sehr schlimm sein."

„Ist es nicht", gab Dudley zurück, der zu seinem Bett hinüber schritt und sich breitbeinig darauf setzte. Piers setzte sich in seinen Computerstuhl. „Nur, du weißt schon... keine Kippen, kein Whiskey."

„Autsch", antwortete Piers. „Also, für was hasdu Ärger? Du hast's mir nie wirklich erzählt."

Dudley warf einen Blick zur Tür.

„Keine Sorge, Kumpel. Deine Mum putzt die Küche mit so, zwölf Wischmopps. Ich denke nicht, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit hoch kommen wird."

„Stimmt, danke", sagte Dudley schroff, aber seine Ohren wurden rosa als er versuchte zu entscheiden, wie er die Geschichte, warum er Hausarrest hatte, aufbereiten sollte. Er wollte Piers alles erzählen, aber er wusste auch, dass Piers die Angewohnheit hatte, Dinge weiter zu erzählen, egal wie wichtig sie waren. „Also... ah."

„Wenn du darüber reden _willst_, das ist alles", sagte Piers ein bisschen seltsam.

„Näh, 'sis cool." Dudley starrte einen Moment lang an die Decke. „Ich bin von der Party heimgekommen und..." Er hielt inne.

Piers neigte sich etwas näher zu ihm. _„Und?"_

„Mum hat Alkohol an mir gerochen."

„Scheiße!", platzte Piers aufgeregt heraus. „Oh, 'tschuldige!", quiekte er als Dudley die Augen verengte. „Aber... Alter, was ist _passiert?"_ Er senkte seine Stimme sogar noch weiter. „Warst du _betrunken?"_

„Nicht besonders", zuckte Dudley die Schultern, „Gott sei Dank. Oder sonst hätten die mich völlig eingesperrt."

„Völlig", Piers seufzte. „Also was hast du _gemacht?"_

„Weißnich... Ihr's nur erklärt, weißt schon."

„Das Trinken?"

„Irgendwie."

„Rauchen?"

„Näh."

„Sarah?"

„Jah, aber nee."

Piers richtete sich in dem Stuhl auf. „Was wissen sie?"

„Die denken, ich hab Sarah weggeworfen. Die wissen keinen Scheißdreck über sie. Ich hab nicht mal ihren Nachnamen gesagt."

„Alter", sagte Piers leise. „Also was wirst du machen, wenn Sarah wieder mit dir rumhängen will? Weil, wenn sie rausfindet, dass du gesagt hast, dass du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast, dann...", ließ er offen. „Denk' nicht, dass sie das mögen würde."

„Jah, tja, _scheiß_ auf die!", verkündete Dudley. „Ich will sie sowieso nicht mehr sehen."

Piers' Gesichtsausdruck sprang offensichtlich um, aber Dudley war sich nicht sicher warum. War Piers _froh_, dass er Sarah nicht sehen wollte? Wollte _Piers_ jetzt mit ihr zusammen kommen? Dudley dachte sich, dass es Piers genau _ähnlich_ sehen würde, seine Ex-Freundinnen zu wollen.

Dudley blickte Piers verwirrt an. „Was?"

Piers runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit was?"

„Alter, _freust_ du dich?"

„Über was freuen?", wollte Piers beträchtlich erbleichend wissen.

Dudley rollte die Augen. „Sag es einfach."

„_Was_ sagen?"

„Du willst Sarah immer noch!", gab Dudley zurück. „Sag es einfach!"

Piers atmete tief ein und lächelte. „Oh." Er lehnte sich zurück und war auf einmal wieder ruhig. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich will sie nicht-- mehr, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich mach mir keine _Sorgen"_, antwortete Dudley knapp. „Wenn du was von ihr willst, was soll's, aber du solltest nur wissen, dass sie 'ne verrückte, verdammte Schlampe ist und ich dich gewarnt hab." _'Aber WENN du was von ihr willst, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es mich nicht anpisst.'_

„Verstanden", sagte Piers trocken.

Dieses Gespräch war etwas daneben und Dudley wusste nicht warum, also wechselte er das Thema.

„Was zur Hölle ist jedenfalls mit Mel passiert?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nich'", antwortete Piers. „Ich schätze, ich hab sie nicht grade so sehr gemocht."

Dudley lachte. _„Niemand_ mag die! Sie ist dumm."

„Ich schätze..."

„Sie ist nicht mal so geil. Wie war sie, du weißt schon, fick-mäßig?"

Piers strich mit der Hand über die Armlehne von Dudleys Computerstuhl. „Ich weiß nich'."

„_Komm_ schon, Mann!", drängte Dudley ihn. Er brauchte irgendeine Art Leckerbissen, um seine Gedanken von Sarah weg zu kriegen. Er fragte sich, ob sie genau in diesem Augenblick getestet wurde.

„Ich sagte... ich weiß es nicht", sagte Piers leise. „Es ging schnell. Sie war ein bisschen betrunken, wie ich gesagt hab."

„Aber wie _war_ sie?"

„Dudley", sagte Piers laut, „ich _weiß_ es nicht! Ich konnte mich nicht drauf einlassen!"

„Werd' nicht sauer, Scheiße!", rief Dudley aus. „Was ist das _Problem?"_

„Ich _weiß_ es einfach _nicht_ – und ich hab's nicht wirklich gemocht!"

„Du hast vorher gesagt, es war toll, also hab ich einfach-"

„Das _war es nicht!"_ Piers' Augen waren jetzt weit aufgerissen und blickten so hektisch wie er klang.

Dudley starrte. „Ohh", sagte er ruhig. „Du meinst, du...", er räusperte sich. „Du hast ihn nicht hochgekriegt?"

„_Nein!"_, flüsterte Piers. „Nein, das war es nicht. Ich hab nur... Ich hab's nicht geschafft... äh... Ich konnte es nicht tun, wenn ich dabei an _sie_ dachte."

„Das ist alles?", fragte Dudley. „Warum tickst du aus? Verdammt. Sie ist nicht mal so süß. Es überrascht mich nicht."

„Ich..." Piers hörte sofort auf zu reden und zuckte die Schultern. „Jah. Ich schätze, nicht."

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Dudley fort, der entschied, dass diese Melanie-Sache unwichtig war, „du hättest Mum neulich Nacht alles erzählen können."

Piers sah verwirrt und dann erleichtert aus. „Hä – ach – was? Wann?"

„Du weißt schon. Sie hat mit dir über meinen Hausarrest geredet."

„Ach jah, _wegen dem_, sorry, wirklich Entschuldigung – ich wusste nicht, dass sie wirklich vor hatte, das zu machen!"

Dudley zuckte die Schultern. „Hey. Es ist alles gut, ich meine... Wir haben..." Er zuckte erneut die Schultern mit einem sehr unangenehmen Gefühl. Er hasste es sich zu entschuldigen. „Wir haben dich letzte Woche irgendwie stehen gelassen."

„Jah", sagte Piers sanft. „Das warst aber nicht du, die waren es."

„Schätze ich. Aber trotzdem, du hättest Mum die ganze Scheiße, die ich gemacht hab, erzählen können und du hast dich dumm gestellt", erklärte Dudley, der auf den Holzboden schaute.

Piers zuckte auch die Schultern. „Ich würde dich nicht so leicht verraten, Dudley. Du bist seit dem Kindergarten mein bester Freund."

„Werd' nicht weich", grinste Dudley.

„Stimmt", sagte Piers plötzlich. „Also, was sagen die Typen über dich?"

„Weißnich. Ich hab keine Lust, mit denen zu reden. Denke, es wird schwerer, ich meine, Dad ist das Trinken ziemlich egal, aber er denkt, dass es nichts ernstes ist."

„Heh", gluckste Piers. „Wissen nicht, dass ihr Sohn der König im Saufwettbewerb ist?"

„Ich schätze, ich vermisse die Kopfschmerzen nicht."

„Hast du vor, das alles aufzugeben?"

Dudley zuckte die Schultern. „Weißnich. Scheint einfach nicht wichtig zu sein. Ich meine..." Er verlor sich und seufzte. „Wer zum _Teufel_ bin ich?"

„Weißnich, du bist Big D", sagte Piers.

„Jah, na, was zum _Teufel_ heißt das?"

Piers war eine Zeit lang still, bevor er sagte: „Da ist noch was anderes, oder? Was anderes ist los."

„Nein!", bestand Dudley.

Piers starrte ihn mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. „Sicher?"

„Fuck ja, ich bin sicher", spie Dudley. „Alles ist einfach scheiße, das ist alles. Ich meine, es wird was, das elfte Jahr sein? Und wir sind..."

„Immer noch im Privet Drive?", fragte Piers und Dudley nickte. „Jah, ich weiß. Ich hab das auch gedacht. Außerdem wünsch ich mir einfach, es könnte wie in den alten Zeiten sein. Weißt du? Tee? _Echter_ Tee?"

„Jah", nickte Dudley.

„Deine Mum hat immer die besten Kekse gemacht."

„Jah, ich weiß. Wünschte, das würde sie immer noch." Dudley sah zu Piers auf, der jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und sein Bücherregal durchsah, wobei er eine schmale Handfläche jedes Buch berühren ließ. „Sogar _deine_ Mum war immer zu Hause."

„Jetzt nicht mehr", antwortete Piers. Er lachte plötzlich. „Erinnerst du dich an Harry Jagen?"

Dudley nickte mit einem Lächlen. „Das dumme Spiel, das wir erfunden haben?"

„Es war nicht dumm; es war genial. Weißt du noch als Harry sich unter den Regalen in der Vorratskammer versteckt hat und deine Mum dachte, er wäre weg gelaufen? Sie war total _panisch_."

„Ich schätze, ich hatte das vergessen", sagte Dudley, dessen Lächeln verblasste. „Er war immer ziemlich gut im Verstecken." Er konnte immer noch Mums Stimme in seinen Ohren klingen hören; Harry anschreiend, dafür ihr Angst eingejagt zu haben und _fand er das lustig?_ Harry hatte geweint und versucht zu erklären, dass er sich _versteckt_ hatte, er war nicht weggelaufen, er hatte sich versteckt! Aber Mum würde ihm nicht abkaufen, dass Dudley daran beteiligt war.

„Ich wünschte nur, wir wären wieder damals zurück", sagte Piers trocken, was Dudley abrupt aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ich meine, jetzt gibt's diese ganzen Probleme."

„Jah", antwortete Dudley, „aber ich würde wirklich nicht gern zurück gehen. Es war scheiße."

„Denkst du?"

Dudley nickte als ob Piers ihn sehen konnte. „Es war nicht alles so gut, schätze ich."

„Zu der Zeit schien es gut-"

„Das _war's _einfach nicht", sagte Dudley fest.

Piers stand immer noch zum Bücherregal gewandt da, aber seine Schultern spannten sich an. „Du meinst, du warst die ganze Zeit über unglücklich? Hast nur so getan?"

„Na... nein", sagte Dudley steif. „Ich meine, jah. Aber ich wusste es nicht."

„Dudley, das ist traurig."

„Ich mein nicht, dass es _traurig_ sein soll!", sagte Dudley felsenfest. „ICH SAG NUR DIE WAHRHEIT!"

„Ich _weiß_." Piers fuhr ein paar Minuten lang weiter mit der Hand über das Bücherregal. Die Stille war so dick, sie hätte mit einem Hammer zerbrochen werden können. „Hey", sagte Piers plötzlich.

„Hey was?"

„Ich hab... etwas, über das ich mit dir reden muss."

Dudley verzog das Gesicht. Dies klang nicht vielversprechend. „Schön. Leg los", zuckte er die Achseln und lehnte sich zurück auf die Ellbogen.

„Es ist etwas – äh e-etwas... Über M-Melanie. Und dem Z-Z-Zeug, das ihr Jungs m-manchmal sagt-", stotterte Piers schrecklich und wandte die Augen niemals vom Bücherregal ab. „Ihr seid – ihr seid nicht – Ich s-sollte absolut nicht sagen-"

Dudley schnitt eine Grimasse. „Was zur _Hölle_, Mann? Komm einfach raus damit!"

Piers seufzte. „Schau, D-Dudley. Es gibt was, das ich..." Er hielt inne und nahm einen Schluck Luft. „Etwas über Melanie – und dich – und-"

„WAS?", schrie Dudley. „GOTT!"

„Ich stand nicht auf sie!", quiekte Piers.

„NEIN WIRKLICH?", blaffte Dudley. „Haben wir es nicht GRADE davon gehabt?"

„Ja aber!"

„NA, WAS?"

„Dudley!", sagte Piers verzweifelt und drehte sich endlich herum, sein Gesicht war leuchtend rosa und seine Augen groß und verängstigt. „Ich steh' auf _gar keine_ Mädchen!"

„Was?", murmelte Dudley, der sich wieder aufsetzte.

Piers drehte sich zurück zu dem Bücherregal. _„Sagte, ich steh' auf gar keine Mädchen."_

„Oh, KOMM SCHON, Piers. Sei kein blödes Arschloch! Nur weil Melanie scheiße im Bett war, heißt das nicht, dass du dein Leben lang am Arsch bist. Wie ich dir gesagt hab, wir kriegen ein paar mehr Pussies für dich."

„Das ist ja grade der _Punkt! Ich steh' nicht auf Mädchen!"_, rief Piers aus.

Dudley hielt inne. Da war etwas sehr seltsames an diesem Gespräch – er verstand nicht richtig, was passierte. „Wovon-", er räusperte sich. „Was-"

„Dudley, ich bin _schwul. Ich meine_, wenigstens _denke_ ich, ich bin's."

„Warte..." Dudley starrte die Gestalt seines besten Freundes entgeistert an. Er kicherte. „Nee, bist du nicht. Red doch keinen Unsinn."

„Dudley, ich mein's _ernst!"_, quiekte Piers. „Ich mein's _ernst."_

„Nein!", behauptete Dudley, dessen Magen sich erneut in einen Knoten drehte, nur gerade ein bisschen kleiner als der Sarah-Knoten. „Nein, bist du nicht! Du wolltest vorher was von Sarah, weißt du noch? Bevor ich sie mochte? Ich hab dich dafür geschlagen – DU HAST SARAH GEMOCHT!", sagte er fast außer sich.

„Nein", sagte Piers sanft, Dudley noch immer den Rücken kehrend. „Nein, hab ich nicht, Dudley. Schau, ich hab dir zugehört als du angefangen hast, auf Puppen zu stehen, wie du richtig kleine Mädchen mochtest und Mädchen, die irgendwie Flittchen sind und so hab ich Sarah gesehen und ich dachte, sie würde perfekt auf die Beschreibung passen und ich wusste irgendwie, dass _du_ sie mögen würdest, also – ich weiß nich'-"

„NEIN!", sagte Dudley laut. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch ist es, weil wenn ich euch beiden zusammen gesehen hab, war ich so _sauer_, aber es war nicht wegen ihr."

„Wegen was war es?", fragte Dudley nervös.

Piers zog an seinem Kragen. „Es war... es warst _du_, weil alles, worüber du geredet hast, Sarah war und Sarah zu ficken und sie ist immer an dir geklebt und ich hab einfach... ich... ich hab nicht-"

„Oh Fuck", sagte Dudley und drehte sich nach einem seiner Bettpfosten greifend weg. „Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen. Du kannst das VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT ERNST MEINEN!"

„Es tut mir LEID!", platzte Piers heraus und drehte sich um.

„Aber – wir haben nur _Spaß gemacht_, wir haben nie wirklich gedacht, dass du 'ne Schwuchtel wärst – und du bist mit Melanie gegangen und du – hast Sarah gemocht!", sagte Dudley ausgelassen.

„Es tut mir echt leid, Big D. Tut mir echt leid-"

„Alter!", rief Dudley aus. „Piers! Was zur _Hölle?"_

„Ich weiß", sagte Piers sanft. „Wie ich sagte, tut mir so leid."

„Nein, aber du warst so _besessen_ davon, _Sex_ zu haben!", bemerkte Dudley und wusste, dass Piers zu einem Zeitpunkt das ganze begreifen und wissen würde, dass er heterosexuell war.

„NATÜRLICH!", schrie Piers aus. „Das ist ALLES, wovon ihr Kerle redet! Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr mich verdächtigt! Die Jungs ärgern mich schon dafür, wieviel ich rede..." Er hörte plötzlich auf. „Jah, nun, die ärgern mich überhaupt einfach!"

„Wissen die es?", herrschte Dudley.

„Nein – Ich hab's nicht – nicht mit Sicherheit-"

„Na, okay dann also!", sagte Dudley. „Es _bleibt_ auch so! Wenn einer von denen wüsste, dass ich einen Schwulen in meinem Zimmer hatte, _irgendeiner_ in der Schule, IRGENDEINER IN DIESER NACHBARSCHAFT-"

„Jungs!", rief Petunias klare Stimme liebreizend die Treppe herauf. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Mrs. Dursley", sagte Piers fast tränenvoll und als er Dudley ansah stand nur Verzweiflung in sein dünnes Gesicht geschrieben, „alles ist in Ordnung."

Dudley starrte ihn an, seine Schultern verspannten sich. _'Piers kann nicht schwul sein! Piers ist mein Freund und Piers – Piers KANN EINFACH NICHT SCHWUL SEIN!'_

Piers biss sich auf die Lippe. „Schau, Dudley, ich sagte, es tut mir leid."

„Du bist 'ne verdammte Tunte", sagte Dudley.

„Gut." Piers atmete schwer ein. „Gut, ich schätze, der Besuch ist vorbei. Ich – ich – Dudley, es tut mir _leid_ – Ich will einfach, dass es wieder so ist, wie als wir jünger waren-"

„Das _ist es nicht!"_, sagte Dudley fest. „Jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal einfach allein."

Piers nahm einen flachen Atemzug, der zitternd endete und er floh aus dem Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend.

„Einen guten Abend, Mrs. Dursley", hörte Dudley ihn sagen und dann ging die Tür zu.

Dudley stand steif in der selben Pose, in der er war, als Piers gegangen war und starrte stumm die geschlossene Tür vor ihm an. Das Blut strömte rasant durch seine Venen; er fühlte sich überladen, völlig verloren.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der schlimmste Teil war, dass Piers ein Homo war, oder die _Vorstellung_, dass Piers ein Homo war. Zweifellos _schien_ Piers nicht besonders schwul. Er rauchte Gras und trank und spielte Videospiele. _'Aber er ist ziemlich besessen davon sauber zu sein'_, dachte Dudley mit gerunzelter Stirn. _'Und redet irgendwie hoch, schätze ich.'_ Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte! Piers war der Normalste des ganzen Haufens! Und _jetzt_ war er _schwul?_

Erst Sarah, die in London einen Schwangerschaftstest machen ließ und jetzt war Piers ein Schwanz-Reiter?

„**Warum hassen mich alle?"**, fragte Dudley laut, seine Stimme brach leicht in der dröhnenden Sommerhitze.

* * *


	13. who are you

**ÜN: **So, nach meinem Urlaub geht's hier wieder weiter. Die Zeitabstände zwischen den Kapitel hängen übrigens hauptsächlich von der Länge ab und da diese gerade immer größer wird, bleibt euch leider nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Hey! Viel mehr Zeit ein Review zu verfassen!! hint, hint

* * *

**Kapitel Dreizehn: _Who_ Are You?**

* * *

„Nee, Mum, es ist okay", bestand Dudley beim Versuch seine Tür zu schließen, aber Petunia stand genau davor. „Ich hab immer noch Hausarrest!"

Sie lächelte. „Du bist _so_ ein guter Junge, Dudley! Und du warst in diesen letzten, _schrecklichen_ paar Tagen so liebenswürdig! _Natürlich_ werde ich dich deine kleinen Freunde sehen lassen!"

„Mum, wirklich!", drängte Dudley, der immer noch versuchte, die Tür zu zu schlagen. „Noch einen Tag?" Er hatte nie solche Angst gehabt, Nummer Vier zu verlassen.

„Geh schon zum Park, Dudley. Hol ein bisschen frische Luft!", verlangte sie mit einem ruhigen Lächeln. „Außer...", ihre Stirn runzelte sich. „Dir fehlt doch nichts, oder?"

Sofort öffnete Dudley die Tür so schnell er konnte. „Nein, Mum, nichts! Ich schätze, ich _sollte_ gehen, würde ja nichts schaden?" In seinem Kopf schrie er sich dafür an, nicht eine bessere Ausrede erfunden zu haben.

--

Dudley war zu groß, um inkognito zum Park zu gehen, also stand das außer Frage. Außerdem waren die einzig guten Verkleidungen die Hüte, die Vernon nicht trug, weil er sagte, sie ließen ihn wie einen „Fremden" aussehen. Und somit kamen Kostüme schlichtweg nicht infrage und Dudley endete damit seine normalen Kleider zu tragen, so leicht erkennbar wie er war.

Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, wenn Sarah ihn ansprang oder wenn Piers ihn ansprang. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung. Sarah war absolut furchteinflößend, weil sie jetzt die ganze Macht inne hatte. Nur sie wusste, ob sie schwanger war oder nicht und Dudley konnte nichts wegen ihr tun. Er wusste nicht einmal wie er _reagieren_ würde, wenn sie es war. Er würde definitiv nicht einer dieser Dad-mit-Sechzehn Prolls sein, über die sich Mum immer beschwerte. Nein. Wenn Sarah schwanger war, wollte er nicht im Geringsten etwas damit zu tun haben und es kümmerte ihn nicht allzu sehr, wie sie sich fühlte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er mit sich selbst machen würde, wenn sie schwanger war.

Aber Piers war ein Problem, weil Dudley nicht wollte, dass die Leute vom Block wussten, dass er mit einem schwulen Typen allein gewesen war. Selbst wenn es Piers Polkiss _war_, sein engster Freund. _'SELBST WENN?', _dachte Dudley grimmig, während er träge zum Park lief und die trockene Hitze zirkulierte. _'Das ist der schlimmste Teil!'_ Dudley hatte Dutzende Fragen, sicher, aber er würde Piers definitiv nicht fragen. Er wollte genau wissen, wieso Piers auf Männer stand und wie er auf Männer stehen _konnte_ und was so gutaussehend an ihnen war, wenn sie keine Muschies oder Titten hatten und ob Piers das wohl aufgenommen hatte, weil sein Dad nicht da war (was Dudleys Dads Erklärung für jede „unheilbare Tunte" war). Und außerdem, wer war dann die Frau, wenn zwei Typen zusammen waren? Und (würg!) wie zur Hölle hatten sie Sex?

Und hatte Dudley richtig gehört? Wollte Piers etwas von _ihm?_ Er hatte Angst. Er hatte sogar _mehr_ Angst, weil es nicht die Tatsache war, dass Piers vielleicht auf ihn stehen könnte, die ihn ausflippen ließ, es war der Gedanke daran, wenn andere Leute davon erfuhren.

Trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber, dass Piers schwul war, als dass Sarah sein ganzes Leben komplett vermasselte.

Er blickte immer wieder von links nach rechts, von links nach rechts. Das gute war, dass Sarah und Piers beide etwa gleich groß waren, also konnte er das mittlere Gelände absuchen. Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit erreichte er den Privet Park und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass weder Piers noch Sarah da waren. Tatsächlich spielten nur ein paar Kindergartenkinder bei der Schaukel. Dudley hoffte, dass seine Gang, weil er nicht draußen gewesen war, ohne ihn gescheitert war. Wenn nicht, würde er seine Führung anzweifeln müssen und er dachte nicht, einen weiteren Schlag verkraften zu können.

Dudley näherte sich den Schaukeln, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat und stand genau vor dem Spielplatz. Die zwei kleinen Jungs versuchten hoch zu schaukeln, aber ihre Beine waren zu kurz und sie konnten nicht genug Tempo aufnehmen.

„Ich bin höchstens!", sagte der Kleinere, der seinen Freund übertraf. „Ich bin viel bessa als du!"

„Äh äh!", antwortete der andere Junge beim Versuch die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Dann bemerkte er, dass Dudley zusah und drehte sich um. Er hörte einen Moment lang auf zu schaukeln und starrte. „Hi", sagte er.

Dudley nickte, auf einmal sehr verlegen. Er schob eine Hand durch seinen Pony.

„Wer bis' du?", fragte das Kind.

Sein Freund hörte auch auf zu schaukeln, indem er seine Zehen durch den Kies schleifte. „Hi!", grüßte er.

„Hallo", sagte Dudley klanglos, seine Ohren wurden pink.

„Wer _bis'_ du?", wollte der größere Junge erneut wissen.

„Äh." Dudley hielt unbehaglich inne. „Dudley Dursley", endete er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Die beiden Jungs gaben keinen Hinweiß darauf seinen Namen zu kennen, also schätzte er, dass sie jünger als sechs Jahre alt sein mussten. Er hatte sie vorher nicht hier gesehen.

„Ich bin Nicolus", sagte der Kleinere. „Der ist Anthony. Wir werden am nächsten Dienstag in die Schule gehen werden-"

„Zum allerersten Mal-", unterbrach der so genannte Anthony. „Gehst du dann auf unsere Schule?"

Dudley musste kichern. „Nö. Ich geh auf Smeltings."

„Was is' das?", fragte Anthony.

„Das ist 'ne Privatschule", erklärte Dudley und versuchte gelangweilt auszusehen.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Fünfzehn", antwortete Dudley.

Die Jungs sahen sich an. _„Wooow"_, sagte Nicolus.

„Mensch, du bis' alt", sagte Anthony

„Jah", schmunzelte Dudley. „Schätze schon." Er bekämpfte sein Lachen.

„Meine Familie geht heute ans Meer!", sagte Anthony quietschend. Dudley war erstaunt darüber wie jung sie klangen, wenn sie sprachen. Er erinnerte sich nicht, jemals so klein und geschwätzig gewesen zu sein.

Dudley fragte sich, ob er sich so schrill angehört und ob er jemals mit irgendwelchen Teenagern auf dem Spielplatz geredet hatte.

„Hey!"

Er wandte sich wieder den Kindern zu.

„Meine _Familie_ geht ans _Meer!"_, wiederholte Anthony.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du mit mir redest", sagte Dudley lahm. „Das is' cool."

Anthony schien nicht aus der Ruhe gebracht. „Hast du einen Bruder? Weil ich schon."

„Nein-"

„Hast du eine Schwester?", piepste Nicolus dazwischen.

„Nö", antwortete Dudley. „Ich bin ein Einzelkind."

„Wow!", sagte Nicolus. „Mit wem spielst du dann?"

Dudley zuckte die Achseln und gluckste. „Mit niemand, schätze ich."

„_Niemand?"_

Die beiden Jungs waren geschockt. „Nein, mit wen _spielst_ du? Wer sind deine Freunde?"

„Oh." Dudley hielt inne. „Jah, ich hab Freunde."

„Spielt ihr Spiele?"

„Nö", lächelte Dudley.

„Was _macht_ ihr denn _dann?"_, wollte Anthony wissen.

Gerade da wurde Dudley klar, wie viel er doch machte, das heikel war, einem kleinen Kind zu erzählen. Die Kinder, die seine Gang verehrten (wie Mark und Cam) waren mindestens zehn, aber Fünfjährige? _'Gras rauchen, ficken, Hühner zum Ausrasten bringen, rausfinden, dass Leute schwul sind'_, dachte Dudley finster.

„Nur öh – chillen", zuckte er die Schultern.

Die zwei Jungs schienen zu denken, dass diese Antwort witzig war. Sie giggelten eine Weile und konzentrierten sich dann darauf, mit ihren kleinen Beinen zu treten, immer noch beim Versuch zu schaukeln. Schließlich drehte sich Nicolus niedergeschlagen um und schaute Dudley an.

„Könntest du uns anschubsen?", fragte er.

Dudley errötete sogar noch tiefer. „Ich weiß nich'-"

„Oh bitte!", rief Anthony aus.

„Äh-" Dudley zog an seinem Hemdskragen.

Eine vierte Stimme brach die unangenehme Stille: „Da bist du also."

Sofort drehte sich Dudley mit weiteren Augen als gewöhnlich um und suchte nach ihrer Quelle. Und da war sie, Sarah, mit aufgedonnertem Gesicht und gestyltem Haar. Sie stand da mit verschränkten Armen und einem ziemlich sauren Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht.

„Sarah-", brachte Dudley heraus, in der Furcht davor, was sie sagen oder _tun_ würde. Er wollte dringend wissen wie London war, dennoch wollte er gleichzeitig überhaupt nichts darüber hören.

„Tu nicht wieder so, als ob du das Haus nicht verlassen könntest", lächelte sie gekünstelt. „_Komm_ schon. Deine Mum? Dir Hausarrest geben? Deiner _perfekten kleinen--"_

„Nein, ernsthaft!", rief Dudley aus. „Ich würde nicht lügen!"

„Ach. Jaah", fauchte Sarah. „Genau wie du nicht über's _Ficken_ lügen würdest."

„Ich hab's dir schon gesagt", setzte Dudley in leisem Ton dazu, „ich _wusste_ nicht-"

„Du bist nicht mal mit mir zu meinem Termin _mitgekommen!"_

„Ich konnte nicht! SCHEISSE!", verkündete er, sein Gesicht errötete und fühlte sich fieberhaft an. Dudley hasste es, sich hilflos zu fühlen. Alles was er machte, wurde gemacht um oben zu bleiben und Sarah ließ ihn seine ausgewählte Position nicht behalten.

„DOCH DU KONNTEST!", kreischte sie.

Dudley war entsetzt. _„Kannst du leiser sein?"_

Sarah spähte um seine Schulter und sah wie die beiden kleinen Kinder sie mit offenen Mündern anstarren. _„Schön."_ Sie massierte sich die Schläfen und seufzte.

„Und...?", fragte Dudley ungeduldig.

Sie lächelte düster. „Und _was?"_

Dudley spürte wie er außer sich geriet. Es war wie bei den Wutanfällen, die er bei seinen Eltern hatte, als ob der Raum sich drehte und er, selbst wenn etwas nicht wirklich so wichtig war, vollkommen aufgebracht sein würde – aber dieses Mal _war_ es wichtig. Er packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie weiter auf den Spielplatz.

„_Dudley"_, protestierte sie, kicherte aber.

„Das ist nicht SCHEISS LUSTIG!", brüllte er sie an. „SAG MIR EINFACH WIE ES GELAUFEN IST!"

„Wie _was_ gelaufen ist?", fragte sie und brach erneut in Gekicher aus, ihre Brüste wackelten ein kleines bisschen, aber Dudley verbot sich, da hin zu sehen.

„Die-", begann er und spürte wie sich Schweiß in seinem Nacken bildete- „Die _Sache--_ die – die _London_sache!"

„Ach stimmt", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Jah, _das._ Tja. Wirst du dich nicht dafür entschuldigen wie du mich in diesen letzten paar Tagen behandelt hast?"

„Spiel verdammt nochmal nicht mit mir, Sarah", knurrte Dudley.

Sie warf ihre Haare zurück. „Mm, okay." Sie setzte sich Mitten in das vergilbende Gras. Sie konnten den trostlosen Klang der Wippe, die in der leichten Brise auf und ab quitschte, hören.

Dudley blieb stehen und starrte zornig auf sie hinab. „Sag's mir einfach."

„Ich liebe dich wirklich, Dudley", sie lächelte, nahm eine Handvoll von dem welken Gras und warf es in die Luft.

„Sarah, hör auf so dumm zu sein. Bist du auf irgendwas?", fragte er träge. Jeder war heutzutage auf irgendwas. Aber machte das schon etwas aus?

Sie lächelte und trotz allem war es ein glänzendes Strahlen. Sie fiel zurück ins Gras und breitete ihre Arme aus. „Liebst du mich immer noch?"

„Ja!", blaffte Dudley. Es war eine Lüge, aber Lügen funktionierten. „Ich liebe dich! KANNST DU JETZT SAGEN, WAS PASSIERT IST?"

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte Sarah, immer noch ruhig lächelnd. „Und wir bekommen ein Baby!"

„ERZÄHL' KEINE SCHEISSE!", rief Dudley aus, aber seine Beine fühlten sich schwer an, schlaff.

„Die haben es mir gesagt", bestand sie, noch immer mit dieser heiteren, ruhigen Stimme. „Die haben mir gesagt, dass ich schwanger bin."

„_Sag_ das nicht!", befahl Dudley, aber seine Stimme brach nervös. _„Sag nicht-"_

„_Komm_ schon, Dudley. Es ist okay", zuckte sie die Achseln.

„Nein-", sagte Dudley, den Kopf hin und her schüttelnd. „Es ist NICHT okay! Es ist NICHT okay! Was sollen wir _tun,_ Sarah?" Er hob seine Hände vor Verwirrung und Grauen. „Es ist _nicht_ okay!", würgte er. „Du kannst kein Baby kriegen!"

„Du hast _gerade_ gesagt, dass du mich _liebst!"_, rief Sarah aus und kämpfte sich in diesen dummen, strahlend pinken, hohen Absatzschuhen auf die Füße.

„ICH TU'S NICHT, OKAY?", brüllte Dudley sie an. „ICH WILL KEIN BABY!"

Ihre Stirn runzelte sich vor Wut. „Du willst nicht _bei_ mir sein? Du musst! Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit!"

„Mach eine – was weiß ich, wie das Ding hieß, werd' es _los-"_

„ICH WERDE MEIN BABY NICHT LOSWERDEN!", kreischte Sarah, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie immer noch sehr viel ruhiger aus als Dudley und er hasste sie dafür.

„Ich kann kein Baby brauchen", beharrte er, als ob ein Baby irgendein Gegenstand im Lebensmittelgeschäft wäre. „Ich kann kein Kind kriegen, weil ich zur Schule gehen muss und... Ich hab _Schule, Sarah!"_

„Na und?", lächelte sie. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurück kommst!"

„ICH WILL DAS NICHT!", sagte Dudley laut.

„Aber du willst _mich!"_, protestierte sie, verschränkte halb die Arme und blickte finster.

„Ich-"

„Du willst _mich_ **nicht?"**

„Ich will – ich will kein Kind, Sarah-", stammelte Dudley, dessen ganzer Körper zitterte. „Ich kann nicht! Es war... Spaß... aber jetzt ist es... das nicht, es ist einfach kein Spaß mehr."

„Ja", sagte sie schlicht, „aber es _ist_ deine Schuld. Also, wenn wir uns lieben, ist es gut. Du gehst zur Schule und ich werde hier bleiben-"

„_Sarah_ – meine Mum _kann das nicht_ rausfinden! Ich _kann kein Kind kriegen!",_ sagte Dudley ihr fest, als ob es oft genug zu sagen die Situation ändern könnte.

„Du hörst _nicht zu!_ Es wäre großartig!", sagte Sarah ihm, immer noch lächelnd. „_Komm_ schon, Dudley."

Über ihnen verdunkelte sich der Himmel.

„Schau, Sarah", sagte Dudley auf eine müde Art beim Versuch, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, „ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich – ich werd' _heim_ gehen."

„Dudley, _komm_ schon", lächelte sie und blickte zurück zum Spielplatz. Die zwei kleinen Jungs schaukelten noch immer mit ihren Rücken zu ihr und Dudley gewandt. „Es ist okay, flipp nicht _aus!"_

„_TJA, WAS SOLL ICH TUN?"_, brüllte er. „WIR KÖNNEN KEIN KIND KRIEGEN!"

Sarah kicherte. „Du hast _einfach_ nicht _nachgedacht_, oder?", fragte sie einfach.

„Sarah, was zur _Hölle_ ist dein _Problem?"_, knurrte Dudley und packte sie vorne an ihrem Oberteil, so dass seine Faust ihr Dekoltée streifte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, die ganze Zeit lächelnd. „Sarah, bist du high?"

„Nein", lächelte sie.

„Du bist _besoffen!"_, schrie er.

„_Du bist wütend"_, sagte sie besänftigend, eine schlanke, weiße Hand schlängelte sich hinunter zur Vorderseite seiner übergroßen Jeans. „Sei nicht auf mich _wütend_, Dudley. Ich liebe dich ehrlich und es wird alles in Ordnung sein."

„Sarah!", sagte er ruckartig, ließ seine Hand von ihrem Tanktop fallen und starrte, als ihre Finger sich um die Vorderseite seiner Hose schlangen. „Sarah, was tust – Sarah-"

„Oh, _komm_ schon, du bist immer total geil, komm mir nicht mit dieser _Scheiße"_, sie lachte unzusammenhängend und schob ihre Hand hinunter in seine Jeans und dann in seine Boxershorts. „Komm schon, Dudley, denkst du nicht, dass ich dich glücklich machen könnte?"

„Sarah-", quengelte er mit tiefer Stimme, „es ist ernst, es ist _ernst."_ Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er sagte, sie bewegte ihre Finger zentimeterweise um seine Leistengegend. Sie lächelte süß und öffnete mit der anderen Hand den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans. Sie begann, ihre Hand auf und ab zu bewegen und Dudley, überrascht wie er war, war sicher nicht in der Position zu protestieren.

„Es wäre gut-", sagte sie- „und ich könnte bei Mum ausziehen und du könntest deinem langweiligen Leben auf Wiedersehen sagen, Dudley und wir wären glücklich."

Er schloss und öffnete immer wieder schwer atmend seine Fäuste. _'Sie ist schwanger, verdammt sie ist schwanger, sie ruiniert – alles-'_ Er versuchte alles in seiner Macht stehende, um sich nicht von ihr beeinflussen zu lassen, sie brachte _Unglück_, er wusste, dass er das auch tat, aber sie brachte UNGLÜCK. Aber Sarah war trotzdem heiß und Sarah biss sich auf die Lippe, ihr roter Lipgloss glänzte. Besorgt wie er war, wurde er schnell genug steif. Und bald genug kam Dudley.

„_Schau"_, grunzte er und zog sich zurück.

Sarah grinste siegreich. „Siehst du?"

„Nein, du kannst-- du – kannst einfach kein – Baby kriegen-"

Sie zog die Hand weg und wischte sie blinzelnd an der Rückseite ihres Rockes ab. „Du wirst aber mit mir zusammen bleiben, stimmt's?"

„Nein", sagte er entgeistert und griff an die Vorderseite seiner Jeans, als ob er sich vor noch mehr ihrer Berührungen schützen wollte. „Nein, Sarah – Fuck, du bist ein _Psycho_ – die bist eine SCHLAMPE!"

„DU MUSST MIT MIR ZUSAMMEN BLEIBEN!", verkündete sie mit den Händen auf den Hüften.

Errötend zog Dudley den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hoch und sah sie wild an. „Ich kann nicht, Sarah!", sagte er lahm, seine schweren Schultern zuckend mit fast ängstlichen Augen. „Ich kann einfach nicht! Wir müssen Schluss machen. Ich will kein Kind."

„_Du bist so verzogen!"_, blaffte sie.

„Was?" Dudley schritt zurück.

„DU VERZOGENER WICHSER!", kreischte Sarah und stürmte wie das letzte Mal auf ihn ein. Sie begann, ihre Fäuste auf seine Brust zu hämmern, als hätte sie keinen Schlachtplan. Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht. „Ich hab dir gerade einen _runter geholt_ und du sagst, dass wir _Schluss machen müssen?"_

„Äh – ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen bleiben, Sarah, hör auf-", murmelte Dudley und dann: „STOP!" Er packte sie an dem Armen und schubste sie zurück. „LASS MICH IN RUHE!"

„WAS IST MIT UNSEREM BABY?"

„Ich _will_ keins!", brüllte Dudley mit leuchtend rosanem Gesicht, Schweiß durchnässte die Rückseite seines Hemds.

Sarahs Blick verdunkelte sich, ihre braunen Augen sahen fast heimtückisch aus. „Gut", sagte sie, als würde sie ausspucken, „denn es _gibt_ keins!"

„_Häh?"_

Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und sie begann zu schluchzen, ihr dunkelvioletter Lidschatten verlief. „Es gibt kein _verdammtes_ Baby, Dudley. Tja, es gab vielleicht eins, aber jetzt gibt es keines. In London war Doktor Hart eine richtige Kuh und sie hat gesagt, dass ich das Baby verloren haben muss, weil ich es nicht hatte und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und sie hat gesagt, du wärst es nicht wert und ich hab ihr _gesagt_, dass du mich liebst, ABER DU BIST NICHT MAL MITGEKOMMEN UND JETZT MACHST DU MIT MIR SCHLUSS, SOGAR OBWOHL ICH EIN BABY KRIEGE-"

„Du-", sprudelte Dudley hervor, während er sich fragte, ob das eines dieser Male war, wo er einfach dumm war. Irgendwie bezweifelte er es. „Du hast grade gesagt... Sarah, warte. Es gibt kein Baby?"

„Nein", sagte sie, als sie sich die Augen wischte. „Gibt es _nicht."_

Er beobachtete sie, als sein Magen sank. „Brauchst du äh – brauchst du ein Taschentuch oder so?"

„NEIN!", stieß sie hervor.

„Du hast _erfunden_ ein Baby zu kriegen!?"

„Du warst angeblich in mich verliebt."

„Du bist verrückt!", sagte Dudley, unsicher ob er über die Lüge froh sein sollte oder nicht. Er wollte mit ihr Mitleid dafür haben, vielleicht ein Baby „verloren" zu haben, aber er konnte nicht, nicht wenn sie ihn gerade durch die Hölle geschickt hatte. Wie konnte sie von ihm erwarten, noch etwas anderes außer Hass für sie zu fühlen?

„Aber du _liebst_ mich, Dudley! _Bitte!_ Bitte bleib bei mir!"

Er blinzelte sie an. „Du bist 'ne Irre", sagte er einfach. „Verdammt ich hasse dich. Halt dich von mir fern, Sarah. Und du wirst verdammt nochmal _niemandem_ davon erzählen."

„Dudley!", wimmerte sie. „Warum solltest du das _tun_?"

„WARUM ICH DAS TUN SOLLTE? WENIGSTENS HAB ICH KEINE LÜGE ERFUNDEN WIE DU!", schrie Dudley.

„Schön, Dudley. Aber es wird dir leid tun, dass du mit mit Schluss gemacht hast!", sagte sie ihm leidenschaftlich und wischte sich wieder über die Augen. „Du wirst erkennen, wie glücklich wir gewesen wären."

„Verpiss dich."

Sarah holte Luft und schüttelte ihre Haarmähne. _„Du wirst schon sehen!"_, sagte sie und stürmte Steine kickend über den Spielplatz davon.

Dudley sah ihr mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. „Was zur Hölle?", sagte er laut. _„Was..."_ Er fühlte sich plötzlich sogar noch schlimmer als vorher. Er fühlte sich zu deprimiert, um wieder zu weinen, aber es war dasselbe Übelkeit erregende Gefühl. _'Sie bekommt kein Baby? Sie hat das Baby verloren? Wo verliert man ein Baby, besonders wenn es noch kein Baby ist? Was ist ihr Problem?'_ Er zog an seinen Boxershorts und wurde scharlachrot bei der Tatsache, dass sie ihm gerade einen runter geholt hatte, ohne dass er danach gefragt oder sie dazu angestifftet hatte. Es war das Gegenteil davon, wie er es mochte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn übers Ohr haute, aber er hatte das sehr saure Gefühl, dass sie das bereits getan hatte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf überquerte Dudley das Gras zurück zum Spielplatz, wo Nicolus und Anthony noch immer in scheinbar äußerster Glückseligkeit schaukelten und lachten.

„Heh!", sagte Nicolus sobald sie Dudleys Fußstapfen auf dem Kies hörten. „Wer wa' _die?"_

„Nur ein Mädchen", murrte Dudley und schritt langsam an ihnen vorbei.

„Sie war gemein zu dir", meldete sich Anthony zu Wort. „Sie hat dir wasch-heimlich ganz viel Bazillen gegeben."

„Jah. Mädchen-Bazillen", giggelte Nicolus.

„Jah", stimmte Dudley zu. _'Mehr als ihr denkt.'_

„Denkst du, dass du uns jetzt bitte anschubsen könntest?", fragte Nicolus.

Dudley drehte sich um, seine Stimme war ein leises Murmeln: „Es ist wirklich nicht... Ich denk' nicht..."

„_Komm_ schon, bitte?"

„Okay", seufzte Dudley. „Vielleicht jeder einen Schubs, dann seid ihr verdammt allein."

„JAA!", jubelten die Jungs.

Aber gerade als Dudley näher zu der Schaukel trat, kam eine Frau mittleren Alters auf den Spielplatz, deren kleine, braune Sandalen ihr fast von den Füßen flogen und deren Haar zerzaust war.

„_Jungs!"_, hauchte sie. „Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ihr seid _verschollen! Ihr könnt nicht einfach aus dem Hinterhof weglaufen, ohne mir zu sagen, dass ihr das macht! Anthony! Du musst nach Erlaubnis fragen!"_ Sie blieb vor den Schaukeln stehen und hielt ihre Hände hin. „Wir gehen heim."

„_Mami!"_, protestierte Anthony. „Tut mir _leid!"_

Die Frau blickte langsam zu Dudley auf. „Und _du._ Dursley, oder? Wenn ich dich _noch einmal_ mit weniger als drei Metern Abstand zu meinem Sohn, seinen Freunden oder irgendwelchen _anderen_ Kindern aus dieser Nachbarschaft sehe, werde ich das _nicht_ auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Ich hab-", begann Dudley mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Ich weiß _genau_, was du vor hattest", sagte sie steif und stürmte, die Jungs, die große Augen machten, an den Händen packend, davon und ließ Dudley, der mit offenem Mund auf den Kies starrte, sogar noch verwirrter allein.

--

Als Petunia in die Küche kam, sah sie zuerst nichts Verkehrtes an der Weise, wie Unmengen an Essen aus dem Kühlschrank und den Schränken gezogen worden waren. Sie lächelte einfach und fragte Dudley, wie sein Tag war.

Als er nicht antwortete, schaute sie sich die Situation sorgfältiger an.

Cracker, Kekse und Chips lagen auf den Küchenablagen und Joghurt, übrig gebliebene Kartoffeln und Schmorfleisch standen auf dem Herd. Dudley stand inmitten des Ganzen und versuchte aufgeregt zu entscheiden, _was_ er nur als _nächstes_ essen würde. Er mochte leichte Sachen, Sachen, die er sich mit einer Hand in den Mund stopfen konnte, manchmal war sogar eine Gabel zu viel Arbeit. Und Messer kamen nicht infrage.

Er hatte sich mindestens ein Jahr lang nicht mehr so gefühlt und er beschloss, dass es _an der_ Zeit war. Ein Fressgelage war gut; ein Fressgelage hatte ihn sich _immer _viel besser fühlen lassen. Er fragte sich, warum er diese dumme Diät jemals gemacht hatte. Er fragte sich, warum er aufgehört hatte, etwas zu frönen, was er am meisten mochte.

„Schatz?", fragte Petunia fast, als hätte sie Angst. Dudley wusste, wie oft die Krankenschwestern und die Schulpsychologin ihr gesagt hatten, dass dies eine _sehr schlechte Sache_ war.

Dudley leckte sich Krümel von den Fingerspitzen und funkelte sie an, ignorierte dabei ihre Stimme. Er bewegte sich zu den übrigen gestampften Kartoffeln, steckte den Finger in die Tiefen der Schüssel, gabelte sich einen Haufen mit der Hand und stopfte ihn sich in den Mund.

„Dudley, es ist-", kämpfte sie um die richtigen Worte. „Die sagen, es ist nicht _gut_ für dich! Ich wünschte, du _könntest_, aber du _kannst nicht..._ Denk an... deinen Boxtitel, deine Gewichtsklasse?"

„Jah, na, offenbar gibt's da diesen neuen Typ von unserem Gegner, der größer ist als ich, also darf ich ein paar Kilo zunehmen", log Dudley und war auf der Stelle stolz. _'Der war gut'_, dachte er.

„Aber Dudders, du kannst nicht – du – gibt es...", sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren. „Gibt es etwas, worüber du reden musst?"

„Nein, Mum, was meinst du?", bestritt er, ließ die leere Schüssel wieder auf den Herd fallen und nahm sich ein ganzes, kaltes Stück Fleisch, aß es schlampig mit den Fingern. „Alles in Ordnung."

„Du wirst dich _übergeben_ müssen", wand sie ein.

„Ich kenne meine Grenze", antwortete er und nahm eine handvoll Chips in die freie Hand. „Du solltest echt aufhören, diese fettfreien Sachen zu kaufen, Mum. Die sind scheiße."

Petunias Augen trübten sich, als sie begann, schnell alles zurück in die Schränke, die Vorratskammer, den Kühlschrank zu räumen. „Du kannst nicht so essen-"

„Mum, _nicht!"_, rief Dudley aus. „Komm schon, _lass_ mich einfach-"

„Schatz, die haben mir gesagt, dass du nicht-"

„Die wissen _gar nichts!"_, protestierte Dudley, dessen Stimme immer lauter wurde. „Die wissen kein _bisschen._ Ich bin nur _hungrig,_ komm schon, Mum-"

Petunia räumte weiterhin das Essen auf.

„Mum! HÖR AUF! Mum, komm schon! Lass mich!", jammerte Dudley mit zitternden Händen.

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht-"

„OH KOMM SCHON! DAS KANN NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN! DIE REGELN GELTEN **JETZT**? WARUM GELTEN SIE **JETZT**?", brüllte Dudley.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Schatz, du musst dich beruhigen, Missus Browning sagt, dass du über deine Probleme reden musst, nicht wegen ihnen essen-"

„Tja FICK die!", blaffte Dudley.

Mrs. Dursley erbleichte. _„Entschuldigung?"_

„Ich bin hier fertig", sagte Dudley. „Es ist ziemlich schlimm da draußen, aber es sogar noch schlimmer _hier drin."_

„Dudley, du _kannst_ solche Ausdrücke wie das nicht benutzen – du-"

„Mum. Hör einfach _auf"_, kicherte er, wischte sich den Mund ab und dachte daran wie Sarah ihre Hände über ihre lila hergerichteten Augen wischte. „Ehrlich. Hört alle einfach auf."

„Du kannst nicht raus gehen!", sagte Petunia.

„Warum?", stellte Dudley infrage. „Willst du mir den Hausarrest zurück geben?" Er gluckste finster. _„Tschüss."_

Während Mum zusah, lief er aus der Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu, in Erinnerung an Harry, aber auf eine Art, die sehr viel offensichtlicher und weniger dramatisch war.

--

Dudley dachte lange und hart nach, bevor er Piers Polkiss' Türklingel läuten würde. Im Hörsaal war ihm beigebracht worden, die „Pros und Contras" abzuwägen. Das Contra war kurz: Piers war eine Schwuchtel. Die Pros waren reichlich vorhanden: Piers war ein guter Zuhörer, Piers lachte nicht über dumme Scheiße und Piers hatte gute Ratschläge.

Dennoch, Piers war ein _Homo._ Und das war genauso mächtig wie zehnmillionen Pros zusammen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Dudley damit fertig, zu grinsen und gierig befriedigt zu sein, seine Mutter aufgeregt zu haben. Er war in einem schlechten Zustand. Piers wollte es vielleicht nicht einmal hören, musste sich Dudley sagen. Und wollte er _wirklich_ darüber reden?

Oben war das Licht an; Piers war zu Hause. Aber Dudley dachte sich, dass er kein langes, langwieriges Gespräch mit einem schwulen Typen _brauchte_. Außerdem würde reden es schlimmer machen.

Er wandte sich vom Haus der Polkiss' ab und machte sich stattdessen zu Malcom davon.

--

„Is' _ewig_ her, Kumpel!", rief Dennis aus und reichte Dudley eine Zigarette. „Also was soll das ganze Drama?"

Dudley steckte sie an und atmete aus. „Kein Drama. Wer sagt, dass da 'n Drama wär?"

Dennis und Malcom beäugten sich.

„Niemand _sagt _das", zuckte Malcom die Schultern, „wir haben uns nur gedacht, da du außer Betrieb warst, dass etwas passiert ist."

„Nö", kicherte Dudley. „Red nicht wie 'ne Schwuchtel, nix is' passiert. Ich bin nur daheim geblieben, ist alles."

Aber Dennis sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Also was hast gemacht?"

„Nichts", sagte Dudley. „Irgendwas zum Saufen?", fragte er Malcom.

„Kein Whiskey", sagte Malcom knapp.

„Was dann?"

„Brandy-"

„Bring her, ich will mich besaufen", sagte Dudley und saugte noch einen Mundvoll Nikotin.

Malcom verzog das Gesicht, tat aber wie geheißen. _„Also"_, fuhr Dennis fort, lehnte sich zurück an die Couch und warf sich einen Kartoffelchip in den Mund. „Was geht mit Piers ab?"

„Weißnich'", antwortete Dudley sofort und ihm wurde kalt. „Warum? Ich meine... 't er irgendwas zu euch gesagt?"

„Nein, schein' ihn nicht zu erwischen. Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu gemein zu ihm, es war nur ein bisschen Spaß", lächelte Dennis, beobachtete Dudley jedoch genau.

„Piers kann Spaß verstehen. Vielleicht ist er krank", sagte Dudley. Er hielt inne. „Wie, vielleicht krank für's Leben."

Dennis sah verwirrt aus, aber glücklicherweise kam Malcom eine volle Brandyflasche schwenkend herein. „Wenn du jetzt nur die Hälfte oder so trinkst, wird's leichter zu vertuschen sein."

„Scheiß drauf", sagte Dudley. „Ich werd' soviel trinken wie ich will." Er legte seine Zigarette auf der Armlehne der Couch ab.

Malcoms Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, aber er sagte nichts. „Big D, ich hab damals fast Ärger gekriegt, als wir die zwei Flaschen runter gekippt haben; ich will nicht, dass Dad nochmal mit mir darüber redet-"

„Ooh, Angst vor Dad?", grinste Dennis anzüglich. „Komm schon, ich will's Big D _haben_ sehen."

„Gib uns die", sagte Dudley, streckte die Hand aus und griff sich den Brandy, knallte den Deckel weg und soff gierig davon. „EKLIG!", rief er aus, warf ihn zu Dennis, der auch davon trank. „Also, ich hab gehört, das mit dir und Mel hat nicht lang gehalten", grinste er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an.

Malcom sah blamiert aus. „Äh... es ist keine große Sache-"

„Du konntest _Mel_ nicht ins Bett kriegen", verkündete Dennis. „Es ist 'ne GROSSE Sache."

„Na..." Malcom sah nervös aus. „Na, Dudley! _Du_ warst mit ihr zusammen und du hast nicht mit ihr geschlafen!"

„Jah, tja, ich wollte nicht", antwortete Dudley. „Alter, die hat mit _Piers_ geschlafen! Und er ist ein-", er hielt abrupt inne. „Er ist Piers", sagte er lahm. Er schnappte sich die Flasche von Dennis zurück und kippte noch mehr herunter.

„Seid... einfach ruhig deswegen, Leute?", bat Malcom.

„Schlechter Verlierer", grinste Dennis. „Schule nächste Woche."

„Red verdammt nochmal nicht drüber", grunzte Dudley.

Dennis zog die Augenbrauen hoch. _„Also_, dann, was ist mit Sarah? Irgendwelche hässlichen Einzelheiten?"

„Nö", zuckte Dudley die Schultern und trank noch mehr. Malcom beobachtete ihn verzweifelt.

„_Komm _schon, Alter! Was _macht_ sie?"

„Sie regt mich auf", antwortete Dudley mit einem Achselzucken. „Was gibt es sonst zu sagen?" Sein Kopf begann zu hämmern – der Brandy fühlte sich in seiner Kehle heiß an. „Ich hab sie abgesägt."

„Du hast _was?"_ Malcom schüttelte den Kopf. „Der ganze _Sex!"_

„Jah, tja, was soll's", sagte Dudley zusammenhangslos. Warum hatte er sich entschlossen _hier her_ zu kommen? „Es ist kein großes Ding."

„Wahrscheinlich am Besten so", zuckte Dennis die Schultern. „Emily sagt, die Mädchen haben gehört, dass Sarah irgendwie geistesgestört ist."

„Jah", schnaubte Dudley. „Geistesgestört ist 'n gutes Wort dafür."

Dennis knackte die Fingerknöchel. „Nein, so wie, dass sie deine Zeitungsausschnitte von Boxkämpfen aufhebt und darüber geredet hat wie sie mit dir bumsen will."

„Ach jah?", fragte Dudley dümmlich, trommelte aber nervös mit der Hand auf die Armlehne. Wenn Sarah wirklich psychisch gestört war, wäre er nicht überrascht. Er fragte sich, ob normale Mädchen Schwangerschaften vortäuschten. Anstatt über _dieses_ traurige Thema nachzudenken, warf er die Flasche zu Dennis und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. „Tja", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Du willst _schlafen? KOMM SCHON!"_, schrie Dennis.

„Ich kann nicht viel länger auf bleiben", zuckte Dudley die Schultern und versuchte die Augen zu schließen. Selbst die wenigen Lampen, die sie im Wohnzimmer angeschaltet hatten, schienen zu brennen.

„Warum _nicht_, Dud?"

Dudley fühlte sich plötzlich, als ob alles sehr schlimm war: Mum, Piers, seine Freunde, seine Gewohnheiten, Dad und am allermeisten Sarah. „Weil es weh tut", war seine Antwort.

* * *


	14. tea party

**AN: **Nochmals Danke für Reviews/favs/ect! Ich liebe es, euer Feedback zu hören. Außerdem bin ich so begeistert von _Aufträgen._ Gah! Wir werden sehr viel mehr Dudley-Action sehen! Ich bin sehr aufgeregt. Jedenfalls, lest und reviewt weiter! Ich schätze das sehr!

**ÜN: **Die AN hab ich nur für dich übersetzt, **Sunuxal!** ,-D Hier bin ich wieder mit dem bisher längsten Kapitel: Ihr denkt, Dudley ist an seinem absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt? Seine Eltern kennen ihn nicht, seine Exfreundin: eine Verrückte, sein bester Freund: schwul - schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen? Nun, lest selbst...

* * *

**Kapitel Vierzehn: Tea Party**

* * *

„Was zur _Hölle?"_, stöhnte Dudley scheinbar nur Minuten später. Weiße Lichter strahlten auf ihn herunter wie bei einem Polizeiverhör.

„Er is' wach!", rief Malcom aus und machte eine Handbewegung. Dennis kam herüber, schwebte über Dudley und starrte ihn an.

Dudley blinzelte. _„Was?"_ Er setzte sich auf. „Was _tut_ ihr?"

„Sieht für mich okay aus", blaffte Carly mit verschränkten Armen. Carly war Malcoms Schwester. Für gewöhnlich versteckte sie sich vor ihnen in ihrem Zimmer und schrieb Briefe an ihren Freund, der auf einer Schauspielschule war. Carly verkehrte nicht mit, wie sie es ausdrückte, „Jungen wie _euch_ Abschaum". Stattdessen spielte sie Klavier, bekam gute Noten und feilte sich die Nägel. Dudley hatte sie immer verabscheut. Es war keine Überraschung, dass Malcom bei Frauen ein Vollidiot war.

„Big D, 'st du okay?", fragte Malcom.

„Alter, was zur _Hölle?"_, wiederholte Dudley. „Was _soll_ das ganze hier?"

„Schaut, _wollt_ ihr, dass ich ihn ins Krankenhaus bringe oder nicht?", fragte Carly.

„Krankenhaus?", murrte Dudley dumpf. „Wa- wieviel Uhr ist es? Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?"

„Alter", seufzte Malcom und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dachten, du wärst niemals aufwachen-"

„Es heißt _du würdest"_, korrigierte Carly, „nicht _du wärst."_

Malcom rollte die Augen und wandte sich wieder an Dudley. „Wir dachten-", hielt er inne.

Dennis schaute Dudley ausgelassen von oben an: „Wir dachten, du wärst irgendwie, selbstmörderisch-"

„_HÄH?"_, Dudley rieb sich die Augen. „Was für 'ne _Scheiße_ redet ihr da?"

Carly verengte die Augen. „Dudley Dursley, hör auf zu sprechen, als wärst du irgend ein kleiner Gangster-"

„Wir sin' Gangster, Carly!", blaffte Malcom. „Warum kannst du's nich' verstehn? Wir sin' _Gangster."_

„Oh, _kommt_ schon!", verkündete sie verächtlich und warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Ihr wohnt im Privet _Drive_. Ihr seid nicht _hart!"_

„Schlampe", gluckste Dennis. „Jedenfalls, Dudley, bist du _okay?_ Sag's uns einfach!"

„Schau, ich weiß nicht, was-", begann Dudley verschlafen. „Ich weiß nicht-"

„Hast du oder hast du nicht gestern Abend was genommen?", fragte Dennis.

„_Was?"_

„Big D, sag's uns einfach. Du hast gestern Nacht ernsthaft gesponnen, hast Zeug über's Leben gesagt, das war echt...", ließ Malcom offen.

„Düster", endete Dennis.

Dudley atmete ein, bemühte sich, seine schweren Füße auf den Boden zu stellen. Sein Kopf pochte. „Nein, ich hab nichts genommen."

„Du hast irgendwas davon gesagt, dass du für immer schlafen willst", zuckte Malcom die Schultern.

„Ich war echt müde", zuckte Dudley mit den Schultern und wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie ließen ihn alle allein. Er verstand ehrlich nicht, was passierte.

„Braucht ihr mich, um ihn zu bringen oder nicht?", wollte Carly wissen. „Er scheint _genauso_ lebendig wie gewöhnlich, Jungs."

„Schätze nicht", sagte Malcom ihr. Er und Dennis schienen fast enttäuscht. „Wir haben echt gedacht, dass du Selbstmord begehst, Mann."

„Näh...", streckte sich Dudley.

Carly verzog ihr Gesicht. „Gut, nun, ich habe gerade eine ganze Menge Zeit vergeudet", sagte sie verbittert und stampfte die Treppe hoch, umschlang sich mit ihrem violetten Frotteebademantel, während ihr lockiges, schwarzes Haar ihre Schultern streifte.

Dennis machte Kussgeräusche. „So früh?", trillerte er. „Komm schon, lass mich dich ficken, Carl. Du kannst an deinen Freund denken. Es macht mir nichts aus."

„Es heißt Carl-_**y**_, Dennis", bellte sie, „und nein, _niemals!"_

Malcom verzog das Gesicht. „Alter. Das is' meine _Schwester."_

„_Du_ nimmst sie ja nich'", grinste Dennis.

„_Mund_ halten, Dennis!", brüllte Carly von oben.

„Schaut", grunzte Dudley, „wieviel Uhr ist es? Und was...", verlor er sich erneut.

„Bist du _sicher_, dass du nichts genommen hast, Dud? Weil da von oben Tabletten fehlen und wir haben gedacht, weil du gestern Nacht wie verrückt geredet hast-"

„ICH ERINNER' MICH NOCH NICHT MAL DRAN, WAS ICH GESAGT HAB!", schrie Dudley. „ICH WAR MÜDE! Außerdem bin ich nicht _hoch gegangen!_ Ich hab nichts genommen – vielleicht hätte ich's _gesollt-"_

Dennis grinste. „Alter, wenn du dich ausschalten willst, sag's uns einfach, sei nicht komisch deswegen-"

„Was soll _das?"_, blaffte Dudley. „Wollt mir 'nen verfickten Preis dafür geben, ein bisschen _deprimiert zu sein?"_ Er stand auf und knackte die Fingerknöchel. _„Scheiße."_ Er ging in die frisch gestrichene Küche und schaute auf die Digitaluhr über dem Herd. Dudley erbleichte.

„AUSDRUCKSWEISE, DURSLEY!", schrie Carly von oben.

„HALT DEIN SCHEISS MAUL!", brüllte Malcom zu ihr zurück. „ER IS' BIG D!"

„Es ist _sechs?"_, fragte Dudley laut.

„Weißnich'. Was steht da?"

„Da steht, es ist sechs Uhr zweiundzwanzig _am Morgen!"_, sagte Dudley außer sich. „Ich hab nicht gesagt, wo ich _hin geh-"_

„_Entspann' dich_, Big D!", sagte Dennis fast verächtlich. „Mrs. Dursley hat ungefähr um eins angerufen; wir haben ihr gesagt, dass du schläfst wie ein Engel."

„Scheiße. Wie hat sie sich angehört?"

„Was ist dein _Problem?"_, fragte Dennis. „Erst dieses dein-Leben-ist-Scheiße Zeug, jetzt tickst du _aus?_ Was ist dein _Problem?"_

Dudley wurde rot. Die beiden Jungs starrten ihn intensiv an, als ob er irgendeine Verhaltensstörung hätte. Dudley war sich nicht sicher, was wichtiger war: Seinen Ruf bei den Jungs oder bei seinen Eltern aufrecht zu erhalten. Trotzdem wollte er aber nicht wie irgend ein Schlappschwanz herüberkommen.

Er begegnete Dennis mit einem steinernen, finsteren Blick. „Es gibt kein Problem", sagte er aggressiv. „Hast _du'n_ Problem?"

Dennis blickte von einer zur anderen Seite und zuckte lässig die Schultern. „Kein Problem, Dud."

„Sind wir gut?", fragte Malcom, der seine Hände hochhielt, als schlichtete er einen Sportwettkampf.

„Weißnich, frag _ihn"_, antwortete Dudley knapp. „Also was, Mum war's egal?"

„Ehrlich, sie klang ein bisschen abgefuckt. Aber du weißt schon, wie gewöhnlich, sie macht sich Sorgen um dich."

„Nicht _schlimmer_ als gewöhnlich?"

„Vielleicht..." Dennis verschränkte die Arme. „Schau, _Dudley._ Irgendwas ist los. Macht's dir was aus, es uns zu sagen?"

Dudley blickte von Malcom zu Dennis und zuckte die Schultern, während er die Hände in die Taschen steckte. „Nichts. Ich weiß nich', was ihr meint."

„Scheiß drauf", gluckste Dennis, rollte jedoch mit den Augen.

„Was?", dröhnte Dudley, dessen Kopf noch immer schmerzhaft verschwommen war. „WAS?"

„Gib mir nicht _den_ Scheiß! Da ist irgendwas los!", gab Dennis zurück. „Du bist diesen Sommer nicht der Selbe, D, was ist es? Versteckst du irgeneine Scheiße?"

„Willst du, dass ich dich schlage, verdammt?", bellte Dudley, rückte vorwärst und starrte mit intensivem Hass auf den kleineren Jungen hinunter.

Und dann tat Dennis etwas, das Dudley nicht erwartete. Er kam ein bisschen näher.

„Jah", sagte er kühl, „warum nicht?"

Malcom pfiff.

„Du kleiner _Scheißkerl-"_, brüllte Dudley und schubste Dennis' breite Schultern. Der dünnere Junge taumelte mit einem Knall gegen die Küchentheke und wirbelte dann herum.

„DU HAST IRGENDEINE SCHEISSE VERSTECKT!", schrie Dennis zurück und schwang seine Faust hart gegen Dudleys Kiefer.

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich – es war nicht so sehr der Schlag wie der Schock, der ihn überraschte. Er schaute Dennis wütend an, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Niemand hatte Big D _jemals_ herausgefordert und solchen Erfolg gehabt. Und Dennis war einer der _seinen._ Seit dem _ersten Jahr!_

Malcom schien dasselbe zu denken. „Alter", quiekte er, „du hast gerade _Dudley _geschlagen!"

„Ich weiß, was ich _getan hab!"_, knurrte Dennis, „und es _musste_ getan werden – also was ist die Wahrheit, Dudley? Emily hat gesagt, sie hat gehört, dass du was Übles mit Sarah gemacht hast. Warum _teilst_ du nicht, statt dich fast zwei Wochen lang in deinem Haus einzusperren! Hast du _Angst?"_

Dudley verzog das Gesicht. „Wovon redest du? Was zur Hölle weiß diese Schlampe über mich und Sarah?"

„_Emily_ ist 'ne Schlampe? Du bist derjenige, der diese kleine _Nutte_ gebumst hat!", rief Dennis errötend. „_Sag_ nichts über _Emily-"_

„Weißt du, wenigstens ist _Sarah_ keine eifersüchtige, kalte _Schlampe._ Du hast _mir_ gesagt, dass ich Sarah loswerden soll, bevor es zu fest wird?", brummte Dudley tief. „Hättest sehen sollen, wie Emily dich auf der Party angeschaut hat-"

„Na und, Dudley? Was denkst du, soll ich deswegen tun?" Dennis senkte die Stimme. _„Sie vergewaltigen?"_

Dudley blinzelte. „Warte – was?" Er blickte für Unterstützung Malcom an, aber Malcom starrte ihn auch an.

„Emily und Susan haben gesagt, sie kriegen aus Sarah keine Antwort raus. Aber du hast ihr irgendwas angetan. Ich hab gehört, wie sie an meiner Party gekreischt hat, Mann, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das nicht stimmt – denke, du warst auf sie sauer und dann hinterher...", ließ Dennis offen.

„Warte-", blaffte Dudley, mit den Händen wedelnd. „Warte, _was?"_

„_Komm_ schon, Big D! Das ist verdammt _hart_ – wir würden dich nicht dafür hassen, wenn diese Nutte was getan hat, um dich sauer zu machen, aber du musst es uns erzählen, stimmt's?", spornte Dennis ihn an. Malcom nickte zustimmend.

„Warte-", wiederholte Dudley murmelnd. „Ihr denkt, ich hab Sarah _vergewaltigt?"_

„Wir wissen es, Dud. Es ist okay, sag's uns einfach, sei kein schwacher Schlappschwanz darüber. Dafür sind wir doch da, oder?", grinste Dennis.

_'Worum GEHT es hier überhaupt?'_, fragte sich Dudley. _'Ich würde das nicht mal machen wollen... würden die? Würde Dennis?'_

„Schaut, ich weiß wirklich nicht, worüber ihr redet", sagte er abrupt mit dem Gefühl, dass dies mehr war, als einen seiner Momente der Dummheit zu haben. Dies war vollkommen außerhalb seiner Kontrolle.

„_Komm_ schon, Dudley!", bettelte Dennis, dessen Grübchen und charmantes Lächeln jetzt fast abschreckend aussahen. „Hat sie viel geschrien, oder geweint?"

„Du kannst's uns sagen, Mann", fügte Malcom hinzu. „Hat sie's gepackt?"

„Ich weiß ni-", begann Dudley, mit gerunzelter Stirn von Dennis zu Malcom blickend.

„Sei nicht _bescheiden"_, grinste Dennis anzüglich. „Komm schon, du hast uns gesagt, dass du sie abgesägt hast, also _warum?_ Warum hat sie dich sauer gemacht?"

„Hat sie's gemocht?"

„Das ist _verfickte Scheiße!"_, schaffte Dudley schließlich zu sagen. „Im Ernst, das ist verfickte Scheiße, Leute! Hört auf! Ich hab das _nicht gemacht!_ Ich hab nix gesagt, weil's da nix zu sagen gibt. Ich verstecke nix, ehrlich-"

„Wenn du solche Scheiße machst, Dud, musst du's uns sagen. Wir sind deine Kumpels."

„Aber ich _hab nicht-"_

„WAS ist DANN passiert?", forderte Dennis, einmal mehr wütend werdend.

_'Wenn ich sage, dass sie erfunden hat, ein Baby zu kriegen, dann werden die sagen, dass ich lüge! Und wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass sie schwanger WAR, weden sie Gerüchte erfinden! Und...'_ Dudley war absolut verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich dieses eine Mal vollkommen machtlos in dieser Gruppe und er sollte der _Anführer_ sein!

„Vielleicht dachte Sarah, Big D wäre nicht hart genug", rügte Dennis an Malcom gewandt. „Vielleicht hat sie sich gefragt, ob er _Mum_ und _Dad_ mehr mag, als _sie-"_

„GEH MIR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AUS DEN AUGEN, DENNIS!", brüllte Dudley und schlug den Jungen in die Kehle.

„Scheiße!", schrie Malcom aus, als Dennis sich zusammen krümmte. „Warum hast du-", er hielt inne und erhob dann seine Hand.

„Wag es nicht", sagte Dudley und erhob die Faust, aber Dennis war hoch gekommen und schubste ihn zurück. Sowohl Malcom als auch Dennis kreisten ihn ein.

„Ist es also wahr, was die Kerle an der Schule sagen? Bist du nichts weiter als ein fettes Muttersöhnchen?", spottete Dennis.

Dudley wich bis zur Theke zurück, überragte sie zwar, fühlte sich jedoch endgültig besiegt. „Geht mir aus den Augen", befahl er. „Ich bin Big D – ich sage euch, _verschwindet-"_

„Du bist kein bisschen besser als wir", sagte Dennis.

In Rage lief Dudley vorwärts und knallte Dennis rückwärts gegen den Esszimmertisch.

„Arschloch!", keuchte Dennis.

„IHR MIESEN PROLETEN!", kreischte Carly von der Treppe. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie geschlafen hatte – ihre Locken waren zerzaust und sie trug nur ein lilafarbenes Nachthemd. Sie stürmte die Stufen hinunter und schrie. „IHR DUMMEN, FAULEN, TERRORISIERENDEN-", sie packte Dennis vom Tisch weg und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Dudley. „Dursley, du verschwindest aus unserem Haus, JETZT! JETZT SOFORT! ICH HAB GENUG! ICH RUFE DEINE MUM AN, WENN DU NICHT GEHST – UND CLARKE, DU AUCH! MALCOM! VERSCHWINDE!"

Malcom sah entsetzt aus. „Ich _wohn_ hier!"

„Das ist mir egal!", blaffte seine Schwester.

„Gut, Schlampe. Komm schon, Malcom", befahl Dennis und die zwei Jungs rempelten Carly im Vorbeigehen an, während sie Dudley über die Schulter böse Blicke zuwarfen.

„RAUS", bekräftigte sie. „ALLE DREI! KEIN WUNDER, DASS DIE MÄDCHEN AUS DIESEM BLOCK IMMER BELEIDIGT SIND! IHR SEID NUR EIN HAUFEN VERLIERER! GROSSE, UNDANKBARE, ÄRMLICHE AUSREDEN FÜR GANGSTER!"

Dudley starrte sie an.

„GEH, DURSLEY!", kreischte sie.

Er wartete nicht eine Sekunde länger.

--

„WAS NOCH?", wollte Dudley wissen, als er an der Straßenecke zwischen Magnolia und Privet Park stand. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich immer noch gerötet an, selbst in der kühlen Morgenluft. Wenn Dennis gegen ihn war und Malcom mitgebracht hatte, hieß das, dass auch Gordan ihnen folgen würde! _'Aber wenigstens Piers-'_

Dudley riss sich auf der Stelle aus diesem Gedanken. Piers war schwul! Und der Rest der Gang hörte nicht auf ihn! _'Warum wollten die, dass ich Sarah vergewaltigt hab? Ich kapier's nicht mal!'_ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was noch?", wiederholte er. Und die Schule fing in nur ein paar Tagen an! Er hatte immer seine Gang an seiner Seite gehabt – niemand legte sich großartig mit ihm an, weil er immer ein Gefolge gehabt hatte, ein Team. Aber jetzt hatte Dudley Dursley keine Gang mehr.

Er schlurfte weiter die Straße entlang und kickte jeden Gegenstand in seinem Weg – Steine verstreuten sich auf der Straße, eine Flasche rollte in die Abflussrinne, Dreck flog davon. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und fragte sich, was mit seinem Leben passiert war.

„Dursley!"

Dudley sah auf. _'Hat mich grade jemand gerufen?' _Er schaute sich vorsichtig um, aber es war die Stimme einer Frau gewesen.

„_Hier drüben,_ Dursley! Ehrlich!"

Er schaute über die Straße, kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu sehen. Dort, in dem ungepflegten Garten, der Onkel Vernon röter werden ließ als eine Rübe, stand die schrullige, alte Tüte, die immer auf Harry aufgepasst hatte, Mrs. Figg. Sie stand mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestämmt da und trug einen Mantel in einer grellen Nuance von Pink.

„Wer, ich?", fragte Dudley.

Die alte Dame seufzte. _„Nein._ Der _andere_ Dursley."

„Welcher-" Dudley schaute sich um.

Mrs. Figg schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine _Güte_, Junge! Ja, du!"

Dudley steckte die Hände in die Taschen und blickte finster drein. „Na, was wollen Sie?"

„Du bist so unverschämt!", bemerkte Mrs. Figg beiläufig. „Und was tust du so früh hier draußen?"

„Nichts!", blaffte Dudley trotzig zurück. „Sie sind immerhin auch hier draußen!"

„Ja, aber ich _wohne_ in diesem Haus!"

Dudley verlagerte sein Gewicht. „Und?"

Mrs. Figg gab ein kurzes Glucksen von sich, welches andeutete, dass sie ihn kaum amüsant fand und nur lachte, um dem Drang vor Wut zu schreien zu widerstehen. „Wenn du nichts _tust_", sagte sie knapp, „beweg dich hier rüber und hilf mir. Ich suche nach meiner Katze."

„Äh..." Dudley starrte sie an. Konnte sein Leben denn _noch_ verdrehter werden? Wofür wollte er der alten Mrs. Figg helfen? Sie war eine Verrückte, schlicht und einfach.

„Nun, ich _weiß_, dass du nicht _so_ dämlich bist! Komm hier rüber und hilf mir!", kommandierte die alte Frau, ihn wild heranwinkend.

Hilflos blickte Dudley hin und her, als ob ihn jemand vor seinem Schicksal retten würde. Als es niemand tat, sah er keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Straße zu überqueren.

„Hast ja lang genug gebraucht!", buckelte Mrs. Figg, die ihn durch ihre winzige Brille anfunkelte. „Jetzt musst du für mich nach Mr. Tibbles rufen."

„Wer ist _das?"_, fragte Dudley verwirrt und fühlte sich, als wäre er Kilometer größer als die alte Dame.

Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Meine _Katze._ Ich hab sie den ganzen Morgen noch nicht gesehen."

„_Den ganzen Morgen?_ Wie _früh_ wachen Sie denn auf?"

„Vier", sagte Figg locker, „und meine Katzen kommen normalerweise um vier Uhr fünfzehn zu mir zurück."

„Die kommen zu ihnen zurück?", fragte Dudley perplex. „Was, so wie Hunde?"

Auf der Stelle verfinsterte sich Mrs. Figgs Gesichtsausdruck. _„Nicht wie Hunde!"_, blaffte sie. „Überhaupt nicht! Katzen sind ordentlich, klug und einwandfrei – Hunde sabbern."

„Oh", sagte Dudley knapp.

„Hast du kein Haustier gehabt? Kriegst du nicht alles, was du willst?", fragte Figg und beugte sich herunter, um die Büsche abzusuchen.

„Nicht _alles!"_, rief Dudley aus. „Ich mag Haustiere sowieso nicht wirklich. Ich hatte mal 'nen Papagei, aber der war langweilig."

Mrs. Figg machte erneut einen Buckel, in die Rosen. „Ich würde denken, dass du eine erfreuliche Zeit damit verbracht hast, ihm schmutzige Ausdrücke beizubringen."

Dudley zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist mir nie eingefallen! Das wäre lustig gewesen. Jedenfalls, Mum hasst Tiere."

„Tja, typisch Petunia", sagte Figg schlicht. „Was ist es? Die Einstreuschalen? Die Haare? Die zusätzliche Arbeit?"

„Sie mag Zeug nicht auf ihren Sofas und Teppichen", zuckte Dudley die Schultern.

„Sie mag _kein_ Zeug", korrigierte Mrs. Figg.

„Was soll's", grunzte Dudley. „Sie sagt, sie kann's nicht ausstehn wie schmutzig sie sind."

„_Katzen"_, sagte Figg scharf, „sind sauberer als du und ich. Aber insbesondere du, denn du bist ein Junge im Teenageralter."

Dudley war nicht sicher, ob er von dieser Bemerkung beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht.

Mrs. Figg ließ ihre Brille ins Gras fallen und schnaubte entnervt. „Na, fang an, nach ihm zu rufen!"

„Nach wem?"

Sie griff nach ihrer Brille und hielt sich an Dudleys riesigem Baggyhosenbein fest, um sich hochzuziehen. „Mr. Tibbles!", schrie sie aus.

„Ich... ich rede nicht mit Katzen!", sagte Dudley ihr hitzig und wischte seine Hose ab.

„Tja, dann kann da etwas mit dir _wirklich_ nicht stimmen, Dudley. Es war doch Dudley, oder?"

„Jah...?"

„Dann, _Dudley,_ musst du lernen, mit Katzen zu reden. Wenn du so alt bist wie ich, werden sie die einzigen Freunde sein, die du kriegst!" Sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.

_'Verdammt, ist die bekloppt!?'_, dachte Dudley durcheinander. Er rechnete damit, sicher zu sein, da Harry immer noch lebte, nachdem er Jahr für Jahr von dieser Frau beaufsichtigt worden war. Verdorben, seltsam und mehr als ein bisschen übergeschnappt, ja. Aber dennoch am Leben.

„Jetzt", sagte Mrs. Figg, „musst du deine Arme so halten." Sie streckte die Arme mit von sich weg deutenden Fingern aus. „Versuch es."

„Nein!", sagte Dudley unnachgiebig.

„Tu es!"

„Ich will nicht!"

Mrs. Figg kicherte. „Seit wann interessiert es mich, was du nicht tun willst?" Damit packte sie jeden Arm Dudleys mit ihren dünnen Händen und streckte sie heftig aus.

„Hey!", protestierte Dudley, als sie seine Arme gerade zwang.

„Jetzt sag 'Mr. Tibbles' drei Mal nacheinander und das sollte genügen."

„Das ist dumm!", sagte Dudley. „Wie soll das denn gehen? Sie haben sowieso schon vorher versucht, ihn zu finden und er ist nie gekommen. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich verlaufen oder ist von 'nem Auto überfahren worden oder sowas", sagte er rücksichtslos.

„MR. TIBBLES VERLÄUFT SICH NICHT!", schrie Mrs. Figg. „Und er ist zweifellos nicht dämlich genug, sich überfahren zu lassen!"

Dudley starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Äh – okay."

„Sag drei Mal 'Mr. Tibbles'!", wieß sie finster an.

„Wie soll das helfen?", wollte er wissen. „Sie haben's_ schon_ _versucht!"_

„Weil er leicht auf gemeine und dickköpfige Individuen reagiert", führte Figg aus. „Jetzt tu es."

Dudley hatte keine Ahnung ob sie das sarkastisch meinte oder nicht. Er starrte sie unbehaglich an.

„Tu es, Dursley!", rief sie aus.

Dudley hielt eine ganze Weile inne.

Mrs. Figg pickste seinen Arm.

„AUTSCH! SCHÖN!", verkündete er. Er räusperte sich. „Mr...", verlor er sich.

„Ja?"

„Mr. Tibbles", sagte Dudley fast flüsternd und rosa anlaufend.

„Lauter! Und noch zwei Mal!", befahl Figg.

Dudley seufzte. **„Mr. TIBBLES."**

„Das ist besser! Nochmal, Dudley, noch einmal!"

„**MR. TIBBLES!"**, rief Dudley sogar noch lauter, noch immer vor Erniedrigung errötend. Er dachte sich, es wäre weniger peinlich, wenn die Katze Spot heißen würde oder irgendeinen normalen Namen hätte.

Mrs. Figg entließ ihn aus ihrem knochigen Griff und sie starrten beide in den grauen Sonnenaufgang.

„Ich hab's Ihnen doch gesagt", brummte Dudley. „Das wird nicht-"

„Ah ha! Du hast es geschafft, Junge! Du hast es geschafft!", jubelte Mrs. Figg, die auf den Seiteneingang ihres Hauses zeigte. Und in der Tat rannte eine kleine, dünne Katze in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Der sogenannte Mr. Tibbles stoppte abrupt, als er bei ihnen ankam und wand sich jaulend um Mrs. Figgs Fußknöchel. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nicht herumstreifen sollst!", blaffte sie. „Du hast Glück, dass Dudley sich bereiterklärt hat, dich gesund und munter hier her zurück zu kriegen!"

Die Katze hielt inne und blickte zu Dudley auf.

„Komisch", sagte er. „Weiß er..." Er fühlte sich ziemlich lächerlich. „Weiß er, was Sie sagen?"

„Also, Dudley", lächelte Mrs. Figg, „das ist lächerlich." Sie zwinkerte und humpelte auf die Vordertreppe ihres Hauses zu. Mr. Tibbles folgte ihr in einem Sprung.

Dudley starrte sie, den Garten hoch überragend, an.

Figg drehte sich um. „Na, was in aller Welt stehst du da noch so rum? Komm mit uns rein und trink eine Tasse Tee."

„Ich – _was?"_, sagte Dudley laut. Mrs. Figg hasste ihn! Es war eine bekannte Tatsache in der ganzen Nachbarschaft. Es war seltsam genug, dass sie ihn in ihren Garten eingeladen hatte und sogar noch komischer, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen und ihn sogar nach ihrer Katze hatte suchen lassen.

Sie gluckste. „Na, du willst jetzt nicht _wirklich_ wieder nach Hause gehen, oder?", stellte sie leicht in Frage, als sie die Tür öffnete und in ihr Haus ging und Mr. Tibbles laut miaute.

Dudley stand einen Moment lang verblüfft da und entschied dann schließlich ihr hinein zu folgen.

--

Er war seit er elf war nicht mehr in Arabella Figgs Haus gewesen. Mum hatte Harry im Sommer vor dem zweiten Jahr dort gelassen, um einkaufen zu gehen und sie hatte Dudley mitgebracht, um Harry wieder abzuholen. Das Haus war kleiner als Dudley es in Erinnerung hatte und sehr unorganisiert. Er fragte sich, wie Mum jemals Mrs. Figg als Harrys Aufpasserin ausgewählt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, war das Haus voller Katzen. Schwarze, weiße, gefleckte, alte, junge... Mrs. Figg liebte Katzen definitiv. Selbst die Bilder an ihren Wänden waren von Katzen und diejenigen, die keine Fotographien waren, waren Gemälde von Katzen.

„Setz dich hin. Du machst mich nervös", sagte Mrs. Figg, als sie einen alten silbernen Kessel mit Wasser füllte.

Dudley sah sich um. Die Esszimmerstühle waren winzig und sahen aus, als würden sie innerhalb einer Sekunde zusammenbrechen, wenn er versuchte sich auf einen zu setzen.

Mrs. Figg schien ziemlich gut in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. „Richtig", sagte sie liebenswürdig. „Ich habe normalerweise keine großen Männer zu Gast zum Teetrinken, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Probier's mit der Couch... die hat seit den Fünfzigern gehalten. Ich wüsste nicht, warum sie sich den heutigen Tag dazu aussuchen sollte, kaputt zu gehen."

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich, er sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen trampelte er zu der großen, rosafarbenen Couch hinüber und ließ sich behutsam nieder, als ob sie irgendeine Krankheit beherbergte. Die Couch knarrte furchtbar, zeigte aber keine Vorzeichen für ein Zusammenbrechen, also lehnte Dudley sich weiter zurück und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Eine vollkommen weiße Katze rannte über eines von Figgs Bücherregalen aus dunklem Holz.

„Gehst du immer noch auf diese Privatschule außerhalb von Surrey?", fragte Figg.

„Mhm", brummte Dudley.

„Und deine ganzen schrecklichen kleinen Freunde auch?", trieb sie ihn an.

„Was?" Dudley wurde plötzlich aufmerksam und starrte hinter die Couch auf Mrs. Figgs Rücken.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du wärst stolz auf die Tatsache, dass du schreckliche Freunde hast. Ist das nicht der Punkt bei deiner kleinen Mannschaft? So gemein und anstößig zu sein wie ihr nur könnt?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht wirklich!", verkündete Dudley, wiederum mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Oh jetzt komm, Dursley! Umher trampeln und die Hölle auslösen, ist es nicht das, was deine Bande gerne tut?"

„Ich weißnich'. Manchmal." Er drehte sich wieder um. „Schätze ich."

„Du bist ein Redner, der sich gut artikulieren kann, das werde ich Vernon und Petunia geben!", sagte Mrs. Figg mit einem kleinen Kichern. „Ich fand es immer lustig, dass sobald du an dieser Schule angenommen wurdest, deine kleinen Freunde dir nachgeeifert haben. Zumindest wirst du sehr bewundert."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Dursley!", rief Mrs. Figg aus. „_Gibt_ es irgendetwas, das du weißt?"

In diesem Moment fing der Kessel an zu pfeiffen.

Dudley war vor dem Antworten sicher, wenigstens in diesem Moment. Er ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„Bitteschön", sagte Mrs. Figg, die ins Zimmer kam und ihm eine große Tasse überreichte. (Sie hatte ein Bild von einer Katze darauf.) „Ich hatte auch seit letztem Weihnachten diese Kekse. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie gut sie sind." Sie stellte einen Servierteller auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich Dudley gegenüber in einen roten Armsessel.

„Das is' okay", zuckte Dudley die Achseln und griff nach einem.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte Mrs. Figg einfach.

Eine braun-orange Katze mit einem riesigen, flauschigen Schwanz hüpfte auf Dudleys Schoß. „Hey!", sagte er laut. Die Katze schnurrte wie eine Maschine und zog immer wieder Kreise auf seinen Knien, ihn mit ihren Pfoten massierend. „Was _macht_ die?"

„Das ist Flatterchen und sie scheint dich zu mögen." Mrs. Figg schlürfte ihren Tee und sah amüsiert aus.

„Wie krieg ich es weg?", verlangte Dudley die Hände hochhebend zu wissen, als die Katze weiterhin ihre Tatzen in seine Beine arbeitete.

„Gar nicht! Nicht in meinem Haus!", sagte Mrs. Figg fest. „Und sie ist eine sie, kein es. Sag nicht, dass du genauso ein Katzenhasser wie ein Strolch bist."

Flatterchen ließ sich schließlich auf der Mitte von Dudleys Schoß plumpsen. Er gab vor, darüber mürrisch zu sein, aber es machte ihm ehrlich nichts aus. Die Katze war warm und sah zufrieden aus. „Ich bin kein Katzen_hasser_. Ich mag sie nur nich'."

„Bist keiner von diesen gefühllosen Hunde liebenden, Katzen tötenden Freaks, oder?", wollte Figg wissen.

„Ich mag Hunde auch nicht!", zuckte Dudley die Achseln. „Die sind mir egal."

„Ich glaube, damit kann ich umgehen." Mrs. Figg stellte ihren Tee auf dem Tisch ab und kreuzte ihre Fußgelenke. „Nun", begann sie, „was ist los?"

„Hä?" Dudley blickte auf. „Was?"

„Lüg nicht, Dudley – ich hab dich noch nie morgens draußen gesehen. Und geschweige denn auf einem _Spaziergang!?_ Meine Güte, Junge, die frühste Zeit, um die ich dich draußen gesehen habe, ist elf Uhr und selbst _dann_ bewegst du dich wie eine Schnecke!"

Dudley senkte den Blick. „Nichts ist los. Ich hab nur 'rumgegammelt."

„Ohne deine Freunde?"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern und trank aus seiner Tasse.

Mrs. Figg verschränkte die Arme. „Ich kenne Streitigkeiten, Dudley. Ist es das, was passiert ist? Hat deine Bande Krach?"

Plötzlich fühlte Dudley sich verzweifelt und wütend. „Mehr als ob alle sich gegen _mich_ verschwören!", platzte er hervor. „Ich mein', ich bin der, der mit _denen_ angefangen hat, stimmt's? Keiner von denen war hart, bis sie mich getroffen haben. Jetzt sind sie wie... tun so, als hätten die was gegen mich in der Hand. Die wissen's nicht mal! Die wissen nicht, wie es ist! Und die denken, ich hab Zeug gemacht, was ich _nicht_ gemacht hab. Aber die _sind_ nich' mal cool!"

Mrs. Figg räusperte sich. „Entweder hast du gerade kauderwelsch gesprochen oder ich kenne den hippen neuen Slang nicht. Könntest du das übersetzen?"

„Oh. Na..." Dudley biss sich auf die Lippe, als er sich fragte, warum er überhaupt erst etwas gesagt hatte. „Die sind gegen mich. Und sagen, dass ich Sachen gemacht hab. Und das hab ich nicht."

„Nun, das war viel einfacher, denkst du nicht?", grübelte sie nach. „Obwohl es halb so dramatisch war. Tja, man gewinnt manches und man verliert manches. Kannst du mehr ins Detail gehen?"

„Kann ich was?"

„Bist du unfähig, einfache Fragen zu beantworten, Dursley, oder bist du schüchtern?", forderte sie ihn auf.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Schaun Sie, ich bin in Englisch ziemlich sehr durchgefallen. Also weiß ich nicht, von was Sie reden."

An diesem Punkt begann Mrs. Figg erfreut zu lachen, scheinbar eine Ewigkeit lang. „Also gut", sagte sie, als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was du versuchst, mir zu erzählen, ist, dass es eine Art Aufstand gibt? Deine kleinen Freunde wollen jetzt die Leitung übernehmen?"

„Nicht sicher. Denk' schon", antwortete Dudley und trank noch etwas Tee. „Ich hab's nicht wirklich kommen sehen."

„Das kann ich glauben. Aber damit bist du nicht allein. Dieser Typus ist schwer einzuschätzen", sagte sie rätselhaft. „Was denkst du darüber, dass sie deinen Platz wollen?"

„Es wird nicht mal _funktionieren!"_, sagte Dudley fest. „Ich werd' nicht auf die hören. Wenn die's nicht so machen wollen, wie wir's machen sollen, dann bin ich einfach 'raus."

„Vielleicht haben sie sich so gefühlt, wenn sie immer von _dir_ gesagt bekommen haben, was sie tun sollen."

„Ist mir egal, wie die sich gefühlt haben!", rief Dudley so laut aus, dass Flatterchen sich herumwälzte und böse zu ihm aufstarrte.

„Zumindest bist du ein ehrliches Balg", sagte Mrs. Figg unverblümt.

Dudley ignorierte sie. „Jedenfalls, Dennis ist verdammt verwirrt. Ich kapier' ihn kein Stück."

„Man stelle sich vor."

„Nein, wirklich!", beharrte Dudley. „So wie... wenn du was nicht Gutes gemacht hast und ein Typ, den du kennst, würde dich dafür mehr mögen, ist das nicht irgendwie übergeschnappt?"

„Was hast du gemacht?"

Dudley errötete. „Es war nicht was, was ich _gemacht_ hab. Es war was, was ich nicht gemacht hab! Die denken ich... hab jemand' verletzt. Und Dennis meint, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich's gemacht _hab_, würde er mich mehr mögen. Oder sowas. Wenn ich denen sagen würde, dass ich's gemacht hab, dann würden sie von mir denken, dass ich sogar noch härter bin. Und cooler."

„Also warum machst du es nicht? Wenn du es so sehr genießt, der Anführer zu sein, ist es das nicht wert?"

Er seufzte. „Ich _weiß_ es nicht! Ich schätze, ich will nicht, dass sie Sch- dass sie Zeug verbreiten, wie das, was nicht die Wahrheit war. Und ich hab es nicht _gemacht."_

„Ich muss sagen, dass das äußerst schlau von dir ist. Es ist nie gut, etwas zuzugeben, woran du nicht Teil hattest. Und andererseits ist es genauso wichtig, Verantwortung für die Dinge zu übernehmen, die du getan _hast_", gab Mrs. Figg langsam ein.

„Ist das 'ne Botschaft für mich, oder was?", fragte Dudley.

„Denkst _du_, dass es eine Botschaft für dich ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er.

Mrs. Figg griff sich ihre leere Tasse und ging in Richtung Küche davon. „Was ist mit diesem kleinen Mädchen, das dir und deinen Kameraden nachtrollt?"

Dudleys leere Hand packte die Armlehne. „Wer?"

„Ach, du weißt schon... dieses kleine Ding, das sich immer so an dich hängt. Sandra?"

„...Sarah?", fragte Dudley.

„Ach _ja. _Hohe Absätze, stimmt's?"

„Ja", würgte Dudley. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ist sie dein Vögelchen oder sowas, Dudley? Sie ist wirklich nicht der Typ deiner Mutter, oder doch?"

Dudley drehte sich um. „Was wissen Sie über mich? Wissen Sie irgendwie, _alles?"_

„Dudley, wenn du in meinem Alter bist, lernst du wie man spioniert. Das hält einen beschäftigt."

„Oh..." Dudley fragte sich, was Mrs. Figg sonst noch wusste. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist _nicht_ meine Freundin. Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen. Sie ist eine verrückte Sch- na, sie ist einfach nur verrückt!"

„Mädchen heutzutage. Ich würde meinen, dass sie sich alle über deinen Cousin hermachen wollten, nicht über dich."

„HARRY?", forderte Dudley. Flatterchen fauchte und sprang von seinem Schoß.

„Ja, Harry! Was ist _daran _so komisch?", fragte Mrs. Figg genauso laut.

„Kein Mädchen hier mag den! Er ist ein kleiner Freak! Er ist immer allein!", versuchte Dudley seine Gründe dafür, wie sehr er Harry verabscheute, zu rechtfertigen, aber in letzter Zeit war es das nicht einmal mehr wert. Es was nicht so wie in den alten Zeiten, als alles sehr schwarz und weiß war.

„Und du bist nicht allein?", fragte Mrs. Figg.

„Ich bin IMMER bei Leuten!", blaffte Dudley.

„Ich wiederhole die Frage: _Und du bist nicht allein?"_, wiederholte Mrs. Figg schneidend. „Sind sie _wirklich_ deine Freunde, Dudley? Ich denke nicht, dass _Freunde_ dich so wie sie behandeln sollten, selbst wenn du ein schrecklicher Junge bist."

„Doch, sie sind meine Freunde!", beharrte Dudley.

„Vertraust du ihnen?"

Dudley dachte darüber nach. Gordan vielleicht. Aber der war sowieso zu dumm, um irgendetwas zu verstehen. Malcom würde es natürlich Dennis erzählen und Dennis war zu wahnsinnig, um ihm zu vertrauen. Piers mochte Gerüchte und Klatsch, aber Dudley dachte sich, dass er der vertrauenswürdigste des Haufens war. Das heißt, wenn er nicht schwul wäre.

„Ich weiß... nicht", sagte Dudley langsam. „Ich meine, es gibt sowieso nichts, was ich denen erzählen würde."

„_Wirklich?"_, grübelte Mrs. Figg. „Nichts?"

_'Tja, außer Sarah, dass Mum 'ne Nervensäge ist, Dad nie zu Hause ist, Piers schwul ist, WARUM Piers schwul ist!?, Harry, Harrys Schule, dass Harry und ich fast von diesen Dementoiden geküsst wurden.'_

„Ich schätze, ich hab nichts zu sagen", sagte er ihr mit einem Achselzucken.

„Selbst wenn das wahr wäre, glaube ich es kaum", sagte sie steif. „Jeder hat etwas zu sagen. Besonders wenn man ein vollkommen anderes Bild davon übermittelt, wie man wirklich ist."

„Hä?"

„Dudley", sagte Mrs. Figg ruhig. „Ich lebe seit einer Ewigkeit in dieser Nachbarschaft und ich erinnere mich an alles. Ich weiß noch, wann deine Eltern in Nummer Vier eingezogen sind. Ich weiß noch, wie Petunia dich in diesem schrecklich gelben Kinderwagen herumgeschoben hat und wie dein Dad befördert wurde. Ich weiß noch, wie sie Harry aufnahmen."

Dudley erschauderte. „Tja, was hat das denn mit dem Ganzen zu tun?"

„Du warst nie ein völlig nettes Kind. Du warst von Geburt an verwöhnt und sehr laut. Aber du warst niemals _gemein._ Vorurteile werden nicht angeboren, Dudley, sie sind erlernte Verhaltensweisen. Ich weiß noch, wie du dich bei deinem Cousin verhalten hast, wenn deine Eltern nicht dabei waren."

„_Was?"_, wollte Dudley wissen. „Harry und ich hassen uns. Schon immer."

„Wünschtest du dir nicht, dass es so leicht wäre?", fragte Mrs. Figg mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Dudley, ich will, dass du zum vorderen Fenster gehst und hinaus schaust."

„Warum?"

„Schau einfach."

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen stand Dudley auf und tat, was sie verlangte. Er starrte auf die Straße hinaus. „Jah. Also was?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, da jeden einzelnen Tag entlang gelaufen zu sein?"

„...Nein", sagte Dudley verächtlich. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Kindergarten, Dudley", deutete sie an.

Er dachte darüber nach, während er die Schatten des Tageslichts durch die Straße kriechen sah. Die Lattenzäune, die gepflegten Rasenflächen... die Bushaltestelle. „Oh." Er wunderte sich, wie er es vergessen haben konnte.

„Du und Harry seid diesen Weg jeden einzelnen Tag gegangen. Petunia wollte mit euch laufen, aber wie ich mich entsinne, hattest du einen riesigen Wutanfall. Also wurde ich gefragt, durch das Fenster ein Auge auf euch zu haben. Ich vermute, deine Eltern denken, dass ich nichts besseres mit meinem Leben anzufangen hab, aber ich war trotzdem froh, es zu tun."

„Na, was ist damit?", fragte Dudley und strich mit der Hand an der Fensterscheibe entlang.

Mrs. Figg hielt inne, bevor sie sagte: „Wenn du und Harry noch weit die Straße unten wart, konnte ich sehen, dass ihr zwei ziemlich weit voneinander getrennt lieft. Du gingst ihm voraus und er lief dahinter. Aber sobald ihr euch der Haltestelle genähert habt, hast du ihn an die Hand genommen."

Dudley drehte sich um. „Nein hab ich _nicht!"_

„Hast du, Dudley. Harry war immer eher einer von der abenteuerlichen Sorte. Ich glaube, du hast ihm geholfen, sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren." Sie lächelte.

„ICH HAB DAS NICHT GEMACHT!", bestand Dudley darauf. „Das ist dumm! Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil du ihn, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, beschützen wolltest. Das änderte sich jedoch alles, als dir täglich gesagt wurde, was für ein _Freak_ er angeblich ist. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass Kinder hassen, Dudley. Ich denke, wenn du aufhörst zu versuchen, so schrecklich zu sein, wärst du glücklicher."

„Aber ich _bin_ so!", sagte Dudley fest.

„Bist du das?"

„Sie verwirren mich!", verkündete er. „Alles verwirrt mich! Ich hasse meine Freunde – aber ECHT jetzt, wo sie mich auch hassen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich über Harry denken soll und ich will wirklich nicht wieder in die Schule gehen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Na, ich hasse die Schule sowieso. Aber wenn Dennis und Malcom nicht mehr in meiner Gang sein wollen, dann wird's Gordan auch nicht wollen. Und Piers gehört einfach nicht mehr dazu. Also, was _tu_ ich?"

„Aufhören, Leute zu schikanieren und dich hinter deinen Rowdys zu verstecken, ist das, was du tust", sagte Mrs. Figg schlicht. „Oder es ist zumindest, was du tun _musst._ Du hast nicht wirklich eine Wahl, es sei denn, du kannst sie überzeugen, zurück zu kommen. Aber du wirst deine Energie an Leute verschwendet haben, die du nicht einmal ausstehen kannst. Willst du das wirklich tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Sollte ich ihnen beweisen, dass ich nichts gemacht hab?"

Mrs. Figg zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum solltest du das tun, wenn sie dir von Anfang an nicht geglaubt haben?"

„Ich brauch' sie!", erklärte er laut und wurde dann rot und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Die stoppen die Leute, die Scheiße über mich sagen! Ich _brauch'_ sie-"

„Jetzt werd' nicht hysterisch, Dudley! Ehrlich! Dachtest du, dass du sie _immer_ bei dir haben würdest? Ich kann dir garantieren, dass Leute, die du vielleicht in Zukunft kenenlernen wirst, nicht allzu beeindruckt wären, wenn du immer noch mit einem Haufen Ganoven vom Privet Drive herumlaufen würdest! Und außerdem _magst_ du sie nicht einmal! Also glaube ich, du nimmst Vernunft an und lässt sie getrennte Wege gehen. Versuche Leute mit _Substanz_ zu finden, Dudley. Leute, denen du vertrauen kannst!", sagte sie ihm spitz.

„Aber es ist schwer-"

„Es wird gut für dich sein, dich selbst herauszufordern – glaub mir!", fuhr sie fort. „Wenn du den leichten Weg willst, dann gib weiterhin vor, deinen Cousin zu hassen und komme wieder mit diesen sogenannten Freunden zusammen. Aber wenn du in deinem Leben wirklich eine Wende willst... weißt du, was zu tun ist."

„Aber ich-"

„Dudley, du weißt, was du tun musst. Ob du es tust oder nicht, ist deine Entscheidung."

Dudley versuchte ihr Kontra zu geben, aber ausnahmsweise konnte er sagen, dass was sie sagte, die reine Wahrheit war.

--

„WO BIST DU DIE GANZE NACHT GEWESEN?", verlangte Dad zu wissen, sobald Dudley durch die Tür schritt. Mum war hinter ihm, ihr Gesicht sah aus, als hätte sie geweint.

„Hat Dennis es euch nicht gesagt? Aus", sagte Dudley mit einem achtlosen Schulterzucken.

„Wenn du denkst, dass das lustig ist, bist du auf dem Holzweg, Dudley Dursley!", sagte Dad ihm wütend. „Deine Mutter und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht – ich hab heute die _Arbeit_ versäumt und ich sollte mich wieder mit Mr. Mason treffen – ich hätte ihm diesmal einen Auftrag verkauft und du musstest gehen und uns _krank machen!_ Ganz zu schweigen davon, deine _Mutter zu beschimpfen!_ Dudley, was versuchst du zu BEWEISEN?"

„Ich beweise gar nichts."

„Bist du _unglücklich?"_, fragte Petunia leise.

„Jah. Aber das ist nichts neues!"

„DU RECHTFERTIGST DICH BESSER, DUDLEY-"

„Vernon, nicht _schreien-"_

--"WIR MÜSSEN DIESE FLAUSEN BEREINIGEN!"

„Aber _schrei nicht-"_

„**HALTET BEIDE DEN MUND!"**, brüllte Dudley.

Seine Eltern starrten ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Ich will über _nichts_ reden, _OKAY?_ Lasst mich einfach in RUHE!"

„WIR WOLLEN WISSEN, WAS PASSIERT IST!"

„Ich will nicht mit euch reden!", blaffte Dudley. „Ihr seid besorgt, jaah, ich weiß, aber dann seid ihr's wieder wirklich NICHT! Es geht immer um HARRY und wie BÖSE er ist und dann macht mich das GUT? Alles was ihr tut, ist über alles SCHLECHTE zu reden!"

„Dudley, Harry ist ein sehr problematischer Junge-"

„Vielleicht bin ich AUCH sehr problematisch!", schrie Dudley.

„Nein!", sagte Petunia sanft. „Natürlich nicht; du bist mein perfekter, kleiner Junge-"

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", brüllte Dudley, der fast so wütend aussah, wie Vernon es war. „ICH BIN NICHT PERFEKT! ICH BIN NICHT MAL GUT!"

Sie starrten ihn geschockt an.

„Du solltest dieses Schlamassel lieber sofort erklären!", rief Vernon aus.

„Ich will nicht", sagte Dudley schlicht und stürmte an ihnen vorbei.

„DU KOMMST SOFORT HIER HER ZURÜCK!", schrie Vernon.

„NEIN!", entgegnete Dudley.

„_Bitte!"_, klagte Petunia.

Dudley schaffte es die Treppe hoch und schlug seine Tür hinter sich zu. „Ich HASSE sie!", sagte er laut. Damit trat er gegen sein Regal und war von dem Knall, der entstand, beeindruckt, als der ganze Inhalt auf den Boden krachte. Dinge kaputt zu machen, war immer befriedigend.

* * *

**ÜN:** Das neue Schuljahr: Wie wird es Dudley ergehen, wenn seine Gang nicht mehr hinter ihm steht? Lest über Lehrer und Schulfeinde im nächsten Kapitel...


	15. painting the roses red

**ÜN:** So, inzwischen sind wir bei der Hälfte angelangt. Das 15. von 30 (maximal 31) Kapiteln! Vielen Dank, **Sunuxal,** für dein mittlerweile zehntes Review!!

* * *

**Kapitel Fünfzehn: Painting the Roses Red**

* * *

„Wenn es etwas gibt, was du sagen willst, solltest du es besser jetzt sagen, Dudley", sagte Vernon vom vorderen Sitz aus verdrießlich. Petunia wimmerte.

Dudley saß neben seiner Schultasche und hielt seinen silbernen Discman umklammert. Er hatte es während der gesamten Autofahrt nach Smeltings vermieden, mit seinen Eltern zu reden und er hatte sich gedacht, dass das reines Glück war. Seit Tagen hatte keiner mit ihm gesprochen. Mum weinte immer wieder und sah jedes Mal zu Boden, wenn er sie wirklich sehen musste und Dad blieb hinter den Mauern der Arbeit und seiner Zeitung verwurzelt. Sie gaben ihm das, was wie er gehört hatte als Die Schweigemethode bekannt war. Piers sagte, dass seine Mutter diese sehr oft benutzte. Das war das erste Mal, das Dudley sie erlebte.

Jedoch erlebte Dudley Die Schweigemethode bei **jedem**. Selbstverständlich redete er nicht mit Piers, und Dennis und Malcom redeten nicht mit _ihm._ Er hatte Gordan an seinem Haus vorbeilaufen sehen, während er auf der Veranda war. Der Junge hatte vollen Blickkontakt mit ihm geschlossen, ihn angefunkelt und war vorbeigeschlendert. Dudley hatte ihm verwirrt nachgesehen, bevor er ins Haus gegangen war. Nicht einmal _Sarah_ redete mit ihm und sie war angeblich in ihn verliebt. Er fragte sich, ob alle etwas wussten, was er nicht wusste.

„_Dudley"_, wiederholte Dad laut.

Dudley wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. _„Was?"_, erwiderte er scharf.

„Das ist deine Chance! Sag uns, was zur _Hölle_ los ist!", sagte Vernon ihm.

„Nichts ist los, Dad!"

„Warum benimmst du dich dann anders als sonst, Dudley? Niemand hat dich dazu erzogen, _Mum_ mit Schimpfwörtern zu bespucken! Und mitten in der Nacht fort zu bleiben und dann morgens zu jeder Zeit, die dir verflucht nochmal gefällt, heimgelaufen zu kommen, wenn wir uns SORGEN MACHEN!"

„Seit wann...", begann Dudley und brach dann ab.

„Seit wann WAS?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Dad!", beteuerte Dudley. „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht!"

„Nun", sagte Vernon empfindlich. „Du solltest es besser herausfinden."

Schließlich drehte Petunia sich herum. „Wir lieben dich, Dudders. Wir lieben dich _so sehr._ Aber du musst uns erzählen, was los ist, damit wir dir helfen können!"

„NICHTS!", sagte Dudley und trat gegen den Sitz. „ICH BRAUCH KEINE HILFE."

„Dann, da das erledigt ist, wirst du ein paar Sachen im Gedächtnis behalten", blaffte Vernon und Dudley wartete. Vielleicht würde Dad ein paar Regeln anordnen. _Das _würde interessant sein. Dudley hasste Regeln absolut. Er hatte sie nie zu Hause gehabt, also war es furchtbar in der Schule. Falls Mum und Dad Regeln _aufstellten_, wären sie besser leicht zu befolgen, sonst würde Dudley nichts davon hören wollen.

„Du wirst Mum keine Sorgen mehr machen", fuhr Dad fort. „Und absolut _kein_ Fluchen. Wir sehen uns am Ende des Monats am Elterntag und ich will sehen, dass du immer noch gut beim Boxen bist. Du musst _trainieren."_

Dudley wartete, aber Dad machte nicht weiter.

„Ist das alles?", fragte er langsam.

„Ja, was hast du erwartet, Sohn?"

Dudley fühlte, wie sich sein Inneres verschnürte. „Nichts", grunzte er. _'Keine Regeln. Nur über mein Boxen? Und Schimpfworte? Was soll DAS?'_ Er schwang aufgewühlt die Tür auf und packte seine Tasche, stürmte nach hinten und knallte den Kofferraum auf, packte seine Koffer und schwang einen über seine Schulter, während er den anderen hinter sich her zog.

„Dudley!", rief Dad aus, öffnete die Tür und stand auf. „Brauchst du Hilfe, Sohn?"

„Dudley, sei nicht auf uns böse!", platzte Petunia heraus, die auch aus dem Auto stieg. „Wir lieben dich, Dudders!"

Dudley ignorierte sie und ging, die kalte, steinerne Schule vor sich finster anstarrend, geradewegs weiter. Seine Klassenkameraden näherten sich ihr auch in ihren steifen, kastanienbraunen Anzugjacketts. Die kleinen Kinder schwangen die wertvollen Smeltingsstöcke über ihren Köpfen und stießen sich gegenseitig als ob es Schwerter wären. Dudley wusste, dass das bald alt werden würde. Als er nah genug bei der Schule war, warf er einen behutsamen Blick hinter sich. Mum und Dad standen da und starrten ihn an, wobei sie sich aneinander festhielten, als ob sie vielleicht zu weinen anfangen könnten. Sobald sie ihn herblicken sahen, winkten sie. Angewidert wandte sich Dudley ab. Schließlich fuhren sie davon.

Dudley wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte, dass sie tatsächlich dem Verständnis nahe gekommen waren, dass er mit dem Leben unzufrieden war, oder ob er wütend sein sollte, weil sie dem überhaupt nicht so nahe gekommen waren. Er suchte sich Gleichgültigkeit aus. Darin war er gut.

„Nun, sieh, wer hier ist. Das Schulmaskottchen persönlich. Wie war dein Sommer, _Wal?"_

Dudley wusste, wer es war, bevor er sich überhaupt umdrehte. Es war Colin.

Colin Bard war sogar noch dürrer als Piers Polkiss und doppelt so nervig. Er trug eine dreieckige Brille und sprach so, als wäre er vornehm, während alle wussten, dass er aus dem Mittelstand stammte. Colin war Präsident vieler Clubs auf dem Campus, nicht sehr beliebt, aber angesehen für seinen Verstand und seinen einwandfreien Stil. Colin hatte seit dem zweiten Jahr die Buchstabierwettbewerbe in Surrey gewonnen und rühmte sich damit, ein Besserwisser zu sein. Natürlich konnten Colin und Dudley nicht völlig miteinander übereinstimmen. Es hatte im ersten Jahr damit angefangen, dass Colin eine Bemerkung über Dudleys Wortgebrauch machte und hatte sich entwickelt, als Dudley ihm einen Faustschlag verpasste. Genau wie Dudley eine Bande Gangster hatte, hatte Colin eine ganz eigene Bande, aber sie bestand aus hochbewanderten kleinen Strebern, die mathematische Gleichungen ausspuckten und von Dudleys Haufen erwarteten, sich schlecht zu fühlen, wenn sie sie nicht verstanden.

„Geh wichsen, Bard", sagte Dudley heißer. Er hatte nicht die Gesinnung mit jemandem zu reden, vor allem seit er keine Clique mehr hatte.

„_Oh!"_, schnaubte Colin. _„Oh, ho!"_ Er lachte und klang dabei wie ein brüllender Esel. Er grinste seinen Kumpel Rushton an, der offenbar ein Wunderkind war. „Hast du das gehört? Dursley hat versucht zu kontern; ist das nicht erstaunlich?"

„Außergewöhnlich", sagte Rushton dramatisch.

„_Erheiternd!"_, grinste Colin.

„Halt dein scheiß Maul!", blaffte Dudley zähnefletschend.

„Was ist los, Dursley? Hast du dich diesen Sommer denn nicht mit dem Wörterbuch beschäftigt, wie wir dich angewiesen haben?"

„Verpiss dich, Bard", sagte Dudley.

„Hey, hey!", verkündete Colin. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht! Bemerkst du es, Rushton?"

„Was?", blaffte Dudley. „Was bemerken?"

„Aber warst du denn zu unklug, es zu bemerken, Dursley? Deine brave Mannschaft ist fort. Schätzungsweise haben sie vergessen, dass ab heute Schule ist, würde mich nicht überraschen", sagte Colin liebenswürdig.

„Na und?" Dudley blickte finster. „Ich werd dich immer noch fertig machen!"

„_Uuh"_, sagte Rushton. „Das ist sehr bedrohend, Dudley."

„Ja, betrachte das _bedrohliche Wesen!"_, grinste Colin selbstgefällig. „Bis später, Wal."

Dudley sah die dürren Kerle davon laufen und hasste sie genauso sehr wie letztes Jahr und in dem Jahr davor und in dem Jahr davor. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und blickte zur Vordertreppe hinüber.

Piers stand in Hörweite und starrte Dudley mit einem wie es aussah ziemlich niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck an. Er wandte sich ab und ging schnell in das Gebäude hinein davon.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf und packte sich sein Gepäck, stampfte die Steinstufen hoch und betrat die Eingangshalle, wo sich bereits eine lange Schlange von Typen gesammelt hatte. Der erste Tag war immer ein vollkommenes Durcheinander. Sie mussten in einer Schlange warten, um die Liste zu sehen, die ihnen ihren Zimmerpartner und ihre Schlüsselnummer verriet. Von dort mussten sie zur Turnhalle gehen, um ihre Schlüssel abzuholen (es war ein altes Gebäude und die Turnhalle hatte den meisten Lagerplatz im Vergleich zu jedem anderen Teil der Schule). Von dort aus würden sie es sich in ihren Zimmern gemütlich machen und ihre Stundenpläne bekommen. Es war sehr altmodisch und sinnlos. Aber die Schüler dachten sich, dass die Professoren gerne sahen, wie die Jungen sich vergeblich abmühten. Dudleys Meinung nach war der erste Schultag eine komplette Verschwendung und alle sollten einfach am zweiten Tag kommen.

Sogar obwohl die anderen Kinder ihre Koffer auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatten, behielt Dudley die seinen hoch oben, nur um zu zeigen wie stark er war. Er schlurfte, den rollbaren Koffer laut hinter sich her ziehend, in die Reihe.

„_Es ist Dudley Dursley"_, flüsterte jemand.

„_Jaah, es ist Big D."_

„_Schh! HALTET DEN MUND, er wird's noch hören!"_

Dudley rollte mit den Augen. Erstklässler sahen ihn als eine Art Legende an. Es gingen alle _möglichen_ Gerüchte in der Schule herum, dass er einen Typen umgebracht hätte, dass er sich auf irgendein Kind gesetzt und es plattgequetscht hätte, dass er einmal einen Typen so hart geschlagen hätte, dass dessen Zähne alle ausgefallen wären und, Dudleys Favorit, dass er ein neues Kind aufgegessen hätte.

Sie konnten alles Harte über ihn sagen, was sie wollten. Nur so lange sie nicht darüber redeten, dass er einen Kampf verloren hatte oder in irgendeiner Art geschlagen worden war, fand er es gut.

Die Schlange bewegte sich vorwärts. Um Dudley herum waren alle still. Sie schienen alle sehr klein und drehten sich immer wieder um und sahen zu ihm auf. Er fühlte sich riesiger als sonst.

Glücklicherweise konnte er von seinen Gangmitgliedern nur Piers sehen, der ein paar Kinder weiter vorne stand. Was komisch war, war dass Piers immer noch gleich aussah. Immer noch ziemlich schlecht aussehend. Dudley dachte irgendwie, dass er anfangen würde sich anders anzuziehen, wie eine Art Schwuchtel. Dass er sich vielleicht einen Ohrring machen ließ oder sowas. Dudley fragte sich, ob Piers überhaupt immer noch Rap mochte. Es war alles ganz schön komisch.

Piers war da draußen, aber wenigstens war auch er allein. Und schwul, und klein.

Aber irgendwo, das wusste Dudley, warteten Malcom, Gordan und Dennis. Worauf wusste er nicht. Sie waren undankbar und Dudley hasste sie dafür.

--

„Der Nächste, bitte!", rief Mrs. Thrope, die Sekretärin der Schule, aus, eine drahtige Frau mit großen Augen und einem Stirnrunzeln, das wie ein Schrägstrich auf ihrem Gesicht lag.

Dudley schritt, seine Tasche kickend, heran. „Wird Zeit", brummte er.

„Ja, hallo, Mr. Dursley", sagte sie düster. „Hatten Sie einen schönen Sommer?"

„Nein", sagte Dudley scharf.

„Was für eine Überraschung. Jedenfalls, Sie sind in Raum zweihundertundvier. Und wie letzten Sommer angefragt wurde, ist Ihr Zimmergenosse Piers Polkiss."

Dudleys Mund klappte auf. „Warte! _Was?"_

„Stimmt damit etwas nicht, Mr. Dursley?"

„Ich kann nicht – er is' ein – ich kann nicht mit dem im selben Zimmer sein!", sagte er laut.

Sie blinzelte. „Halbwüchsige Auseinandersetzungen. Wie kurios! Ich bin mir sicher, dass was zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Polkiss los ist, im Handumdrehen in Ordnung sein wird."

„Überhaupt _garnix_ wird in Ordnung sein", blaffte Dudley.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Dursley. Aber Sie müssen sich jetzt vorwärts bewegen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie Ihre Eltern anrufen, werden sie es für Sie in Ordnung bringen, richtig?" Sie schob ihm sein Informationsformular entgegen.

Dudley starrte finster und lief am Vordertisch vorbei.

„Also hast du's vergessen?", fragte Piers, der an der Treppe stand.

„Hä?" Dudley sprang ein bisschen zurück. „Was?"

„Wir haben die Anfrage vor Monaten gemacht, Dudley."

Dudley seufzte. Er _hatte_ es vergessen. Aber als er und Piers dem zugestimmt hatten, war Piers hetero gewesen. Und normal. „Oh jah", sagte er. „Hast du's nicht auch vergessen?"

„Nein", herrschte Piers. „Natürlich nicht! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, über _das!_ Schau, wenn du das Zimmer tauschen willst, kannst du's, Dudley!" Seine Ohren liefen rosa an, als er seine Füße umherschob. „Ich hab keine Krankheit oder sonst was!"

„Hast du irgendwie schon", sagte Dudley leise, „und sprich auf jeden Fall nicht so laut darüber! Die Leute werden noch denken, dass ich..."

„Dass du schwul bist?", flüsterte Piers, sah fast verletzt aus. „Jaah klar! Selbst wenn du es sein wolltest, könntest du es nicht."

„Ich _will es nicht_ sein."

Piers seufzte, noch mehr errötend. „Ich _weiß_, in Ordnung? Tausch' einfach das Zimmer."

„Dann werden es alle wissen!", rief Dudley aus.

„Dann tausch' das Zimmer _nicht_, Dud! Ist mir _egal._ Ich wünschte nur, du würdest mich nicht so behandeln! Ich meine, schau dich doch an, Dudley! Dennis und die anderen denken, dass ich dumm bin, aber wenigstens denken sie nicht, dass ich eine Art Witz bin."

„Was?"

„Sie denken, dass alles was du getan hast, 'ne Lüge war, Dud", würgte Piers. „Sie haben 'rumerzählt, wie Dennis dich verprügelt und dich deinen Titel einbüßen gelassen hat."

„Mich _was_ gelassen hat?"

„Dich gezwungen hat, es aufzugeben, der Anführer zu sein!"

„Er hat mich _nicht_ verprügelt, Piers! Hat er _nicht!"_, beteuerte Dudley.

„Ich weiß!", sagte Piers verzweifelt. „Du wirst nicht glauben, wie er sich nennt, Alter."

„Wie?"

„M. D."

„_Was?"_

„Medium D", sagte Piers.

Dudley blinzelte. „Verdammt, du machst Witze."

„Nein."

„Das ist behindert."

„Ich weiß", sagte Piers.

Dudley seufzte. „Ich will die nie sehen."

„Die sind ziemlich schwach."

„Jaah."

Piers und Dudley starrten sich unbehaglich an, bis Dudley schließlich sprach: „Wir werden nicht über dich reden. Wir sind nicht mal mehr wie vorher, wir werden nur so tun als ob wir's sind."

„Du meinst-"

„Wir tun so, als ob wir eng miteinander sind, in den Kursen und bei solcher Scheiße, aber ich will nicht mit dir reden, kapierst du's? Ich will nichts über _das_ hören."

Piers blinzelte. „Du meinst, wir-"

„Kannst du's fühlen?", knurrte Dudley.

„Ich schätze schon", sagte Piers mutlos. „Wir sind nicht mal sowas wie... Freunde?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke nicht. Ich meine. Ich kann wirklich nicht mit einem Schwulen befreundet sein... wie, nichts für ungut."

„Okay. Jah, okay", sagte Piers leise, „ich werd' jetzt eben meinen Schlüssel holen. Bis später."

Dudley beobachtete ihn, als er ging, und fühlte sich sowohl abgestoßen als auch verwirrt. _'Piers ist einfach nicht der Gleiche. Und ich muss mit ihm im Zimmer wohnen. Ich hoffe, er versucht nicht mich anzubaggern. Vielleicht hat er's schon! Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin schlecht genug darin zu wissen, ob Mädchen mit mir flirten... Fuck, ich will nicht mal daran DENKEN.'_

Dudley gab Piers einen zehnminütigen Vorsprung, um seinen Schlüssel zu kriegen, bevor er sich zur Turnhalle aufmachte. Er wollte nicht noch einmal in ihn hineinlaufen.

„Dursley, komm rein", grüßte Coach White. Er war ein großer, ergrauender Mann in den Fünfzigern, mit zornigen Augen und breiten Schultern. Wie immer saß er auf seinem rollbaren Stuhl und starrte finster auf den Computerbildschirm, neben der großen stählernen Fächerkiste an der Wand, die die Schlüsselsammlung der Schule beinhaltete. Dudley konnte ahnen, dass der Coach es hasste, die Schlüssel in seinem Büro zu haben. Er war sehr sportorientiert und fragte sich vermutlich, was Schlüssel mit allem zu tun hatten.

Dudley tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und schlurfte, seine Sachen hinter sich her ziehend und einigen Erstklässlern, die kichernd hinaus rannten, ausweichend, in das Zimmer. „'Sgeht?", fragte er den Coach.

„Nicht gerade eine Menge, Dursley. Hast du diesem Sommer trainiert? Bereit für sie Saison?"

„Jah. Oh jaah", brummte Dudley cool.

Der Coach streckte die Hand nach dem Blatt aus und Dudley gab es ihm. „Zweihundertundvier", sagte der Coach laut, als er durch die Kiste kramte. „Hab ihn." Er kam hoch und händigte Dudley den Schlüssel aus, starrte ihn dann aber weiter an.

Dudley blickte hin und her. „Jah?", fragte er.

„Dursley, du hast nicht zugenommen, oder?", fragte er streng.

„Ich weiß nicht-"

„Wir haben letztes Jahr immer wieder darüber _geredet_, Dursley! Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du uns dadurch hängen lässt, dir dein Gesicht vollzustopfen! Du musst in _Form_ sein! Auf die Waage."

„Was? Nein!", rief Dudley aus.

Der Coach zeigte auf eine Seite seines Büros, wo eine große Waage war, die jeder, insbesondere aber Dudley, fürchtete. Er hasste jede Waage in der Schule – er wurde ausreichend dazu gezwungen, auf ihnen zu stehen, um sie alle gleich stark zu hassen.

„Tu es, Dursley. JETZT", befahl der Coach.

Dudley warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und schmiss seine Tasche auf den Boden. Ein paar Kinder blieben im Türeingang stehen, um zuzusehen. Er stampfte zur Waage, stieg darauf und verschränkte die Arme. „Und, was ist los?", wollte er wissen und sah Coach White an.

Der Mann sah sich die Zahl an. _„Was los ist? WAS los ist?_ Das sind ganze DREISSIG Pfund, die du zugenommen hast, Dursley! Was hast du den ganzen Sommer gemacht, gegessen? Auf der Couch gesessen? Wir hatten eine ABMACHUNG!"

„Ich war auf meiner _Diät!"_, brüllte Dudley zurück.

„Du solltest dein Temperament lieber zurückhalten. Das ist das, was dich letztes Jahr fast rausfliegen gelassen hat, weißt du noch?"

„Ist mir egal-"

„Du warst vielversprechend, aber das wirst du nicht mehr sein, wenn essen und dich beschweren alles ist, was du tust! Du wirst so bald wie möglich Schwester Higgs besuchen. Sie wird diesen Ungehorsam in ihren Berichten haben wollen. Verdammt, Dursley, _hundertdreißig_ Kilo? Du wirst mich _morgen früh_ hier treffen und wir werden sofort wieder mit deinem Training anfangen-"

Dudley blickte finste. „Was soll's!" Er stapfte zu seinen Taschen zurück und fühlte sich wie ausgestellt.

„Komm mir nicht mit dieser schlechten Einstellung. Ich werde dich sonst aus der Mannschaft werfen, Starboxer oder nicht, du solltest dieses dumme Temperament besser zügeln!"

Dudley atmete tief ein und stampfte aus dem Büro.

--

Die ersten paar Tage auf der Schule waren extrem unbequem. Dudley war mit Malcom im Vorkurs für Algebra und am ersten Tag sah ihn Malcom immer wieder an und zuckte mit dem Schultern. Nach der Stunde kam er auf Dudley zu und sagte, „Yo, Big D. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was abgesoffen ist." Dann lief er davon. Das war fast noch dümmer als jedes Problem in Dudleys Mathebuch.

Dudley konnte in dem Moment nicht viel tun – er musste es in fünf Minuten zu Biologie in den vierten Stock schaffen, was selbst für jemanden, der in guter körperlicher Form war, lächerlich war. Aber für Dudley eine anstrengende Trainingseinheit. Vor dem Boxen war es viel schlimmer gewesen, aber es war immer noch Training. Er hatte bereits mit Coach White geübt. Im Grunde hatte er _schon wieder_ eine Vorhaltung über gesundes Essen bekommen und dann _noch eine_ Vorhaltung, weil Dudley nicht zu der Krankenschwester gegangen war, als es ihm gesagt worden war. Der Coach ließ ihn zwanzig Kniebeugen und dreißig Liegestützen machen und ließ ihn dann in der vollen Turnhalle den Boxsack benutzen. Das war der Teil, den Dudley am liebsten hatte. Auf die Kacke hauen.

Als Dudley in den dritten Stock kam, war sein Hemd bereits mit Schweiß getränkt und er schnaufte schwer. Er hielt an, um zu Atem zu kommen und lehnte am Geländer.

„Der ist so fett, der kann nicht mal richtig die Treppe hochgehen", erklärte irgendein Kind seinem Freund, als sie vorbei liefen.

Dudley ignorierte sie und sah auf die Uhr. Er war schon zu spät.

--

„Weißt du, Dudley, ich hab dir diese ganzen Sachen nicht nur erzählt, um an dir herumzunörgeln", seufzte Schwester Higgs, als Dudley auf _noch_ einer Waage stand und es war erst der dritte Schultag. „Du hast dich letztes Jahr die ganze Zeit so gut gemacht und du hattest _fast_ ein zu verantwortendes Gewicht-"

Dudley schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hab nicht mal so viel zugenommen-"

„Aber du _hast_ zugenommen, Dudley. Und auch nicht nur ein Kilo. Fast _Fünfzehn._ Gut jetzt, steig 'runter." Sie schrieb sein neues Gewicht auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Bist du wenigstens trotzdem bei der Diät geblieben?"

„_JA!"_, schnappte Dudely.

„Meine Güte, du musst mich nicht anmaulen. Ich hab's dir schon einmal gesagt, ich mache nur meinen Job!" Sie rollte mit den Augen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Notizen. „Was hast du normalerweise gefrühstückt?"

„Haferbrei", sagte Dudley niedergeschlagen.

„Mit Zucker, nehme ich an?"

„Nee, Mum hat mich nicht _gelassen!"_ Dudley blickte finster. „Nur Haferbrei. Bisschen Obst." Er erschauderte.

Die Krankenschwester unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Gut dann, Dudley. Das klingt gut. Hat dir deine Mum diese gerösteten Kleieflocken gekauft, die ich ihr empfohlen habe?"

„Jaah. Die schmecken aber wie Scheiße", antwortete Dudley.

„Das ist aber Scheiße, die gut für dich ist, Dudley", sagte sie liebenswürdig, ungerührt von seiner Ausdrucksweise, da sie ihn schon kannte, seit er elf war. „Und zum Mittagessen?"

Dudley sagte auswendig auf, was er gegessen hatte, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken: „Karotten, Salat, belegte Brote-"

„Mit Weizenbrot?"

„JA." Dudley kickte den Boden. „Wir haben auf Sie _gehört._ Sie müssen mich nicht immer wieder so viele verdammte Sachen fragen!"

„Ich habe deine Eltern schon kontaktiert-"

„Was? Na, was hat Mum gesagt?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Sie hat mir dasselbe gesagt, wie du gerade, bis darauf, dass du vergessen hast, zu erwähnen, dass du letzte Woche eine Attacke hattest. Das ist ein Verhalten, das dich einiges kosten wird, Dudley!"

„Sie hat Ihnen _was_ erzählt?"

Schwester Higgs seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich an letztes Jahr, die Begriffe, die wir durchgegangen sind? Kontrolle, gute Lebensmittel, gesunde Fette, _Fressattacken?_ Das ist, was du laut deinen Eltern tust, wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hast, du isst, isst und isst."

Dudley errötete und zuckte die Achseln. „Jah, und?"

„Und _hattest du eine_ oder _nicht?"_

„Jah, hatte ich. Was soll's."

„Warum?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Weil ich hungrig war."

Sie schnaubte. „Sonst nichts? Steckte da irgendetwas dahinter? Stress?"

„Gott, Sie lassen mich wie ein Mädchen klingen."

„Es ist nichts weibliches daran, gestresst oder traurig zu sein! Ich wünschte, du könntest das verstehen. Du musst daran denken, was ich dir gesagt habe! Wenn du jemals den Drang bekommst, so zu essen, musst du einen Spaziergang machen. Oder schwimmen gehen. Oder irgendetwas körperliches machen. Das lässt dein bedrückendes Gefühl abnehmen – das wird es wirklich."

„Schau'n Sie", grunzte Dudley, „kann ich _gehn?"_

Sie machte ein Geräusch, als ob sie versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. „Schön. Du wirst einmal die Woche bei mir vorbeikommen, um uns mit dem Fortschritt auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Und du wirst zum Boxtraining gehen."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Wie es letztes Jahr entschieden wurde, wirst du ab nächsten Dienstag festgelegte Sondermahlzeiten bekommen. Du kannst sie in meinem Büro abholen."

Dudley ging in sogar noch schlechterer Stimmung, denn als er vom Coach geschimpft worden war. Er wusste, was er von den „Sondermahlzeiten" zu erwarten hatte: winzig kleine Portionen von konservierten Erbsen und grünen Bohnen, geschmacklosen weißen Fisch und braunen Reis. Er würde jeden Abend ausgehungert sein, genau wie letztes Jahr.

--

Sich mit Piers das Zimmer zu teilen, war seltsamer als seltsam. Dudley verschloss einfach seinen Mund und sagte kein Wort. Sobald er nach dem Abendessen hereinkam, ging er immer sofort auf seine Seite des Zimmers und hörte mit seinen Kopfhörern Musik. Piers war entweder aus dem Zimmer oder machte Hausaufgaben, ebenso Kopfhörer tragend. Das warf bei Dudley die Frage auf, wie sie überhaupt erst jemals Freunde gewesen waren.

Eines Morgens jedoch stand Dudley um fünf auf und begann auf die Tür zuzugehen, um eine Dusche zu nehmen.

„Training?"

Dudley drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Piers lag auf seinen Armen aufgestützt im Bett, übernächtigt und offensichtlich immer noch halb schlafend.

„Hä?", blaffte Dudley.

„Gehst du zum Training mit Coach White? Der is' so ein Arsch", gähnte Piers.

„Jah, _tu_ ich", sagte Dudley trotzig und setzte seinen Weg aus der Tür hinaus fort. Das war das Meiste, was sie in der ganzen Woche zueinander gesagt hatten. Er dachte sich, wenn Piers aufwachte, würde ihm sein Fehler auffallen und er würde wieder an den Deal denken.

--

Am ersten Unterrichtstag hatte Dudleys Englischlehrerin verlangt, dass er zum Nachhilfestützpunkt geht. Er war nicht mehr so langsam im Lesen wie vorher, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, jemals den Stoff zu lesen und fiel bei Tests immer durch. Die Englischlehrerin, Miss Hunt, war neu und ziemlich attrackitv, also dachte Dudley sich, dass er es einmal probierte. Aber als er endlich den Mut aufbrachte, dort hinzugehen, merkte er, dass die Nachhilfelehrer Colin Bard und all seine Freunde waren. Umgehend lief Dudley hinaus. Es gab keine Chance in der Hölle, dass er _die_ fragte, ihm zu helfen. Er sah vor denen schon dumm genug aus.

--

In der zweiten Schulwoche packte Dudley Malcom am Kragen, als er das Klassenzimmer verließ.

„Was zur Hölle tust du?", stotterte Malcom. „Lasslos!"

„Sag mir, warum ihr Scheiße verbreitet!", verlangte Dudley, den Jungen fest im Griff haltend.

Mehrere Leute im Korridor blieben stehen, um zu starren.

„Keiner hat irgendeine Scheiße verbreitet, Dudley! Lass _los_ – ich werd' das Dennis erzählen-"

„Dennis hat mich _nie_ verprügelt und du _weißt es_ – also hör auf _Scheiße_ zu labern-" Dudley verstärkte seinen Griff.

„KÄMPFT! KÄMPFT! KÄMPFT!", begann die kleine Menge zu rufen.

„Wenigstens zieht MD keine Show ab!", verkündete Malcom würgend. „Du hast alle mögliche Scheiße von uns fern gehalten! Ich mein', warum kannst du das über Sarah nicht einfach zugeben? Sie muss wieder auf die Alternativschule gehen, wegen dir! Es ist nicht, als wär' es etwas, was du verstecken kannst, Dudley!"

Dudley gab Malcom mit einem Stoß frei. „Ich _sagte,_ ich hab ihr einen _Scheißdreck_ angetan!", schrie er.

„Was soll das Ganze?", schrie Master Pax, der Mathelehrer.

„Nichts!", sagte Malcom mürrisch. „Dudley hat versucht-"

„HAB ICH NICHT-"

„Tatsächlich, Master Pax, hat Malcom Conner, einmal in seinem Leben, eine richtige Antwort gegeben", sagte eine Stimme von der Seite. „Dursley hat angefangen. Es war mir zumindest möglich, _dies_ klar zu erkennen, trotz dem schrecklichen Gebrauch der englischen Sprache, der darauf folgte."

Dudley verspürte den Drang, sich selbst gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Danke, Colin", sagte der Lehrer. „Wisst ihr, ich vergesse immer, warum ich den Sommer so sehr liebe. Und dann komme ich zurück nach Smeltings." Er schickte Dudley ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln. „Sie haben natürlich sehr früh im Spiel einen schlechten Start, Dursley. Vielleicht mögen Sie Ihre Handlungen überdenken, bevor Ihr Temperament die Kontrolle über Sie übernimmt-"

„ICH HAB KEIN Temperament!", schrie Dudley, der rot im Gesicht wurde.

„_Temperament_ weist darauf hin, dass eine Person Schwierigkeiten darin, ihren Ärger und ihre Wut zu verstecken, hat und diese auf unreife Weise auslebt, manchesmal mündlich und manchesmal körperlich. Temperament zu haben bedeutet, dass die fragliche Person oft schreit, wütend wird, aufgebracht werden kann oder reizbar ist", zitierte Colin cool. „Also, _doch,_ Dursley, du _hast_ Temperament."

„Verpiss dich", befahl Dudley.

„Ich schreibe Sie auf", blaffte Master Pax, „und wenn das nicht funktioniert, werde ich nach Ihnen Ausschau halten und ich werde sicherstellen, dass Sie bestraft werden, Dursley-"

„Sie werden schon sehen, ob's mir was ausmacht! Mein Dad wird Sie einfach anrufen!", antwortete Dudley.

„Oh, glauben Sie mir, ich _weiß._ Aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie hier die Hölle auslösen können-"

„ER hat die Scheiße ANGEFANGEN!", beklagte sich Dudley und zeigte auf Malcom.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Dursley", sagte der kleine Mann streng. „Und machen Sie Ihre Hausaufgabe _rechtzeitig_ fertig."

Dudley schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, als er ging. Der kleine Auflauf löste sich auf, aber Malcom und Colin blieben unbewegt stehen.

„Eine Streiterei, hm?", fragte sich Colin laut mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Das ist allzu brilliant."

„Er ist nicht mehr bei uns", sagte Malcom verstimmt, als er zurückwich und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nie im Leben, keine Chance."

„Sprich mich nicht an, du Trottel!", sagte Colin angewidert. „Jedenfalls wird es interessant für mich, zu sehen wie du ohne deine kleinen Kameraden überlebst, Wal. Du bist nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich."

„Wenn du irgendwas versuchst, werd' ich dich k.o. schlagen", drohte Dudley, „Ich werd' dir verdammt nochmal deine dürren, kleinen Arme ausreißen-"

Colin wich zurück, aber sein Gesicht blieb ruhig. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich Master Pax ziemlich nahe stehe, genau wie jedem anderen Lehrer auf dieser Schule und es macht mir nichts aus, ein Verräter zu sein, Dursley."

„Du hast mich nie verpfiffen", knurrte Dudley, „du hast Angst-"

„_Angst_ ist ein ausländischer Begriff dafür, wie ich mich dir gegenüber fühle. Verschlage mich; ich bitte dich", sagte er beständig.

Dudley verengte die Augen. „Ich hab keine Lust." Er drehte sich weg und ging langsam davon.

„Geh schon, ruf' Dad und Mami an, aber sei dir bewusst, dass dieses Jahr anders sein wird, Dursley!"

_'Du weißt nicht mal die Hälfte davon'_, dachte Dudley verdrießlich. Wenn er zaubern könnte wie Harry, würde er sich definitiv von hier weg wünschen.

* * *


	16. drink me

**AN:** Sollte ich mir einen Moment dafür nehmen, zu sagen wie unglaublich gut Harry Melling Dudley in _„Der Orden des Phönix"_ dargestellt hat? Endlich war er eine Bedrohung, hatte einen Charakter, einiges an Tiefe und hat mich sehr stolz gemacht, mein Kostüm zu tragen. Bis darauf... dass ich wollte, dass Sarah auftaucht! Ha ha. Melling hat mich zutiefst inspiriert; was er abgeliefert hat, war total anders, als ich erwartet hatte, aber so _angesagt._ Ich habe den Film geliebt-- wenn ihr ihn noch nicht gesehen habt, LOS!

Dieses Kapitel ist voller kleiner Schnipsel. Im Wesentlichen wollte ich eine grundlegende Vorstellung davon geben, wie Dudley sein Leben auf Smeltings angeht. Jedenfalls, SCHREIBT REVIEWS! Bitte! Nochmals, Charaktere, die ihr nicht erkennt, sind meine und Clarice ist ronwheezyrox's.

* * *

**Kapitel Sechzehn: Drink Me**

* * *

„_Dudley. Dudley, das ist für dich..."_ Da war ein großer Geburtstagskuchen mit hellblauem, weichem Zuckerguss, Dudley konnte die Stimmen von Leuten, die er kannte, _Happy Birthday, lieber Dudley_ singen hören, aber er konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen.

„_Ich mach gar nichts!"_, beharrte Harry plötzlich. Und es wurde sehr dunkel. Sie rannten, der Himmel veränderte sich.

„_Wer ist Cedric?"_, hörte Dudley seine eigene Stimme sagen.

_Happy Birthday, lieber Dudley, Happy Birthday to you!_

„_Dein Freund?"_

Piers stand da, bleich, auf Dudleys Türschwelle. Sie waren zehn Jahre alt, kicherten und schubsten sich, Piers schlief bei ihm-

Harry hämmerte an seine Schranktür; Dudley konnte ihn unter der Treppe hören und begann zu weinen.

„_Dudders, nicht weinen-"_

„_Aber Mami, ich will da nicht auch runter gesteckt werden!"_

„_Nur böse Jungen werden bestraft-"_

_Happy Birthday to you..._

„_Hat er gesagt, du siehst aus wie ein Schwein, dem man beigebracht hat, auf den Hinterbeinen zu laufen? Das ist aber nicht frech, Dud, das ist die Wahrheit."_

Sarah war auch im Haus, ruhig lächelnd bis ihre Augen sich weiteten und sie fast tot aussah, auf dem Boden lag und sich beim Höhepunkt hin- und herschüttelte. Harrys grausames Hämmern an seinen Schrank ging in denselben Takt über. Sarah hatte unter Dudley einen Orgasmus und die Happy Birthdays hörten auf.

Es gab keine Sarah. Es gab keinen Harry. Es gab nur eine dunkle Gasse in einem wirbelndem Strudel und Dudley lag nach Atem ringend auf dem Asphalt.

Mit Anlauf rollte Dudley herum und weckte sich dadurch auf. Er war schweißgebadet, sein Herz hämmerte. _'Es war nur ein Albtraum'_, dachte er, als er seine Augen auf das Dunkel einstellte. Es war 4:18 Uhr, nur ungefähr eine Stunde, bevor er zum Training gehen musste.

Er stöhnte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Gesicht ab, als er die durchnässten Decken abwarf. Quer durch das Zimmer konnte er Piers ruhig und leise, flach auf dem Rücken schlafen hören. Dudley gähnte kräftig und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite. Wenn diese Sache so weiter ging, würde er genauso ein Freak wie Harry sein, der die ganze Zeit im Schlaf schrie und herumzickte.

Er erkannte, dass er nicht mehr wieder einschlafen würde, da er noch immer von den Bildern aus diesem lebhaften Traum erschüttert war, also kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett und machte sich zu den Duschen auf.

--

„Dann noch drei", befahl Kenneth Kraus.

„_Ohhh!"_, beschwerte sich Dudley, dessen Sicht verschwamm, und balancierte sein Gewicht auf einen dicken Arm, als er sich in eine Liegestütze hinunterbeugte.

Kenneth grinste. Er war siebzehn, einer der älteren Schüler in der Mannschaft. „Du kannst das schaffen, kleiner Big D", sagte er, „und wenn nicht werde ich dich einfach in dem Moment, wenn du vom Boden weg kommst, stoßen müssen-"

„Ha _ha_", grunzte Dudley und drückte sich hoch, 'runter, hoch, 'runter, _'nur noch einmal...'_ Sobald er fühlte wie seine Brust sich dem Boden näherte, atmete er aus und ließ sich darauf fallen, als ob er tot wäre. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Albtraum, aber er schüttelte das gruselige Gefühl ab. „Kann ich jetzt schlafen?"

„Werd' nicht verrückt, D", rief Kenneth aus. „Du bist über den Sommer nicht _so_ viel dicker geworden, du kannst verdammt gut aufstehen und noch zehn Runden drehen. Anordnung vom Coach", zuckte er die Achseln.

Umgehend tat Dudley, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es viel einfacher, älteren Schülern zu gehorchen, als Lehrern und Gleichaltrigen. Ältere Schüler machten ihm nicht so viel aus, selbst obwohl sie ihm ziemlich oft die Hölle heiß machten. Es geschah auf eine andere Art; eine _coolere_ Art. Als er letztes Jahr dem Team beigetreten war, war seine Gang zuerst irgendwie mutlos gewesen, als ob sie zu leiten seine einzige Bestimmung wäre. Aber hier konnte Dudley in eine vollkommen andere Rolle schlüpfen. Die Jungs nannten ihn 'Kleiner Big D' und Kenneth sagte manchmal, Dudley sei wie ein 'großer kleiner Bruder', in Anbetracht dessen, dass er der jüngste des Haufens, jedoch in der höchsten Gewichtsklasse war. Sie ärgerten ihn gewaltig, aber er hatte viel zum Erfolg des Teams beigetragen. Dudley fühlte sich erwachsen und cool, weil er so viele ältere Schüler kannte.

„Jedenfalls, wie war denn dein Sommer?", schrie Kenneth durch die Sporthalle, als Dudley seine Turnschuhe auf den Boden hämmerte.

„Ach, du weißt schon", keuchte Dudley, „einfach toll! Deiner?"

„Jaah, auch", schrie Kenneth, „hab meistens mein Mädel gesehen. Hast du 'ne Freundin, Kleiner Big D?" Er sah amüsiert aus.

Weil er dies nicht erwartet hatte, stoppte Dudley abrupt auf seiner Bahn, was seine Turnschuhe quietschen ließ. Er zuckte schwer schnaufend mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr", antwortete er und rannte weiter._'Vergiss sie einfach!'_, zwang er sich selbst.

Kenneth grinste und machte einen Haken auf das Klemmbrett vom Coach, als Dudley in der Sporthalle Runden drehte. „Hast sie abgeschreckt, Dudley?"

„Sowas ähnliches", bemerkte Dudley, als er vorbei rannte, seine Beine bewegten sich so schnell, dass sie juckten. _'Mehr wie, dass sie MICH abgeschreckt hat.'_

„Du kriegst ein anderes Mädchen", sagte Kenneth aufmunternd und kratzte sich die Schulter. „Besonders, wenn wir dich wieder voll trainiert haben. Kannst dir vorstellen, dieses Jahr eine Gewichtsklasse 'runter zu gehen oder bleibst du in der Gleichen?"

„Fuck, ganz bestimmt in der Gleichen bleiben. Das ist hart genug."

Kenneth lachte. „Ich versteh' dich schon."

„Ich muss was trinken", sagte Dudley spontan, blieb stehen und ging auf die Doppeltüren zu.

„Nein, du kannst nicht aufhör-"

„Versuch doch mich-"

„Dudley, _Scheiße,_ du musst alles am Stück machen, du hast schon zwei Pausen gemacht und der Coach hat mir gesagt, dir _keine_ zu geben..."

„Hey, ich muss-"

„Du musst zuhören, das musst du tun. Deine Einstellung hat uns letztes Jahr fast in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und wir werden nicht-"

Dudley drehte sich mit rotem Gesicht herum. „Ich hab _gewonnen._ Ich hab die verfickte Meisterschaft für Smeltings und _alle_ euch alle _gewonnen._ Ihr solltet euch bei mir bedanken. Ich hab _gewonnen."_

„Tja, woo hoo, gut gemacht", sagte der Junge fast bissig, „aber du musst konzentriert bleiben – ich weiß, dass du denkst, du bist ein Geschenk Gottes, aber du musst dich benehmen wie der Rest von uns!" Kenneth starrte ihn an. „Noch neun Stück, Dursley."

Dudley zog fast eine Schnute, erinnerte sich aber dann daran, dass das nichts war, das er vor einem der älteren Jungs machen sollte – es war manchmal schwer, ordentlich im Kopf zu behalten, welche Reaktionen er benutzen sollte. Ohne etwas zu sagen starrte er finster und fuhr mit dem Laufen fort.

--

„Du hast noch kein Gewicht verloren", bemerkte die Krankenschwester, die sich Dudleys Gewicht notierte, „aber ich kann sehen, dass es sich bereits umgewandelt hat."

Dudley stöhnte. Er fühlte sich ehrlich, als ob, egal wohin er sich in der Schule wandte, irgendjemand irgendetwas über ihn aufschrieb, als ob sie alle in Geheimnisse eingeweiht waren, die er nicht kannte.

„Freu dich!", sagte sie fröhlich, „wenn du dein Training so durchhältst wie letztes Jahr, wirst du im Handumdrehen schlank werden."

„Schlank werden? _Jaah"_, sagte er.

„Sei nicht so _entmutigt_, Dudley. Du hast es letztes Jahr ziemlich gut hinbekommen, nicht dass du eine Wahl gehabt hättest" - sie lächelte gekünstelt, seiner Meinung nach ziemlich gemein - „willst du all dieselben Peinlichkeiten _wirklich_ durchmachen?"

„Hä?", grunzte er, als er schweren Fußes von der Waage stieg.

„Dudley, du warst letztes Jahr in _Gefahr._ Erinnerst du dich?! Wir konnten dich nicht einmal mit einer Schuluniform ausstatten! Du willst nicht, dass das wieder so wird, oder?"

Dudley versuchte auszusehen, als wäre er nicht betroffen und zuckte mit den Schultern. In der Tat, es _war_ erniedrigend gewesen, gesagt zu bekommen, dass er seine eigenen Hosen tragen musste, weil die Schule keine Hosen in seiner Größe führte. _Ja,_ es war demütigend gewesen, sogar noch mehr hevorzustechen und es war absolut Scheiße auf einer fett- und zuckerreduzierten Diät zu sein, worüber sich sogar noch _mehr_ lustig gemacht worden war, nicht nur durch seine Klassenkameraden, sondern dann im Sommer durch Harry. Sie hatte recht. Es war peinlich. Es war mehr als peinlich. Aber niemand brauchte zu wissen, dass er das auch dachte.

Higgs schüttelte über sein Scheitern emotional zu werden den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er begann sie verrückt zu machen, egal wie sehr sie versuchte nett zu wirken. „Jedenfalls", schnappte sie, „noch wichtiger ist, dass es ein Gesundheitsrisiko ist und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du gern etwas Nützliches zu Stande bringen würdest, bevor du stirbst, also solltest du am Besten daran arbeiten abzunehmen, sonst kann ich dir nichts versprechen, Dudley!"

Er blinzelte sie an. „Sagen Sie mir, dass ich sterbe?"

„Das _wirst_ du, wenn du das nicht ernst nimmst!", rief sie die Hände in die Luft werfend aus. „Wie lange wird es noch _dauern?_ Ich hab es dir letztes Jahr gesagt! Fettleibigkeit erhöht das Risiko von Herzversagen, Herzinfarkten-"

„Ich _weiß!"_, knurrte Dudley zurück. „Ich weiß! Ich WEISS! ICH WEISS!" Er lachte kurz, um sein Unbehagen zu verstecken, als sein Gesicht rot wurde. „Ich hab Ihnen letztes Mal zugehört, _ich versteh' schon._ Ich hab VERSUCHT abzunehmen, aber dann... Sie wissen schon..." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es war irgendwie ein schlechter Sommer. Und 'ne Zeit lang war wirklich alles egal."

Schwester Higgs Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mein'", fügte Dudley knapp hinzu. „Aber ich hab's ehrlich versucht, ich hab nicht absichtlich... wieder zugenommen, hab ich wirklich nicht und jah, ich will mich ändern, aber-", er zuckte erneut die Achseln und wandte sich ab, kam sich dabei sehr blöd vor, als ob er gerade vor ihr geweint hätte. Es war still. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah, dass sie sich auf eine traurige Art und Weise auf die Lippe biss und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh _Dudley"_, sagte die Schwester ruhig, „es ist mir egal, was die anderen, die hier arbeiten, sagen... Und du wirst mich wirklich dafür hassen, aber...", sie seufzte. „Du versuchst so ein böser Kerl zu sein, aber tatsächlich bist du einfach ein riesiger Liebling."

Er starrte sie an. Das hatte er absolut definitiv nicht erwartet. Er dachte, Higgs verabscheute ihn und ertrug ihn nur, weil sie die Vorzeigefrau der Schule für gesundes Verhalten sein sollte. „Sie denken, ich bin ein was?", fragte er langsam, selbst obwohl er sie völlig gut verstanden hatte.

Ohne Warnung schritt sie zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm eine sehr rasche Umarmung um seine Mitte. Er stand unbewegt da, ein wenig verwirrt, bis sie sich von ihm trennte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Wenn du es dir in den Kopf setzt, Dudley, wirst du es einfach gut hinbekommen. Nur...", hörte sie mitten im Satz auf und seuzte erneut.

„Was? Nur was?"

„Hör auf zu versuchen, solchen Terror zu verbreiten", lächelte sie. „Es ist vielleicht deine Verteidigung, aber es ist nicht gesund."

„Ist _überhaupt_ was gesund?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Ja, jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Dein Abendessen. Es ist auf dem Tisch da hinten."

Er schloss mit ihr Blickkontakt und aus irgendeinem Grund fingen sie beide an zu lachen. Er hörte jedoch abrupt mit dem Lachen auf und runzelte stattdessen die Stirn und lief in den hinteren Teil ihres Büros. „_Eklig,_ woll'n Sie mir sagen, dass ich das essen soll?", fragte er, als er auf das, was ein sehr feuchter Stapel grüner Bohnen und nacktes Hühnerfleisch zu sein schien, hinunterstarrte. Dennoch war er am Verhungern.

„Leider, ja. Du kannst es hier aufwärmen wie du es letztes Jahr gemacht hast und es mit runter in die Cafeteria nehmen", sagte sie noch immer leicht auf diese freundliche Art lächelnd.

„Oh", sagte er. „Eigentlich..." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht. „Könnt' ich es einfach hier drin essen?" _'Wenn sie mich fragt warum, werd' ich einfach sagen, dass ich keine Lust hab, wieder nach unten zu gehen. Ich werd' 'nen Anschiss kriegen, weil ich faul bin, aber das ist besser als wenn sie wüsste, dass sich dieses Jahr bisher niemand zu mir gesetzt hat.'_

Sie nichte langsam. „Ich denke, das ist in Ordnung."

--

„Diddylein? Wie geht es dir?"

Dudley lehnte an der Wand im vorderen Korridor und wickelte sich das Telefonkabel um die großen Finger. „Gut."

„Wirklich? Dein Vater und ich haben uns _solche_ Sorgen gemacht-"

„Jetzt, hör auf, Mum. Es ist okay. Es ist gut", sagte Dudley ihr laut. Ein paar vorbeilaufende Kinder blieben stehen, um zu starren und er blickte sie finster an, bis sie weg liefen.

„Du hast nie meinen Brief beantwortet, Dudley-"

„Schau, Mum. _Entschuldigung,_ aber ich war echt beschäftigt."

„Mrs. Higgs hat gesagt, dass du große Vorschritte mit deiner – deiner _Gesundheit_ machst."

„Jah, es läuft ziemlich gut. Ich bin bereit für die Saison und alles. Ich bin sicher, Dad wird das wissen wollen."

Seine Mutter klang aufgeregt: „Oh, Dudley, ich bin so stolz!"

Er gab keine Antwort.

„Wie geht es Piers, Dudders?"

Er schluckte seinen Speichel und fühlte wie sich sein Magen senkte. „Gut, warum?"

„Mrs. Polkiss schien über sein Verhalten neulich ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein – sie hat mir erzählt, dass er sehr deprimiert war, bevor die Schule anfing. Also ist er in Ordnung?"

_'Deprimiert?'_, dachte Dudley. „Äh, ich _schätze_, es geht ihm gut!", sagte er ihr.

„Ach, Jungs", sagte sie liebenswürdig. „Ich wette, ihr zwei bleibt immer die ganze Nacht über auf!"

Dudley grunzte. Er und Piers hatten keine richtige Unterhaltung mehr gehabt, seit jenem Tag, als Piers gesagt hatte, dass er eine Schwuchtel war. Dudley kapierte es immer noch nicht. Er wollte seinen alten besten Freund zurück. Er wollte _irgendjemanden_, aber er sagte sich, dass er ohne alle besser dran wäre.

„Gib nur immer deine Hausaufgaben ab", gluckste sie. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen!"

„Jah, Mum", sagte er knapp, „okay."

--

„Klar hattest du ihn unten, Dursley, aber deine Technik war komplett _verwischt!"_, sagte Coach White laut.

Dudley errötete, da seine Mannschaftskameraden alle in Hörweite waren. „Jah, tja, wenigstens hab ich ihn besiegt", wiederholte er immer wieder in seinem gewöhnlichen schikanierenden, großspurigen Tonfall. „Ich hab ihn besiegt, oder nicht?"

„Wenn du ein Nahkämpfer wirst, dann _musst_ du dich schneller bewegen – ich werde dich nicht wieder von einer anderen Schule wegen übler Spielweise foulen lassen wie letztes Jahr – nichts _hinterhältiges!"_

„Es war nicht hinterhältig", behauptete Dudley, „ich hab ihm nur gezeigt, wer der Boss is'-"

„Nun es hat uns letztes Jahr fast die Meisterschaft gekostet und es hat dich heute deinen Kampf gekostet. Du kannst außerhalb des Rings so oft ein Schläger sein wie du willst, aber hier befolgst du _meine_ Regeln", spie der Coach feierlich.

„TU ICH!", platzte Dudley heraus, stapfte aus dem Büro vom Coach und knallte seine Faust in die Tür als er ging. Hinter sich konnte er die älteren Schüler über seine Reaktion kichern hören.

„Das hier ist nicht der Spielplatz, Dursley", brüllte Coach White.

--

Es war fast Februar und obwohl er niemanden außer seiner Boxmannschaft zum Herumhängen hatte, war Dudley nicht halb so wütend auf die Schule, als er es zu Beginn des Jahres gewesen war. Er hatte mehr Muskeln aufgebaut und seine Diät beibehalten. Obwohl er immer noch Big D war, war sein Gewicht solider und er war fähig, die Treppen ohne so viele Probleme hochzusteigen. Auch hatte er nicht ein Kind verprügelt oder sogar einen Streit gehabt! Im Grunde ging er der Gang aus dem Weg und sie hielten sich von ihm fern, insbesondere Dennis, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn mied wie die Pest.

Von außerhalb betrachtet, schien die Gang wirklich unausstehlich. Er vermisste nichts an Malcom, Gordon oder Dennis. Er war vollkommen froh, dass sie nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens waren. Er machte immer noch geselliges Trinken mit der Boxmannschaft, wenn er konnte, hatte aber seit dem Sommer kein Gras geraucht. Es war nicht so, als ob er gar nichts mehr davon mochte, aber es interessierte ihn einfach nicht.

Eines Abends kam Dudley zum Abendessen in das Büro der Krankenschwester und sie lächelte ihn an, als sie von ihrem Schreibtisch aufstand. „Das ist für dich mit der Post gekommen – weil du in der Sporthalle warst, haben sie ihn mir hoch geschickt-"

„Oh", sagte er knapp und griff danach.

„Manieren, Manieren!", scherzte sie.

„_Bitte?"_, fragte er gewieft.

„Er gehört dir", bemerkte sie und warf ihm ihn zu. „Ich muss an einer Lehrerversammlung teilnehmen, also werde ich dich morgen wiegen, in Ordnung?"

„Okay", sagte Dudley, der den Brief packte und anstarrte. Er konnte die Handschrift nicht erkennen und da stand kein Name über der Absenderadresse. Der Umschlag war pink. Er legte ihn einen Moment zur Seite um seinen Fisch, Reis und seine Karotten aufzuwärmen, welche alle widerlich nach altem Müll rochen. Trotzdem würde er nehmen, was er bekommen konnte. Die Mittagessen hatten aus Sellerie und Salaten bestanden und Frühstück war wie gewöhnlich Haferbrei, Grapefruit und manchmal Toast.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann, Dudley." Sie ging aus der Tür davon.

„Okay", wiederholte er. Die Mikrowelle piepte und er nahm das Essen heraus, setzte sich an den hinteren Tisch und schaufelte sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund. Er riss den Umschlag auf und zog ein Stück Papier von einem Schulblock heraus. Sofort wurde ihm schlecht.

_An Dudley:_

_Wenn ich genug sag das es mir Leid tut, würdest du mir glauben? Ich weiß das ich dich angelogen hab, aber ehrlich, du hast auch gelogen, und ich war verletzt. Sehr verletzt. Aber trotzdem tut es mir so Leid._

_Wenn deine Kumpels deswegen scheiße sind, kannst du sagen das es alles meine Schuld war. Die haben mich gefragt was du mir angetan hast und ich hab gesagt, ich wills ihnen nicht sagen. Die haben mich gefragt ob du mich vergewaltigt hast. Ich hab nicht ja gesagt aber ich hab auch nicht nein gesagt. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen es bedeutet so viel!_

_Ja, die haben dir vielleicht erzählt das ich wieder auf der alternativ Schule bin. Mum sagt ich hab „psychische Probleme" und das ich „durcheinaner" bin. Ich geh zu ungefähr zwei Psychologen. Du würdest lachen wie dumm die sind. Die denken die kennen mich._

_Ich schätze viele Mädchen machen was ich gemacht hab. Wenn sie ihren Freund lieben, wollen sie so sehr ein Baby damit er bei ihnen bleibt und ich hab das mit dir gemacht. Ich wollte dich sehr. Sogar obwohl das Zeug was du gemacht hast mich nicht glücklich gemacht hat. Trotzdem weiß ich das du ein guter Junge bist, und du bist immer HEISS xoxoxox! Aber vielleicht hätte ich keine Lügen erzählen sollen damit du bei mir bleibst. Meine Psychologin heißt Melinda, sie hat mir gesagt das ich dir diesen Brief schreiben soll um zu erklären wie es ist._

_Ich will das du mich zurück nimmst. Ich hoff wenn wir uns im Sommer treffen, kannst du mir das sagen. (sie weiß nicht das ich das zu dem Brief dazugetan hab) Aber Dudley, ich liebe dich wirklich._

_Wie gehts dir?_

_Schreib bitte zurück und lass mich deine Antworten hören, okay?_

_In Liebe,_

_SARAH_

Dudley holte tief Luft. Er knitterte den Brief wild zu einem engen kleinen Ball zusammen.

Dann zog er ihn wieder auseinander und las ihn mit einem sehr panischen Gefühl noch einmal. Er las ihn wieder. Und er las ihn nochmals wieder. _'Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?'_, dachte er außer sich. Sie _wusste_, dass seine Freunde dachten, er hätte sie vergewaltigt! Und sie hatte es nicht _abgestritten!?_ Und sie wollte ihn _zurück?_ Einerseits warf er ihr das nicht vor, aber andererseits fragte er sich, warum sie ihm überhaupt _schreiben_ sollte, geschweige denn danach fragen, ihn noch einmal wirklich zu sehen! Dudley verstand Mädchen nicht!

Oder vielleicht verstand er nur Sarah nicht. Dies war ein bisschen weniger riesig für eine Behauptung, aber trotzdem, Sarah machte ihm nun Angst. Sie war nicht nur eine süße, kleine Bohnenstange auf hohen Absätzen. Sie hatte geschickt und heftig mit ihm gespielt. Und jetzt hatte sie ihm im Grunde ordentlich den Bauch aufgeschlitzt. Er wusste nicht was an ihr war, das ihn sich so paranoid fühlen ließ. Er fühlte sich nicht gerade machtlos, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie sei gefährlich und dass sie die Grenze überschritten hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er sie immer noch als _heiß_ in Erinnerung hatte, machte es jedoch verwirrend.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie in den Raum klapperte und damit kämpfte, ihren rot- und schwarzkarierten Rock hinunterzuziehen, ihr langes schwarzes Haar über die Schulter warf. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Zunge ihren Innenschenkel probierte, er erinnerte sich, Nase und Stirn ihr Bein hinunter laufen zu lassen, mit dem Mund ihre Brüste zu berühren, sich über ihr zu halten und vor und zurück zu bewegen, Schweiß in seinem Nacken anzusammeln, als sie ihre langen Nägel durch die dichte Haarschicht schob, die ihm gegelt in die Stirn hing, ihre schmale Figur aufwärts schob, um ihn zu unterstützen. All diese Gedanken waren damit verflochten, wie er sie niederschlug, mit ihrem Weinen, ihrer verlaufenden Wimperntusche, ihrem aufgebrachten Kreischen, _warum törnte ihr Kreischen ihn jetzt an?_

_'Ich muss Sex haben müssen!'_, dachte Dudley verzweifelt. _'Nicht mit ihr-'_, sagte er sich, aber seine Leistengegend sagte ihm etwas anderes. _'Ist sie verrückt?'_ Er fragte sich, ob es allzu riskant wäre, wenn er Mum und Dad erzählte, dass irgendeine verrückte Schlampe ihn belästigte. Sarah zahlte es ihm vielleicht heim. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie bei Nummer Vier einbrach und versuchte ihn zu töten- _'Gott!'_, sagte er sich. _'Ich schau zu viel Fernsehn.'_

Alles in allem fühlte es sich schön an, dass jemand bei ihm sein wollte, selbst wenn er es nicht verdiente, dass sie ihm ihre unsterbliche Liebe schrieb und er ihre Liebe sicherlich nicht erwiderte. Es war alles sehr kompliziert. Und Dudley hasste es, wenn Dinge kompliziert wurden. Er zog es vor, während seiner eigenen Zeit einfache Dinge kompliziert zu machen!

_'Was soll ich Sarah sagen?'_, dachte er besorgt, aber er hatte keine Zeit, viel mehr zu denken, weil die Tür aufschwang.

Dudley starrte den kleinen Jungen, der eintrat, bestürzt an.

„Schwester Higgs?", konsultierte Colin Bard steif. „Ich brauche-", er wandte den Kopf und seine kühlen Augen fielen auf Dudley. „Also _dies_ ist, wohin du dich zu den Mahlzeiten verkriechst! Spaßig, ich dachte, du wärst in der Küche, bereits mit dem servierten Essen durch und auf der Suche nach Nachschlägen."

Dudley schnaubte. „Nein", sagte er finster. „Nicht so sehr."

Colin ging vorwärts, wobei sein kinnlanges braunes Haar vor und zurück flatterte. „Aber du _isst_ hier oben-"

„Jah", sagte Dudley und versuchte sein Essen schützend zu verstecken, er wollte nicht, dass Colin alles herausbekam, „schau, sie is' nicht da, sie is' in 'ner Versammlung-"

„Dursley, isst du da ein _vorausgeplantes_ Abendessen? Du machst _Witze!"_, rief Colin aus, dessen Augen sich aufhellten. „Oh, das ist _unbezahlbar –_ ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das _existiert!_ Und sieh mal, du hast deine kleine Nische für Gemüse und deine winzige Portion Stärke und Fett – das ist _großartig_ – aber ich muss sagen, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich Luft essen, diese Diät funktioniert bei dir nicht gut. Wie gewöhnlich."

„Alle sagen", began Dudley begriffstutzig und hörte dann mit rot werdenden Ohren mitten im Satz auf.

„Oh fahre _fort,_ Dursley, ich bin mir sicher, was du vorhast mir zu erzählen, ist bezaubernd-"

„Nichts!", blaffte Dudley. Er wollte, dass Colin verdammt nochmal verschwand. Teils wollte er dem kleinen Prüden das Gesicht einschlagen, aber er wollte ebenso einfach allein gelassen werden. „Nur, allen haben gesagt, dass es gut läuft-" Sobald diese Bemerkung seinen Mund verlassen hatte, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler war.

„Wie _wer_ zum Beispiel, Dudley? Die _Krankenschwester?_ Nun, hier ist eine Information: _Das_ ist ihr Beruf und wenn sie dich nicht auf diese Diät gesetzt hätte, wäre sie gekündigt worden, weil sie allen lehren soll wie man gesund und verantwortungsvoll isst, _verstehst du es nicht?_ Wenn du überhaupt abnimmst, wird sie das strahlende Exempel der Schule dafür sein, dass Wunder in der Tat _geschehen._ Und wenn das eintritt, werde ich völlig überrascht sein-"

„Ich _hab_ abgenommen!", knurrte Dudley.

„Wirklich? Das ist mir neu!", bemerkte Colin süffisant grinsend. „Du siehst immer noch wie dasselbe gigantische Schwein aus-"

Dudley verengte die Augen, sein Gesicht wurde mürrisch und finster. „Bard, du solltest besser verschwinden-"

„Oder _was, Dursley?_ Wirst du mich schlagen?" Colin lächelte, aber seine Stimme begann schrill zu werden. „Weil das alles ist, von dem du weißt _wie_ es geht? Du dummer Fettarsch, ich schwöre, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du jedes Jahr wieder in die Schule kommst und ebenso kann ich nicht glauben, dass du nicht aus der Boxmannschaft geworfen wurdest – Boxen ist ein ehrenhafter Sport und _dich_ dort draußen zu haben als wärst du irgendein Starathlet, hustend und schnaufend – ich kann nicht _glauben_, dass du dieses Turnier letztes Jahr gewonnen hast. Es gibt einfach _keine Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt._ Du hast nichts als Schlechtes für diese Schule getan und du wirst dafür _belohnt_, und hier bin ich, arbeite so hart ich kann und ich bekomme nicht einmal eine verfluchte Erwähnung in Surreys _Zeitung!_ Und da steht BIG D! Über die ganze Titelseite gepflastert!"

„Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem?" Dudley zog die Augenbrauen hoch... „Bist du neidisch?"

„Neidisch?", bemerkte der dünne Junge mit einer Grimasse. „Auf _dich?_ Sieh dich an, Dursley! Du isst _allein!_ Deine kleinen Kameraden haben dich im Stich gelassen! Du hast den IQ eines Steines! Worauf sollte _ich_ bitte_ neidisch_ sein? Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht einmal so gut beim Boxen-"

„Äh, _doch bin ich!"_, sagte Dudley knapp. „Ich hab diesen Kerl letztes Jahr gegen die Kehle geschlagen, der-"

„Ist k.o. gegangen?", bot Bard an und lachte. „_Jaah,_ ich habe es _gehört. _Du denkst, du bist wirklich Etwas, nicht wahr? Nun, du bist nichts von dem, was du sagst, von einem Dasein als harter Gangster dazu überzugehen, _allein im Zimmer der Krankenschwester zu essen?_ Sieh dich an! Es gibt keine Leistung, die du erbracht hast, auf die du stolz sein solltest."

Dudleys Lippen öffneten sich ein bisschen bei den Worten des Jungen. „Fuck _doch_ es gibt-"

„Nein, gibt es nicht, Dursley, du unverständlicher Wal, sieh dich an! Du denkst, du bist wirklich _Irgendetwas, nicht wahr?"_, wiederholte er.

_'Das ist schlimmer als Harry!'_, dachte Dudley bei sich in Verwunderung. Es war genau als ob Colin gefoltert worden wäre, wie bei einer Kriegstaktik und dem Feind alles erzählte, was er über ihn dachte. Harry schien sich nur über Dudley lustig zu machen, wenn es absolut nichts besseres zu tun gab, aber Colin hatte immer eine Aufgabe daraus gemacht, eine Pflicht, eine grausame Angewohnheit. Außer _heute,_ er sah fast verrückt geworden aus. Dudley fragte sich, warum er immer sehr wütende, psychotische Leute anzuziehen schien.

„Könntest du einfach gehen?", fragte Dudley, dessen Gesicht sich heiß anfühlte, überdrüssig.

„Damit du dir in Frieden dein Gesicht ausstopfen kannst?", blaffte der Junge. „Sicher, Dursley, ich werde dich allein in deinem Elend schwelgen lassen, denke nur daran, du bist _nicht _klug, du bist _keine_ Bedrohung und überhaupt niemand _mag_ dich."

„Okay", sagte Dudley und versuchte unberührt auszusehen, aber seine Lippe schmerzte stechend.

Colin rollte mit den Augen. „Genieße dein _Essen_", sagte er gereizt und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Dudley saß einen Moment lang da, während der Klang der zugeschlagenen Tür in seinen Ohren nachklang. Er starrte hinunter auf seinen Teller voll lauwarmen Essens und den zerknitterten Brief von Sarah, die motivierenden Poster an der Wand, die Waage und er erschauderte. Niedergeschlagen nahm er seinen Teller mit hinüber zum hinteren Teil des Raumes und warf das Essen in den Abfall.

_'Vielleicht_ _**werd'** ich Sarah schreiben'_, dachte er. _'Die mag mich immerhin.'_ Er stopfte die pinke Notiz in seine Tasche und sich unangenehm groß fühlend ging er langsam aus dem Büro der Krankenschwester.

_--_

Er lief ungefähr eine Woche lang in Benommenheit herum, versteckte sich in seinen Klassenzimmern, bis er sich sicher war, dass Colin und seine Freunde im Unterricht waren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn noch mehr erniedrigten. Stattdessen arbeitete er daran, seine Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig abzugeben. Die geile Englischlehrerin ließ ihn in ihrem Klassenzimmer mittagessen und half ihm, die Bücher, die sie lasen, zu verstehen. Er stellte fest, dass er Lesen nicht hasste, er hatte nur nie Interesse an allem neben Fernsehen und anderen visuellen Tätigkeiten gehabt. Seine Lehrer entdeckten an ihm eine Veränderung und sprachen tatsächlich nett mit ihm, statt ihn als eine Zeitbombe, die kurz davor war, loszugehen, zu betrachten. Weil Dudley keinen Willen mehr hatte, erhielt Smeltings weniger als fünf wütende Telefonanrufe von Petunia und Vernon und das war ein Rekord. Der ganze Lehrstab war viel angenehmer, wenn er sie nicht jede Woche an seine Eltern verpetzte.

Dudley las Sarahs Brief weiterhin immer wieder. Es gab ihm ein kränkliches Gefühl, das er fast genoss, als hätte er zu viel gegessen. Dennoch schrieb er nicht zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Nachts, wenn Piers nicht im Zimmer war oder schon schlief, blätterte er durch einen Porno oder dachte einfach an Sex und versuchte zu kommen, aber Sarah tauchte immer wieder in seinen Fantasien auf, sagte, sie sei schwanger oder, dass sie ihn liebte und sah dabei _wahnsinnig_ aus. Er dachte, dass es lächerlich war, dass er nicht einmal mehr anständig wichsen konnte; sie hatte wirklich sein Leben ruiniert. Schließlich musste er Sarah dauerhaft ersetzen. Er versuchte sich Veronica, das hochnäsige indische Mädchen, das er einmal abblitzen gelassen hatte, auf den Knien vorzustellen. Sie hatte sowieso einen größeren Mund.

--

„Tapezierst du deinen Spint, Polkiss?"

„Wir haben gesehen, wie du dich im Klo umziehst; was ist los? Befürchtest du, vor ihm steif zu werden?"

„Bist du ein bisschen schwul, Polkiss?"

Dudley hörte den Klang der Stimmen von Colin und seinen Freunden, als er um die Ecke trat und er blieb mitten auf seinem Weg stehen. Colin, Rushton, Max und Charles umzingelten Piers, der beim Erdkundeklassenzimmer an die Wand gedrückt stand. Die fünf Jungs waren alle etwa gleich groß, dünn und schwächlich und es war interessant zu sehen, dass Colins „Gang" offenkundig nicht daran interessiert war, jemanden zu verschlagen und sie dennoch Furcht einflößend waren. Dudley konnte das bestätigen und wie er sehen konnte, konnte Piers das auch. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Bitte", sagte Piers, „es is' nicht wie ihr's _denkt-"_

„Nette _Grammatik!"_, gratulierte Colin albern. „Ehrlich, selbst _nach_ einem Jahr fort von Dursley kannst du nicht einmal richtig sprechen-"

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er es wüsste, würde er dir den Schädel einschlagen", sagte Charles schadenfroh, „ewig beste Freunde oder nicht, Polkiss, dass du eine Schwuchtel bist, scheint nicht etwas zu sein, das Dursley gut aufnehmen würde-"

„Stimmt das?", fragte Colin affektiert.

Piers bebte. „Sagt nur nichts, bitte – bitte-"

„Also _bist_ du es?", fragte Colin.

Dudley blickte von den vier kleinen Jungen zu Piers, hin und her. Er war nicht sicher, worüber der Anfang des Streits ging, aber er wusste, es hatte etwas mit der Schwulheit zu tun. Aber er wollte bestimmt nicht Piers Schädel einschlagen, er verstand es einfach nur nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute dachten, er wäre schwul und er wollte nicht, dass es peinlich war.

Aber gleichzeitig wurde Dudley klar, als er Piers' verängstigtes Gesicht sah, dass er keine _Schwuchtel_ sah. Er sah nur Piers Polkiss, den einzigen Jungen vom Privet Drive, der ihn _wirklich_ kannte. Und Piers hatte ihm genügend vertraut, ihm zu sagen, dass er schwul war und Piers war ziemlich normal für eine Tunte. Und Dad hatte gesagt, dass Schwule gefährlich wären, aber ehrlich, Dad sagte eine Menge sehr unrealistischer und komischer Sachen.

„Nein-", sagte Piers laut.

„Ach, komm schon, wenn du es zugibst, werden wir es Dudley nicht erzählen", sagte Colin lächelnd. „Dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher-"

Dudley beschloss, dass er es versuchen und aufhören würde, ein kompletter Idiot zu sein. Und bevor er dies wirklich zu Ende gedacht hatte, stürmte er mit einem zornigen Starren aufs Gesicht geheftet und auf den Hartholzboden stampfend vorwärts.

Die vier Jungen flogen herum und obwohl sie ihre Ruhe ziemlich gut bewahrten, konnte Dudley ihre Furcht vor seiner Größe und seiner Wut sofort wittern.

„Nun, _seht wer hier ist!"_, schaffte es Colin trocken heraus zu bekommen.

„Oink, oink, oink", sagte Rushton.

„Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen-", begann Colin.

Piers starrte Dudley mit einem Ausdruck an, der sagte _'Was zur Hölle machst du da?'_ Dudley zuckte an ihn gewandt die Schultern.

„Ihr müsst-", begann Dudley heißer. Er wusste nicht, wie er das sagen sollte, ohne selbst schwul zu klingen. „Ihr müsst von ihm weggehen."

„Oh, das _ist_ hinreißend", sagte Colin affektiert.

„Halt dein scheiß Maul, Bard, und beweg dich verdammt nochmal weg von Piers!", knurrte Dudley.

„Hat er dir sein kleines Geheimnis erzählt, Dudley?", fragte Colin süßlich.

„Ich will sehen, wie Big D die kleine Schwuchtel _verhaut"_, grinste Charles.

„Hat er dir sein _Geheimnis erzählt?"_, wiederholte Colin langsam, als ob Dudley ihn nicht verstehen könnte.

„JA", sagte Dudley genauso langsam. „HAT ER."

Die vier Jungen sahen ein wenig geschockt aus, lächelten aber weiter.

„Wirklich?", fragte Colin, dessen Lächeln verblasste. „Was denkst du darüber?"

„Ich denk'...", verlor sich Dudley. Piers schaute auf den Boden. „Ich denk', ich kapier's nicht. Aber ich denk' auch... er ist immer noch Piers."

Piers blickte mit großen Augen auf.

Colin und seine Freunde blickten sich an. „Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Colin langsam.

„Weißt du", sagte Dudley fest, „du musst nicht mit mir reden, als wär ich behindert. Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen."

„Aber-", begann Colin, blickte zu Piers zurück und dann zu Dudley.

„Was' denn los?", fragte Dudley heftig mit steinernem und ernstem Gesicht. „Fallen dir keine großen Worte ein, die du uns entgegenwerfen kannst?"

„Ich-"

„Die Dickenwitze werden auch alt", bemerkte Dudley gelassen, während er sich fragte, wo diese Worte herkamen und warum er Colin nicht in den Boden prügelte. Aber dies machte fast noch mehr Spaß. „Kannst du nichts anderes finden, wegen dem du mich ärgern kannst?"

Colin und seine Freunde starrten ihn an. Piers starrte ihn an.

Dudley fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Schaut, könnt ihr einfach von ihm weggehen?"

Sie standen wie angewurzelt da.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht bewegt, werd' ich euch aufheben und durch diesen verfickten Raum werfen", sagte Dudley ruhig.

„Kommt", sagte Colin leise, „lasst uns verschwinden." Sie traten so weit sie konnten um Dudley herum und liefen, ihre Schultaschen an sich drückend, schnell den Korridor hinunter.

Piers jedoch blieb an der Wand und sah unter Umständen noch verängstigter aus. „Du musstest das alles nicht sagen – ich meine-"

„Ich hab's so gemeint", sagte Dudley schmerzlich. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich's so gemeint hab, aber das hab ich. Ich mein', das tu ich." Er zuckte die Schultern.

Piers entließ einen Atemzug. „Danke, Big D."

„Ist okay", sagte Dudley unbeholfen.

„Nein, das was echt toll-"

„Ich weiß", grinste Dudley. „Ich musste ihn nicht mal schlagen-"

„Das hätte mir auch nichts ausgemacht", grinste Piers.

„Der ist so ein Schwanz", blickte Dudley finster. „Jedenfalls, um was ging das alles denn?"

„Piers errötete. „Nur... Zeugs."

Dudley bemerkte, dass er eine Zeitung an sich drückte. „Geb die mir", sagte er.

„Äh-"

Er schnappte sie sich aus Piers' Händen. Es war die Zeitung, über die Colin gesprochen hatte. **DURSLEY WIEDER IN FÜHRUNG** verkündete die Schlagzeile. Da waren Fotos von Dudleys letztem Kampf und der Boxmannschaft, Bewegungsaufnahmen. Er blickte wieder zu Piers auf, der sich auf die Lippe biss. Dudley gab sie ihm zurück.

„Du magst mich, oder?", fragte er unbehaglich.

Piers zuckte die Schultern. „Nein... jah... ich meine – ich schau mir die Kämpfe an, du bist mein Freund, ich interessier' mich nur für den Sport, wirklich-"

„Ich bin nur froh, dass _irgendeiner_ mich mag", sagte Dudley fest. „Komm schon, lass uns zum Abendessen gehn."

--

„Er _war_ auf dich neidisch", sagte Piers später im Schlafzimmer. „Ich meine, hast du nich' gehört wie der irgendein Ding gewonnen hat und Geld gekriegt hat oder irgend sowas?"

„Hä?", fragte Dudley von der Seite seines Bettes, wo er sich hatte hinplumpsen lassen.

„Jaah, ziemlich viel", lachte Piers. „Er regt sich total auf, weil kein einziger weiß, dasser irgendwie bei dieser Sache gewonnen hat."

„Was für 'ne Sache?"

„Weiß nich'. Irgendeine Schulsache."

„Ach. Das ist dumm", antwortete Dudley. „Der ist schlimmer als mein Cousin. Das will was heißen."

Piers gluckste. „Wie _geht's_ Harry, jedenfalls? Du redest nicht mehr über ihn."

„Oh...", zuckte Dudley die Schultern. „Er ist einfach ein Freak wie immer. Ich weiß nicht, er ist komisch. Was soll's. Wie du gesagt hast, es ist nich' dasselbe."

Piers nickte von seinem Platz auf dem Fenstersims. „Also...", seine Stimme wurde leise. „Kannst du mir erzählen, was diesen Sommer wirklich passiert ist? Ich mein'! Wenn du willst!"

„Was wirklich passiert ist?" Dudley sah zu Boden und zeichnete mit dem Finger auf der Bettdecke.

„Dudley, da war mehr dabei, wir wussten es alle, aber wir fragen nie gerne – das heißt nicht, dass es mir _egal_ war, aber ich hab versucht zu fragen und du hast es nicht gesagt und – dann haben wir nicht miteinander geredet... aber irgendwas ist mit Sarah passiert? Hast du sie wirklich...?"

„Ich hab sie nicht vergewaltigt, wenn du darauf 'raus willst."

„Oh", seufzte Piers. „Gut. Das war irgendwie sogar für dich zu hart."

„Jaah", sagte Dudley, „und Dennis hat gesagt, wenn ich's gemacht hätte, würd' er mich mehr mögen, wenn ich es zugeb'."

„Was für ein Geisteskranker!", rief Piers aus. „Der war immer ein bisschen abgedreht, aber ich hätte nich' gedacht, dass er wirklich..."

„Jah. Ich mein'... Ich würd' sie nicht vergewaltigen." Dudley holte tief Atem. „Aber da ist andere Scheiße abgelaufen." Er rollte sich auf und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich hab nix gesagt, ich mein', Harry weiß es, aber... jedenfalls. Ich hab Sarah geschlagen."

„Du hast was?"

„Ich war besoffen, Piers, und sie hat mich angepisst, also hab ich sie einfach aufs Maul geschlagen und so wie, ich hab sie irgendwie schlimm verprügelt." Dudley rutschte unbehaglich umher.

Piers war einen Moment lang still. „Was hat sie dir _getan?"_

„Nichts, ich war besoffen, du weißt wie ich irgendwie wütend werd' – wie-"

„Jah, aber... Big D... das ist..."

„Ich weiß."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat mit mir gefickt. Und wir haben's wieder gut gemacht."

Piers war an der Reihe, unbehaglich auszusehen. „Wow", sagte er klanglos. „Das ist komisch. Ich meine... Sie... hm."

„Aber Piers, die is' 'ne Verrückte!", sagte Dudley zu seiner Verteidigung. „Da war noch mehr. Sie... sie hat vorgegeben, dass sie schwanger wäre, um mich dazu zu bringen, sie zu lieben."

Dudley hatte Piers noch nie die Augenbrauen so weit hoch ziehen sehen. „Was hast du _gemacht?"_

„Ich bin durchgedreht, Alter, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll... Ich will kein Kind-"

„Habt ihr kein... Kondom benutzt?"

„...Fang' mir nicht mal davon an", grunzte Dudley. „Jedenfalls, jetzt... verfolgt die mich irgendwie."

„Verfolgt dich?"

Dudley schüttelte traurig den Kopf und reichte zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber, stöberte darin herum und zog den Brief heraus. Er knitterte ihn wieder zusammen und warf ihn Piers zu. Er traf dessen Schulter und sprang auf den Fußboden. Piers zuckte traurig mit den Schultern und hüpfte vom Sims, hob ihn auf und las. Nach ein paar Minuten legte er den Brief nieder. Seine Augen waren sehr groß.

„Ich denke, die ist deine Stalkerin, Dudley", sagte Piers. „Und sie hat _zwei_ Psychologen."

„Ich weiß", nickte Dudley froh, dass Piers sie genauso Furcht erregend fand wie er. „Also was soll ich tun? Ich werd' sie sehen _müssen!_ Und sie lässt mich ein bisschen ausflippen, als ob, sie ist _nicht_ einfach harmlos, sie ist gruselig-- und es is' nicht als ob Privet Drive voll groß wär' oder so, wir _werden in sie reinrennen!"_

„Beruhig dich", sagte Piers langsam. „Wir werden uns irgendeinen Plan ausdenken."

„Schau, wenn die wieder Scheiße verbreitet, bin ich gefickt. Ich musste schon allen möglichen Scheiß vor Mum und Dad verstecken – wenigstens hat niemand von der Sache mit der Schwangerschaft gehört, kannst du dir vorstellen-"

„Mrs. Dursley würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen", nickte Piers. „Und dein Dad... tja, der würde wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, was ab geht-"

Dudley kicherte. „Jah, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber Piers, ich hasse Sarah! Weil, sie ist _heiß_ und ich bin _geil."_

„Du klingst ja irgendwie selber verrückt", rief Piers aus.

„Es ist Harry, ich schwöre, jedes mal, wenn er im Sommer zurück kommt, fängt dieses ganze komische-" Dudley hörte abrupt auf.

„Hä?", fragte Piers und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nix", sagte Dudley. „Er macht nur die Sachen seltsam, das is' alles."

Piers änderte das Thema. „Kennst du Clarice Ryan?"

„Oh. Jah?", fragte Dudley lässig. Clarice war der tugendhafte Leckerbissen vom Privet Drive, das Mädchen, das er immer heimlich süß gefunden hatte, was merkwürdig war, weil sie kaum Titten hatte und Schleifen im Haar trug und glatte Einsen bekam. Clarice hatte überhaupt keine Freunde, aber sie kam gut mit Carly Conner aus und _das_ sagte Einiges.

„Tja, nachdem ihr mich alle irgendwie losgeworden seid, hab ich angefangen, mit ihr rumzuhängen."

Dudley verzog das Gesicht. _„Du_ bist mit _Clarice_ rumgehangen?" Für jemanden, der so hart drauf war wie Piers, welcher der zweite Mann in Big Ds Gang gewesen war, war mit Clarice Ryan rumzuhängen... Das war wie im Exil. „Was hast du mit _ihr gemacht?"_ Dudley hatte nicht viel mit Clarice gesprochen, seit sie um die acht Jahre alt gewesen waren, weil sie ihn von ganzem Herzen hasste.

„Sie ist nett, Mann, sie ist cool. Sie hat voll akzeptiert, dass ich... na, dass ich bin wie ich bin und wir haben einfach geredet und so Zeug. Jedenfalls, ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du nicht so schlimm bist, wie sie denkt."

„Ich bin sicher, sie hat dir geglaubt", verdrehte Dudley die Augen.

„Sie ist bereit, diesen kommenden Sommer mit uns abzuhängen, so lang wir nicht in ihrer Nähe kiffen oder saufen. Und da ist noch was anderes", fuhr Piers fort. „Du musst ihren Bruder und seine Freunde in Ruhe lassen."

„Das is' okay", sagte Dudley. „Ich denke, damit Zehnjährige zu verprügeln ist es sowieso vorbei. Selbst _wenn_ die dumm sind."

Piers grinste. „Clarice wird sich was einfallen lassen, wegen Sarah. Sie ist schlau, Big D."

„Wenigstens Eine", rief Dudley aus.

Piers schnaubte. Dudley lachte. Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Wie früher.

* * *

**ÜN:** Im nächsten Kapitel lernt ihr Clarice kennen. Die Sommerferien fangen an und auch Harry kommt zurück...


	17. the white rabbit

**ÜN:** So, das hier hat mal etwas länger gedauert, dafür gibt es aber auch ein Monsterkapitel. Tja, aber wer nicht reviewt, der kann sich auch nicht beschweren. Apropos: Vielen Dank für dein Review, **Silv4**!! Dass man auf eine Fanfic abseits des Mainstreams kaum Reaktion bekommt, ist leider klar. Um so mehr bin ich froh, dass dir Dudleys Verwandlung vom „Arschloch" zum „Menschen" so gut gefällt! Also, ich hätte die Übersetzung jedenfalls sicher nicht angefangen, wenn ich die Geschichte nicht wirklich gut gefunden hätte... Ich hoffe, du bleibst dran! Und die rund sechzig Schwarzleser hier könnten sich ruhig auch mal zu Wort melden. Ja, ich meine genau euch da °mitFingeraufBildschirmzeig°. Seid froh, dass ich ein so guter Mensch bin und euch nicht drohe, um euch zumindest ein gebührliches schlechtes Gewissen zu verschaffen, wie so viele andere hier. ;P

* * *

**Kapitel Siebzehn: The White Rabbit**

* * *

„Du siehst _wundervoll_ aus!", rief Petunia aus, als sie aus dem Auto sprang und auf Dudley zu rannte, ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlang. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sie eigentlich _vermisst_ hatte, selbst wenn sie ihn zum Wahnsinn trieb. Ihr Parfüm roch gut und vertraut. Sie presste ihre Wange an die seine und drückte ihn. _„Mm,_ wir _wussten_, dass du es schaffen kannst, Duddy. Du siehst so fit aus." Sie tätschelte seine feste Brust und lächelte bewundernd.

Vernon grinste vom Wageninnere. „Alles klar, Sohn?"

„Jah, Dad, alles klar." Dudley zwängte seine Koffer in den Kofferraum und schlug ihn zu. Der Van schaukelte immer noch leicht als er einstieg, aber diesen Sommer war es nicht so nervig.

„Niemand in der Nachbarschaft hat einen _zweimaligen_ Champion!", sagte Vernon den Motor startend vergnügt. „Nein, der Herr. Wir sind stolz auf dich."

„Oh, das _sind_ wir einfach", fügte Petunia hinzu, wandte sich um und knetete Dudleys Knie. „Auf alles. Deine Lehrer haben uns ein Zeugnis geschickt und ich sag dir, ich habe es jedem, den wir kennen, geschickt!", plapperte sie. „Tantchen Magda hat dir etwas zur Belohnung geschickt und wenn du möchtest, nehme ich dich jederzeit zum Einkaufen mit und wir kaufen dir ein paar schöne Sachen-"

„Stolz", fügte Vernon hinzu und fluchte dann in seinen Bart, als er falsch in die Kurve lenkte.

Dudley lachte tatsächlich laut. „Danke, Dad!"

„Natürlich", sagte Petunia verbittert, „ist _er_ schon _hier."_

Und auf einmal flachte die ganze gute Stimmung ab. „Wer?", schnappte Dudley. „Harry? _Jetzt_ schon? Harry!?"

Er fühlte fast wie Tränen in seine Augen traten, Tränen der Enttäuschung. Er war gut in der Schule gewesen, er war seine schlechten Freunde losgeworden, er war Manns genug gewesen und hatte den Kontakt mit Piers wieder aufgenommen. Und als Dennis dafür, Schmerztabletten und Marihuana eingeschmuggelt zu haben, von Smeltings verwiesen worden war, waren Malcom und Gordan wie hirntote Schafe wieder an Dudleys Seite geklebt. Es hatte fast eine Woche gedauert sie loszuwerden, sie bestanden immer wieder darauf, dass sie nichts mit dem Gegenschlag zu tun gehabt hatten, aber Piers und Dudley ignorierten sie, bis sie die Nachricht endlich verstanden hatten. Kurzum, Dudley hatte das Gefühl, an einem viel besseren Platz zu stehen. Und jetzt würde Harry ins Bild kommen und alles durcheinander bringen, wie üblich. Er wollte Mum und Dad nur eine Weile für sich! Aber wenn _Harry_ da war, total komisch und gruselig, wusste Dudley einfach, dass er dazu zurückkehren wollen würde, ein Schläger zu sein. Es war, was sie gewohnt waren.

„Er is' früher zurückgekommen", sagte Vernon gehässig und machte eine kurvige Drehung auf die Landstraße. Dudley konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass das Wetter bereits wie eine düstere Vorahnung aussah. „Ehrlich, wenn er nur irgendwo _anders_ bleiben könnte-"

„Tja, das _kann er nicht!"_, schnappte Petunia plötzlich.

Dudley starrte sie verwirrt an. _'Warum denn nicht!?'_

„Es wird alles gut werden", lächelte Petunia, atmete ein und tätschelte Dudleys Bein einmal mehr, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

--

Dudley trug einen Koffer über der Schulter und zog den anderen hinter sich her. Petunia schwenkte einen Kleidersack und Vernon rollte Dudleys Rucksack neben sich her zum Haus. Petunia schloss die Tür auf und die Familie lief hinein, alle sichtlich wachsam für die Gegenwart der anderen Person in ihrem zu Hause.

„_POTTER!"_, schrie Vernon. _„Wir sind zurück!"_

Es kam keine Antwort. Sie standen beinah ängstlich die Treppe hochblickend im Flur. Als Harry nicht erschien, schleppten sie Dudleys ganze Sachen wieder nach oben. Er trat seinen Koffer um und öffnete ihn. Auspacken war immer entsetzlich, aber größtenteils machte es Mum, also musste er sich nicht darum kümmern.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mit dem Abendessen anfange?", fragte Petunia nett mit einem Lächeln. „Ich denke, wir können die Diät ignorieren, nur heute Abend, nach alledem, schau wie gut du dich gemacht hast!"

Dudley war keiner, der gutes Essen ausschlug, aber trotzdem, er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich als sie davon ging. Verstand sie denn nicht die Bedeutung der geplanten Mahlzeiten? Trotzdem, es konnte nicht schaden. Oder doch?

Er überquerte den Flur und warf dabei einen Blick in „Harrys" Zimmer (welches seiner Meinung nach _immer noch_ sein zweites Zimmer war und immer sein würde). Die Eule buhte. Dudley hatte sie immer streicheln wollen, aber Petunia sagte, sie sei voller Keime. Außerdem wusste er, dass Harry ihn nicht bei seinen Sachen wollte. Er hatte früher herumgeschnüffelt, aber nur um mehr über seinen Cousin zu lernen. Es hatte nie wirklich funktioniert.

Er stieg wieder die Treppe hinunter, erstaunt darüber, wie viel einfacher es war, sie zu laufen. Als er unten ankam, war ihm kein bisschen Schweiß ausgebrochen, er war nur ein wenig müde. Mum war bereits in der Küche bei der Arbeit. Er nahm das Telefon von der Station und wählte Piers an.

„Hey, Mann."

„Hey, Big D. Schon gelangweilt?"

Dudley sah sich um, bevor er sagte: „Fuck jaah. Mum macht Abendessen, denke, ich kann 'ne Weile weg, es is' zu verdammt heiß hier drin."

„Genau wie hier, aber wir schmeißen ein paar Lüfter an. Clarice ist schon hier."

„Verdammt, ihr _seid_ dicke."

„Jah, wir sind Homies."

Dudley und Piers kicherten dunkel. „Okay", sagte Dudley. „Ich komm 'rüber. Wenn ich nicht komme, dann weißt du ja..." Er rutschte unbehaglich umher.

„Oh Fuck!", sagte Piers. „Sarah! Hab ich vergessen!"

„_Piers, mein Gott! Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, dieses Wort zu benutzen?"_, kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die wie Dudley annahm Clarice gehörte.

„Macht ihr Witze?", fragte Dudley heftig. „Sie regt sich übers Fluchen auf?"

„Hab vergessen, das zu erwähnen", sagte Piers mit einem Schnauben.

„Ich bin erledigt."

„Na, es sind nur ein paar Worte... wie, die Schlimmeren. Sie ist cool, versprochen."

„_Ich beiße nicht, Dudley."_

Dudley grinste. „Würd' ich ihr aber auch nicht übel nehmen", sagte er Piers, der freizügig lachte.

„_Was? Was hat er gesagt?"_, wollte sie wissen.

„Gut, Kumpel", sagte Piers. „Wir schicken einen Suchtrupp nach dir, wenn du nicht auftauchst."

„Mach das."

„Ciao."

„Bis später." Er legte auf. „Gut, also, Mum, ich geh zu Piers 'rüber", sagte Dudley ihr. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich so um sieben zurück. Das okay?"

Petunia drehte sich vom Spülbecken weg und sah beinah ermutigt aus, obwohl Dudley keine Ahnung hatte, warum. „Das ist perfekt, Duddylein. Viel Spaß, Herzchen."

Dudley winkte ihr und machte sich aus der Tür davon, schloss sie fest und trottete den Gehweg hinunter. Er seufzte und wischte sich die Stirn. Auf der anderen Straßenseite waren kleine Mädchen in ihren Schlafanzugoberteilen und ihrer Unterwäsche beim Seilspringen. Ein paar der Preteens aus der Nachbarschaft klapperten lachend auf Fahrrädern herum. Als Dudley vorbei schritt, blieben die Jungen auf den Fehrrädern stehen und musterten ihn als sei er ein Monster.

„_Big D"_, sagte einer von ihnen und die beiden fuhren so schnell sie konnten davon.

Dudley überquerte die Straße und sah immer wieder hin und her, besorgt, dass Sarah jeden Moment vor ihm auftauchen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass er sie wieder wollen würde. Er hatte Angst vor dem Gefühl, das er mit ihr verband. Mit beschleunigendem Puls beschleunigte er auch seinen Gang und rannte im Grunde zu Piers' Haus, die Vorderseite seiner kurzen Baggyhose gepackt, damit sie nicht herunterfallen würde.

„Sicher", verkündete Piers, der bei der offenen Tür stand und Dudley hineinwinkte.

„Gott, ich bin voll außer Atem", sagte Dudley mit den Augen rollend. Piers lief voraus und Dudley folgte ihm. Er blieb stehen, als er das blonde Mädchen sah, das über die Rückenlehne von Piers' Couch lehnte.

Piers stand unbewegt da und räusperte sich. „Okay. Dudley, Clarice. Clarice, Dudley. Ich weiß, ihr kennt euch, aber... äh... dachte, wir sollten das trotzdem klarstellen."

„Hallo, Dudley", sagte Clarice höflich, aber sie betrachtete ihn mit einem fast kalten Blick. Sie trug ein blaues Sommerkleid, das ihr über die Knie reichte und welliges Haar berührte nur eben so ihre Schultern.

Dudley, der sowohl sie als auch Piers überragte, nickte cool. „'sgeht?"

Sie sah ein bisschen gedemütigt aus, sagte aber nichts über seine Begrüßung. „Also... es ist ziemlich lange her", fügte Clarice ein und strich langsam die Vorderseite ihres Kleides ab. „Piers sagt, dieses Schuljahr war hart."

Piers beäugte Dudley und zuckte die Achseln.

„Es war... ich weiß nicht", antwortete Dudley. „Nich' so gut. Aber nich' schlecht."

Clarice nickte als ob er von einem anderen Planeten käme. „Ah."

„Dann gehst du auf Stonewall?", fragte er.

„Ja, es ist mittelmäßig. Ich bin dort nicht das beliebteste Mädchen", sagte sie und schnatterte dann unbehaglich. „Ich meine... ich passe nicht wirklich gut dazu."

Dudley beäugte Piers und zuckte die Achseln. „Jah", sagte er unruhig. _'Was zum Teufel soll ich zu ihr sagen? Sie hasst mich.'_

Clarice lief um die Couch herum und setzte sich sehr ordentlich hin, legte ein Bein über das andere. „Wisst ihr, ihr beiden könntet es euch sehr viel bequemer machen."

Dudley zuckte die Schultern und bewegte sich zur anderen Seite der Couch, sicherstellend ihr sehr viel Platz zu geben. Piers setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf den Schaukelstuhl seiner Mutter mit dem rosa Spitzendeckchen darauf.

„Ich weiß, wir haben eine Weile nicht wirklich miteinander geredet, Dudley", begann Clarice, sich ihm zuwendend. Ihr leicht lockiges Haar schaukelte um ihren Nacken herum. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir alles verzeihe."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ach. Tja... ich verzeih dir auch", sagte er ihr mit einem Achselzucken.

Clarice sah verwirrt aus. _„Du? _Verzeihst_ mir?"_

„Jah, ich-"

„Was hab _ich_ jemals getan?"

„Äh! Ich weißnich', ich dachte nur... wir verzeihen uns gegenseitig-"

„Sieh mal, Dursley, ich bin hier nicht die Stadtbekannte!", rief Clarice aus. „Piers! Hilf mir!"

Piers schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry – ich hab keinen Bock, in die Mitte zu kommen!"

„Tja, was hab _ich_ denn _dir_ getan?", grunzte Dudley, der sich wieder Clarice zuwandte.

Clarices helle Augen sahen aus, als wären sie in Flammen aufgegangen. „Was du _mir_ getan hast? Hmm, wo soll ich _anfangen?!_ Nun, erst hast du mich im Kindergarten immer an den Haaren gezogen und Farbe auf mich geschmissen und dann hast du immer meine Sachen durcheinander gebracht und Schlamm auf meine Kleider – _dann_ warst du einmal zum Teetrinken da, ich hab dich nicht eingeladen, das war Mum, und du bist _'reingelaufen, als ich auf dem Klo war!"_

Dudley hatte das vergessen. „Das wollt' ich nicht", sagte er träge und versuchte nicht zu lächeln.

„Du hast ALLEN erzählt, du hättest versucht mich NACKT zu sehen!", platzte Clarice mit rosa werdendem Gesicht hervor.

Dudley bekämpfte den Drang zu lachen. „Na, _natürlich_ hab ich das! Ich war so neun, oder? Was hätt' ich sonst sagen sollen? Alle wollten die Leute nackt sehen, das war so-"

Piers sah besorgt aus. „Alter, ihr solltet euch beruhigen – Clarice, du hast gesagt-"

„ICH WEISS, WAS ICH GESAGT HAB!", platzte sie heraus, „aber _Dudley,_ du hast meine _Gefühle_ verletzt! Und dann diese ganze Sache mit meinem Bruder, ich meine, du hast seinen Freund verprügelt, als wolltest du ihn töten!"

„_Wen?"_

„Mark Evans!"

Dudley kicherte. „Ich hab ihn überhaupt nicht so schlimm verprügelt! Alles was ich gemacht hab, war ihn einmal zu schlagen-"

Clarice verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dudley, er war zehn. Du hast ihm drei Zähne kaputtgeschlagen! Weißt du, du bist ein ziemlich großer Junge und einen _Zehnjährigen_ zu verprügeln ist nicht dasselbe wie einen anderen _großen Jungen_ zu verprügeln!"

„Er hat Scheiße über mich erzählt-"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass _er zehn war?_ Das ist alles, was Zehnjährige tun! Aber nehmen wir sie ernst? NEIN! Denn sie sind _zehn!_ Ich meine, du hast gerade gesagt, als du neun warst, hast du darüber gelogen mich nackt zu sehen! Was wäre, wenn dich dafür jemand verprügelt hätte?"

Dudley starrte sie an und sah dabei irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und entsetzt aus. Er hoffte nur, dass sie niemals herausfand, dass er ihrem Bruder letzten Sommer Drogen verkauft hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viel ausmacht-"

„Kleine Kinder zu verprügeln ist armselig", sagte Clarice stickig.

Dem plötzlichen Gefühl folgend, sich besser darzustellen, setzte sich Dudley gerader auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Polkiss. „Heh! Piers hat auch geholfen, der hat die unten gehalten-"

„Oh, ich _habe_ bereits mit ihm gesprochen", sagte sie knapp.

Piers nickte widerwillig. „Aber schau, wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Clarice. Wir versuchen nicht mehr so sehr so zu sein-"

„Nicht mehr so sehr?", blaffte sie. „Versuch's mit überHAUPT nicht mehr!"

„Richtig, überhaupt nicht", sagte Piers schwach. „Also wirst du uns dann helfen?"

Clarice glättete erneut ihr Kleid; es war offensichtlich, dass sie sie nervös machten – Dudley fragte sich, ob nur _er_ sie nervös machte. „Ich denke, es ist bewundernswert, dass ihr euch ändern wollt." Sie schaute zu ihnen auf. „Besonders du, Dudley. Ich meine, seitdem ich dich kenne, bist du ein ziemlicher Trottel. Und wirklich, du bist irgendwie widerlich hoch zehn."

„_Was?"_, wollte Dudley wissen. „Ich?" Er hob den Arm und roch an sich. „Ich stink' nicht! Ich hab ungefähr zweimal geduscht, _schon!" _Seine Stimme wurde lauter und tiefer als er fortfuhr. „Ich hab mich rasiert. Ich riech' auch gut – ich trag Aftershave, das tu ich _immer-"_

Clarice kicherte. „Nein, du _bist_ gepflegt, dafür wer du bist, das ist nicht, was ich gemeint hab."

„Ich bin _widerlich?"_

„Er is' _widerlich?",_ fragte Piers laut.

„Piers, du hast eine sehr _voreingenommene_ Meinung, oder?", sagte Clarice mit einem Lachen und Piers versteinerte auf der Stelle. „Ja, _Dursley,_ du bist ein sehr widerlicher Junge! Bis vor kurzem war es komisch, dich _ohne_ etwas zu essen auf der Straße laufen zu sehen, wie ein _Schlamper_ auch noch. Ich hab gesehen, wie du..." Sie senkte die Stimme: „Mehr als _einmal_ in meinen Garten _gepinkelt _hast."

Dudley gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich. „Verdammt, nie im Leben-", sagte er langsam - „das war _dein_ Garten? Ich dachte-"

Piers johlte vor Lachen und haute auf seine Armlehne.

Clarice rümpfte die Nase. „Normale Leute _pinkeln_ nicht einfach in Gärten!"

„Ich dachte, es wär' Joshs Garten!", erzählte er ihr.

„Ist mir egal!"

„Ich war betrunken!", sagte er.

„Und?"

„Ich musste pissen!", bestand er.

„_Du. Bist. **Widerlich**",_ sagte sie fest. „Siehst du nicht die Art von Leuten, die das angezogen hat? Außer Piers, meine ich, aber ihr zwei wart schon ewig Freunde... aber _denk nach_, Dudley. Du bist jetzt zwei Jahre lang mit dem fiesesten Haufen seit jeher 'rumgehangen, mit den nuttigsten Mädchen in Surrey hinter dir herlaufend-"

„Was is' falsch mit Flittchen?", fragte Dudley.

Clarice schüttelte den Kopf. _„Dudley._ Das _sind keine_ netten Mädchen!"

„Tja, die sind geil! Und du würdst das nich' wissen, weil du ein Mädchen _bist!"_, sagte Dudley laut.

„Widerlich oder nicht, du verdienst etwas besseres als die gruselige Sarah Cleelvans", sagte sie schlichtweg.

Dudley zuckte bei dem Namen. „Also, Piers hat's dir gesagt."

„Ja", nickte Clarice. „Und lass mich _dir_ sagen, dass ich wirklich Mitleid mit dir habe-"

„Nein", grunzte Dudley, „bitte hab kein Mitleid mit mir."

Clarice und Piers sahen einander seltsam an. „Nun, _okay"_, sagte Clarice langsam. „Aber ich wollte _gerade_ sagen, dass ich länger als du mit Sarah zur Schule gegangen bin – ich hatte Sportunterricht mit ihrer Klasse als ich dreizehn und sie zwölf war. Sie war schon damals ziemlich schrecklich; sie hat immer gelogen und gesagt, sie hätte ihre Periode, damit sie nicht rennen musste-"

„Argh!", rief Dudley aus. Piers' Gesichtsausdruck machte die selbe Aussage. „Sie schien am Anfang nicht so verrückt-"

„Oh, sie ist nicht _nur_ verrückt", sagte Clarice, beinahe gefährlich aussehend. „Sie ist clever."

„Jah. Jah, hab ich gemerkt", sagte Dudley und schluckte hart.

„Du musst dich zusammenreißen!", sagte sie plötzlich, setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. „Sie wird an dir fressen, wenn du weiterhin herumgrübelst, an sie denkst – sie wird sehen, dass du auf sie stehst und dann wird sie einfach weiter machen-"

„Ich _steh_ **nicht** auf sie", blaffte Dudley. „Ich denk' nur, sie war ein guter Fick. Aber ich würd' jetzt grade wahrscheinlich fast jedes Mädchen nehmen."

Piers blickte Clarice an.

„Das ist nett", gab sie kühl zurück. „Jedenfalls, wenn du meine Hilfe willst, musst du mir zuhören. Du wirst ihr ins Gesicht sagen müssen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen-"

„_Hab_ ich-"

„Wie?", fragte Clarice.

„Ich... äh...", zuckte Dudley die Schultern. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Aber mit, äh, mehr Fluchen. Und irgendwie gemeinen Worten. Und ich hab sie vielleicht geschubst."

Piers hörte so gespannt zu, dass er Gefahr lief, umzufallen.

Clarice schüttelte _erneut_ den Kopf. „Ehrlich, _siehst_ du es denn nicht? Das ist es, was sie will. Sie mag offensichtlich gemeine, _widerliche_ Typen, denn sie hat sich dich ausgesucht", sagte sie unverblümt, „und wahrscheinlich denkt sie, je mehr du sie misshandelst, desto mehr magst du sie."

„Ich hab sie nicht-", begann Dudley, aber sie hielt die Hand hoch.

„Außerdem _fühlst_ du dich immer noch zu ihr hingezogen."

„Nicht-"

„Dursley, es ist sogar jetzt offensichtlich. Es zeigt sich. Du bist nervös... Du schaukelst ständig mit deinem linken Fuß, hast du das bemerkt?"

Dudley sah hinunter. Tatsächlich, er hatte den Fuß gegen die Unterseite der Couch geschlagen. Er stellte ihn schnell fest auf den Boden. „Na, ich-"

„_Mädchen bemerken das!_ Du magst sie vielleicht nicht, aber du willst sie blöde bumsen! Und sie wird das bemerken und denken, du magst sie! Und dein Sommer wird zusammenkrachen!", rief Clarice aus.

Piers und Dudley beäugten einander.

„Blöde bumsen", sagte Dudley.

„Blöde bumsen!", wiederholte Piers.

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Oh Gott", sagte Clarice.

Ein paar Minuten später schalteten sie den Fernseher an und schauten ein kleines Stück von einem Drama, das Dudley nie gesehen hatte. Clarice offensichtlich schon, denn sie legte sich immer wieder die Hand auf das Herz und protestierte wenn zwei Charaktere (die sie offenbar nicht mochte) sich küssten. Wie ein Krampf bekam Dudley plötzlich den Drang, seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. Er fragte sich, ob das normal war und versuchte es sich aus dem Kopf zu drängen. Er brauchte definitiv keine Freundin. Jemals wieder.

--

„Jah, sehn uns dann morgen", sagte Dudley gerade ruppig, als Clarice ihnen vom Gehweg zuwinkte.

Die Schleifen in ihrem Haar sahen nicht mehr ganz so blöd aus. „Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!", sagte sie. „Bis später!"

„Bis später", sagte Piers. „Nett, oder?", fragte er Dudley, sobald Clarice halb die Straße unten war.

Dudley riss seine Augen von ihrem Arsch weg. „Sie is' okay. Denkst du, sie hasst mich?"

„Nee, Alter. Sie ist nur, ich weiß nich'. Hat Angst vor dir oder sowas. Nicht mehr als jeder andere hier. Ich meine... Sie weiß nicht, was sie von dir denken soll. Warum denkst du, sie hasst dich?"

„Sie war irgendwie gemein", zuckte er die Schultern.

Piers grinste. „Sie sagt es wie es ist. Tja...", er hielt inne. „Ich mein', ich denk' nicht, dass du widerlich bist, Kumpel-"

„Jaah, tja, danke." Dudley räusperte sich und spuckte ins Gras.

Sie lachten.

„Hast du gemerkt, dass wir grade zusammen Fernseh geschaut haben?", fragte Piers ruhig.

„Hä? Jah", sagte Dudley. „Na und?"

„Wir haben nicht gekifft, Dud."

Dudley zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hast recht. Das war das erste Mal, das wir ohne Gras Fernseh geschaut haben seit ewig."

„Ich hab's gemocht", sagte Piers und kickte einen Stein. „Ich bin nicht lachend rumgerollt wie ein Blödmann."

Dudley grinste.

„Außerdem hab ich immer noch Essen übrig-"

„Was!?"

„Alter, du weißt, wie du es 'reinschaufelst, wenn du bekifft bist, sogar schlimmer als normal-"

„Jah, haha, du hast recht", lachte Dudley. „Jah, das ist ganz schön... komisch. Ich mein'... Wir haben uns irgendwie normal benommen."

„Irgendwie", grinste Piers zurück. „Bis dann, Dud. Sehn uns morgen-"

„Jah, ciao." Dudley summte bei sich und lief zurück über die Fahrbahn zu Nummer Vier. Die Hitze schien ihm nicht ganz so schlimm vorzukommen. Sobald er sich jedoch dem Haus näherte, hielt er an.

Da saß sein Cousin Harry auf der Gartenbank und schaute versteinert drein. Dudley konnte bereits eine sichtbare Veränderung an Harry sehen – nicht nur sein Aussehen, sondern die Art wie er saß war irgendwie ernst, als ob er wirklich wütend wäre – warte, nein... Dudley starrte ihn an. Eher _traurig._ Er strich mit einer Hand über die Armlehne der Bank und bewegte nie seine Augen. Dudley blickte in dieselbe Richtung, wo sie hinsahen. Da war nichts. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Nichts. Er blickte wieder zu Harry.

„Nein, ich bin kein Produkt deiner Phantasie", sagte Harry eisig ohne seine Augen zu bewegen oder seinen Kopf zu wenden.

Dudleys Körper spannte sich beim Klang seiner Stimme sofort an. _„Alles klar,_ Potter?", sagte er dümmlich.

„Das ist mein Name. Gratuliere, dass du die die Information behalten hast, Big D. Ehrlich, nach dem letzten Sommer war ich besorgt um dich-"

„Halt's Maul-"

„Oh, keine Sorge", fuhr Harry fort, „denn das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich hab ein Angebot für dich, Duds. Den ganzen Sommer über will ich nicht, dass du mit mir redest. Ich will nicht, dass du versuchst mich ärgern, ich will nicht, dass du noch mehr von deinem Leben mit mir teilst und ich will dich definitiv nicht um mich haben. Im Gegenzug werde ich nicht mit dir sprechen. Und ich werde dich nicht ansehen. Abgemacht?"

Dudley sah ihn geschockt an. „Du willst was?"

„ICH – WILL – NICHT – MIT – DIR – REDEN!", schrie Harry wütend mit übertrieben langsamer Stimme. „VERSTEHST DU DAS?"

„Ich bin NICHT DUMM!", schrie Dudley zähnefletschend zurück.

„Na, das ist mir neu!"

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem, Potter?", fragte Dudley gleichförmig und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Ist jemand _anderes _bei dir gestorben? Oder bist du immernoch ganz deprimiert wegen _Cedric?"_ Er stellte sicher, _Cedric_ so lang und langgezogen wie möglich zu machen.

Harry sog einen Atemzug ein. „Du weißt nichts", antwortete er, „du weißt _nichts_ – du _fühlst_ nichts – du weißt NICHT WIE ES IST! Und ich will deine Stimme _nicht_ hören, also LASS MICH EINFACH ALLEIN, DUDLEY!" Er sprang von der Bank und lief eilig davon, während er die Hände in die Taschen steckte.

_'Ich frag mich, ob bei ihm noch jemand gestorben **ist**'_, dachte Dudley plötzlich und sah dann ein, dass das eine dumme Idee war. _'Er will nicht, dass wir reden. Gut für ihn. Ich will auch nicht mit ihm reden. Ich werd' 'ne viel bessere Zeit haben, wenn der mir nicht immer in den Weg kommt.'_ Er schlurfte über das Gras und ins Haus.

„Da ist mein Duddydums", sagte Mum fröhlich. „Du bist genau rechtzeitig, Süßer, ich hab dein Lieblingsessen gekocht-"

„Oh _nein,_ hast du nicht! Im Ernst?", fragte Dudley ein wenig aufgeregter als er vorgehabt hatte. Aber _ja_, sie hatte. Er konnte es vom Flur aus riechen. Er kam in die Küche und atmete ein, all seine vorherigen Gedanken in Bezug auf seine fortschreitende Diät schwanden schnell. „Steak und Nieren?", fragte er, stürmte zum Herd und sah die fette, bröckelige Pastete an, eine flockige, braune Kruste, aus deren Seiten bereits der Bratensaft floss. „Oh, das ist _nicht_ dein Ernst-"

Mrs. Dursley klatschte aufgeregt. „Ich _wusste_, du würdest es mögen-"

„Gott sei Dank für richtiges Essen!", brummte Vernon am Tisch hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.

Dudley griff sich bereits eine Gabel aus der Schublade und nahm einen Brocken aus der Pastete, obwohl sie noch dampfend heiß war. Er bließ ein paar Sekunden lang darauf und stopfte ihn sich in den Mund. „Ah, Mum, dasch isch gut", sagte er mit vollem Mund und wischte ihn sich.

„Das höre ich gerne. Diese dummen Leute in Smeltings, die vergiften mein Baby", sagte sie, kniff ihm sanft in die Wange und lächelte. Sie öffnete den Herd und nahm den Bratentopf heraus und den Deckel ab, als sie ihn auf den Herd stellte.

„Gestampfte Kartoffeln auch?", fragte Dudley mit einem Grinsen.

„Natürlich!", trällerte Petunia. „Ich weiß, was du magst."

„Wo _ist_ dieser Potter?", fragte Vernon barsch und legte die Zeitung hin, als Petunia begann ihnen zu servieren.

Dudley nahm einen Platz in der Nähe des Fensters. „Der stellt sich an wie ein Spinner, wie immer und is' davongestürmt." Er hatte nicht vor die Worte zu sagen, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren. Das war etwas zwischen ihm und seinem Cousin.

„Lass dich nicht von ihm beunruhigen", sagte Petunia behutsam, streichelte seine Schulter und stellte einen Teller von ihm ab.

Sofort begann Dudley zu essen, nahm eine Gabel voll Pastete mit einem noch größeren Batzen Kartoffeln. Sobald Petunia die Bratensoße auf den Tisch stellte, griff er danach und übergoss sein Essen damit, schaufelte darin herum. Er hatte vergessen, wie toll das alles schmeckte. Das Steak _schmolz_ in seinem Mund. Mum hatte es genau richtig gekocht. Der dicke Bratensaft sickerte dekadent aus den Fleisch.

„Verdammter Junge, macht die ganze Zeit Ärger, ich schwöre, wenn er wie dieser verrückte Pate von ihm endet, wird mich das nicht überraschen-"

Dudley irgorierte sie, er wollte sie nicht hören; ihre Stimmen wurden zu einem Drönen, als er aß und aß. Er fragte sich, wie er jemals dieses ekelerregende Diätessen gegessen haben konnte. Sobald er seinen Teller geleert hatte, dachte er sich, es konnte nicht schaden eine zweite Portion zu haben. Und dann mehr.

Bald konnte mit keiner Soße mehr gerechnet werden.

--

Ein paar Stunden später lag Dudley seinen Bauch umklammernd und stöhnend im Bett. Die Hitze in seinem Zimmer ließ ihn seine Schmerzen um so schlimmer fühlen. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so gefühlt. Schweiß sammelte sich in seinem Nacken.

Ungefähr um elf öffnete sich unten die Tür und knallte zu.

„UND WO DENKST DU, BIST DU GEWESEN?", schrie Dad. „ANTWORTE MIR."

Es gab hämmerndes Fußstampfen auf der Treppe und Harry, wie Dudley annahm, rannte in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Das Schloss klickte zu und Dudley hörte die Geräusche davon, wie Harry gegen seine Sachen trat.

Er hätte zu jeder anderen Zeit gelacht. Aber das war einfach nicht mehr lustig.

--

„Morgen, Süßer", grüßte Petunia, die beim Frühstücken an der Theke saß und ein, wie Dudley dachte, Magazin übers Familienleben durchblätterte.

„Hey Mum", grunzte Dudley schläfrig. Er war bis vier Uhr morgens mit seinem entsetzlichen Magen aufgeblieben, außerdem hatte Harry schon wieder mit diesen verdrehten Albträumen angefangen. Diesmal waren seine Worte jedoch nicht zu unterscheiden. Er hatte im Wesentlichen nur zwei Stunden lang durchgeschrien.

„In der Pfanne ist Speck", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh." Dudley konnte es riechen; das holzige, wohlschmeckende Aroma braunen Zuckers schwebte in seine Nasenlöcher, aber er dachte sich, er sollte lieber nicht. _'Du könntest aber'_, sagte er sich. „Nee, ich bin echt noch nicht hungrig", sagte er.

Er hörte ein Glucksen und schaute zum Tisch hinüber. Da war Harry, starrte auf seinen Frühstücksteller und aß, als ob er nie einen Mucks gemacht hätte.

Dudley blickte finster, sagte aber nichts zu seinem Cousin, stattdessen ging er auf die andere Seite der Theke und blickte seiner Mutter über die Schulter, während er sie um den Hals umarmte. „Was schaust du an, Mum?"

„Oh, nur ein paar neue Rezepte. Die sagen immer wieder, dass Fisch gut für dich ist, aber ich _kann_ mir nicht vorstellen, wie man ihn kocht, ohne dass das Haus wochenlang furchtbar riecht." Sie küsste seine Wange. „Wie war die _Schule_, Dinkums, du bist noch nicht darauf eingegangen."

„Gut", zuckte Dudley die Schultern. „Ich meine, langweilig. Aber okay."

„Dein Vater hat sich darauf festgelegt, dir in deinem Zimmer ein Regal für all deine neuen Preise zu bauen. Wenn es so weitergeht, wirst du nächstes Jahr auch die Meisterschaft gewinnen-"

„Vielleicht, jaah", grinste Dudley. Das würde es den Typen in der Schule zeigen. Er fragte sich, was Colin Bard _dann_ sagen würde.

„Ich hab dich _so sehr_ lieb", sagte Petunia. Sie blickte zu Harry hinüber, der noch immer völlig vertieft war in was er auch immer für Gedanken hatte. „Und ich bin so froh, dass du besser bist", flüsterte sie.

„Hab dich auch lieb, Mum, ich auch", sagte er.

Harry stand sofort auf und spülte seinen Teller ab, warf ihn in die Spüle und lief aus dem Raum, während er ihnen im Gehen einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

--

„Willst eine, Clarice?", grinste Dudley, als er und Piers sich Zigaretten ansteckten. Die drei standen in einer geraden Linie am Magnolienring, mit klarer Sicht auf den Privet Park. Dudley war in der Mitte, als ob die zwei dünneren, kleineren Leute seine Bodyguards wären.

„Nein, danke", sagte sie formell und verzog das Gesicht.

„Jetzt komm schon", sagte er und tat so, als ob er sie ihr zustecken wollte.

„_Dudley"_, blickte sie finster. „Nein."

Er und Piers prusteten los.

„Ja, ihr seid wahnsinnig komisch", sagte sie, lächelte jedoch und bekam Grübchen.

Dudley starrte sie einen Moment an und hörte abrupt auf zu lachen, als er ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Brust bekam, wie ein Flattern. Er ignorierte es und atmete tief aus. „Also... sag mir nochmal, was ich machen soll."

„Was du machen sollst?", fragte Clarice verwirrt.

„Jah, wenn Sarah vorbeikommt", erklärte Piers.

„Jah", wiederholte Dudley.

„Ach! Richtig", nickte Clarice. „Na, du musst ihr einfach sagen, was du fühlst."

Dudley kicherte.

„Nun... dann, was du _denkst_", korrigierte sie. „Geh einfach genau auf sie zu. Sag, dass du lieber nicht von ihr gestört werden würdest und lass sie stehen."

„Was wenn sie aber voll wütend wird?", erkundigte sich Dudley.

„Jah, wie verrückt?", fragte Piers.

„Weiß nicht, _was_ ich dazu sagen soll", zuckte Clarice traurig die Schultern. „Du bist derjenige, der mit ihr gegangen ist, also verdienst du es vielleicht."

„Das ist ein bisschen hart, denkst du nicht?", grinste Dudley, als er Asche wegschnippste.

„Überhaupt nicht."

„Gut."

Die drei standen still da, bis Piers keuchte.

„Da ist sie!", rief er aus.

In plötzlicher Hektik wichen er und Piers zurück und duckten sich hinter einen Baum.

Clarice stand unbewegt da und blinzelte. „Aber ist das nicht Melanie?"

Dudley spähte hinter dem Baum hervor. „Oh. Oh jah." Er schlug Piers auf die Schulter. „Gut erkannt."

„Tja, vielleicht ist es sowieso das Beste, wenn ich mich vor ihr verstecke", sagte er finster.

„Oh jah. Weiß die, dass du'n Schwanzreiter bist?", fragte Dudley, als er wieder heraus kam, um sich neben Clarice zu stellen.

„_DUDLEY!"_, rief sie aus.

Piers lachte. „Is' okay." Er wandte sich wieder an den blonden Jungen. „Na, ich hab's ihr nicht gesagt. Aber ich schätze, sie hatte 'nen Grund mit mir Schluss zu machen und ich will nicht wissen, was es war."

„Wahrscheinlich weil sie 'ne Hure is'", gluckste Dudley.

„Dudley!", warnte Clarice.

„Komm schon, werd' locker", sagte er lässig und schubste sie leicht an der Schulter.

Sie schmunzelte ihn an und verschränkte die Arme.

_'Alter, hör auf, sie anzufassen'_, sagte er sich selbst. Er fragte sich wirklich, was los war und dachte sich, dass die Jungenschule schlecht für sein Gehirn war.

Sobald Melanie vor ihnen lief, wurden sie alle versteinert und still. Sie schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit und lief vorbei, in ihren zu hohen Absätzen stolzierend.

Piers entließ einen Atemzug, doch dann: „Oh Gott, Sarah!"

Dudley bewegte sich wieder hinter den Baum.

„Piers, das ist mein _Bruder"_, sagte Clarice ihm streng. „Cam! Heh! Hier drüben!"

Nachdem er Piers erneut geschlagen hatte, schritt Dudley hervor und sah die Straße hinunter. Mark Evans und Cam liefen auf Clarice zu, bis sie aufblickten und _ihn_ sahen. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte und entfernten sich in die andere Richtung.

Dudley hatte ein absackendes Gefühl. Clarice sagte nichts, also musste sie gewusst haben, dass er der Grund für die schnelle Flucht der Jungs war.

„WARTET – Sarah ist hier!", schrie Piers aus.

Dudley schaute dieses Mal zuerst nach. „Alter. _Piers. Erinnerst_ du dich überhaupt, wie Sarah aussieht? Das ist mein Cousin."

Clarice brach in Gelächter aus.

Piers lief rot an. „Ich bin extra vorsichtig, das is' alles."

„Hi, Harry!", grüßte Clarice mit einem Winken.

„NEIN!", zischte Dudley. „Wink _dem_ doch nicht!"

„Na, warum denn nicht?", fragte sie entrüstet.

Piers nahm seine Zigarette heraus. „Weil er Harry ist!"

„Und? Sag mir nicht, ich sollte nicht mit dir reden, nur weil du _Piers_ bist", sagte Clarice mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. _„Hey, Harry!"_

Dudley und Piers blickten sich stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein, nein, Mann", sagte Dudley, „du kapierst das nicht – er ist mein Cousin-"

„Ja, Dudley, ich bin mit euch beiden elf Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen. Nichts für ungut, aber ich habe offensichtlich ein besseres Gedächtnis, als-"

„Nein, _ich weiß, dass du ihn kennst!_ Ruf ihn nur nich-"

„Scheiße, er kommt hier 'rüber", seufzte Piers, noch immer hinter dem Baum. Dudley lehnte sich dagegen und versuchte seinen tödlichsten Blick aufzusetzen, als er an seiner Zigarette sog wie an einem Schnuller.

Harry lief langsam herüber und betrachtete Clarice mit müdem Interesse. „Du hast mich hergewunken?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Ich hab dich ewig nicht gesehen, Harry, das ist das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, dass ich aus dem Haus bin", sagte Clarice. „Normalerweise spiele ich nur Klavier-"

„Das ist toll", nickte Harry, als ob es ihm vollkommen egal wäre.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, oder? Ich bin mit dir und Dudley zur Schule gegangen", sagte sie liebenswürdig.

Harry nickte, „Jah, tja, ich versuche so viele Erinnerungen an diesem Ort in meinen Hinterkopf zu schieben-"

„Du und ich waren keine _Freunde"_, fuhr Clarice, offensichtlich ungerührt von seiner Unhöflichkeit, fort, „aber wir _sind_ miteinander ausgekommen. Ich meine, wir haben im Kindergarten immer zusammen in dem kleinen Häuschen gespielt, weißt du noch? Ich hab immer versucht, die ältere Schwester zu sein, musste aber am Ende die Mum sein und Dudley wollte nie mitspielen, hat aber trotzdem jedem gesagt, dass du das Haustier sein musstest!"

Dudley und Piers kicherten. „Das hab ich gemacht?"

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit schnappte in einem Ruck von Clarice zu dem Baum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich sogar noch mehr, als er seine Augen sowohl auf Dudley als auch auf Piers legte.

Piers lächelte höhnisch. „Hiya, Harry."

„Halt den Mund", sagte Dudley ihm ruhig.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war fast wie tot. „Lange nicht gesprochen, Polkiss. Wie ich sehe, hast du dich kein bisschen verändert."

„Du auch nicht", schnaubte Piers.

„Jungs", sagte Clarice, die den Trübsinn spürte.

„Dann erzählt mal, warum wartet ihr beiden hier draußen? Wollt ihr irgendeinen Zehnjährigen in den Hintern treten?"

Dudley wollte etwas sagen, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie abgemacht hatten, nie wieder miteinander zu reden. Aber irgendwie brach Harry den Vertrag.

Jedoch schüttelte Clarice den Kopf. „Das werden sie ganz sicher _nicht."_

„Entschuldige", sagte Harry trocken, „aber ich verstehe nicht. Warum hängst _du_ mit _denen_ ab?"

„Wir versuchen uns zu re-", begann Piers. „Reforgieren?"

„Wir machen _was?"_, fragte Dudley laut und blies Rauch aus.

Harry und Clarice blickten sich ahnungslos an.

„Re-FORMIEREN!", schrie Piers mit einem Grinsen aus, froh, dass er das Wort gefunden hatte. „Wir versuchen uns zu _reformieren!"_

Auf Harrys Gesicht blitzte tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf, bevor er wieder die Stirn runzelte. „Gut gemacht, Polkiss. Jedenfalls, wie schließt reformieren mit ein, auszusehen, als wäre man in einer geheimen Mission verwickelt?"

Dudley sah sich um. Harry hatte recht. Clarice stand im Vordergrund, während Piers noch immer hinter dem Baum hervorschaute. Dudley lehnte dagegen. Sie sahen sehr verdächtig aus.

„Ach, hat Dudley es dir nicht erzählt?", fragte Clarice.

„Nein", sagte Harry kurz angebunden, „der erzählt mir gar nichts", was, wie Dudley dachte, ziemlich unfair war, angesichts der Umstände.

„Wir warten auf Sa-"

„Nein!", unterbrach Dudley. „Der muss es nicht wissen!"

Harry sah neugierig aus. „Ihr wartet auf _wen?"_

„Was ist dein Problem, Dudley?", fragte Clarice. „Wir warten auf Sarah. Kennst du sie?"

Harrys toter Gesichtsausdruck wurde zu einem äußerster Neugier. Er lächelte fies. „Jaah", sagte er und blickte Dudley an, „ich kenne sie. Besser als die meisten Leute von diesem Block. Und, Dud, seid ihr zwei jetzt das _glücklichste_ Paar? Habt ihr _all_ eure _Probleme_ in Ordnung gebracht?" Er schaute sogar noch augelassener: „Hast du dich für _Sarah reformiert?_ Ich dachte, sie mag Arschlöcher – sie könnte enttäuscht sein--"

Schließlich hielt Dudley es nicht mehr aus. „Nein", sagte er stickig, ließ seinen Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden fallen und zerstampfte ihn mit seinem Turnschuh.

„Also...?"

„Warum sollte ich's dir _sagen?"_, fragte Dudley laut. „Du wirst dich nur über mich lustig machen!"

„Harry würde das nicht machen", sagte Clarice. „Oder, Harry?"

Potter sah unbehaglich drein; Clarice schien diese Wirkung auf jeden zu haben. „Ich... schätze nicht."

„Gut!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Dudley wird Sarah sagen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen soll, weil sie ihn verfolgt-"

„Sie hat ihm gesagt, sie wär schwanger und sie war's nicht und wie sehr sie ihn liebt", fügte Piers voller Energie hinzu.

„HÖRT AUF! DAS IST MEIN PRIVATLEBEN!", rief Dudley Fäuste schüttelnd aus.

Harry schaute belustigt. „Sie hat gesagt, sie wäre schwanger?"

„Jah-", begann Dudley.

„Bist du total verrückt geworden, Dud?"

„_Jah-"_, begann Dudley erneut.

„Geschieht dir recht, du Mistkerl! Du hast sie schrecklich behandelt!", knurrte Harry.

„Hat er?", wollte Clarice wissen. „Dudley!"

„Nein, hat er nicht!", sagte Piers trotzig. „Die war _eine Spinnerin!"_

Unbewusst bewegte Dudley sich von Clarice und Harry weg und näher zu Piers hin.

„Du verdienst es, ernsthaft ausgepeitscht zu werden, Dudley", sagte Harry.

„DAS BIN ICH SCHON! Die hat mich voll, geohrfeigt und so, und außerdem hat sie... Ich weiß nicht." Er errötete zornig. „Vergiss es, aber jedenfalls, die sagen ich muss der sagen, dassie mich in Ruhe lässt."

„Ohh, hat klein Duddylein eine _Stalkerin?"_, gluckste Harry. „Das ist _lächerlich!"_

„HALT'S MAUL!"

„Weiß Tante Petunia schon von Sarah? Und dass du eine _Staaaalkerin_ hast?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Kein' Fall!", schüttelte Dudley den Kopf. „Sie weiß, dass ich 'ne Freundin hatte, aber sie weiß nich' wie ernst – sie weiß nix davon, dass ich und Sarah ernsthaft--"

„Gut", sagte Harry ernst. „Am besten weiß sie nicht, dass du sie betrogen hast."

Clarices und Piers' Augen weiteten sich. Sie prusteten los und Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Das war nicht lustig", sagte Dudley.

„Warum, weil du's nicht verstehen konntest?", fragte Harry spitz und rollte mit den Augen.

„Okay, _das_ ist jetzt nicht _nett!"_, sagte Clarice kopfschüttelnd. „Wie könnt ihr beiden euch so behandeln? Das ist _abscheulich!_ Ich meine, ihr wart ziemlich schlimm, als wir Kinder waren, aber das hier ist so _dumm_ – ihr seit jetzt alt!"

„Sag' das _ihm"_, sagte Harry.

„Harry", sagte Clarice ruhig, „nicht, dass ich von irgendeinem von euch Partei ergreife, denn offen gesagt, ihr alle bringt mich auf verschiedene Art durcheinander, aber Dudley hat nicht wirklich _irgendetwas_ zu dir gesagt, damit du ihn ärgerst-"

„Du verstehst das nicht", sagte Harry ihr kopfschüttelnd, „es geht so viel tiefer als das-"

„Wenn ihr beiden in meiner Gegenwart miteinander rumhängen wollt, müsst ihr nett sein!", schoss sie zurück.

„Wer hat irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass wir miteinander rumhängen?", fragte Harry spitz. „Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber ich bin nur vorbei gelaufen." Er wandte sich auf der Stelle von ihnen ab und begann zum Privet Drive zurückzulaufen. „Ach, und übrigens, Sarah ist beim Eckladen hinter der Madison Street."

„Siehst du", sagte Piers. „Harry's ein Spinner."

„Harry ist nur traurig", fügte Clarice hinzu.

„Ist er das?", fragte Piers.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm bald besser."

Dudley sagte nichts, beobachtete aber die Art, wie Harry weiter lief und dabei Staub aufkickte. Er fragte sich worüber Harry traurig sein konnte.

--

Während des ganzen Abendessens warf Dudley Harry verstohlene Blicke zu. Es wurde nicht viel gesagt; alle schienen ziemlich verstimmt. Vernon hatte an diesem Tag nur zwanzig Verkäufe abgeschlossen und war es gewohnt, mindestens siebzig zu machen, was er ständig wiederholte. „Mindestens siebzig, sag ich!", würde er anmerken und noch einen Bissen Rosenkohl nehmen. Dudley würde versuchen, es zu ignorieren und dann würde Vernon sagen: „Zwanzig! Stellt euch vor!" und weiteressen. Es gelangte an den Punkt, wo es über das Nervigsein hinaus ging; Dudley konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ausversehen zu lachen.

Petunia war wütend, weil Frau Nebenan all ihre Vorhänge und Jalousien geschlossen hatte, womit sie es unmöglich machte, die Tochter, die gerade mit ihrem Baby zu Besuch gekommen war, zu sehen. „Ich hab es nur einmal gesehen und es war _hässlich"_, sagte Petunia säuerlich, aber Dudley wusste, sie sagte das nur, weil sie keinen guten Blick darauf gehabt hatte.

Harry war nicht anders als sonst und Dudley hatte eigentlich gute Laune und deshalb fühlte er sich ernsthaft fehl am Platz. Als Harrys Gabel ein kratzendes Geräusch auf dem Teller machte, verkündete Mum, „Du musst wohl fertig sein", und schnappte ihn weg, um ihn in die Spüle zu stellen. Harry sagte nichts und ging wieder nach oben.

Dudley sah von Mum zu Dad und fragte sich, ob sie auch von Harrys Stimmung verwirrt waren.

„Nun, wie war _dein_ Tag, Dudley?", fragte Mum schließlich und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Gut", sagte er. „Nur gechillt." Er, Piers und Clarice hatten es ohne Sarah zu entdecken durch den Tag geschafft und waren dann zu Piers nach Hause zurückgekehrt, wo sie einen Film angesehen hatten. Er zog in Erwägung eine zweite Portion zu nehmen, erinnerte sich aber selbst daran, wie schlecht er sich in der Nacht zuvor gefühlt hatte.

„Das ist schön."

„Zwanzig!", verkündete Vernon kopfschüttelnd.

Dudley stand auf und ging noch oben. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte sogar noch mehr, als er Harrys Zimmer erreichte. Die Tür war geschlossen. Er blickte beiläufig über das Geländer, wo Mum und Dad immer noch zu Abend aßen. Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür.

„Was?", fragte Harry mürrisch mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Lass mich 'reinkommen", sagte Dudley.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen."

Dudley griff nach der Türklinke und drückte sie hinunter. Überraschenderweise war es nicht abgeschlossen. Langsam schob er sich hinein.

Harry lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf seinem Bett, sein Kopf im Kissen. „Geh weg, Dudley", sagte er verdrießlich.

„Gibt's etwas...", verlor sich Dudley, ging weiter hinein und schloss die Tür. Hedwig schuhte und er schritt zurück. „Ist irgendwas los?"

„Dudley, ich werde das nur noch einmal sagen. Lass mich in Ruhe, oder ich werde dich verfluchen."

„Kannst du nicht", sagte Dudley schlicht und betrachtete Harrys Schrankkoffer mit Interesse. „Sag mir einfach, was los ist, dann geh ich."

„Was würde passieren, wenn du deinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen kannst?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf, sein Gesicht war davon, auf dem Kissen zu liegen irgendwie fleckig.

„Ich-", hielt Dudley inne. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich es dir nicht erzählen wollte?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry", antwortete Dudley und spürte seine Wangen erröten. _'Warum bin ich überhaupt hier?'_ „Schau, war das was ich gesagt hab... wahr?"

„War was, das du gesagt hast wahr?", fragte Harry seufzend, drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

„Weißt schon, Cedric? Bist du immer noch wegen Cedric deprimiert?", versuchte Dudley sehr mühsam, verständnisvoll zu klingen.

„Nein. Ich meine, ich fühle mich immer noch deswegen schlecht, aber jetzt hab ich andere Sachen, um die ich mir Sorgen machen muss." Harry seufzte erneut und wandte sich ab. „Dudley, du würdest es nicht kapieren."

Dudley holte tief Atem und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin vielleicht manchmal... langsamer als du oder was auch immer, aber das heiß nich', dass ich ein scheiß Trottel bin. Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, Harry. Nur manchmal tu ich so, als würd' ich nix hören. Und manchmal _hör_ ich nix, also _tu_ ich dumm klingen! Und _manchmal,_ da _kapier ich's nicht. _Aber das heiß immer noch nicht, dass ich's _nicht kapieren werde"_, sagte er fest, starrte auf seinen Cousin hinunter und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Er erinnerte sich an den Brief von Harry, den er vor so langer Zeit gelesen hatte. „Ich bin nicht nur ein Schwein, Harry. Ich bin nicht nur fett und dumm, das bin ich nicht." Er erkannte, dass er sehr ernst sprach und dass ihm das Herz in der Brust hämmerte. Dies waren Worte, die er schon Jahre lang sagen wollte.

Harry drehte sich langsam um, um ihn anzusehen. „Dudley. Ich denke nicht, dass du _nur_ fett und dumm bist-"

„Doch, tust du – 's alles wovon du dauernd redest. _Wal_ hier und da, ich hab Spiegel, ich kann _sehen-",_ grunzte Dudley; er bebte jetzt völlig – er hatte das nicht erwartet.

„Dudley, ich hatte keine Ahnung-"

„Dass du mich mies fühlen lässt?", wollte Dudley hitzig wissen.

„Dudley", wiederholte Harry, setzte sich noch mehr auf und sah ernst aus, „du hast _mich Jahre_ lang mies fühlen lassen – du machst es immer noch, bringst immer wieder auf, dass meine Mum und mein Dad weg sind und sagst _schreckliche_ Scheiße zu mir und bist _so verwöhnt-"_

„Na, ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte!", platzte Dudley hervor. „Du bist einfach hier aufgetaucht und ich war das einzige Kind! Ich war das einzige Kind und du bist aufgetaucht und jedes Jahr war's wie... Harry war _so_ böse und schrecklich, _du hast die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gekriegt-"_

„Und du _nicht?"_, blaffte Harry.

„Na-"

„Du hast mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, als jede einzelne Person, die ich in meinem gesamten Leben getroffen habe. Für jede Kleinigkeit, die du machst, balohnen dich deine Eltern-"

„Das _stimmt_ nicht", sagte Dudley.

„Stell' dich nicht unschuldig! Ich kann das nicht _glauben!_ Du hast mein Leben zur _Hölle_ gemacht-"

„Du auch, Harry!"

„Das zu sagen ist nicht 'mal fair – ich hab nie DICH verprügelt. Ich hab nie draußen gewartet, bis DU mit der Schule fertig bist, damit ich DEINE Schulbücher in den MÜLL werfen konnte und ich hab nie DEINE Hausaufgaben zerrissen und ich hab _meinen_ Freunden niemals Lügen über DICH erzählt und ich hab niemals je mehr gegessen, nur weil DU nichts haben konntest!"

Dudley blinzelte. _'Wenn man das alles zusammenfasst, hört es sich doch ein bisschen schlimm an'_, dachte er. „Ich mach das nicht mehr", sagte er laut.

„Weil du Angst hast, dass ich mich wehre", bemerkte Harry kühl.

„Am-", Dudley hielt inne. „Am Anfang, jah, aber jetzt... jetzt will ich nicht-"

„Seit wann? Denn letzten Sommer, wie ich mich erinnere und du kannst mich korrigieren, wenn ich falsch liege, war alles wie immer-"

„ICH WEISS NICHT WAS ICH ZU DIR SAGEN SOLL, AUSSER DEM SCHLIMMEN ZEUG!", rief Dudley verärgert aus. „Du machst mich irgendwie... _echt stinksauer!_ Aber jetzt grade will ich nur wissen, was los ist, ich schwör, ich geh dann-" Diese Unterhaltung brauchte eine Menge seiner Energie auf.

„Du wirst dich nur darüber lustig machen."

„Sagt wer?"

„Frühere Erfahrungen, Dudley. Du willst einfach alles über mich wissen, aber was gibt das mir? Du weißt wirklich schon genug, vielen Dank auch. Kannst du aus meinem Zimmer gehen?" Er lächelte zynisch. „Oh, uups, nicht aus _meinem_ Zimmer. Dein zweites Zimmer. Wie dumm von mir, es _meines_ zu nennen."

Der Punkt war gemacht und Dudley erinnerte sich an gestern, als er genau auf diese Art und Weise von dem Zimmer gedacht hatte. Seine Wangen nahmen ein noch leuchtenderes rosa an und er trottete hinaus. _'Mit Harry ist es schwer auszukommen'_, dachte er, und dann, _'genau wie mit mir.'_

* * *


	18. girl in a blue pinafore

**ÜN:** So, das hat mal lang gedauert, aber naja: Hier ein extra langes Kapitel!! Vielen Dank, **Delta,** für dein Review! Dieses Kapitel ist nur für dich (übersetzt ;)...

* * *

**Kapitel Achtzehn: Girl in a Blue Pinafore**

* * *

„_Diese Bitch war schlau – diese Bitch war hart – diese Bitch hatte Stil – diese Bitch hat dich, sie hat dich, sie hat dich an den Rand getrieben – sie hat – sie hat – sie hat ihre Nägel benutzt – diese Bitch – diese Bitch – war hart."¹_

Dudley pochte zu dem harten Beat des Raps seinen alten Smeltings Stock an die Wand. Er lehnte mit ausgeschalteten Lichtern aufrecht an seinen Kissen und hatte wegen dem Wetter Angst sich nach draußen zu wagen. Im Gegensatz zum Wetter letzter Woche, hingen graue Wolken und Nebel über Little Whinging herum. Er war 'rausgegangen um für Dad die Post zu holen und hatte sich gefühlt, als ob ihn etwas Kaltes ergriff, fast wie als dieser Dementor angegriffen hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schwachkopf, dass er sich durch das _Wetter_ beunruhigen ließ, aber ein Gefühl war ein Gefühl. Außerdem hatte Piers' Mutter ihn mitgenommen, um neue Schulklamotten zu holen, da sie in ein paar Wochen auf einer Geschäftsreise nach Frankreich sein würde. („Geschäftsreise, verarschen kann ich mich selber", hatte Piers widerwillig über das Telefon geschnaubt.) Dudley hatte sonst niemanden, mit dem er sich treffen könnte; er glaubte, es wäre ziemlich schwierig zu versuchen ohne Piers mit Clarice abzuhängen, also entschied er sich dagegen, das Haus zu verlassen. Falls er schließlich Sarah _sah_, wollte er nicht allein sein.

„_Diese Bitch hat gewürgt wie die Hölle, als du's ihr in den Mund gesteckt hast-"_

Dudley hörte Harrys entnervte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Wand: „Sei wer du willst, Dudley, aber kannst du um Gottes Willen diesen scheußlichen Krach _leiser drehen?"_

Dudley schlängelte seinen Zeh über das Bett im Versuch, mit dem Fuß an die Fernbedienung seines CD-Players zu gelangen, ohne aufstehen zu müssen. Er und Harry hatten seit dem Streit letzter Nacht nicht gesprochen, sie hatten nur beim Frühstück ein wiedererkennendes Nicken ausgetauscht. Dudley wollte mit Harry _klarkommen_, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall ganz freundlich und albern sein.

„Sag bitte", sagte er träge.

„_Diese Bitch war schlau-"_

Harry stöhnte. „Bist du dreizehn?"

Dudley kickte weiterhin gegen die Fernbedienung. „Nö, ich bin sechzehn. Jetzt sag bitte."

„Bitte", sagte Harry finster.

Dudley gluckste und endlich gelang es ihm, sich die Fernbedienung zuzukicken. „Sag _bitte Big D."_

„BITTE BIG D!", schrie Harry mehr als alles andere.

„So ist's gut", nickte Dudley und drehte die Musik ein paar Stufen 'runter.

„Mies", antwortete Harry. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er lächelte als er es sagte oder nicht.

--

„Du bist in Ordnung", beharrte Piers.

Dudley war sich nicht so sicher. Sie standen vor Nummer Eins, Clarices Haus, welches sehr sauber und ordentlich war und deshalb im Haushalt der Dursleys nie ins Gespräch gebracht wurde. Die Ryans lebten ein ruhiges Leben, im Gegensatz zu den Georges gegenüber, die geknicktes, beinahe graues Gras hatten, was für Dad bedeutete, dass sie sehr böse Leute waren. („Satansanbeter – der ganze Haufen!")

„Mrs. Ryan 's da drin", sagte Dudley, „und du hast Clarice gehört... Ich hab immer ihren Bruder und seine Freunde verprügelt. _Wir_ haben das immer!"

„Jah, glaub nicht, ihre Mum weiß das, Kumpel, weil ich bin schon ein paar mal rübergegangen, um sie zu holen und sie hat gar nix gesagt", erklärte Piers. „Außerdem, sie hat uns immer zum Tee eingeladen. Also entspann dich."

„Sicher?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Ziemlich sicher", nickte Piers und läutete die Türklingel. „Fast zu sechzig Prozent, mindestens."

„Sechzig _Pro--?"_, platzte Dudley hervor, aber es war zu spät. Die Tür schwang auf.

„Ah", sagte Mrs. Ryan, die eine attraktive Brünette war, keinesfalls überraschend, „hallo Jungs. Wie geht's euch?"

Der Geruch von Clarices Haus erinnerte an süßes Gebäck.

Eine Million Erinnerungen stürzten bei Mrs. Ryans traurigem, beruhigendem Tonfall in einem Augenblick wieder auf Dudley ein. Puppen, Kuchenteig? Ein sonniger Tag, schokoladige, klebrige Hände? Der Nervenkitzel, sich schmutzig zu machen? Clarices Ringellocken – Baby Cam am Weinen? Er war nur wenige Male zum „Spielen" herübergekommen, aber es war definitiv ein seltsames Gefühl zu haben.

„Sehr gut, Mrs. Ryan", sagte Piers.

Dudley nickte und blickte sich um, wollte so viele Erinnerungen sammeln wie er konnte. Er wollte sich erinnern, er wollte Beweise dafür finden, was Figg darüber gesagt hatte, dass er die Hand seines Cousins gehalten hatte, er wollte wissen, ob er immer schon gemein und unverschämt gewesen war, er wollte sich entsinnen, wie das Leben gewesen war, bevor er Zeit gehabt hatte, leicht zu beeindrucken zu sein.

„Ich hab dich ewig nicht gesehen, Dudley", lächelte Mrs. Ryan beinahe kläglich, die an der Spüle lehnte und eine Tasse Kaffee hielt, an der sie zierlich nippte. „Sehr viel größer, als du früher warst", sagte sie und ihre Lippen zogen sich leicht aufwärts, als sie nach oben schaute um seine gesamten einhundertachtundachtzig Zentimenter zu erfassen, während seine kolossalen Schultern einen quadratischen Schatten auf den Boden warfen.

_'Nur größer? Nicht breiter?'_, wunderte sich Dudley, schätzte aber, dass sie das einfach dachte und es nicht wagte, es zu sagen. „Bin ich...", begann er langsam und gleichmäßig... „oft hier rüber gekommen?"

„Nein", sagte sie und betrachtete ihn, „nur zwei- oder dreimal und wenn du hier warst, hast du sichergestellt, Clarice das Leben schwer zu machen." Sie gluckste. „Jeder, der sagt, Jungs und Mädchen wären in diesem Alter gleich, ist so bekloppt wie der Tag lang ist. Ihr konntet euch nur fünf Sekunden lang tolerieren – ich denke Petunia hat sich sowieso gehütet, dich aus dem Haus gehen zu lassen."

_'Wahrscheinlich'_, dachte Dudley verbittert. „Also, Clarice und ich, waren wir... je wie Freunde, oder sowas?" Dudley erinnerte sich, mit Piers im Sandkasten gespielt zu haben, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, dass sonst jemand bei ihm rumgehangen war.

„Nun", hielt Mrs. Ryan inne, „Ihr hattet sehr verschiedene Interessen. Ich denke, du warst immer etwas wild für sie, egal _was_ deine Mutter sagt. Ich denke, meine Clarice war zu langweilig für dich – sie ist vielen Leuten zu langweilig."

Dudley fragte sich, ob Clarices Mum einen Witz machte. „Ich hab das äh – nie gedacht", sagte er ernst.

„Das zeigt einiges", sagte Mrs. Ryan, blies auf ihren Kaffee und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Dudley wollte gerade fragen, was sie meinte, als Clarice die Treppe herunter polterte und in die Küche kam. „Hey, Leute, alles klar?" Sie hatte ein anderes blaues Sommerkleid an, ihre Haare waren mit weißen Haarspangen zurückgesteckt, ihre bloßen Beine leicht gebräunt. Dudley starrte und fand es schwer zu atmen.

„Jah", nickte Piers. „Und du?"

„Gut, danke. Alles klar, Dudley?"

Er schluckte hastig. „Ja', alles klar", nickte er und steckte die Hände in die Taschen.

„Sie sind nette Jungs, Clarice", sagte Mrs. Ryan, „ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle wieder Freunde seid." Damit ging sie langsam aus dem Raum. Sie trug Hausschuhe.

Clarice lächelte auf, wie Dudley dachte, eine traurige Weise. „Offensichtlich ist Mum ein bisschen verrückt."

Dudley war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein Scherz darüber sein sollte, dass Mrs. Ryan seinen und Piers' Charakter falsch eingeschätzt hatte, oder ob Mrs. Ryan wirklich verrückt _war._ Sie _war_ ein bisschen schauerlich rübergekommen. Aber zumindest hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen, als ob er in seinem Alter wäre, im Gegensatz zu Mum. Dudley wünschte, sie hätte mehr über ihn als Kind gesagt; er würde andere Quellen finden müssen.

„Mammi, ich kann mein Schloss nicht finden!", kam eine hohe, quietschende Stimme von der Treppe und Clarices kleiner Bruder Cam sprang die letzten drei Stufen hinunter. Er landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag, wobei er die Hände ausstreckte und grinste. Dudley bemerkte, wie jung Cam eigentlich wirklich war und er war schmerzerfüllt, dass er es erst letzten Sommer für einen amüsanten Höhepunkt gehalten hatte, Kindern in seinem Alter den Rotz 'rauszuprügeln. Genau da blickte der Elfjährige auf und sein Gesicht wurde ängstlich. Er sah zu Piers und dann zu Dudley, während er an die Wand zurückwich. „Clarice-", sagte er keuchend. „Was machen _die_ hier?"

„Cameron", sagte Clarice schneidend, „es ist okay."

Cam sah sich nicht so sicher aus. Er hatte sich im Park mit seinen Freunden nie so verängstigt verhalten; er musste sich offensichtlich denken, dass Dudley und Piers aus einem bestimmten Grund bei ihm zu Hause waren.

„Ich hab gar nichts gesagt!", flehte er. „Hab ich nicht, Big D – Ma-"

„Cam, es ist in Ordnung. Dudley hat mir versprochen, dich _oder_ deine Freunde nicht zu verletzen. Stimmt's Dudley?", fragte sie mit ihren leuchtenden blauen Augen.

Falls Dudley irgendwelche Gedanken daran, diesen Sommer Kinder zu verprügeln gehabt hätte, waren sie alle ausgelöscht, als er schnell nickte. Er hatte ganz plötzlich das komische Gefühl, dass er gut aussehen wollte.

„Das ist ein Trick, Claire, hör nicht drauf!", sagte der Junge mit großen Augen.

„Sie lügt nich'", sagte Dudley dümmlich und fragte sich, ob er nur versuchte, Clarice zu beeindrucken. Es war ihm egal und er redete weiter. „Wir werd'n dich nich' ärgern, okay?" Je mehr er sagte, desto richtiger schien es zu sein. Kämpfen schien jetzt nur noch passend für den Boxring. Schließlich gewann man keine Preise dafür, in der Nähe der Schaukel im Park Elfjährige zu schlagen.

Cam blinzelte. „Ah – dachte, du wärst noch voll sauer, weil Mark dich letztes Jahr fett genannt hat-"

„Ich _bin_ fett", sagte Dudley mit einem Achselzucken. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich es wirklich liebe, wenn die Leute dauernd drüber reden, aber trotzdem... Ich will keinen Ärger machen, schätze ich." Er errötete von der peinlichen Ehrlichkeit, die er gerade geäußert hatte.

Clarice sah sogar überrascht aus, nickte aber lebhaft. „Siehst du, Cam? Sag deinen Freunden einfach, dass sie den Mund halten sollen, hä? Mum hat uns nicht dazu erzogen, schreckliche Dinge zu sagen und ich werde dir dafür nicht den Kopf einschlagen, aber ich werde dich sicher nicht damit davonkommen lassen--"

Cam nickte und leckte sich über die Lippen. „O-okay, ich sag's ihn' – d-danke, Big D-"

„Er heißt Dudley", korrigierte Clarice.

„Nöö", warf Dudley mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns ein. „Big D find' ich ganz gut."

Als er das hörte, streckte Cam das Kinn in die Höhe und wurde das Kind vom Park, das Dudley kannte. „Sieht du, Clarice? Ich _kenne_ D. Ich kenn' D!", sagte er stolz und rannte von Ohr zu Ohr lächelnd aus der Küche in den Flur.

Die drei Sechzehnjährigen waren einen Moment lang still.

Dann gab Piers ein Lachen von sich. „Dein Bruder's komisch, Clarice."

Sie schnaubte. „Erzähl mir was, das ich _nicht_ weiß." Sie drehte sich zu Dudley und ihr Blick erweichte sich. „Aber, hey, Dudley – sag nicht, dass du 'fett' bist. Du bist _nicht_ 'fett'-"

Dudley zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach jah?" Er lachte. „Doch, bin ich. Ich mein', komm schon, du bis' nicht dumm, Clarice."

„Na, ich meine, du bist _groß_, klar, aber _fett_ klingt so negativ oder so-"

„Ich bin weniger fett als ich _war_, jah. Aber ich bin immer noch fett." Dudley war so was von nicht-verärgert, dass Piers von Clarices offensichtlicher Verwirrung unbeherrscht belustigt war. Schließlich war er fast genauso an das alles gewöhnt wie Dudley, in komischem Sinne. Piers hatte die schlimmsten Fetten-Witze gehört und die allerlustigsten 'Es tut uns so leid für dich!'-mäßigen Empfindungen, die Dudleys Gewicht betrafen und Piers hatte nicht einmal ein gemeines Kommentar gemacht... tatsächlich hatte er Dudleys Gewicht niemals _je_ überhaupt erwähnt. Es war bemerkenswert.

Clarice räusperte sich und beide Jungs blickten sie abwartend an. „Ich wollte dir ein Kompliment machen, ich meine – äh – kein Kompliment... aber..." Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Piers – es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich abmühte.

Dudley starrte sie verwirrt an. „Jah?"

„Jedenfalls, du siehst sehr viel... nicht dünner, aber durchtrainierter aus? Ahm, du hast abgenommen? Nun, ich meine, ich will nicht sagen, dass du musstest, nun auf eine Art schon – für die Gesundheit, meine ich, aber du siehst nett und fit aus, Dudley Dursley, ich denke, das will ich sagen!", schaffte sie endlich trotzig herauszubringen und nickte rasch. Ihre blauen Augen waren geweitet und mehr als ein bisschen einschüchternd, als ob sie sich sicher war, sie würden sie alles, was sie gerade geäußert hatte, wiederholen lassen.

Piers' braunäugiger starrer Blick sprang innerhalb einer Nanosekunde von Clarice zu Dudley.

Dudley wurde, darüber all diese geplapperten Worte zu hören, scharlachrot. _'Sie denkt ich bin nett und fit'_, dachte er gedankenverloren, _'sie hat gesagt, ich musste abnehmen, aber sie hat gesagt, ich bin nett. Und fit. Und hat sie DURCHTRAINIERT gesagt?'_ Er grinste auf, wie er hoffte, nicht-manische Weise. „Danke, ich-", er räusperte sich und versuchte den Klang seiner Stimme zu vertiefen. „Ich hab im letzten Jahr hart trainiert. Ich mein', ich hab wieder für die Boxmannschaft gewonnen, ich wette, du hast davon gehört." Und dann, ohne nachzudenken: „Willst du meine Muskeln anfassen?"

Clarice biss sich auf die Lippe und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Als sie den Mund endlich wieder öffnete, blinzelte sie und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Sei nicht lächerlich", sagte sie mild und ging auf die Eingangstür zu.

„_Kein Glück"_, murmelte Piers trocken und mit einem Grinsen.

„Halt den Mund", gab Dudley zurück und folgte ihnen nach draußen, während er sich fragte, was mit ihm los war und warum er sich wie so ein idiotischer Trottel aufführte. Was ist mit der Art passiert, wie er bei Sarah so achtlos und abweisend hirntot war? Sie hatten einander kaum vier Stunden lang gekannt und er hatte sie auf einem Pikniktisch gehabt, sie mit Zunge geknutscht mit seiner Hand auf ihren Titten! _'Na und? Ich bin weniger fett, aber jetzt bin ich mehr ein Behinderter!'_, dachte Dudley wütend und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Piers schaute ihn spöttisch an und ihm wurde klar, wie dumm er ausgesehen haben musste und er begann zu lachen, wobei er kräftig die Schulter zuckte. Piers gab das Schulterzucken zurück.

--

Es war nicht klar, wie es passiert war und es war ein bisschen furchterregend für die Nachbarn und Passanten. Aber Clarice war ins Gras gefallen und lachte so heftig, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Die Leute werden denken, sie ist tot", sagte Dudley und stubste sie mit dem Fuß an.

„Tote Leute lachen nicht, Dud", sagte Piers.

„_Lass_ das", brachte sie quietschend heraus, sich immer noch schüttelnd das Gesicht bedeckend.

„Wenn Sarah gerade jetzt kommen würde, wär's vielleicht besser. Sie wäre verwirrt", grinste Piers, blies aus und drehte die Zigarette in seinen langen Fingern herum.

Clarice lachte erneut und setzte sich auf. „Ihr zwei seid einfach... unbezahlbar."

Sie waren ungefähr eine Stunde lang am selben Punkt gegenüber des Parks rumgehangen und hatten gerade ihr Mittagessen beendet. Aus irgendeinem Grund war heute alles höchst amüsant.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das heißt, dass wir gut sind", sagte Dudley lässig. „Aber das is' okay." Er blickte von links nach rechts. „Wo _versteckt_ sich Sarah, jedenfalls? Sie ist nicht einmal hier vorbei gelaufen – man würde denken, dass sie sofort gekommen wär!"

Piers seufzte. „Weißt, an was mich das erinnert?"

„Hm?"

Clarice drehte sich um, um zuzuhören.

„Harry Jagen", sagte Piers.

Dudley nickte. _„Schon irgendwie._ Nur dass Harry keine psychotische Schlampe war, die eigentlich _mich_ gejagt hat."

Piers fiel fast vor Lachen um und Dudley stimmte mit ein, wenn auch nervös.

„Wartet – Was!", blaffte Clarice. „Was ist Harry Jagen?"

_'Scheiße'_, dachte Dudley besorgt. „Nichts – nur so ein Spiel-", suchte er nach Worten.

Piers warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. „Es war diese Sache, die wir immer mit der Gang gemacht haben; wir haben versucht, Harry einzukreisen, damit Dudley ihn-"

„Nicht!", rief Dudley aus, als wäre er der Held in einem sehr dramatischen Film.

„Ihn was?"

„...Nichts", sagte Piers schulterzuckend. „Nichts."

„Ihn verprügeln konnte?", fragte Clarice vollkommen deutlich.

Dudley scharrte mit den Füßen. „Ein wenig."

„Schaut, Leute, ich bin nicht blind! Ich weiß, wie abscheulich ihr zu ihm wart! Aber _lügt_ mich nicht an – Freunde sollten nicht lügen!", sagte Clarice fest, stand auf und wischte ihr Sommerkleid ab.

_'Selbst wenn eine geil ist und ein anderer sie beeindrucken muss und nicht dumm aussehen darf?'_, fragte sich Dudley, nickte aber. „Ich hab ihn schon seit ewig nicht mehr verprügelt."

„Ewig", beteuerte Piers. „Fast ungefähr, sechs Jahre!"

„Mensch", sagte Clarice. „Ewig ist kurz."

Eine sehr feste Stille trat ein, aber dann begann sie _wieder_ zu lachen. Dudley und Piers fielen auch mit ein.

„Wir werden Sarah aber nicht verprügeln", sagte Dudley ernst.

„Na, das sollte ich nicht _hoffen"_, gab Clarice zurück, als hätte er gerade etwas vollkommen ausländisches und wahnsinniges gesagt.

Er errötete, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wollte vergessen, was letzten Sommer passiert war. Alles davon. Die Dementoren und deren Dunkelheit und Erinnerungen an schreiende Babys und so viel Bedauern gemischt mit Frust, schrecklichen Freunden und Drama, Fressgelagen und Angeberei und Sarah und Sarah zu _schlagen_ und absolut in _Panik_ zu sein – Dudley blinzelte und bemerkte, dass sowohl Clarice als auch Piers ihn anstarrten.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Piers. „Du hast tot ausgesehen."

„Tote Leute können nicht reden", brummte Dudley und versuchte diese klammen Gefühle abzuschütteln.

„Tja, jedenfalls", sagte Clarice, „du musst auf sie vorbereitet sein, sie ist... na, was du gesagt hast."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Piers unschuldig.

„Ach, ihr wisst schon", zuckte Clarice die Schultern.

Dudley verstand, worauf sein Kumpel hinaus wollte. „Nöö, komm schon, ich hab's vergessen, wie hab ich sie genannt?"

Clarice errötete und fuhr mit den Händen über ihr Kleid. „Du hast gesagt... sie wäre eine psychotische-" sie senkte die Stimme- _„Schlampe."_

„Häh?", fragte Dudley.

„Hab dich nicht _ganz_ verstanden", sagte Piers.

„SCHLAMPE!", schrie Clarice aus und fing _wieder_ an zu lachen. „_Versucht_ ihr mich zu verderben?"

„Nö, aber das _war_ lustig", grinste Dudley und beobachtete die Art, wie sie ihr blondes Haar zurückwarf, wenn sie kicherte. Er erinnerte sich daran, aufzuhören sie zu beobachten. Völlig überraschend rülpste er versehentlich.

„Oh mein _Gott!"_, rief Clarice aus, als er und Piers über ihren sichtbaren Verdruss in tiefes Gelächter ausbrachen. „_Komm _schon, hast du schon mal was von _Manieren_ gehört? Bestimmt hat deine _Mum-"_

„Sorry!", zuckte Dudley die Achseln, konnte aber nicht anders, als weiter zu lachen.

„-Ich meine, siehst du, du bist _widerlich!_ Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum Mädchen dich wollen", sagte sie mit einem scherzhaften, süffisanten Grinsen, „oder irgendjemand, nichts für ungut, Piers-"

Piers hörte auf der Stelle auf zu lachen.

„Hä?", fragte Dudley.

„Nichst!", sagten Piers und Clarice wie aus einem Munde und _die_ beiden fingen an zu lachen. Gegenüber blieben im Park Mütter stehen, um zu gaffen.

Clarice gab einen schmerzvoll klingenden Seufzer von sich, aber sie schmunzelte immer noch. „_Wie_ bin ich in diesem Haufen _steckengeblieben?_ Alles was ich wollte, war ein netter, schwuler bester Freund, mit dem ich _shoppen_ gehen könnte! Und schaut, was ich bekommen habe! Ein Ex-Gangster, der zufälligerweise schwul, aber vollkommen hetero und genauso komisch wie jeder andere Junge ist und der wickelt seinen sogar noch _heterosexuelleren_ hetero-besten Freund ein, _Dudley Dursley_, welcher – widerlich ist!"

Dudley und Piers sahen einander an. „Piers? _Shoppen?"_

„Jah, schau dir Dud an, der ist viel ordentlicher als ich, seine Farben passen irgendwie zusammen und das alles-"

„_Ich_ könnte mit dir shoppen gehen", fügte Dudley hinzu und sobald er es gesagt hatte, hoffte er, dass er es als Scherz gemeint hatte.

Clarice zog eine Braue hoch. „Wirklich? Und würde Mrs. Dursley mitkommen, denn ich habe _keine_ Zweifel daran, wo deine Garderobenkenntnisse herkommen!?"

„_Ey"_, warnte Dudley, aber, fast als ob sie wahnsinnige Verbrecher wären, die gerade der sicheren Gefahr entkommen waren, brachen sie alle erneut in Gelächter aus.

--

Unten an der Tür klopfte es. Dudley hielt in der Küche inne, wo er sich gerade ein Glas Wasser holte, und checkte seine Digitaluhr. _'Elf Uhr zweiundzwanzig'_, dachte er, _'Komisch. Wer kommt denn jetzt?'_ Mum sah genauso verwirrt aus, und stellte ihr Bleichmittelspray ab, während sie langsam in den Flur ging. Er war gerade erst vor einer Stunde hergekommen. Clarice, Dudley und Piers waren mit Cam und Mrs. Ryan zum Einkaufszentrum gegangen. Während Clarices Bruder und Mum ein paar Besorgungen machten, waren die Teenager in dem Zentrum nur am _abhängen._ Es war eine interessante Auffassung für Dudley; normalerweise hieß _abhängen_ Gras oder Saufen mit der Gang, aber Clarices Form von _abhängen_ war sich zu unterhalten und Geschäfte zu durchstöbern. Obwohl er und Piers sich beim Kleider Ansehen zu Tode langweilten, war Clarice keine Spielverderberin und langweilte sich genauso lange im Musikladen, dem Gaming Centre und den Sportgeschäften. An einem Punkt liefen sie durch Debenhams und Clarice blieb vor den Männerkleidern stehen. Sie sah Dudley an und dann eine Jacke, die auf einer Puppe ausgestellt wurde.

„Was denkst du, Dudley?", fragte sie.

„Was meinst du?"

Sie grinste. „Komm schon, du bist doch angeblich der modisch Begabte in der Gruppe, stimmt's? Mit deinen verblüffenden, zusammen passenden Farben? Was denkst du über diese Jacke?"

„Es ist zu heiß für eine Jacke", sagte Dudley ehrlich, begutachtete sie aber. Sie war hübsch, soviel war sicher, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sein Ding war. Sie war aus dickem, schwarzem Leder, glänzend und vornehm aussehend. Er berührte sie mit seinem Handrücken. „Ich weißnich'. Das ist nicht wirklich ich."

„Tja, warum nicht?", wollte Clarice wissen. „Sie hat Stil!"

„Kleider können einen Stiel haben?", gluckste Piers.

„Anscheinend", sagte Dudley mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Ich glaub, es ist nicht mein Stil", sagte er.

„Trikots und Ketten auch nicht, wenn du mich fragst", antwortete Clarice. „Ich meine, du bist nicht mehr so mies", zog sie ihn auf, „und du bist nicht in irgendeiner Gang, warum ziehst du dich also immer noch so an?"

„Ich mag diese Klamotten", antwortete Dudley schlicht, aber als sie davon liefen, musste er sich fragen. _'Gibt's dann einen Stil, der mehr zu mir passt?'_

Dudley schüttelte sich aus diesen Gedanken, als er Dads laute, wütende Stimme vom vorderen Raum aus hörte. Harrys Schritte kamen hämmernd über ihren Köpfen. _'Gott. Was jetzt?'_, dachte Dudley widerwillig. Er und Harry hatten seit letzter Woche, als sie in Harrys Zimmer gestritten hatten, keine zwei Worte zueinander gesagt. Ab und zu hatten sie einander finstere Blicke zugeworfen, aber das war alles. Dudley bekam das Gefühl, dass Harry froh war, dass Sarah ihm so eine harte Zeit bescherte. Er sah selbstgefällig drein, jedesmal wenn Dudley nach Hause kam.

Als die Stimmen immer dramatischer wurden, dachte sich Dudley, er sollte sich die Geschehnisse besser ansehen. Er lief in den Flur und drehte sich zum Eingangsbereich – und starrte. Vor ihm war Mum und vor _ihr_ war der am komischsten aussehende, alte Mann, den er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Dieser Mann hatte einen riesigen, langen Bart und trug etwas, das scheinbar ein Kleid war, obwohl es nicht berüscht war.

Der Mann sagte etwas über ihn und lächelte, aber alles, was Dudley tun konnte, war starren, wobei er sich in seinem Schlafanzug ein wenig fehl am Platz fühlte, wie dieser Fremde ihn freundlich anblickte und Harry amüsiert von der Treppe aus zusah. Dudley hatte ein flüchtiges Gefühl, dass er sehr dumm ausgesehen haben musste, aber er fragte sich auch, wer _nicht_ dumm aussehen würde, wenn irgendein seltsamer alter Kerl plötzlich in seinem Haus stünde und so freundlich und beunruhigend wäre?

Offensichtlich war dieser Mann magisch, denn allzu bald wurden Dudley und seine Eltern in die Luft geflogen und dann ziemlich grob auf ihre eigene Couch fallen gelassen. Minuten später begannen Kelche gegen ihre Köpfe zu klopfen. Dudley konnte nichts tun, als alle anzustarren. Er wollte sie fragen, was zur Hölle ihr Problem war. Dieser alte Macker und Harry schienen ziemlich gute Kumpel zu sein und der Mann hatte eine Menge zu sagen, über Harry dies und Harry das. Und dann erwähnte er, dass Harrys Pate gestorben war. Obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht auf der Höhe fühlte, sah Dudley dass sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Jetzt verstand Dudley nicht, was verdammt nochmal mit 'Hogwarts' passierte oder warum Harry weiterhin über den Sommer zurückkommen musste oder _warum Harry vor ihm volljährig sein würde!_ Aber er _verstand_ genau da, dass Harry traurig _war._ Aber dieses ganze Verständnis schmolz dahin, als ein wirklich hässliches, kleines Tier anfing, auf dem Boden einen Wutanfall zu haben. Dies alles schien fast _zu_ viel.

Und dann passierte das Komischste. Dumbledore blickte Dudley geradeheraus an und sagte Mum und Dad, dass sie ihm mehr Schaden zugefügt hätten, als Harry. Dudley konnte sehen, dass Harry darüber auch verwirrt war. _'Schaden?'_, dachte Dudley.

Mum und Dad schienen entsetzt. _'Wie als, wie, Mrs. Figg gesagt hat, dass sie mich dazu gebracht haben, Harry zu hassen und sie mir immer gesagt haben, dass er böse ist?'_, fragte sich Dudley. Und er hätte schwören können, dass der alte Mann ihn genau ansah und zwinkerte.

Sobald es alles aus und vorbei war und Harry mit dem Mann gegangen war, hielten Mum und Dad Dudley fest.

„Weißt du, was er gemeint hat, Pet?", fragte Vernon in einem schroffen Flüstern über Dudleys Kopf.

Mum war einen Moment lang ruhig und kräuselte Dudleys Pony. Sie hielt _so_ lange inne, dass Dudley dachte, sie würde es vielleicht erklären. Aber dann küsste sie seine Wange und tätschelte sie zart. „Keine Ahnung", flüsterte sie. Dudley sah zu ihr auf. Ihr Gesicht war nass.

--

„Isst du da drüben _zu Abend?"_, wollte Petunia wissen. „Ich will nicht, dass du hungrig gehst – ich erinnere mich nicht gut genug an ihre Mutter, um-"

„Ja, Mum, es ist in Ordnung", sagte Dudley zuverlässig, obwohl dies nur eine Vermutung war und Clarices Mutter eigentlich für den Abend ausgehen würde, zusammen mit Cameron, welchen sie zum Selbstverteidigungskurs bringen musste (was die Teenager alle drei ungeheuer ironisch fanden; „Er hätte es letztes Jahr brauchen können", hatte Piers verkündet, „obwohl, es ist wahrscheinlich gut. Ein kleines Kind mit Ninjaschritten hätte echt unseren Ruf versauen können.").

„Mrs. Ryan is' nett", erklärte er und tätschelte Mum auf die Schulter. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht, Mum mit noch mehr Lügen abzuspeisen, aber zumindest ging er nur zu Clarice 'rüber, um einen Film anzuschauen – nicht, um zu rauchen, trinken oder Sex zu haben... obwohl ein Teil von ihm sich dieses letzte bestimmt wünschte. Seine Phantasien hatten sich innerhalb der letzten vier Wochen grundlegend verändert. Es gab _niemanden_ mehr, der ihm einen blies, keine Veronica und keine Sarah. Er hatte sich ewig nicht mehr vorgestellt, Sarah zu lecken oder war nicht mehr beim Gedanken an diese erste Nacht ohne Condom aufgebracht gewesen. Stattdessen dachte er über Clarice nach. Wie sie einfach _Clarice _war. Was es, sie am nächsten Tag zu sehen, immer entschieden unangenehm machte. Sarah war die Art Person, die davon begeistert wäre, dass ein Junge an sie dachte, während er allein – aber Dudley dachte sich, Clarice wäre entsetzt. Und das entsetzte ihn beinahe auch. Er versuchte so reif und so un-widerlich wie möglich zu sein, was manchmal sehr schwer war.

Sobald Mum _vollkommen_ überzeugt worden war, dass Mrs. Ryan ihn nicht in einem dunklen Keller einsperren und Jahre lang aushungern würde, ging Dudley aus der Tür davon, mit heller Stimmung, trotz den Gedanken über diesen „Dumbledore" Typ (was für ein _Name!_), die ihm noch immer durch den Kopf trieben.

Clarices Haus war nur drei entfernt, aber es war schräg gegenüber von Vier und Dudley lief langsam in dem seltsamen, milden Wetter, der Himmel war immer noch sonnig, aber mehr als ein bisschen gruselig, als dunkle Wolken über ihm zu brüten schienen. Er war erneut an die Dementoren erinnert.

Und dann brach eine Stimme die Ruhe:

„Hey!"

Seine Schultern spannten sich an, als Dudley sich umdrehte. Genau auf der anderen Straßenseite, auf dem kleinen Tor vor Nummer Drei saß in einem schockierend kurzen, blaukarierten Minirock keine andere als Sarah Cleelvans. Sie saugte an einer Zigarette und lächelte zurückhaltend. Sie sah hübsch aus, auf eine grelle Art. Und er konnte selbst von wo er stand aus sehen, dass ihre Brust sich über den Sommer ausgefüllt hatte, diese Titten waren nicht mehr nur straff, sondern sie waren _gewachsen_, sie waren-

Dudley erkannte, was er gerade tat und versuchte verzweifelt aufzuhören. Sein Herz hämmerte, er wollte, dass Sarah _böse_ und hässlich aussah! Er wollte, dass sie deutlich übergeschnappt war! Aber sie schien so _real_ – wie, als er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Sie lächelte und winkte, hüpfte von dem Tor herunter und, Rauch auspustend wie ein kleiner Kamin auf schwarzen Stilettos, lief sie auf die selbstsichere, freche Weise auf ihn zu, die sie letzten Sommer noch nicht zu besitzen im Stande gewesen war – sie war auch ein wenig größer geworden, aber diese _Titten-_

„Hey", wiederholte sie. „was geht ab?" Ihre Stimme war saftig und ruhig. Und zu denken, dass er sie die ganze Zeit nur kreischend in Erinnerung gehabt hatte! Dazu kam, dass die Art wie sie sich bewegte trotzdem so _neu_ war. Sie taumelte nicht mehr, sie hatte nicht mehr die Erscheinung eines kleinen Mädchens, das sich verkleidete... _jetzt_ füllte sie ihre hohen Absätze aus.

Dudley sah, dass er wahrscheinlich sprechen sollte, aber er fühlte sich krank. Er wollte sie halten. Er wollte sie schlagen. „Oh, jah", sagte er lahm, als hätte er gerade erst herausgefunden, wer sie war. „Jaah, 's geht?"

„Dudley", sagte sie, noch immer lächelnd. „Wie _geht's_ dir?" Sie standen nun Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihr kleines, schwarzes Top rutschte über einen roten Spitzen-BH herunter.

„Gut", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. Er sah sich um. _'Kommt denn keiner!?'_, dachte er dümmlich, aber was würde ein Nachbar tun? Sie mit dem Gartenschlauch abspritzen? (Nicht einmal _das_; er erinnerte sich an das Bewässerungsverbot und erschauderte.) Er zog in Betracht, es zu Clarice hinüber zu machen, aber wie würde das aussehen? Neue Schlagzeile: **BIG D RENNT VOR FLITTCHEN DAVON!**

Sarah strich ihre schwarzen Strähnen zurück und lächelte erneut. „Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?"

„Jah", sagte er mit einem schnellen Nicken, seine Stimme veränderte sich, fast. Veränderte sich dazu, wie sie letztes Jahr gewesen war, bissiger und herablassender. Ernst. Weniger freundlich und mehr wütend. „Warum?"

„Du hast nicht _zurück_ geschrieben, Dummerchen", grinste sie frech, ihre eckige, dünne Augenbraue hob sich. „Du siehst so heiß aus", sagte sie lässig.

Dudley starrte sie an, während er seine Brust vor Stolz schwellen spürte. „Ach, jah?"

„Ich wette, du bist sogar noch muskulöser als letztes Jahr, hm? Du siehst do aus. Wünschte, ich hätte nach Collings gehen können, statt nach Saint Anne. Dann hätte ich dich vielleicht sehen können." Sie nahm noch einen tiefen Zug Nikotin und hustete in die Hand.

Dudley zuckte zusammen. Selbst obwohl sie gerade normal war, fühlte er sich vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht. „Schau", sagte er. _'Vielleicht klappt das ja.'_ „Ich muss gehen."

„Wohin gehen?", fragte sie nett.

„Ah, abhängen..."

„...Weil ich mir gedacht hab", fuhr sie den Pony wegschnippend fort, „warum nicht in den Park gehen? Wir könnten plaudern und alles aufholen." Sie lächelte und zupfte ein bisschen vorne an ihrem Top. „Lass es mich wieder gutmachen, Dudley – ich war _schrecklich."_

„Jah, tja..." Er schluckte. „Jah..." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht. _'Sarah hat schon gesagt, dass ich heiß ausseh' und ich weiß, wir würden am Schluss ficken und vielleicht wär es in Ordnung?'_ Aber er wusste, dass das dumm war und außerdem wollte er das nicht. Sie hatte ihn über den Haufen geworfen und er hatte es gehasst, wie er sich bei ihr verhalten hatte! Also warum war dies _so_ schwer? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Clarice und Piers gesagt hatten, das er tun sollte... Vielleicht hatte Harry recht. Vielleicht verdiente er es, ausgepeitscht zu werden. „Schau, Sarah", sagte er, ein bisschen lauter, aber er benutzte einen freundlicheren Tonfall. „Ich hab nur... Ich hab deinen Brief gelesen und es... ich schätze... ich schätze, es tut mir auch leid."

Sie strahlte und atmete aus. „Ich wusste es! Also, lass uns das lösen, Dudley. Ich liebe dich wirklich-"

„Nein, Sarah, du hörst mir nicht zu... Es ist aus. Das mit uns ist aus. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, okay?" Als er das sagte, weiteten sich seine eigenen Augen. _'Hart, zu hart!'_ „Ich versuch', keinen Ärger mehr zu machen", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Ich bin einfach... wir sind nicht... ich bin nicht, wer ich war."

Sarah starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ich kapier' nicht, was du meinst, D. Wir haben _so_ viel durchgemacht und ich denke, ich kapier' es jetzt, es war falsch von mir, dich anzulügen-"

„Was soll's, es ist vorbei!", sagte Dudley und begann sich zu fühlen, wie als er ein kleines Kind war, als ob er ziemlich bald anfangen würde zu zittern und vorzugeben zu weinen und mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen – aber er wusste es jetzt besser. Er musste hiermit auf eine bessere Art umgehen. „Sarah, ich muss wirklich gehen-"

„Du bist nicht fair", sagte Sarah und in diesem Moment konnte er die Wut in ihrer Stimme hören, die sie so sehr versuchte zu verstecken. „DU SOLLTEST MICH AUF DER STELLE ZURÜCK NEHMEN-"

„Sarah!", rief Dudley. „Ich hab gesagt, es tut mir leid!" _'Was kann ich sonst SAGEN?'_, dachte er besorgt.

„Wir _müssen-"_

„Sarah, ich muss gehen!", sagte er eilig. „Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel gelernt und ich bin nicht derselbe-"

„Warum, weil du mit dieser kleinen, zimperlichen Schlampe Clarice 'rumgehangen bist? Und diesem dummen Piers!? Hat er dir erzählt, wie schlecht er bei Mel war? Sie war _betrunken_ und sie hat gesagt, es war das schlechteste Mal, das sie hatte-"

„Jah, tja, ich hab über die auch ein paar Sachen gehört", knurrte Dudley.

„Was soll _das_ denn heißen?"

„Genau was ich gesagt hab!", verkündete Dudley. _'Was soll's, wenn Piers schwul ist und dachte, es war Scheiße. Er hat trotzdem gedacht, dass es Scheiße war!'_ „Und Clarice ist _keine_ Schlampe", warf Dudley ihr zu. „Sie ist nett-"

„Jah, das hab ich _gehört._ Ziemliche Wundertäterin, hah? Sag mir, Dudley, hat Clarice ein A-Körbchen oder ein B-Körbchen?", fragte Sarah hitzig, nahm ihre Hände und drückte ihre Brüste in einer solchen Art zusammen, dass ihr Dékolleté wie eine lange schwarze Linie erschien.

Dudley war sich nicht sehr sicher, was sie meinte, aber er nahm so schnell er konnte die Augen von ihrer Brust. „Clarice und Piers sind meine Freunde", antwortete er. „Und ich muss jetzt gehen. Ciao." Er lief an ihr vorbei, beschleunigte seine Schritte viel mehr als er gerne hätte und glücklicherweise blieb Sarah zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich immer noch magst, Dudley", sagte sie laut. „Du wirst mich bald finden kommen und dir wegen dem ganzen wirklich _dumm_ vorkommen-"

„Ich brauch mir nicht noch irgendwie dümmer vorzukommen", sagte Dudley mit leiser Stimme und eilte sie ignorierend weiter in den Nebel, stieß schließlich mit sinkendem Herzen auf die Pforte von Nummer Eins und klopfte an die Tür. Sarah stand noch immer mitten auf der Straße und beobachtete ihn.

Die Tür schwang auf. „Hey Dud", grüßte Piers, „komm schon – hey, was ist los?"

„Nicht labern, nicht jetzt, muss, Haus, okay", keuchte Dudley, jeden Verstand verloren. Er schob sich an Piers vorbei und stellte sicher, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Er fühlte sich eine Sekunde lang ziemlich wie sein Vater. Sobald er überzeugt war, dass sie sicher waren, ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen.

Piers sah nicht allzu besorgt aus, aber Clarice schwankte eine große Schüssel Popcorn haltend aus der Küche und starrte. „Oh, nein, du hast Sarah gesehen!", rief sie aus, stellte das Popcorn auf den Boden, hüpfte darüber und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wie hast du's _erraten?"_

„Ich bin sehr intuitiv; jedenfalls, wie ist es _gelaufen?"_

„Jah, Dud, was ist passiert?-"

Dudley seufzte, massierte sich die Schläfen. „Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat mich überrascht. Sie hat hübsch ausgesehen, ich hab mich komisch gefühlt, ich war vielleicht ein Trottel-" Clarice Augen verengten sich - „'ne _Sekunde_ lang! Aber ich hab mich entschuldigt! Aber... sie denkt, ich will sie zurück und ich hab gesagt, dass es aus wär. Und." Er fühlte sich aufgebraucht. Er hatte wirklich seit einer langen Zeit nichts mehr in so vielen Worten so schnell erklärt. Selbst der Streit mit Harry war planmäßig gewesen; er hatte Jahre gehabt, den aneinanderzureihen.

„Du hast dich entschuldigt. Du hast deinen Teil getan. Hast du sie umarmt?", fragte Clarice.

„Nein...", antwortete Dudley befremdet.

„Hast du sie in irgendeiner Weise angeführt?"

„Näh, ich denk', ich war ziemlich scheiß deutlich-"

„Sag dieses Wort bitte nicht und nun... ich würde sagen, dann hast du deinen Job gut gemacht!"

„Wenn sie dir wieder Ärger macht, können wir immer noch Cam finden und ihn Kung-Fu machen lassen", zuckte Piers die Achslen.

Dudley schnaubte. Clarice rollte mit den Augen. „Benutze bloß nicht meinen Bruder, Polkiss." Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, das ruft nach Junkfood."

_'"Benutze bloß nicht meinen Bruder"'_, dachte Dudley. _'Würde sie auch sagen, dass ich Cam benutzt hab? Für Geld? Wenigstens raucht er nicht mehr... Hab ihn jedenfalls nie gesehen. Vielleicht hat er nie?'_ Das war jedoch zu sehnsüchtig. Kein Kind würde gute Pfunde für Gras bezahlen und es nicht einmal rauchen.

„Bist du okay, Dudley?", fragte Clarice.

„Jah, oh jah", nickte er.

Piers grinste. „Spitze. Dann können wir anfangen mit...", er hielt dramatisch inne. „'BLOODCLOT!'"²

„Nie im Leben!" rief Dudley aus. „Du hast den gekauft?"

„Jah", nickte Piers und zog eine Videokassette aus seinem Rucksack. Piers war ein Horrorfilmfanatiker, je blutiger, desto besser. Das war eine Sache, wofür die Gang gut gewesen war: Sich mit blutrünstigen Filmen gegenseitig dazu zu bringen, sich in die Hosen zu pinkeln, schreckliche Streiche zu spielen und so zu tun, als hätte keiner von ihnen Angst. „Es heißt, es gibt mindestens zwei Enthauptungen-"

Clarice erschauderte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich das ansehen sollte? Ich hab noch nie etwas mit einer Altersfreigabe für Volljährige gesehen--"

„Oh jah, Clarice, du musst geschult werden", nickte Piers energisch. „Es ist gut, ab und zu mal auszuflippen! Außerdem, wir haben alle möglichen Dramas mit dir geguckt-"

Dudley beobachtete diese interessante kleine Diskussion, bis es abgemacht war: Clarice würde mutig sein und _BloodClot_ ansehen. Sobald sie Chips, Popcorn und saure Süßigkeiten (welche offensichtlich Clarice gerne mochte) herausgebracht hatten, setzte sich Dudley genau in die Mitte der Couch. Er fühlte, dass das ein extrem strategischer Zug war, denn dann musste Clarice bei _ihm_ sitzen.

„Tja, dann hier bitteschön, du bist der ernannte Halter des Popcorns, es ist der Fluch der Person in der Mitte", lächelte sie, als sie sich neben ihm fallen ließ. Dudley zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie _Fluch_ sagte (aus Gewohnheit) und bemerkte, wie sie sich mit ihren Süßigkeiten gegen die Armstütze lehnte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht mied. Piers setzte sich auf die andere Seite und drückte auf Play.

Dudley aß kaum etwas. Er war mit seiner Ernährung äußerst vorsichtig gewesen, erlaubte sich aber ab und zu ein paar Leckereien. Jedoch hatte er seit dem ersten Abend zurück kein Gelage mehr gehabt und er hatte sich so ausgesprochen abscheulich und hilflos gefühlt, dass er sich geschworen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun. Stattdessen hatte er jedesmal, wenn er sich genervt gefühlt hatte, einarmige Liegestützen gemacht oder Musik gehört. Er aß langsam Popcorn, sicherte es zu genießen.

Als der Film in Gang kam, konnte Dudley sagen, dass es ein übler sein würde. Die Anfangsszene war irgendeine Dame, auf die mit einem Beil eingeschlagen wurde. Clarice hatte ihre Süßigkeit fallen gelassen und starrte, ihr Mund ein 'O'. Es war ziemlich grausig, selbst für Dudley und Piers, die gerade ungefähr die ganze Horrorabteilung im dritten Jahr angeschaut hatten.

Piers packte andauernd die Kissen und schrie den Schauspielern Hinweise zu, wie immer. Jedes Mal wenn es eine Mordszene gab, sagte er, „Perfekt!"

Es _war_ ganz schön cool, aber Dudley war so auf Clarices Reaktionen fixiert, dass er kaum wusste, über was der Film ging. Er fragte sich, ob sie sie vielleicht mit diesen ganzen blutigen Bildern folterten, aber als der Höhepunkt des Films abspielte, verblassten diese Gedanken schnell von seinem Kopf. Es war das böseste, coolste Ding, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Der Verbrecher, der nur noch einen blutigen Stumpf als Bein hatte, aber super mächtig war, war in das Haus dieses Mädchens gelangt und sie konnte ihn auf der Suche nach ihr vorwärts matschen hören. _Matsch. Matsch._ Das eklige Geräusch wurde lauter und die Brünette bebte unter ihrem Bett, ihre Finger ungefähr einen Fuß vom Telefon entfernt. Sie griff danach und dann – gab es eine Explosion von Musik und ein widerliches _Ding_ mit keinen Augen und einem hohlen, offenen roten Mund packte ihre Hand! Dudleys Reaktion war, wie immer, sich anzuspannen und den Rücken fester zur Couch zu drücken. Piers schrie „JA!", und bewegte sich aufgeregt auf den Boden, um näher am Fernseher zu sein.

Clarice jedoch ließ einen Schreckensschrei heraus und drückte ihr Gesicht in Dudleys feste Schulter, wobei sie ihre langen Arme um seinen Rücken und seine Brust fest zog.

Er blinzelte und blickte auf ihr lockiges blondes Haar hinunter; er konnte sie schwer und zittrig an seine Seite atmen spüren, ihre Arme quetschten ihn in einem Todesgriff. Er hatte Angst, sich zu bewegen, weil er nicht wollte, dass _sie_ sich bewegte. Er saß starr da und hielt dieselbe Position eine gefühlte Ewigkeit inne.

„Ist er weg?", flüsterte Clarice. „Ist es vorbei?"

„Jah", grinste Dudley. „Na, sie hat ihn erstochen und so, aber jetzt geht es immer noch zu Ende."

„Sollte ich schauen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck fiel etwas in sich zusammen. _'Bleib einfach da'_, dachte er drängend. „Ich weiß nich', vielleicht passiert noch was anderes-", sagte er ihr und versuchte besorgt zu klingen.

„Tja, ich schau nicht!", sagte sie trotzig, zu seiner großen Freude. Sie verringerte ihren Griff, hielt aber ihr Gesicht an ihn gepresst. Als die bedrohliche Musik erstarb, verschob sie ihren Kopf, um zum Fernseher zu schauen, blieb aber an ihn gelehnt.

Mit einer Menge Mut bewegte Dudley seinen großen Arm hoch, hinter Clarices Nacken und legte ihn über ihrer Schulter ab. Sie reagierte zuerst nicht, machte es sich dann aber sogar noch mehr gemütlich.

Als der Abspann abzulaufen begann, saßen sie unbewegt da und sagten mindestens fünf Minuten lang nichts. Schließlich zog Clarice sich sanft fort und blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich als ein Schutzschild benutzt hab. Und als ein Kissen", sagte sie sachlich.

„Zumindest bin ich nützlich", sagte er und fragte sich dann, ob das dumm war. Er errötete. Er wollte seinen Arm wieder um ihre Schulter legen. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm nur nahe gekommen war, weil sie Angst hatte. „Magst du den Film?", fragte er leichtsinnig.

„Nein!", rief sie aus, „er war abscheulich!" Sie kicherte und spähte dann auf den Boden hinunter. „Ich glaube, Piers ist es langweilig geworden-"

Dudley schaute auch hin. Piers lag schlafend ausgebreitet da. „Nö, der macht das jedesmal", erklärte er. „Wenigstens hatte er 'ne gute Zeit! Manchmal is' er einfach irgendwie in den ersten fünf Minuten eingeschlafen und ich hatte Angst bis zum – ich meine...", er hielt inne. „Das war damals, als wir so dreizehn waren!", erklärte er.

„Ich verstehe", nickte Clarice mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen. „Jedenfalls." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich bin froh, dass du mit Sarah geredet hast. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser? Als ob du frei wärst?"

„Ich glaub'. Ein bisschen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich in echt in Ruhe lässt", antwortete er.

„Sie hat dir _wirklich_ Angst gemacht, oder?", wollte Clarice wissen, mit sehr ernsten hellblauen Augen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

Dudleys dunkelblaue Augen waren ein bisschen weit und kindlich. Er nickte. „Sie hat mich sehen gelassen... wie die Dinge waren." _'Mit diesen Dementoren zusammen. Und allem.'_ „Danke für deine Hilfe", fügte er langsam hinzu. „Ich hätte das echt nicht machen können, wenn du und Piers nicht geholfen hätten; wär wahrscheinlich wieder mit ihr zusammen gekommen, weil es nix besseres zu tun gibt-"

„Wofür sind Freunde da, Dudley?", lächelte sie.

Dudley antwortete nicht. Er dachte einen Moment nach und kam zu einem Entschluss... Er stellte die Popcornschüssel zu seiner Linken und sah Clarice bedeutungsvoll an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er eine Hand auf den weichen Stoff der Couch und seine andere Hand auf ihre schmale Wange legte. Er spürte sein Herz pochen, als er sich näher zu ihrem Gesicht beugte und fühlte sich, als ob er weit über sie hinausragte; ihre dünnen Schultern und ihr kleines weißes Sommerkleid schienen so winzig. Sie zog schockiert die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts, während sie die Augen schloss und ihr Gesicht nach rechts neigte, als Dudley seine Lippen auf den ihren ruhen ließ. Er behielt sie dort viel länger, als er eigentlich erwartet hatte und löste dann den Kuss. Sie sagte immer noch nichts, lehnte sich aber weiter zu ihm, während sie ihre kleine Hand auf sein Bein legte-- er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Er küsste sie erneut, ein bisschen tiefer – sie trennten ihre Lippen und machten es dann wieder, Dudley drehte sein Gesicht und zog mit dem Mund an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie fuhren ein kleines bisschen so fort und dann fuhr Dudley mit der Hand von ihrer Wange hinunter zu ihrem schmalen Rücken und er stieß mit seiner festen Zunge durch ihre weichen, feuchten Lippen -

Clarice zog sich mit einem Schmatzen zurück. „Warte!", protestierte sie.

„Was ist los?", wollte er heißer, besorgt wissen.

Sie beäugte seine Haltung, sie beäugte die Vorderseite seiner Hose - „Oh nein", stöhnte sie. „Oh Gott-"

Dudley wich von ihr zurück, wurde rot und griff sich eines der Kissen um sich abzuschirmen. „Was ist-"

„Dudley, ich wollte nicht – ich meine -"

„Es war nicht schlecht, oder, warum hast du mich _zurück geküsst?"_, fragte er hitzig. „Was ist _los-"_

„Nein, es war – es war gut – das war's!" Clarice erblasste. „Es war mein erster _Kuss"_, flüsterte sie.

„Oh", sagte Dudley. „Oh, na, das ist toll!" Er lächelte. „Cool-"

„Nein, Dudley!", blaffte sie. „Nicht _cool,_ es ist nicht richtig-"

„Sorry... aber _was_ ist nicht richtig?"

„Das ist schrecklich, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll-" sie hielt ihre Stimme sehr ruhig, sehr still. Der Film war längst zu Ende gelaufen; Piers stöhnte und drehte sich um, jedoch tief und fest schlafend. „Ich hab es mir anders vorgestellt – ich dachte, es würde mit – mit... nun, Dudley, ich mag dich _so sehr_, natürlich tu ich das, sonst hätt' ich nicht grade – oh Gott... Ich dachte, es würde nach einem Tanz passieren oder irgendwie, romantisch oder sowas und dass es mit... einem netten Jungen sein wird-"

Dudleys Gesicht versteinerte. „Was meinst du?"

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist _so nett zu mir_ – immer, du warst nie grausam zu mir und das hab ich bemerkt und selbst wenn du gemein warst, dachte ich, dass du ein komisches Kind wärst, kein böses Kind, aber _nett_ warst du damals nicht zu _anderen Leuten_, Dudley! Ich meine, selbst wenn du gut zu mir warst, warst du _Harry Jagen_ und hast dich die ganze Zeit über ihn lustig gemacht und Leute runtergeschubst, Susan Epcot eine blutige Nase verpasst, Kinder verprügelt – erinnerst du dich, als du versucht hast, _Harry_ für Zeig-Es-Und-Erzähle³ mitzubringen?"

„Nein-", sagte Dudley langsam. Er fühlte sich, als ob er sich nicht einmal selbst kennen würde. _'Harry? Für Zeig's-Und-Erzähle? Was?'_ „Tu ich nicht – aber was meinst du, du dachtest, es würd anders sein-"

„Mein erster Kuss!", platzte sie heraus. „Mit _Dudley Dursley!"_

Dudley schämte sich, Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterrollen zu sehen. „Oh _Mist_, Clarice, ich war scheiße? Ich hab noch nie eine Beschwerde gehört, Mädchen sagen normalerweise-"

„Das ist der _Punkt_, Dudley – du _warst_ gut, aber ich _weiß,_ was du gemacht hast! Ich hab davon gehört!"

„Entschuldige, was?"

„Ich weiß, was du und Sarah gemacht habt!", sagte sie gedämpft und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du... _es getan hast..."_, flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß, dass du... auch andere Sachen mit ihr gemacht hast-"

„Jah, aber--!"

„Dudley, du bist jung – wir sind jung – oh Gott, es hätte mit einem anderen Jungen sein sollen, _Dudley Dursley-"_

„Schau, könntest du aufhören so zu tun, als hätte ich dein Leben ruiniert oder sowas! Ich kapier nicht, warum du dich so _verdammt_ aufregst-"

„Dudley!", wimmerte sie. „Ich weiß von Mary-Anne Johns und der Toilette!"

Dudley wurde rosa. „Nein – das ist... woher weißt du-"

„Es ist Grundwissen vom Privet Drive, Dudley, und ich mag dich, das _tu_ ich, aber ich bin _kein_ Parktoiletten_fick_ – und ich bin nicht irgendein Mädchen, mit dem du einfach punkten kannst!"

„Ich hab nicht versucht-"

„Du hast es auf voll-frontales Knutschen angelegt, Dudley! Das _hast_ du, es war mein _erster_ Kuss – du kannst die Dinge nicht einfach überstürzen-"

„Ich hab nicht-"

„Dudley, du warst erst im _vierten Jahr und du hattest Sex-"_

„Ich hab nicht damit angefangen!", verkündete Dudley zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. „Ich hab _angegeben."_

„Tja, du solltest besser nicht damit angeben, mich zu küssen – ich will dich nicht damit rumprahlen hören, wie du mich dazu gebracht hast, mich zu öffnen-"

Er wurde sogar noch dunkler rosa - „Das_ werd'_ ich nicht, das _würd'_ ich nicht, Clarice-"

„Dudley Dursley, ich mag dich wirklich _so_ sehr", sagte sie sanft mit schließlich weniger grausamem Blick, „aber du bist einfach nicht mein Typ von Junge."

Dudleys Lippen bebten leicht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Aber es würde nicht funktionieren – ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht vergessen."

„Na... _na"_, begann er, in die Couch zurücksinkend und an die Decke blickend, „was _soll _ich denn_ tun?_ Ich meine, wie soll ich jemand netten wie dich dazu bringen, mich zu mögen, wenn alles, was du machst, ist, über mich zu denken, wie als ich... gemein war!? Ich meine", er hielt inne, seine Stimme erhob sich. „Ich _kapier's nicht, Clarice._ Weil es schien ziemlich okay für dich zu sein – und kannst du nicht einfach...?" Er brach äußerst durcheinander ab.

„Dudley, du und Piers seid die einzigen beiden Leute, die sich mit mir abgeben wollten. In der Schule bin ich ein Außenseiter-- die Mädchen denken, ich bin hochnäsig und dich Jungs denken ich bin prüde – was ich _bin,_ aber – jedenfalls, du und Piers, so seltsam ihr beiden auch seid, habt mich völlig unter eure Fittiche genommen-"

„Nah ah", sagte Dudley energisch. „Du hast _uns_ geholfen. Piers liebt dich, obwohl ich das nicht kapier, weil man denken würd', dass ihn das nicht schwul macht. Und du hilfst mir _sehr_ – du denkst, dass Zeug, was ich sag, lustig ist und nicht nur dumm, oder was auch immer-"

„Dudley, lass mich _ausreden!_ Wenn du das aufrechterhältst, dieses reif und normal sein und etwas freundlich, anstatt dich zu beschweren und zu quengeln wie du es immer getan hast und anderen Leuten die Schuld zu geben, dann wirst du einen Unterschied erleben – und nur weil ich für das nicht... bereit... bin, nicht im _Geringsten_, heißt das _nicht_, dass du kein nettes, normales Mädchen finden wirst... Wobei ich übrigens nicht normal bin, das solltest du wissen-"

„Du bist in _meinem_ Leben normal", sagte Dudley ihr spitz.

Sie kicherte. „Vielleicht schon, aber... niemand ist vollkommen normal. Wir sind alle auf unsere eigene Weise Freaks, denkst du nicht?"

_'Freaks'_, dachte er und riss sich dann aus dem Gedanken. „Ich – ich hätte einfach...", er seufzte. „Ich hätte nichts tun sollen-"

„Nein, Dudley, ehrlich. Das ist nur nicht die Zeit dafür", sie lächelte aufrichtig und tätschelte seine Schulter auf liebenswürdige Art. „Es geht aufwärts", sagte sie.

Er hoffte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann, wenn auch mürrisch.

„OH!", kam ein Schrei vom Fußboden. Piers setzte sich plötzlich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Hab ich viel verpasst?"

Selbst obwohl sie wussten, dass er von dem Film sprach, grinsten Dudley und Clarice und sagten einstimmig: „Ja."

* * *

**ÜN:** Beim nächsten Mal erwartet euch... °Trommelwirbel° ein Teekränzchen bei Dudley! Werden Dudley und Clarice vielleicht doch zusammen kommen? Freunde bleiben? Wie wird Piers reagieren? Und was wird Mrs. Dursley wohl zu diesem _Mädchen_ sagen?

¹)"_That bitch was fly—that bitch was hard—that bitch had style—the bitch drove you, she drove you, she drove you to da edge—she used—she used—she used—dem nails—that bitch—that bitch—was hard." -- "That bitch choked like hell when you put it in the mouth—"_

²) blood-clot Blutgerinsel

³) 'Show and Tell' ist ein fester englischer Term, für den es leider keine bessere Übersetzung gibt. In vielen Grundschulen bringen die Kinder etwas mit (Lieblingsbuch, -spielzeug, Haustier, ...) und halten quasi eine kleine Rede darüber.


	19. burrowing out

**ÜN:** Sorry wegen der unglaublich langen Wartezeit. Manchmal lässt das reale Leben einfach keinen Raum für die wesentlichen Dinge, wie Fanfics =)

**AN:** **Kunst** für Kapitel Achtzehn kann auf meinem, ronweezyrox's und Stalicon's deviantart Profil gefunden werden. Wie immer, danke an alle. Und bitte schreibt ein Review. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt.

* * *

**Kapitel Neunzehn: Burrowing Out**

* * *

„Das riecht so gut!", verkündete Dudley, als er in die Küche kam und Petunia dabei vorfand, ein Blech mit Keksen aus dem Ofen zu ziehen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich lächerlich hungrig. Sie hatte schon _ewig_ keine Kekse mehr gebacken. Sie hatten immer all diese widerlichen Diätsüßigkeiten gekauft.

Ihm ein Lächeln zuwerfend stellte sie sie auf dem Herd ab und zog ihre rosanen, geblümten Ofenhandschuhe aus. „Das Rezept ist ein kleines bisschen verändert," erklärte sie, „aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie trotzdem gut sind – dieses ganze fettarme, zuckerarme Backen ist schwer einzuhalten-"

„Die sehn okay _aus_," kommentierte er, während sein Magen von dem wundervollen Duft knurrte. Das waren genau die Kekse, die Mums Spezialität waren – Walnuß-Schokostückchen. Er streckte seine Hand nach einem davon aus.

Petunia hielt seine Hand zurück und drückte sie. „Na, na, Schatz, du willst dich doch nicht verbrennen. Jetzt geh nur weiter – deine kleinen Freunde werden bald hier sein. Ich hoffe, wir haben genug Sandwiches-"

„Eigentlich", erklärte Dudley und beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck, „is' es nur Piers und der bringt Clarice Ryan mit."

„Oh!", sagte Mrs. Dursley. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Äh. Urlaub", sagte Dudley stumpfsinnig. Er fühlte sich wieder schlecht dabei, sie anzulügen, während sie so nett war, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Petunia hatte es gemocht, als er so viele Freunde gehabt hatte, aber ehrlich gesagt, war er sehr viel glücklicher mit den beiden, die er jetzt hatte.

„Clarice? Kleine Blondine von Nummer Eins?"

Dudley nickte, noch immer die Kekse beäugelnd.

„Sie war ein nettes Mädchen, höflich, so weit ich mich erinnere. Sogar zu Harry und Gott weiß, wie schwer es ist, _diesen Jungen_ zu tolerieren – aber eine seltsame Mutter", sagte Petunia kurz angebunden und warf Dudley einen Blick zu, der darauf drängte, dass er sie fragte, warum.

Jedes andere Mal hätte Dudley den Tratschköder seiner Mutter nicht angebissen, aber er suchte verzweifelt nach Antworten über seine Kindheit. „Sie schien okay", zuckte er die Schultern, „warum is' sie seltsam?" Er massierte seinen Bauch und ging zum Schrank hinüber, worin er herumwühlte, bis er einen Müsliriegel fand.

Petunia sah überglücklich aus und begann die Kekse mit einem schwarzen Pfannenwender von dem Metallblech zu nehmen. „Eine nette Frau, bestimmt", begann sie, „aber sie hatte absolut _keine_ Ahnung, wie schlecht Unordentlichkeit ist! Wenn ich dich zu einem Spieltreffen hinübergebracht habe, war das Haus ein absolutes _Chaos._ Außerdem hat sie es zugelassen, dass du dich überall mit Schmutz und Dreck beschmierst und sie hat ihren Sohn _und_ ihre Tochter das selbe tun lassen!" Sie schniefte abwertend. „Und das ist nicht richtig."

Dudley bekämpfte den Drang zu lachen und nahm stattdessen einen weiteren Bissen vom Müsliriegel. Für ihre Verrücktheit musste er Mum lieben. „Also hab... hab ich oft mit Clarice gespielt?"

„Ein wenig", sagte Petunia, „aber mehr als oft mit Piers. Aber jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, Mrs. Polkiss wollte ihn wahrscheinlich nur hier absetzen, damit sie darüber nachdenken konnte, _bessere Dinge_ zu tun", schnauzte sie.

Zu Dudleys Glück, klingelte die Türglocke in diesem Moment.

Seine Mutter veränderte sofort ihren Tonfall. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass du deine Freunde endlich wieder zum Tee eingeladen hast! Ich habe schon angefangen zu denken, dass es dir peinlich ist!" Sie klackerte mit ihren Absätzen davon, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Dudley schlurfte ihr plump hinterher.

„So _nett_ dich zu sehen, Piers!", sagte Mrs. Dursley steif und schürtzte ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie zu Leuten, die sie so sehr mochte, so kalt sein konnte, aber das war ihre Art. Keiner außer Dudley hatte je die gesamte Liebenswürdigkeit Petunia Dursleys Herzens erlebt.

„Hi Mrs. Dursley." Piers grinste Dudley, welcher die Augen verdrehte, über ihre Schulter hinweg zu. „Danke für die Einladung."

„Komm 'rein, komm 'rein, du musst dich nicht bei mir bedanken, mein Lieber", drängte Petunia und trat zur Seite, damit der kleine, dünne Junge das Foyer betreten konnte.

„HEY!", schrie eine Stimme.

Piers blickte hinter sich zur Straße hinaus. „Oh oh", murmelte er und versuchte, die Tür zu schließen. Petunia und Dudley schauten über seinen Kopf hinweg-

_'Oh oh? Heilige Scheiße wohl eher'_, dachte Dudley. Auf der anderen Straßenseite war Sarah mit ihrer Schar von fast-so-nuttigen Mädchen. Sie trug einen lila Minirock aus Kunstleder, der über ihre roten Höschen hochgerutscht war, und wickte. Ihnen.

„Kennt ihr dieses... dieses _Mädchen?_", spuckte Petunia aus, als wäre das Wort ein schlechter Geschmack in ihrem Mund.

„Überhaupt nicht, nein, nö", sagte Dudley schnell, während er die Tür zuknallte und verschloss, für alle Fälle. Sein Herz hämmerte. Piers gluckste und Dudley klatschte ihm eine an den Arm, während Petunia immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Was hat sie da _an?_", fuhr Mrs. Dursley fort. „Mädchen heutzutage, widerwärtig, könnt ihr das glauben?"

„Über_haupt_ nicht, Mum", sagte Dudley.

„Wer würde _das_ attraktiv finden-"

Dudley biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, eine Sarah mit gespreizten Beinen im Pavillon zu ficken. „Ich nicht", log er mit einer sehr krank klingenden Stimme.

Piers sah aus, als ob er bald zusammenbrechen und lachen würde, also war es gut, als Petunia das Thema wechselte. Nun... nicht _gut:_

„Wo wir von Mädchen reden, wo ist Clarice? Sie sollte doch mit dir mitkommen, oder, Piers?"

Piers warf Dudley einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Petunia. „Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hat sich ein bisschen erkältet, sie konnte nicht kommen."

Dudley zog an Piers gewandt die Augenbraue hoch, doch dieser flüsterte tonlos _'Ich erzähl's dir später.'_

„Es _liegt_ in letzter Zeit ein Schauer in der Luft", nickte Petunia, „komisch, auch noch mitten im Juli." Sie zuckte die Schultern und ging in Richtung Küche davon, die Jungs auf ihren Fersen. „Schade. Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, deine Freundin kennenzulernen."

Dudley lief rot an: „Sie's nicht meine-"

„Oh Süßer, das weiß ich doch! Ich meinte deine!" Petunia lächelte Piers an.

Piers wurde totenblass. „Äh-"

„Sei nicht schüchtern, Piers, wie ist sie?", fragte Petunia, als sie die Kekse, die jetzt auf einem Tablett waren, fertigstellte und kleine Sandwiches aus dem Kühlschrank zog.

Sowohl Piers als auch Dudley standen unbeholfen auf der Küchenpforte und sagten nichts. Dudley war sich nicht sicher, warum das ein Problem war; Piers hatte Jahre lang vorgetäuscht, auf Mädchen zu stehen.

Petunia lächelte, während sie eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zog. „Ist sie ein nettes Mädchen? Ich wette, ihr seid das niedlichste, kleine Paar-"

„Mum!", rief Dudley aus, als Piers' Ohren immer röter wurden. „Die sind kein Paar... Clarice is' nich'... mit jemandem zusammen", endete er ungeschickt. _'Obwohl sie mit mir zusammen sein __**sollte!**__', _dachte er jämmerlich.

„Oh, gut, _okay_", sagte Petunia und zwinkerte. „Ihr Jungen könnt eure Geheimnisse für euch behalten-"

„Werden wir!", platzte Piers hervor. „'Tschuldigung... ich mein'..."

Petunia lächelte. „Alles ist für euch bereit, wenn ihr euch setzen möchtet!"

„Danke, Mum-"

Der Tisch war mit ihrem guten Porzellan gedeckt, während eine dampfende Teekanne in der Mitte stand. Elegante Teetassen waren aufgedeckt und eine Fülle an gut aussehenden Häppchen standen bereit dazu, verschlungen zu werden.

„Ich habe zu viel gemacht, denke ich", erklärte Petunia, aber Piers hörte offenbar nicht zu.

„Wow, Mrs. Dursley!", rief er aus. „Das ist Hammer!" Er wandte sich zu Dudley. „Das ist das, wovon ich geredet hab! Kekse! Wie in den alten Zeiten!" Er grinste.

„Beruhig dich", grinste Dudley, aber auch er war nostalgisch.

Petunia sah mit sich selbst zufrieden aus. „Nun, falls ihr irgendetwas braucht, lasst es mich einfach wissen! Ich muss zum Laden gehen und mehr Bleiche und Desinfektionsmittel kaufen, aber ich werde bald zurück sein!"

„Danke, Mrs. Dursley", sagte Piers. Sie lächelte erneut und verließ die Küche, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Nach ein paar Minuten und (in Dudleys Fall) einer ganzen Menge Keksen goß Dudley sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein und fügte Sahne hinzu, bevor er zu seinem Freund aufblickte. „Also... Clarice is' _krank_, hä?", fragte er ein wenig sarkastisch.

Piers seufzte. „Alter, ich weiß nicht, wie ich's sagen soll-"

„Also hat sie dir von dem Abend neulich erzählt?", fragte Dudley nach. Es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn Piers es wusste; er hoffte nur, dass Clarice nichts erniedrigendes gesagt hatte.

Piers nahm einen Schluck Tee und nickte. Ein seltsames Gefühl erschwang zwischen den beiden – Dudley wusste nicht ganz, was es bedeutete. Piers rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und räusperte sich. „Ich denk', du hast ihr Angst eingejagt, Dud", sagte er schließlich.

„Jah, das hab ich gemerkt", sagte Dudley trocken. „Aber _warum?_ Komm schon, du musst mir erzähl'n was sie gesagt hat!"

„Äh... Ich weiß nicht-"

„PIERS!", schrie Dudley. _„Ich_ bin dein bester Freund, du _musst-"_

„Gut, ich sag dir das hier. Sie hatte Angst. Aber sie... äh... es hat ihr gefallen", erklärte er, den Finger an die Teetasse tippend.

„Was hat sie darüber gesagt?", grinste Dudley.

„Fuck!", schnauzte Piers plötzlich. „Was soll ich hier spielen? Den Verkuppler?"

„Näh, Piers, was zur Hölle?"

„Nichts", fügte Piers schnell ein. „Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Jedenfalls, sie hat nur gesagt, sie's nich' bereit für 'nen festen Freund, sogar obwohl sie denkt, dass sie dich mag... Sie hat auch gefragt-" Piers lief rot an, brach aber in Gelächter aus.

„Was? Komm schon, sag es!", drängelte Dudley.

„Du wirst mich umbringen..." Piers wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen; er lachte so stark.

„'Raus damit!", befahl Dudley.

Piers grinste. „Sie hat mich gefragt, was es heißt, wenn sich bei 'nem Kerl der Schwanz bewegt."

„SIE HAT DICH WAS GEFRAGT?"

„Naja", sagte Piers hastig, Gefahr laufend wieder lachen zu müssen, „sie hat nich' _Schwanz_ gesagt, aber du verstehst schon-"

Dudley war an der Reihe, rot zu werden. „Oh mein Gott", seufzte er und kippte den Tee weg, als wäre er starker Alkohol. Er packte die Teekanne und füllte seine Tasse wieder auf. „Wenn er sich _bewegt?"_, wiederholte er verzweifelt.

„Offensichtlich hat sie noch nie 'nen Steifen geseh'n oder davon gehört", sagte Piers feierlich, als ob dies, in ihrer Nachbarschaft, einer Sünde gleichkam. „Hat ihr 'nen Schock verpasst, schätz ich."

Dudley klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. „Sie hat dich _das_ gefragt?", stöhnte er. „Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie sich darüber keine Sorgen machen soll... Ich hab ihr gesagt, das war nur der echte Big D...", verlor sich Piers und prustete dann erneut los.

„Gott!", verkündete Dudley, begann aber auch zu lachen.

Piers schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm sich ein Sandwich. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Clarice zu knutschen?"

„Ich mag sie", zuckte Dudley die Schultern.

„Also hast du nicht versucht, sie flachzulegen?"

„Nein!", rief Dudley aus und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie dich das auch gefragt?"

Piers nickte schwach. „So ähnlich, jah."

„Na und, hast du's alles klargestellt?"

„Jah!", sagte Piers, schon wieder in diesem seltsamen, beinahe knappen Tonfall. „Jah, ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du gar nichts machen wolltest, aber is' das die _Wahrheit?"_

„Ja!", gab Dudley laut zurück. „Was meinst du?"

„Du hattest keinen Bock auf 'nen Fick mit ihr?"

„Na, ich werd' nich' lügen und sagen, dass ich nich' drüber nachgedacht hab, aber in dem Moment, nein! Ich _mag_ sie! Ist das so komisch?", fragte er.

„Ein kleines bisschen, Dudley. Ich mein'... bei jedem Mädchen, das du gemocht hast, hat's damit angefangen, dass du dachtest, sie wär geil zum Vögeln, stimmt's?"

„Das is' nicht wahr-"

„Ach _komm,_ Dudley. Mel? Du hast 'ne Woche lang mit ihr rumgeknutscht und sie dann abgesägt. Du hast Mary-Anne gebumst und daraus ist nichts geworden; du bist nicht mit ihr ausgegangen, du dachtest nur, dass sie geil war! Und Sarah – erzähl' mir nich', dich hätte ihre Persönlichkeit interessiert-"

„Klar hat mich-"

„Am Anfang?"

Dudley versuchte sich an Piers' Geburtstagsparty zu erinnern. Er konnte sich wirklich an nichts erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte. _'Aber sie hat Schlagsahne von ihrer Lippe geleckt und sich fast auf meinen Schoß gesetzt – kurzer Rock?'_ Er zuckte lahm die Schultern. „Ich schätze, nicht..."

Piers blickte ein wenig triumphierend drein. „Warum sollte es bei Clarice also anders sein?"

„Was willst du eigentlich?", grunzte Dudley. „Ich mag sie! Sie's... sie is' nett!"

„Ich will nich', dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass du sie die ganze Zeit nageln willst, Dud! Und ich will nich', dass du-", er hielt abrupt inne.

„Willst nich', dass ich was?"

„Nichts", sagte Piers, der vehement seinen Kopf schüttelte, was seinen braunen Pony baumeln ließ.

„Du hast angefangen, was zu sagen, jetzt musst du's auch beenden-"

Piers seufzte leise. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich aufregst... weil... ich weiß, dass du normalerweise kriegst, was du willst. Aber Clarice hat gesagt, dass sie einfach noch für nichts bereit is' – sie will immer noch mit uns abhängen, aber das alles war ihr peinlich und sie wollte, dass ich's dir persönlich sag – und ich will einfach nicht, dass du denkst... Ich will einfach nich', dass du verletzt wirst, schätz' ich", endete Piers mit errötendem Gesicht. „Ich mein', egal wie scheiße du mich behandelt hast-" Dudley zeigte an, dass er protestieren würde - „nein, ab dem vierten Jahr hast du mich wirklich schlecht behandelt, Dud, versuch' mir nich', was anderes zu erzählen... so was wie, ich weiß auch, dass es wegen der Krankenschwester war und dem ganzen Zeug, aber du hast angefangen dich gemein zu mir zu verhalten. Aber jetzt verhältst du dich, aus irgendeinem Grund, so wie sonst immer. Wie als wir klein waren."

Ein wenig beschämt erinnerte Dudley sich daran, wie er Piers erst letzten Sommer eine reingehauen hatte, weil er Sarah _'mochte'_ und ihn dann hinter seinem Rücken beleidigt, seine Party lahm genannt hatte. Obwohl er nie am öffentlichen Verspotten von Piers der anderen Jungs teilgenommen hatte, er hatte sich doch genug unter den beiden über ihn lustig gemacht._ 'Aber warum? Er is' mein oberster Kumpel... Ich hab nich' einmal von Malcom, Dennis oder Gordan mehr gehalten, als von Piers.'_ Er blickte Piers an und kämpfte damit, etwas zu sagen; irgendetwas. „Ich weiß nich', was mit mir los war-", murmelte er. „Ich weiß es echt nicht."

„Ich wusste's auch nich'", sagte Piers finster, „aber ich hab's mir einfach gefallen lassen, weil ich geglaubt hab, dass du schon wieder du sein wirst, was das auch heißt."

„Jah, ich weiß nich', was das heißt. Wenn ich nich' ich war, wer war ich dann?", fragte Dudley.

„Jemand, der echt wütend war", bot Piers an. „Jemand, der echt verloren war?"

„Wo hast das her?"

Piers zuckte die Achseln. „Du hast nich' mehr so viel geredet. Dich nich' mehr so sehr gekümmert, schätze ich."

„Wir waren aber immer schon kleine Gangster, richtig?", fragte Dudley nach, „Ich mein', wir haben die Gang angefangen, als wir so... in der Grundschule... So... als wir acht waren?"

„Jah, aber... ich weiß nicht. Es war anders."

Dudley erinnerte sich an etwas, das Clarice gesagt hatte. „Piers, hab ich versucht, Harry bei Zeig's-und Erzähl' zu zeigen?"

Piers lachte. „Das hatte ich vergessen! Jah, ich denk' schon. Mrs. Wills war davon aber nich' so begeistert, hat dich in der Auszeit sitzen lassen und ich denk' du hättest vielleicht den Auszeit-Stuhl nach jemandem geworfen-"

Dudley wollte mehr darüber wissen, doch er fuhr schnell fort, als ob er einen Schatz entdeckte: „Haben wir Harry schon immer gehasst?"

„Harry gehasst?", wiederholte Piers langsam. „Ich kann mich nich' daran erinnern, ihn je _gehasst_ zu haben, echt nich'. Ich mein', eigentlich glaub ich, dass wir immer mit ihm gespielt haben, weil ich weiß noch, wie er für mich Sachen zum Suchen im Sandkasten vergraben hat, aber das war, als wir echt jung waren. Weil dann, glaub' ich, hat deine Mum ihn irgendwie nich' mehr spielen lassen, sie hat scheinbar gedacht, er wär kein so guter Einfluss oder so was."

„Jah", sagte Dudley heißer. „Glaub ich."

„Dann wurde das also zu so 'ner Art Spiel und du hast ihn immer verprügelt... als ob du auf ihn wütend wärst oder so und du weißt schon, wir waren Kinder, also dachte ich, es wär lustig und hab dir geholfen. Und dann ist daraus irgendwie die Gang entstanden. Und außerdem hat Harry auch angefangen, fies zu werden, deswegen war's dann nich' schwer, dir dabei helfen zu wollen, ihn zu verprügeln. Ich mein'...", Piers zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat immer Zeug über dich gesagt und uns dumm genannt."

„Jah", wiederholte Dudley, immer noch hungrig auf Antworten. Er brauchte insbesondere von Harry Antworten, aber das würde niemals funktionieren. Er fragte sich, wie Harrys Version der Ereignisse aussehen würde – höchstwahrscheinlich, dass er niemals zu Dudley oder seinen Kumpeln unverschämt und immer ein unschuldiges Opfer gewesen war. Dudley nahm an, dass Harry dies am Anfang auch war, aber er hatte klare Erinnerungen daran, wie Harry ohne einen Grund Dickenwitze über ihn gemurmelt oder sich ein raffiniertes Wortspiel ausgedacht hatte, damit Dudley gezwungen war, vor ihren Klassenkameraden dumm auszusehen. Aber trotzdem, wie Mrs. Figg gesagt hatte, hatte er _wirklich_ auf dem Weg zur Schule die Hand seines Cousins gehalten?

Dudley wollte sich mehr Tee nachgießen und sah, dass er alle war.

„Schade, dass deine Mum nich' hier is' – wir müssen wohl warten, um noch mehr zu bekommen", sagte Piers.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl stand Dudley auf und griff nach der Teekanne. „Ich kann Tee machen", sagte er abwinkend und schleppte sich zum Wasserhahn hinüber.

Piers sah erstaunt aus, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen kam er zurück auf das Thema Clarice. „Also, alles, was ich dir sagen kann, is', du solltest nicht nochmal versuchen, sie zu küssen. Und versuch' auch, nich' vor ihr steif zu werden, das wär vielleicht nich' so gut-"

„Oh jah, daran werd' ich definitiv arbeiten", antwortete Dudley finster, während er mit den Augen rollte und den gelben Kessel mit Wasser füllte. „Ich brauch wahrscheinlich nur 'nen Fick. Dann könnte ich aufhören, so 'n Versager zu sein."

„Jah, tja, wir beide brauchen das."

Dudley wurde ruckartig aufmerksam und sah Piers mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Piers fuchtelte mit den Händen herum. „Ich hab nich' gemeint... so... gleichzeitig! Oder... so wie, zusammen-"

„Hör auf", sagte Dudley, dessen Gesicht sich gerötet anfühlte. „Ich weiß..." Er wandte Piers beim Versuch, sein Unbehagen zu verstecken, wieder den Rücken zu und beschäftigte sich damit den Tee zu machen.

Piers räusperte sich. „Du weißt schon, dass, nur weil ich schwul bin, das nicht heißt, dass ich dir irgendwas mache – das würd' ich nich', ich bin nich' dumm. Ich weiß, dass du mich wahrscheinlich in den Boden prügeln würdest-"

„Jah", sagte Dudley leise. Er hielt inne. „Ich meine... nein, ich glaub' nich', dass ich das machen würd'. Ich wär nur richtig, richtig böse. Oder durcheinander, oder sowas-"

„Ich weiß. Ich würd' dir das nich' antun, Dud-"

„Ich weiß", sagte Dudley, der an der Theke lehnte und die Wand anstarrte, als der Kessel auf dem Herd dampfte. „Aber... du... du stehst auf mich, oder?"

„Dudley, das hast du mich schon mal gefragt. Du _kennst_ die Antwort", flüsterte Piers.

„Immer noch? Du stehst immer noch auf mich?"

„Ich schätze, schon", antwortete Piers.

Dudley fuhr das Muster der Tapete an der Wand nach. „Warum?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht", sagte Piers, „glaub mir, ich hab versucht, damit aufzuhören."

„Oh", sagte Dudley, nicht sicher wie er sich dabei fühlte, während ihm ein Bild von einem angewiderten Piers vor Augen trat, der verzweifelt versuchte, damit aufzuhören, ihn zu mögen. „Naja... ich kapier' einfach nich', wie du mich überhaupt erst ausgesucht hast, ich bin noch nich' mal nah dran, schwul zu sein-"

„Okay, Dudley, du verstehst da was nicht. Ich bin wie jeder andere. Ich kann nich' kontrollieren, wen ich mag!", beteuerte Piers. „Ich mein'... du stehst immer noch auf Sarah, oder nicht?"

„Nein!", sagte Dudley und drehte sich wieder um. „Ich mein', ich schätze ein kleines bisschen. Aber es is' wie Clarice gesagt hat, ich weiß, dass ich's nich' sollte. Und es is' auch mehr ihr Aussehen oder... jedenfalls wie so Zeug, an das ich mich erinnere. Wie als ich sie neulich Abend gesehen hab, bin ich voll komisch geworden und ich _weiß nich'_, ob das heißt, dass ich immer noch auf sie steh, aber manchmal denk' ich an sie... aber ich _will nicht_ auf sie stehn", sagte er fest.

„Tja. Da hast du's", nickte Piers.

Dudley drehte sich um und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich bin... ich bin für dich aber nicht wie Sarah, oder?"

Piers grinste. „Dudley, du bist der Mensch, der Sarah am aller wenigsten auf der Welt ähnelt."

Dudley lächelte. „Danke, schätze ich. Ich will auch nich' wirklich 'n Stalker sein. Und was sie trägt? Das kommt einfach nich' in Frage."

„Du bist ein echt verkorkster Kerl", kommentierte Piers kichernd. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Dudley wollte gerade fragen _von wo_, als der Kessel zu pfeiffen begann.

* * *

„_Es tut weh!"_, sagte Harry immer wieder. _„Es tut weh, es tut weh!"_

„_Vielleicht brauchst du jemand, der die dir abreißt"_, grinste Dudley heimtückisch mit Piers an seiner Seite. Malcom, Dennis und Gordan hingen alle hinter ihnen herum und lachten. Dudley blickte jeden von ihnen nacheinander grinsend an.

Harry hatte seine Hand auf seine Stirn gedrückt.

„_Jah, mach schon, Dudley, reiß ihm diese hässliche Narbe ein für allemal runter"_, sagte Dennis.

„_Gebt mir 'nen Moment!"_, verkündete Dudley. Aber genau da klingelte die Schulglocke.

„_Komm schon, Dudley!"_, sagte Piers, der wartete, während die anderen drei Jungen sich davon machten. _„Komm!"_

„_Nur 'ne Sekunde, ich werd' Potter alleine zeigen, wer der Boss ist"_, grinste Dudley und Piers winkte und hüpfte davon.

Harry kauerte in der Ecke. Dudley blickte sich zu allen Seiten um und näherte sich ihm langsam.

„_Komm schon, schlag mich einfach, Dudley, ich will nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."_

„_Ich werd' dich nicht schlagen"_, antwortete Dudley leise. _„Warum tut deine Narbe eigentlich weh?"_

Harry nahm seine Hände weg und sah Dudley seltsam an. Ohne ein Wort rannte er los.

„_Hey!"_, rief Dudley und begann auch zu rennen, doch Harry war um einiges schneller.

...

Dudley setzte sich auf der Couch aufrechter hin und murmelte: „Ich wollte ihn nur nach seiner Narbe fragen."

„Wie bitte, Schatzi?", fragte Mum liebenswürdig und blickte von den Nachrichten im Fernsehen weg.

„Oh. Nichts, Mum", antwortete er.

„Drehst nicht wieder durch, oder, redest hier mit dir selbst?", mischte sich Vernon ein, der eine Braue hochzog und von seinen Bohrerbestellungen aufblickte. „Hörst du irgendwelche Sachen?"

„Nein-", sagte Dudley, gerade als Petunia ihre Lippen schürzte und tötlich dreinblickte.

„Wie oft habe ich es gesagt, Vernon, unser Sohn ist _nicht durchgedreht!"_

„Pet, ich hab' nicht versucht – ich habe einfach – ich meine, letzten Sommer, er ist tagelang ganz komisch und unheimllich geworden, nachdem diese- Dinger seine Seele ausgesaugt-"

Petunia sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging hinter die Couch, um ihre Hände über Dudleys Ohren zu halten.

„Ey, Mum, _bitte-"_, stöhnte Dudley, aber es machte absolut keinen Unterschied für sein Gehör aus.

„Ich will nicht darüber diskutieren, was passiert ist!", sagte Petunia schrill. „Um genau zu sein, will ich nicht darüber _nachdenken!_ Und sie haben seine Seele NICHT ausgesaugt, er hat seine Seele immer noch, der Junge hat uns das gesagt-"

„Vielleicht hat Er gelogen! Hast du dir je darüber Gedanken gemacht, Petunia? Er hasst Dudley! Was ist, wenn Dudleys Seele schon die ganze Zeit weg ist und er dann zur Schule gegangen ist, so ganz, ganz _seelenlos_ und-"

Petunias Stimme wurde lauter: „Harry hat _nicht gelogen!"_

Sowohl Vernon als auch Dudley starrten sie an (Dudley musste sich etwas dazu anstrengen sich umzudrehen, besonders mit ihren Händen so fest auf seinen Ohren, aber er schaffte es schließlich). „Petunia-", begann Vernon behutsam-

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe!", schrie sie. „Harry ist aus einem Grund hier! Er ist hier, um _sicher_ zu sein!" Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leiser. „Und Dudley ist nicht seelenlos, denn er funktioniert richtig, mir wurde erzählt, dass man, wenn man seine Seele ausgesogen bekommt, in einer Art Stumpfheit herumläuft und er war wundervoll, in diesem Jahr hat er herrliche Noten bekommen und hat nichts als positive Rückmeldungen von seinen Lehrern erhalten, höchste Zeit auch dafür, wenn du mich fragst!" Sie massierte Dudleys kräftige Schultern.

„Pet-", begann Vernon erneut, der ernsthaft verwirrt aussah, fast als ob er dachte, seine Frau wäre selbst „durchgedreht".

„Er mag ja seltsam sein, Vernon, und er mag ja ärgerlich sein und lästig und unverschämt, mit schrecklichem Haar", begann Petunia, „aber Harry war nie ein Lügner."

Damit küsste sie Dudley auf den Kopf, warf ihrem Gatten einen verächtlichen Blick zu und marschierte nach oben.

Dudley starrte mit offenem Mund seinen Vater an, der ungefähr genauso aussah.

Die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers unterbrach die Stille: _„Und erinnern Sie sich noch an den liebenswürdigen wasserskifahrenden Wellensittich vom letzten Sommer? Nun, Leute-"_

„Der Vogel ist nur ein fauler Trick, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Vernon, doch seine Stimme war ziemlich schwach, „alles Kameratäuschungen und Lügen."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wusste Dudley, was er tun musste. Es war nur noch eine Woche, bis die Schule wieder anfing und er wollte dies kaum auf seinem Gewissen lasten haben. Er stellte sicher, viel Deo und Rasierwasser zu tragen und gelte sein Haar genau richtig hin. Er wählte ein einfaches, blaues Hemd aus, anstelle eines Trikots und widerstand sogar dem Drang, Ketten zu tragen. Als er mit alle dem fertig war, winkte er Mum zu, die noch immer von ihrem komischen Ausbruch erschöpft aussah, und marschierte aus der Tür in Richtung Nummer Eins davon.

„Ahm... Hey Big D!", erklang eine hohe Stimme.

„Hey, Mark", sagte Dudley, als er mit einem Nicken an dem kleineren Jungen vorbeiging.

„_Siehst du?"_, hörte er Cam Ryan sagen, _„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt!"_

Es erklang ein Chor begeisterter Rufe von „Hey Big D!" und „Hi, Dudley!", welche er beantwortete und zurückwinkte.

Er überquerte die Straße und ging die Stufen zur Pforte hinauf. Er sog die Luft ein und fragte sich, ob dies hieß, dass er nervös war. _'Was passiert denn mit meinem Kopf?'_, dachte er besorgt und klingelte an der Tür.

Die Tür schwang auf und Mrs. Ryan lächelte ihn an. „Oh, hi mein Lieber, komm 'rein."

Er lächelte zurück und duckte sich in das Haus.

„Clarice!", rief Mrs. Ryan. „Clarice, du hast Besuch." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Also, wie geht es dir? Komm nur 'rein, sei nicht schüchtern-"

„Mir geht's ganz gut", nickte Dudley, einen Moment lang verlegen, dass er letzte Woche ihre Tochter geküsst hatte – er hoffte, Clarice war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die ihre Erlebnisse ihren Müttern preisgaben, aber Mrs. Ryan sah ihn freundlich an, also schätzte er, dass sie es nicht wusste. „Was machen Sie?", fragte er. Die Küche roch wundervoll.

„Du _bist_ immer schon ein Junge gewesen, der sein Essen liebt", sagte sie. „Ich mache eine Kasserole zum Mittagessen-"

„Was ist eine Kasserole?", fragte Dudley, als sie den Ofen öffnete und nach dem, was sie da kochte, sah.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Noch nie von einer Kasserole gehört? Das ist im Grunde, wenn man einen Haufen Essensreste in eine Backform wirft, Soße dazugibt und es zu etwas zusammenbackt, von dem man hofft, dass seine Familie es nicht als das Abendessen von gestern erkennt."

Dudley schaute bestürzt und sie lachte. „Wenn Clarice jemals hier herunter kommen würde, dann würde sie dich vielleicht einladen, zum Essen zu bleiben – ah, da ist ja das Mädchen."

Clarice kam die Treppe heruntergehüpft und betrat die Küche, in seidenen, rosa Schlafanzughosen und einem Unterhemd- „Was wolltest du, Mum?", fragte sie und dann, „Oh!" Ihr Gesicht lief rot an, als sie Dudley sah und sie machte sich daran, sich zu bedecken.

„Ich habe deinem Freund hier gerade erklärt, was eine Kasserole ist", erklärte Mrs. Ryan und warf ihrer Tochter einen komischen Blick zu.

„Äh-", sagte Clarice.

„Öh-", sagte Dudley und versuchte nicht auf ihre Brust zu sehen- „'Tschuldigung, ich kann gehen-"

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Mrs. Ryan. „Clarice, kannst du mir bitte den Topflappen bringen?"

Clarice tat, wonach ihre Mutter gefragt hatte, versuchte dabei verzweifelt weiterhin ihre Brust zu bedecken und sah dann Dudley an.

„Ich bin hergekommen, um mit dir zu reden-", begann Dudley.

„Ah. Ja... Willst du nach oben gehen?", fragte sie und warf Mrs. Ryan einen Blick zu.

„Okay", seufzte sie. „Dann komm mit." Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen und sie gingen die enge Treppe hoch in den anderen Teil des Hauses.

Nach Worten suchend, als sie eine der Türen öffnete, fiel ihm ein: „Meine Mum würde ausflippen, wenn ein Mädchen allein mit mir nach oben gehen wollen würde-"

„Tja, da hast du's", sagte Clarice stumpfsinnig, „so ist meine Mum. Vertraut jedem, außer mir."

„Oh. Tja, meine Mum vertraut keinem außer mir", entgegnete Dudley. „Ich weiß echt nich', was schlimmer is'."

„Richtig", sagte Clarice, öffnete die Tür und enthüllte ein Arbeitszimmer. Sie trat ein und Dudley folgte ihr. Sie schoß die Tür hinter ihnen und stellte sich ihm gegenüber, wobei sie die Arme fest um sich schlang. „Na los, raus damit. Warum bist du hier? Wenn es wegen deinem Teekränzchen ist, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht kommen konnte, ich war-"

„Mir aus dem Weg gegangen, jah, Piers hat's gesagt", nickte Dudley.

Sie wurde sogar noch rosaner. „Ach? Er hat schon mit dir geredet?"

„Ja. Hat er. Und ich wollte was zu dir sagen." Dudley hielt inne, unfähig die Tatsache nicht zu bemerken, dass sie auf seine Hose hinunter schielte, als ob sie nun jeden Moment erwartete, dass er sich _„bewegte"_. Als sie sah, dass er es bemerkt hatte, errötete sie noch schlimmer und wandte den Blick ab. _'Wie soll ich das denn sagen? Warum bin ich hier hergekommen?'_, dachte er.

„Ja?", fragte sie kleinlaut. „Ich warte."

Er fragte sich, ob sie auf ihn wütend war oder einfach nur erniedrigt. Sie tappte ständig mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich bin nicht gut mit Wörtern", sagte er dümmlich. „Aber ich werd's versuchen." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, als Clarice ihren Blick zu Boden lenkte. „Ich wollte was zu der Nacht neulich sagen... Egal äh- was du denkst, egal was du denkst-", er atmete einmal durch und fuhr fort- „ich hab nich' versucht, dich flachzulegen oder sonst was."

„Ich habe nie gesagt-"

„Komm schon, Clarice, doch hast du wohl, Piers hat gesagt, du has' dir Sorgen gemacht und alles-"

Sie errötete erneut und umarmte sich.

„Alles, was ich sagen will, is'... ich wollt's nich'. Dich flachlegen, mein' ich. Ich hab dich angemacht und dich geknutscht, weil du toll zu mir warst. Also ich hoffe, dass du mir glaubst, weil das is' alles was ich hab. Ich hab nich' gewollt, dich aufgeregt zu machen, okay?" Er hielt inne. „Ich schätze, was ich versuch' zu sagen, is'... Entschuldigung." 'Da.'

Clarices hellblaue Augen füllten sich mit Traurigkeit. „Mir tut es auch leid, verstehst du, ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte und ich war ziemlich verblüfft, das hat bisher niemand mit mir gemacht und wenn ich irgendetwas gesagt habe, was deine Gefühle verletzt hat, dann bereue ich das wirklich, denn dieser Sommer war wirklich genial und das _meine_ ich so. Und selbst wenn ich ihn damit verbracht habe, mit dir und Piers nach dieser Spinnerin Sarah Cleelvans zu jagen, zumindest war er unvergesslich. Und manchmal sehr lustig. Und das ist mehr, als ich von meinen anderen Sommern sagen kann!" Sie lächelte.

Dudley schnaubte. „Wie geht das, dass du irgendwie, so in zwei Sekunden sagen kannst, was du fühlst, aber ich brauch dafür voll ewig?"

Clarice lachte mit einem Achselzucken. Eine Pause entstand. „Naja, wenn du noch nie eine Kasserole probiert hast, kannst du ja auch zum Essen bleiben. Das heißt, falls deine Mutter es erlaubt, dass dein Gaumen von etwas so unheiligem wie Essensresten verdorben wird-"

„Ich kann's riskieren", sagte er.

„Mum mag dich", sagte Clarice mit einem Grinsen, als Dudley ihr die Tür aufhielt und sie hinaus traten.

„Ja? Gut", sagte Dudley, froh darüber, dass ihn wenigstens eine Mutter in der Straße billigte. Er _wollte_, dass Mrs. Ryan ihn mochte. Schließlich war sie keine unbedeutende Schrulle wie Sarahs Mutter scheinbar gewesen war – aber andererseits war er auch nicht von Mrs. Ryan mit Clarice beim Rauchen erwischt worden... und Clarice war nicht nachts aus ihrem Fenster geflohen, um ihn im Park für Sex zu treffen. Er hoffte Sarahs Mutter hatte ihn komplett vergessen.

„Jah, sie denkt, du bist witzig und charmant", sagte Clarice eine Grimasse schneidend. „Jedem das Seine."

„Hey!", rief Dudley aus und schubste sie sanft gegen die Schulter.

„Hey D!"

Dudley und Clarice drehten sich um und Dudleys Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Damien Price kam hinter ihnen den Bürgersteig entlang. „Yo, Dudley!", sagte er erneut, als Dudley nichts erwiederte.

„Oh... Hey", nickte Dudley. „'sgeht?"

Damien zog sich die kurze Baggyhose hoch und nickte zurück. Er bedachte Clarice mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und wandte sich wieder Dudley zu. „Was soll das alles, was ich über deine Erneuerung gehört hab?"

„Hä?", fragte Dudley.

„Alle sagen, du wärst jetzt _anders_. Verweichlicht."

Unwillkürlich stellte Dudley sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Seh ich so aus?", knurrte er.

Clarice stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, aber sie _kapierte es nicht!_ Sie verstand nicht, wie wichtig es war, hart rüberzukommen und in diesem Spiel oben zu bleiben.

„Nein, Mann, nein", sagte Damien schnell. „Du siehst _scheiß hart_ aus. Wie immer. Aber du weißt ja, Gerüchte!" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich hab diesen Sommer nicht viel von dir gesehen."

„Jah?", sagte Dudley aggressiv.

„Tja, sind die _anderen_ Gerüchte denn wahr? Alte Gewohnheit aufgegeben?"

„...was?", fragte Dudley und warf Clarice einen Blick zu, die mit der Frage in den Augen zu ihm aufstarrte.

„Komm schon, Dudley. Bist du clean? Oder was? Weil ich hab 'nen Deal, ich hab hier diesen Beutel, an dem du vielleicht interessiert bist, ich will fünfzig Mäuse-"

„Du hast was?", fragte Clarice.

„Hör nich' auf den", murmelte Dudley, griff sich Clarice an der Schulter und versuchte sich abzuwenden.

Doch Damien lachte leise. „Willst was, Ryan-Püppchen? Komm her, ein Spezialpreis für 'nen Anfänger, hä? Vierzig Mäuse? Komm schon, Big D, verhelfe der Dame zu einem Kiff, vielleicht ist sie dann nicht so frigide, entspann sie ein bisschen, mach ihr die Schleifen aus dem Haar-"

„DU KLEINES ARSCHLOCH!", brüllte Dudley und bevor er begriff, was er tat, hatte er Damien beim Kragen gepackt und ließ ihn ein paar Meter über dem Boden baumeln.

„Dudley, nicht! Bitte!", verlangte Clarice. „Lass ihn 'runter!"

Dudley funkelte Damien, der still war, böse an, wollte ihm einen fiesen Schlag verpassen, den er niemals vergessen würde. „Du wirst Clarice besser in Ruhe lassen", knurrte er, während sein Akzent sich veränderte wie als er Sarah neulich Abend gesehen hatte, „du schaust sie nich' an, du laberst sie nich' an-"

„Klar, Mann, alles was du sagst-", sagte Damien eilig.

Dudley ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. „Und so wird's _immer_ sein", verkündete er. „Komm schon, Clarice, lass uns gehn."

Als Damien mit einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck davon lief, blickte Clarice zu Dudley auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich, obwohl ich froh bin, dass du nichts gekauft hast, nicht beeindruckt bin."

„Ich hätt' ihm auch eine 'reingehauen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht-"

„Du hättest _gar nichts_ tun sollen!", rief sie aus. „Ihn einfach ignorieren! IGNORIER IHN!"

„Jah, aber er hat Scheiße gesagt-"

„Ja, nun, du musst letzen Endes verstehen, dass eine Menge Leute, wie du es nennst, _Scheiße sagen_ werden. Aber unabhängig davon, wie viele Wutausbrüche du hast oder wie viele Leute du verprügeln kannst, werden die Leute in der realen Welt dir nicht zuhören! Es wird dein Leben sehr viel schlechter machen, glaub mir! Und außerdem, Dudley", sagte sie und ließ ihre Stimme etwas weicher klingen, „es gibt nichts besseres, als einen Mann, der sagt, was er denkt, statt Gewalt anzuwenden-"

Dudley starrte. „Du bist das _aller_verwirrendste Mädchen! Die meisten Mädchen lieben es, wenn ich das mach'-"

„Was für Mädchen?", wollte Clarice wissen. „Sarah? Denn die ist ja ein _schönes_ Beispiel für ein Mädchen! Ich bin hin- und herggerissen dazwischen, mich zu freuen, dass du mich magst und davon abgestoßen zu sein, dass du mich magst _und_ mit Sarah Cleelvans zusammen warst! Die ist es nicht wert! Und ich möchte gerne denken, dass ich das bin!" Ihre Stimme brach und sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich da überhaupt sage."

Er zuckte mit einem unwohlen Gefühl zusammen. „Ich schätze, ich geh' besser."

„Aber – hör einfach nicht mehr auf mich, okay? Ich habe eine vollkommen unrealistische Weltansicht."

„Sag das nicht!", sagte Dudley ihr unerbittlich und sah entsetzt zu, als sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub und begann zu weinen. „Hey – hey, was is' passiert? Hab ich was gesagt-"

„Ja, nein – Ich weiß nicht!", platzte sie hervor.

„Hey", sagte er erneut und tätschelte plump ihre Schulter, während sie in ihre Hände schluchzte. „Hey... ich kann weg gehen, weißt du..."

Sie näherte sich ihm schniefend und dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge, ähnlich wie sie es bei dem Film gemacht hatte. Nur dieses Mal war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Er schlang die Arme fest um ihre Schultern und drückte sie eng an sich. „Ich denk' – alles wird gut", sagte er und versuchte dabei zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass man das nicht voraussagen kann", sagte sie flüsternd.

„Tja – wenn du mich dich nochmal küssen lässt, dann müssten wir nich' mehr über diese deprimierende Scheiße reden", sagte er mit einem hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck.

Es entstand eine Pause. Clarice sah zu ihm auf und fing sofort an zu lachen. „Mum liegt vielleicht mit dem anderen Zeug richtig", begann sie, „aber du bist trotzdem ein Trottel."

Dudley grinste. „Bin ich aber widerlich?"

„Manchmal nicht so sehr wie für gewöhnlich", antwortete sie und schubste seinen großen Arm. „Ich sollte besser gehen."

„Jah, okay, aber... sei nich' traurig", bot er an.

„Werde ich nicht", sagte sie und winkte, glättete ihr gelbes Sommerkleid und ging zurück zum Ligusterweg Nummer Eins.

* * *

**ÜN:** Ha, geschafft! Kapitel 20 ist auch fertig, Nummer 21 ist in Arbeit. Habe in der Zwischenzeit auch mal in England gewohnt, deshalb geht mir das Übersetzen jetzt viel flüssiger von der Hand. Danke an alle, die weiterlesen! Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich!

Nächstes Mal: Das neue Schuljahr beginnt! Was wird aus Dudley und Clarice, während sie sich monatelang nicht sehen? Ist Clarice wohl in den Weihnachtsferien eher zu einer Beziehung bereit oder bleibt es bei der ungeschickten Freundschaft? Und was hat Clarice den beiden Jungs wichtiges zu erzählen?


	20. reaching up to grip the grass

**AN:** Danke für's dranbleiben! Okay... Nur damit ihr's wisst, der Dementorangriff in Kapitel 7 wurde vollkommen geändert, um zu Heiligtümer des Todes zu passen und auch mit den Informationen übereinzustimmen, die JKR in einem Interview über Dudley preisgibt. Ich hätte es sehr gerne, wenn ihr es lest – ich werde einige der Punkte in anderen Kapiteln erwähnen (auch in diesem). Entschuldigt, dass ich es verändert habe! Aber ich habe mich nicht wohl dabei gefühlt, in dieser Geschichte nicht canon zu bleiben und außerdem hat JKRs Erklärung für mich nicht ganz Sinn gemacht... also musste ich es mir selbst erarbeiten. Uh, ich bin so unabhängig. Ha.

Ich habe echt Glück, Psych 110 zu belegen, während ich diese Geschichte schreibe – es hat mir wirklich geholfen, da wir Erinnerungen durchnehmen und das Unterdrücken von solchen. (Und auch Erziehungsstile, Gewichtsprobleme... ect.)

* * *

**Kapitel Zwanzig: Reaching Up to Grip the Grass**

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass du sonst nichts hast, Piers?", fragte Petunia, als Dudley die zwei Koffer in ihren Minivan einlud.

„Nö", zuckte Piers mit den Achseln. „Das is' alles." Da seine Mutter in Frankreich war, hatten die Dursleys zugestimmt, ihn zur Schule mitzunehmen. („Könnte ja wohl nicht hinlaufen, oder?", hatte Vernon am Frühstückstisch von niemand bestimmten wissen wollen. „Obwohl ihm das ein paar schwer nötige Muskeln verschaffen würde! Der Junge ist wie ein schlaffer Fisch!")

„Kommt schon", sagte Dad vom Auto aus, „wir wollen doch nicht im Verkehr stecken bleiben."

„_Das _wollen wir doch nich'", flüsterte Dudley sein Gesicht verziehend, als Clarice und Piers lachten. Sie grinsten sich alle ein wenig ungemütlich an. Es erschien komisch, dass die Schule wieder anfing. Piers und Dudley machten sich zurück auf den Weg nach Smeltings, wo sie sich wieder als Zimmergemeinschaft eingetragen hatten und Clarice ging wieder auf die örtliche Schule, Stonewall. Dudley fragte sich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Harry wie geplant dort hingegangen wäre – hätte er immer noch Zauberei machen können? Wären Dudley und Harry besser miteinander ausgekommen, da sie ja eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, in den Sommerferien miteinander abzuhängen? Wäre Harry mit Clarice befreundet gewesen? Wäre Dudley je den Dementoren begegnet? Dudley schüttelte den Tagtraum ab.

„Vielen Dank, echt", sagte Piers, als Clarice ihn fest umarmte. „Es war lustig-"

Sie trat zurück und lächelte. „Sicher war's das. Du schreibst mir besser. Wer weiß? Vielleicht hast du Glück und findest jemanden-"

„In Smeltings. Jah, klar", errötete Piers und er und Dudley sahen in einvernehmlicher Ungemütlichkeit voneinander weg.

Clarice und Dudley teilten einen Blick. Petunia sah mit offensichtlicher Neugier vom Auto aus zu.

Dudley räusperte sich. „Tja – öh – danke. Und... jah."

„Ebenso. Euch beiden", sagte sie ernsthaft und warf Petunia ein ziemlich strahlendes Lächeln zu, die zurücklächelte, wenn auch neugierig. „Äh...", sie senkte die Stimme. „Da deine Mum aussieht, als ob sie mich gleich ins Kreuzverhör nehmen will, lass uns so tun, als hätten wir uns nie... umarmt." Sie standen ein paar Sekunden da; es fühlte sich unzureichend an, sie nicht zum Abschied zu umarmen, aber wenigstens brachte es die beiden zum Lachen. „Pass auf dich auf, Dudley Dursley", sagte sie. „Denk' an alles, worüber wir geredet haben, okay?"

„Du auch", sagte er ernsthaft.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Das werde ich."

Vernon drückte auf die Hupe. „Komm schon, mein Sohn! Ich hab ja unser Gras schon schneller wachsen sehen!"

Clarice und Dudley lachten erneut und er und Piers stiegen ins Auto.

„Ciao!", winkte Clarice. „Wir sehen uns in den Ferien, jah?"

„Jah, bis dann!", sagte Piers.

„Es war schön, dich zu sehen!", sagte Petunia laut.

„Ja, es war auch schön, Sie zu sehen, Mrs. Dursley und Mr. Dursley!"

Dudley winkte als der Van den Ligusterweg hinunter losfuhr.

Petunia drehte sich um und zog ihre Braue nach oben. „Na, was für ein entzückendes kleines Mädchen!", rief sie aus und suchte in Dudleys Gesicht nach jeglichen Anzeichen von Interesse. „Und sie ist nicht deine Freundin, Piers?"

„Nö", sagte Piers.

„Nun, Diddy, was denkst du von ihr?"

Dudley stellte sicher, ihr keinerlei Hinweise zu geben. „Was? Ach, sie is'... cool", sagte er desinteressiert, während er seinen Kiefer ganz schlaff werden ließ, als hätte er keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete.

Piers schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, da er das Spiel nur allzu gut kannte.

* * *

„Bist du _sicher_, dass du damit keine Hilfe brauchst?", fragte Piers.

Dudley, der drei Koffer über seiner Schulter trug und einen vierten hinter sich herzog, grunzte ein 'nein'. Piers trug eine sehr kleine Büchertasche von sich und seufzte. „Weißt du", sagte er, „ich _kann_ das schaffen-"

„Wenn du mir 'nen Streich spielst und ich hinfalle, werd' ich dir in den Arsch treten", rief Dudley aus.

Piers schnaubte. „Also, na gut!"

„Es ist der schwuchtelige Polkiss-"

„Und Dursley, seht."

„Wie sehr habt ihr ihn vermisst? Oink, oink, oink!"

Dudley und Piers seufzten beide, als Colin Bard und seine Schar Genies auf sie zukamen. Sie sahen mehr oder weniger wie immer aus, ihre weißen Hemden ordentlich in ihre Smeltings Jackets gesteckt, aber Dudley bemerkte, dass Colin ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen war. Er und Piers waren wie Gegensätze zu ihnen, mit ihren ausgebeulten Schulhosen und herausschauenden Hemden, Piers' Geldbeutel, der an einer Kette an seinem Bein herunterhing.

_'Ignorier' sie',_ sagte Dudley sich, als er spürte, wie sein Blut in Wallung kam. _'Ignorier' sie, ignorier' sie, IGNORIEREN.'_

Die Jungen hielten vor ihnen an, doch er und Piers taten genau, was Clarice sich erhofft hatte, nämlich geradewegs an ihnen vorbeizulaufen, als hätten sie sie noch nie im Leben gesehen.

* * *

„Na, schau sich doch einer _diesen_ gutaussehenden jungen Mann an!", rief Schwester Higgs aus, als Dudley zu seinem ersten Termin hinein kam.

Er wurde rosa. „Näh", sagte er.

„Nein, Dudley, _wirklich_ – du hast abgenommen! Du hast wirklich abgenommen! Über den _Sommer!"_, schrie sie, als sie auf ihn zuhüpfte und die Brille, die an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing, auf und ab wippte.

„Äh... wollen Sie, dass es _jeder_ hört?"

„Ja!", verkündete sie. „Sieh dich an! Sieh nur! Oh, du siehst toll aus – wie oft pro Woche hast du Sport gemacht?"

„Ich bin fünf mal die Woche 'ne Stunde lang gelaufen und hab jeden Tag Gewichte gestemmt, das waren aber die von Dad... Und ich hab mich auch meistens an die Diät gehalten-"

„Das HAST DU?", rief sie mit einem großen Lächeln aus. „Na, das ist beispiellos! Absurd!"

Er grinste. „He, jah, ein bisschen."

„Coach White wird _so_ erfreut sein!"

Dudley konnte nicht anders als stolz zu sein, als sie seine neuen Maße nahm. Er hatte sechs Kilo verloren, was für ihn eine immense Veränderung war. Aber weder Mum noch Dad hatten es seit Beginn des Sommers bemerkt (oder zumindest hatten sie nichts gesagt), also hatte Dudley das Gefühl gehabt, seine Bemühungen wären nicht sichtbar gewesen. Aber so wie die Krankenschwester reagierte, konnte Dudley wissen, dass sein Training nicht vergeblich gewesen war.

* * *

Der Unterricht stellte sich als okay heraus. Dudley hatte Englisch (Schwerpunkt Lesen), Fortgeschrittene Algebra, Gewichtetraining und Klimawissenschaften. Malcom und Gordan waren beide in Dudleys Gewichtetraining, aber sie mieden sowohl mit ihm, _als auch_ untereinander Blickkontakt. Scheinbar war jetzt, ohne Dudley als Anführer und dem kurzfristigen Anführer Dennis in Sankt Brutus' Sicherheitszentrum für Unheilbar Kriminelle Jungen, die gesamte Gang auseinandergebröselt.

„Denkst du, Harry und Dennis werden jetzt Freunde?", fragte Piers belustigt beim Mittagessen während ihres zweiten Schulmonats.

Dudley blickte von seinen gedünsteten Karotten auf. „Hä? Warum?"

„Weißt schon. Sankt Brutus is' nich' so 'ne große Schule, oder?"

„Wa'? Oh", sagte Dudley leise und versuchte schnell zu denken, was definitiv nichts war, was ihm leicht fiel. „Naja, also, Harry is'... öh... er wurde..." Er hielt eine Sekunde lang inne.

Piers sah verwirrt aus. „Was?"

„Der is' irgendwie durchgedreht und wurde von der Schule verwiesen. Also geht er da nich' mehr hin." _'Scheiße'_, dachte Dudley düster. _'Warum musste ich was erfinden, von dem ich weiß, dass es Piers interessieren wird?'_

Und tatsächlich, Dudley kannte seinen Freund. Piers merkte auf. „Echt? Was hat er _gemacht?_ Mann, ich dachte, der wär nich' hart! Hat er jemanden erstochen? Wow, er is' echt hart drauf?"

„Ist er nich'!", verkündete Dudley. „Er... naja... ich, eigentlich..." Dudley war nicht gut darin, solche komplizierten Details erfinden. Er hatte Mum und Dad erzählen können, dass er zum 'Teetrinken' ging, wenn das nicht wirklich sein Ziel war und er hatte Sarah erzählen können, dass er sie liebte, als er es nicht getan hatte. Aber eine richtige, gut durchdachte Lüge? Dazu war er wirklich nicht fähig. Er kannte seine Grenzen. „Eigentlich... weiß ich's nicht", sagte er kurz angebunden und steckte sich eine Gabel mit Hühnchen in den Mund.

Piers sah unzufrieden aus, sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Dudley leicht an Petunia, doch er wechselte das Thema zu Fußball.

Während der Nächte in den ersten paar Monaten in Smeltings war alles, woran Dudley denken konnte, wie es ihm ergangen wäre, wenn es er gewesen wäre, der wegen Marijuana und Schmerzmittel verhaftet worden war. Es war etwas befriedigend, dass Dennis verhaftet worden war – es verringerte die Rivalität auf Smeltings um einiges und außerdem hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass die Tabletten, die laut Malcom in seinem Badezimmerschrank gefehlt hatten, auch von Dennis gestohlen worden waren, selbstzufrieden gemacht. Die Tatsache, dass er erwischt worden war, war jedoch Wahnsinn. Dudley hatte nie Gras mit zur Schule gebracht, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Er hätte unzählige Male im Ligusterweg erwischt werden können; er war während diesem trostlosen Sommer vor dem elften Jahr, als sie fünfzehn waren, an mehr als der Hälfte der Tage bekifft gewesen. Er hatte extremes Glück gehabt, dass Harry es Mum und Dad nicht erzählt hatte. Harry war es nicht wichtig genug gewesen, das zu tun, aber trotzdem... es hatte Dudley das Leben sehr viel leichter gemacht.

Er stellte sich Sankt Brutus wie eine Einrichtung aus alten Zeiten vor, mit Zwangsjacken und Folterinstrumenten, wie in den psychiatrischen Anstalten, die er im Fernsehen und in Horrorfilmen gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob die alternative Mädchenschule auch so war. Er konnte sich Sarah nur in Zwangsjacke und hohen rosa Schuhen vorstellen. Es war eigentlich ein lustiges Bild, aber trotzdem ein wenig gruselig und heiß. _'Hör auf an sie zu denken'_, erinnerte er sich selbst. Aber sie wieder zu sehen hatte definitiv einen Ansturm der Gefühle und Erinnerungen zurückgebracht. Jedoch fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht mehr wie dieselbe Person. Heutzutage hatte er mehr Energie. Während jenem Sommer war alles drückend und träge gewesen.

Und dann waren da die Erinnerungen an die „Dementoren".

Diese schrecklichen Gedanken, die der „Dementor" ihm gebracht hatte, kamen immer wieder zurück. Letztes Jahr war er viel zu erschüttert über Sarah gewesen und darüber, dass seine Kumpel sich von ihm abgewandt hatten, um über die wahren Wurzeln seiner angehäuften Depressionen nachzudenken. Aber jetzt schwebte es oft zu ihm zurück, wie die Nebelschleier im Sommer. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob diese Erinnerungen, die er von sich selbst hatte, so waren, wie ihn jeder sah. Er sah so unglücklich aus – es war in _jeder_ Erinnerung zu sehen gewesen, in _jedem_ Alter! Selbst als ein Baby, war er da ein fürchterliches, abscheuliches Balg gewesen? Und warum hatten seine Mum und sein Dad ihn so sein lassen, immer schreien und Sachen herumwerfen lassen? _'Vielleicht wegen Mum ihren Missgeburten'_, dachte er traurig, während er sein Bein massierte, das er an diesem Tag verstaucht hatte. Er konnte sich keinesfalls daran erinnern, so entsetzlich gewesen zu sein. Aber es schienen genug Leute zu denken – Mrs. Figg, Clarice vor letztem Sommer, Veronica, Harry, Piers war launisch gewesen und Mrs. Ryan hatte auf seine gemeine Art als Kind angespielt.

Dudley wünschte, er könnte irgendeine Erinnerung finden, die all der schlechten Scheiße, die die Leute über ihn gesagt hatten, entgegenwirken würde, aber vollkommen positive Erinnerungen zu finden, war sehr viel schwerer.

Er hatte so... schrecklich ausgesehen. So unglücklich und vom Leben abgestoßen, während er sich Essen in den Mund schaufelte. Er konnte das nicht hinter sich bringen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich noch nie von außen gesehen hatte – das Haus der Dursleys war von einer Wand zur anderen mit Bildern seines strahlenden Gesichts angefüllt, aber das war es ja gerade. Das waren keine ehrlichen Bilder. Das waren Portraits für Mum, unter dem Kinn gefaltete Hände, mit einer Rassel oder einem Teddybären herumfuchtelnd, eine Decke umarmend, an einem Löffel kauend, eine Geburtstagstorte mit brennenden Kerzen hochhaltend, in der Smeltings Uniform posend...

Was Dudley vor zwei Sommern zu sehen gezwungen wurde, war alles andere als gestellt. Er hatte sich blamiert gefühlt, ja, als ihm im dritten Jahr seine Schulhosen nicht mehr gepasst hatten... aber er war nicht fähig gewesen zu sehen, wie lächerlich er ausgesehen hatte, mit seinem massigen Hintern und einem Loch genau in der Mitte des Stoffes. Dudley lief rot an, wenn er sich nur an den Anblick erinnerte. Er duckte sich auch zusammen, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie er im Alter von dreizehn Jahren verlangt hatte, dass in der Küche ein weiterer Fernseher aufgestellt wurde, damit er nicht vom Kühlschrank ins Wohnzimmer laufen musste. Er konnte immer noch fühlen, wie schwer es gewesen war; er war ständig außer Atem gewesen, er hatte mit seiner gewaltigen Masse Sachen von den Wänden gestoßen, wenn er sich zur Küche und wieder hinaus schleppte. Er hatte sich durch eine Tüte Chips nach der anderen gefressen, während er sinnlose Fernsehserien anschaute, die er nicht einmal besonders gern mochte, und hatte sich nur aus dem Haus gewagt, um mit seiner Gang im Park herumzusitzen. Und selbst dann hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie er es verpasste, zu Hause zu essen. Wie hatte er so leben können?

_'Was hab ich gemacht?'_, fragte Dudley sich. Es schien alles sehr absurd. Er spürte ein Stechen von Wut auf Mum und Dad, dafür ihn sein Leben so leben zu lassen. Er fragte sich, warum sie seinen Forderungen nachgegeben hatten und warum sie nicht vorgeschlagen hatten, dass er aktiver werden oder ein anderes Hobby finden sollte, außer herumzusitzen. Angespannt fragte er sich auch, warum sie ihn niemals zu der Tatsache befragt hatten, dass er ein kleiner Tyrann war. Er war _andauernd_ mit Briefen von seinen Lehrern nach Hause gekommen, aber seine Eltern hatten nie auch nur eine Braue deswegen angehoben. Dudley hatte sich nie sehr viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum er Kinder verprügelt hatte, aber jetzt, da er tatsächlich versuchte, es zu enträtseln, erkannte er, dass die meisten Leute, die er angegriffen hatte, sich in irgendeiner Weise über ihn lustig gemacht hatten, insbesondere über sein Gewicht. Dies war seltsam, weil er nie gedacht hatte, dass ihn seine Figur so sehr kümmerte – schließlich hatte er sein Verhalten nicht vor seiner erzwungenen Diät im vierten Jahr geändert und selbst da hatte er es ungern gemacht. Er hatte beweisen wollen, dass es ihm egal war.

Und als Mary-Anne Johns in jenem Sommer vor dem vierten Jahr gevögelt hatte, hatte Dudley sich gefühlt, als ob er 'fickt euch' zur ganzen Welt sagen würde. Selbst mit Übergewicht hatte er Sex mit zwei Mädchen gehabt und wirkte auf andere anziehend. Er hatte noch nie aus dieser Hinsicht über die Situation nachgedacht, aber plötzlich erkannte er, wie triumphierend er sich gefühlt hatte, nachdem Mary-Anne _ihn_ wollte und nicht Piers, Malcom, Gordon oder Dennis – welche alle besser in Form gewesen waren. Aber sie hatte „den Pummligen" verlangt. Und obwohl er sich ein wenig über diese Beurteilung von sich geärgert hatte, war Dudley nur allzu eifrig gewesen, anzugeben. So lange er für bestimmte Mädchen attraktiv war, taten die Dickenwitze, Schweinesticheleien, der Spott über Süßigkeiten-Dursley und die anderen Beleidigungen nicht so weh. Und bald tat es gar nicht mehr weh.

Das vierte Jahr war Terror gewesen. Die Diät war wie ein kalter Entzug vom Leben. Es war Glück, dass Coach White seine Masse gesehen und eine scharfsinnige Beurteilung seiner Fertigkeiten im Zuschlagen gemacht hatte, sonst hätte Dudley absolut nichts mit sich anzufangen gehabt. Und als er einiges von diesem Fett in Muskelmasse umgewandelt hatte, hatte Dudley sich gefühlt, als würde er es wieder allen zeigen. Sarah war zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine große Überraschung für ihn gewesen – er war schon immer gut darin, sein Ego aufzubauen. Er wollte dringend wissen, was Mum und Dad sagen würden, wenn er ihnen all das erzählte. Wenn er ihnen davon erzählte, mit dreizehn von einem Mädchen in der Parktoilette gefickt worden zu sein? Von der Wahrheit über Sarah und seine Gang? Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn zusammenstauchen würden.

Die leichte Wut über die Unempfänglichkeit seiner Eltern verblasste jedoch, als er sich entschloss, dass es überhaupt nichts ändern würde, ihnen vorzuwerfen wie seine früheren Jahre verlaufen waren. Er hatte Grund, darüber verärgert zu sein, das konnte er erkennen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er zu viel Energie dazu benutzte, mit dem Finger auf sie zu zeigen, das Wesentliche verfehlte.

Letztes Jahr und während des Sommers die Diät einzuhalten, war ein großer Aufschwung gewesen. Zu Clarice freundlich zu sein, war auch vorteilhaft gewesen und niemanden zu vögeln war weit oben auf der Liste, wenn auch äußerst anstrengend. Dudley hatte das Band zu seiner Gang zerbrochen, das Band mit Piers wieder geknüpft, Sarah _freundlich_ gesagt zu verschwinden, aufgehört Kinder zu verprügeln und trainierte nun jedesmal wenn er wütend oder an einem schlechten Zeitpunkt hungrig war.

Dudley hatte bereits bemerkt, dass seine freundlichere Art zu sprechen bei den Lehrern sehr viel beliebter war, als zu grunzen und mit den Augen zu rollen. Colins Gang hatte es aufgegeben, ihn und Piers zu verspotten und Dudley hatte seit den ersten paar Schulwochen keine Dickenwitze mehr abbekommen. Er nahm an, dies kam davon, dass er niemanden einen Grund gab, ihn zu hassen. Das Leben schien es wert, gelebt zu werden.

Die einzige andere Sache, an der Dudley arbeiten wollte, war es, seine Vergangenheit zusammenzupuzzeln.

„Dursley, ich möchte dich nach dem Unterricht sprechen."

Eine Reihe von _Uuhs_ erklang unter den Jungen und obwohl er wusste, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, lief Dudley rot an und durchsuchte sein Gehirn nach einem Grund. Er benahm sich in Miss Hunts Unterricht ziemlich gut; er hatte ihre Hilfe letztes Jahr gemocht und sie war die einzige attraktive Lehrerin an der Schule. Er fragte sich, ob sie dachte, dass er bei dem Test gestern vielleicht geschummelt hatte, aber tatsächlich hatte er nur auf die Blätter der anderen geschaut, weil der Test ihm zu leicht erschien. Dudley wusste, dass da irgendein Fehler gewesen sein musste.

Als die Glocke läutete, zuckte Piers an Dudley gewandt die Schulter und ging. Dudley gab ein Schulterzucken zurück und stand auf, wobei er den Tisch ein wenig anstieß. Er nahm sich Zeit, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und schlurfte dann langsam zum Lehrertisch, worüber sie lehnte und etwas in ihrem Kalender nachsah. Ihr langes, braunes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und sie zog eine Strähne davon weg.

_'Geil'_, dachte Dudley und hielt in der ersten Reihe an, wo er sich an den vordersten Tisch lehnte. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Miss?", murmelte er langsam.

„Ja", sagte sie in ihrem süßen irischen Akzent, nahm sich einen Moment, um etwas mit einem roten Filzstift einzutragen und sah dann lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Ich habe gehofft, ich könnte mit dir über dein Interesse am Lesen sprechen-"

„Ich hab' ein Interesse am Lesen?", fragte er.

„Das ist es ja gerade, nich'?", lachte sie und schüttelte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich mochte dich dazu ermutigen anzufangen, Bücher zum Spaß zu lesen oder zumindest _zu lernen wie_ man Bücher zum Spaß ließt."

Dudley verengte die Augen. „Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nicht dieses Mal. Sieh mal, seit letztem Jahr hast du dich viel mehr darauf konzentriert, die Hausaufgaben tatsächlich zu _machen_ und die Bücher zu lesen. Dein früherer Lehrer, Mr. Hap, konnte das kaum glauben, als ich ihm erzählt habe-"

„Tja, der war ein Wichser!", sagte Dudley.

„Dursley", warnte sie. „Jedenfalls, ich wünschte, du würdest es in Betracht ziehen, lesen zu einer Freizeitbeschäftigung zu machen-"

„Aber ich kann einfach die Filme von den Büchern ausleihen", protestierte er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Glaub mir, Dursley, du verpasst _eine Menge,_ wenn du das machst! Manchmal das halbe Buch!"

„Naja, dann wär' ich nich' sauer deswegen, oder? Weil ich das Ding nich' gelesen hätte!"

„Ich denke aber, es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich ein bisschen mehr entfaltest, du etwa nicht? Du kannst nicht gerade fernsehen, wenn du am Flughafen wartest oder im Stau feststeckst!"

„Ich könnte... Musik hören", forderte Dudley sie grinsend heraus.

Sie täuschte vor, sich zu erwürgen. „Ehrlich, du bist ein harter Fall. Ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen, _diese _Tatsache kenne ich, aber ich habe zwei persönliche Favoriten und ich denke, du solltest es einmal mit ihnen versuchen." Sie kramte in ihrem Schreibtisch herum und nahm zwei Romane im Taschenbuchformat heraus, die sie Dudley aushändigte.

Er blickte auf die Titelseiten hinunter – beide Bücher sahen abgegriffen und nach nichts besonderem aus. _König der Fliegen_ war der Titel des ersten Buches und _Der Fänger im Roggen_ war der Titel des zweiten. „Und die sind für mich?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie, „und du ließt sie besser, weil ich dich am Ende des Schuljahres zu einer Diskussion der beiden Romane einladen werde-"

„Krieg' ich Punkte?", fragte Dudley, schockiert dreinblickend, nach. „Ist das eine Strafarbeit-"

„Ehrlich, du nimmst alles zu ernst. NEIN, es ist keine Strafarbeit. Es ist zum _Spaß._ Außerdem gebe ich dir über ein halbes Jahr Zeit, zwei Bücher zu lesen-"

„Ich bin ein langsamer Leser-"

„Nicht SO langsam!", sagte sie. „Versuche nicht, dich davor zu drücken."

Er seufzte. „Na... ich versuch's. Aber vielleicht vergess' ich's."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dich zu erinnern."

Dudley wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. Aber er hatte noch nie ein Buch gelesen, ohne es für die Schule zu müssen, seit er ein sehr kleines Kind gewesen war. Und selbst damals hatte Petunia ihm vorgelesen. Einmal hatte Dad ihm vorgelesen und war nach der Hälfte des Buches wütend darüber geworden, wie lange die Geschichte war und hatte sie vollkommen verändert, so dass Dudley früher schlafen gehen musste. Er schnaubte angesichts der Erinnerung.

Miss Hunt schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist definitiv interessant, Dursley."

„Sie auch, Miss", sagte er. „'S das alles?"

„Da wäre noch etwas", sagte sie und hielt ein Blatt hoch, damit er es sehen konnte. Es war der gestrige Test mit den Aufgaben für das Leseverstehen über einen Teil des Textes in ihrer Lektüre. Er hatte achtzig Prozent erreicht.

Dudley tat so, als wäre er nicht begeistert, zuckte die Achseln und trottete aus dem Klassenzimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend. Erst draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und lächelte.

* * *

„Clarice geht es gut", verkündete Piers, der einen Brief auf einem blauen Blatt von einem Schulblock überflog.

„Jah?", fragte Dudley in einer Stimme, die wie er hoffte desinteressiert herüberkam, während er ausgestreckt mit einem geöffneten Sachbuch auf seinem Bett lag, die Wörter darin verschwommen. Er war dabei für Die Smelts zu pauken, die Winterprüfungen der Schule. Das einzig Gute an den Prüfungen war, dass eine Woche lang keiner die Uniform anziehen musste.

Piers fuhr fort. „Sie sagt, sie hat angefangen mit den Leuten über anderes Zeugs als Hausaufgaben zu labern-" Dudley schnaubte- „und sie hat sich als Klassensprecherin aufstellen lassen. Sie hat gegen irgendsoein beliebtes Mädchen verloren, aber trotzdem, ich mein', sie is' schüchtern... das is' krass."

_'Hat sie nach mir gefragt'_, dachte Dudley lahm, während er seinen kräftigen Finger über ein Diagramm in seinem Schulbuch strich.

„Oh und sie sagt, sie hat interessante Neuigkeiten", sagte Piers, langsam vorlesend. „_'Ich warte bis nächste Woche, um es euch persönlich zu erzählen'_, das schreibt sie."

Sie zuckten beide die Schultern. „Scheiß froh, dass es bald Ferien sind", sagte Dudley genussvoll.

„Scheiße jah." Piers blickte wieder auf den Brief hinab. „Ach, jah, und sie sagt auch, ich soll Big D ihre Liebesgrüße ausrichten. 'Nen Haufen Küsse und Umarmungen", sagte er mit steinerner Miene.

Dudley setzte sich ein wenig auf. „In echt-?"

„Nein!" Piers prustete los.

„Ey!", rief Dudley aus.

„Das war perfekt-"

Dudley grinste. „Was soll's, du weißt ja, dass sie's nur vergessen hat hinzuschreiben." Piers schüttelte den Kopf und faltete den Brief.

* * *

„Aber, _hallo!"_, verkündete Petunia, als sie die Tür weit öffnete und zur Seite trat, um Clarice durchzulassen. „Willkommen in unserem zu Hause. So froh, dass du es dieses Mal geschafft hast, zu kommen."

„Danke, Mrs. Dursley", lächelte Clarice, als Dudleys Mum ihr den Mantel abnahm und ihn an die Garderobe hängte. Dudley grinste sie an; ihr blondes, lockiges Haar war voller kleiner schmelzender Schneeflocken. Es erschien ihm seltsam, sie in einem hellvioletten Pullover und in Jeans mit großen Schneestiefeln zu sehen, anstelle eines Sonnenkleides, aber sie sah so süß aus wie eh und je. Er spürte jedoch nicht ganz dasselbe berauschende Gefühl wie das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte.

„Ist sie nicht hinreißend?", seufzte Yvonne, eine schwarzhaarige, kräftige Frau mit genauso langweiligen Kleidern wie die von Dudleys Mutter und einem neuen Diamantring, mit dem sie vor jedem, der ins Haus kam, angab. Yvonne war seit Dudley denken konnte Petunias einzige Kameradin gewesen und sie gehörte regelmäßig in den Weihnachtsferien zum Mobiliar, wenn sie und Petunia stundenlang tratschten. Dudley hatte sich schon alles über Yvonnes Verlobten anhören müssen, der irgendeine Art von Rechtsanwalt für kleine Fälle war und ihr auf der Arbeit Pralinen vorbeibrachte. Dudley konnte es _kaum_ erwarten, dass Yvonne wieder ging – Petunia würde keine Zeit verlieren, alles was Yvonne ihr erzählt hatte vollkommen zu zerreißen.

„Ach, sie ist einfach _hinreißend_, Petunia." Dudley wusste, dass sie Das Mädchen, das 'Klein-Dudders neue Freundin' war, diskutiert hatten und versucht hatten herauszufinden, ob sie mit Dudley oder Piers ausging.

Clarice schien von dem Begrüßungskommittee ein wenig überrumpelt, besonders als Yvonne nach einer Strähne ihres Haares griff und wissen wollte, ob das ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war.

„Hey!", begrüßte Piers sie gut gelaunt. „Alles klar?"

„'sgeht?", nickte Dudley.

Sie strahlte. „Ich habe euch tatsächlich ganz schön vermisst!"

Petunia zog bei dem 'tatsächlich' eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. „Nun also, Clarice, was _macht_ denn deine Mutter?"

Clarice wollte gerade antworten, als Dudley die Angst äußerte, das Spritzgebäck seiner Mutter könnte anbrennen. Mit einem 'Danke dir, Süßer' ging sie davon, um sich darum zu kümmern. Yvonne zwinkerte und zerzauste Dudleys Haar, dann folgte sie Petunia. „Oh, Tune, die Kinder sind hinreißend- oh! Hast du die selbst gemacht? Du _musst_ mir das Rezept geben", hörten sie sie sagen.

Dudley zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich nich' was mache, dann würde Mum dich über alles Zeug in deinem ganzen Leben abfragen-"

„Ich finde sie nett", sagte Clarice. Sie blickte Dudley erwartungsvoll an und als er nichts sagte, fragte sie: „Können wir uns setzen?"

„Oh, jah", setzte Dudley hinzu und lief ein bisschen rot an. „Dad hat vorhin im Wohnzimmer ein Feuer angemacht... ich glaub aber, er hat sich dabei den halben Schnurrbart abgefackelt-"

„Ehrlich", sagte Piers ernsthaft, als Clarice deutliche Skepsis zeigte. Sie gingen durch den Flur, an der Küche vorbei, wo Petunia nun den Fußboden wischte, und Dudley führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Clarices Augen weiteten sich. „Euer – euer _Baum-"_

„Was? Was is' damit?", fragte Dudley und starrte den Weihnachtsbaum hinter dem Fernseher an. Er war nicht groß – baumweise übertrafen seine Eltern sich nie. Tatsächlich begann Dudley gerade zu entdecken, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie einen Baum _hatten_, es war, dass die Nachbarn denken würden, dass sie normal sind. Das hatten sie auch mit Religion hinter sich gebracht: Einmal hatte sich die ganze Familie schick gemacht und das Haus genau zur selben Zeit verlassen, als Frau Nebenan zum Gottesdienst gehen wollte und sie hatten auch eine freundliche Unterhaltung darüber geführt. Aber sobald sie ins Auto gestiegen waren, fuhren sie einfach in die Stadt und aßen in einem Restaurant Frühstück. Im Dursleyhaushalt bedeuteten die Weihnachtsferien Geschenke. Nicht Bäume, Schmuck, Mythen, Religion oder sonst irgendetwas. Nur Geschenke. Es geschah in diesem Moment, dass Dudley begriff, was Clarice anstarrte.

„Das_ müssen_ hunderte sein!", verkündete sie, während sie zu dem Baum hinüber rannte und all die verschieden geformten Schachteln mit perfektem Papier und Schleifen inspizierte. „Sind die... alle von deiner Familie?"

„Was? Denkst du, wir tun die mieten oder so?", fragte Dudley dümmlich. „Jah, sind von uns. Die machen das immer."

„Da steht... da steht praktisch auf allen _dein _Name drauf! Ich wusste, dass du verwöhnt bist, aber das ist _absurd!"_, rief Clarice aus.

„Denkst, das ist schlimm? Früher hat er sie gezählt", sagte Piers mit leiser Stimme, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht.

Clarice drehte sich um und starrte Dudley an, der Piers anstieß. „Sie GEZÄHLT?"

Dudley seufzte, während er _wieder_ rot wurde. „Na... ja. Ich-"

„Warum?"

„Um... sicher zu sein, dass ich genug gekriegt habe..."

Clarices Mund klappte auf. Sie marschierte zu ihm zurück und klatschte ihm auf den Bauch. „Das ist scheußlich!"

Piers zeigte auf ihn und lachte los.

„Ich weiß – ich war blöd- schaut mal! Können wir das Thema wechseln?"

Sie blickte ihn böse an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Geschenke zählen; also _wirklich!"_ Aber sie lachte und so wusste Dudley, dass sie nicht wirklich so verärgert war, wie sie aussah.

Sobald sie es sich alle im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys bequem gemacht hatten, räusperte sich Clarice. „Nun. Lasst mich euch das hier sagen. Ich habe höchst eigenartige Neuigkeiten."

„Du bist hier, um uns zu sagen, dass du sein willst, wie wir früher waren, also wirst du uns fragen, ob wir dir beibringen können, wie man hart drauf ist?", schlug Piers vor.

Dudley begann laut zu lachen.

„NEIN!", sagte Clarice kichernd. „Nein, eigentlich, dass Sarah Cleelvans im November von der Alternativschule zu Stonewall gewechselt ist-"

Dudley hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Sein Mund klappte auf, als wäre er Benommen. „Sie is' WAS?"

„Dudley, könntest du mich bitte nicht so anschauen? Du siehst gestört aus-"

Piers pfiff. _„Clarice?_ Okay, du musst uns erzählen-"

„Is' sie immer noch verrückt?", wollte Dudley wissen, wobei er durchgedreht aussah.

Clarice nickte. „Naja... zu einem gewissen Grad. Ich meine, ich bin sicher, dass sie sich bei dir seltsamer aufführt, als in der Schule, aber ich habe einen Eindruck davon bekommen, als ich sie darüber reden gehört habe, wie sie dich finden wird-"

„Mich?"

Clarice ignorierte Dudley und fuhr fort: „...und dass du sie wirklich, wahrhaftig liebst. Und dass du irgendein großer Boxchampion bist, ihr großer, beschützerischer Freund, bla bla bla."

„Tja", sagte Dudley laut, „das _bin_ ich. Ein großer Boxchampion, mein' ich."

„Halt die Klappe", lächelte Clarice und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, während sie sich aufrechter hinsetzte. „Jedenfalls, sie erzählt so etwas jetzt nicht mehr."

Dudley und Piers zogen die gleichen Gesichter. „Warum?", fragte Piers.

„Ich habe es ihr verboten", sagte Clarice deutlich und überschlug die Beine.

„Habt ihr 'nen WEIBERKAMPF GEMACHT?", fragte Dudley ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt. Piers trat nach ihm.

Überraschenderweise zuckte Clarice jedoch mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, so könnte man es nennen-"

„Oh – was ging ab?", fragte Dudley aufgeregt. Er stellte es sich vor, wie Schlammketschen, wobei viele Kleider abhanden kommen. Die beiden Mädchen in ihren Höschen, nun, _das_ war interessant. Er musste sich sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, sich diese Art von Dingen so oft vorzustellen; er wusste, dass Clarice aus lauter Scham sterben würde, sollte sie es jemals erfahren.

„Verdammt." Piers verdrehte die Augen und lachte. Wahrscheinlich kannte Piers das Szenario, das sich in Dudleys Kopf abspielte, ganz genau.

„Ich war einfach echt genervt davon, wie sie ständig von dir gelabert hat", zuckte Clarice die Schultern, ohne Anzeichen, ob sie wusste, was in Dudleys Kopf einen Catfight ausmachte. „Ich meine, nichts für ungut, aber _so_ toll bist du einfach nicht-"

Dudley zog eine Schnute.

- „Ach, schau nicht wie ein misshandelter Welpe, Dudley, ich mache doch nur Spaß. Aber wirklich, ich war genervt. Die hat Wahnvorstellungen. Also, an einem Tag hab ich sie einer Gruppe Mädchen erzählen hören, wie sehr du sie liebst und wie ihr zwei den Sommer miteinander verbracht habt, was die größte Lüge ist, die ich jemals gehört habe! Jedenfalls, ich hab ihr einfach gesagt, dass, ihr wisst schon, sie es vielleicht vergessen hat, dass du aber eindeutig kein Interesse an ihr hast und dass du ihr das gesagt hast. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie vielleicht jemanden finden sollte, der sie tatsächlich leiden kann." Clarice zuckte die Schultern. „Jedenfalls hat sie das nicht so gut aufgenommen. Und sich im Grunde auf mich gestürzt – und sagen wir einfach, ich hatte Glück, dass sie mir nicht die Haare ausgerissen hat, bevor ein Lehrer bei uns ankam!"

„Du hast WAS GESAGT?", fragte Dudley, aber Clarice strahlte und antwortete nicht. „Warte – was? Warum freust du dich so verdammt?"

„Das ist mir noch nie passiert!", sagte Clarice fröhlich. „Ich meine, es war aufregend! Ihr hättet ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als der Schulleiter sie davongezerrt hat! Obwohl... sie _hat_ ein paar ziemlich unhöfliche Sachen zu mir gesagt. Aber trotzdem, ich war so aufgeregt!"

„Das is' gruselig!", verkündete Piers.

„Kleines bisschen, jah", sagte Dudley, doch er lächelte breit, „aber... also, was, versucht sie dich jetzt jeden Tag zu shanken¹?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was das heißt und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen... Sie _lässt_ mich die meiste Zeit in Frieden, aber weißt du, sie schreibt immer noch 'Mrs. Dudley Dursley auf all ihre Hefte-"

„Nein", bebte Dudley, „macht sie nicht!"

„Nur ein Scherz! Och, das war ein wunderbarer Anblick, Dudley, du erscheinst so klein, wenn du Angst hast."

„Du bist böse", grinste Dudley.

„Wer ist böse?", fragte Petunia lächelnd, als sie mit einer Auswahl an Plätzchen auf einem Weihnachtsteller hereinkam. Yvonne stand im Türrahmen, zwinkerte ihnen allen fröhlich zu und beugte ihren Ringfinger.

„Niemand, Mum."

Clarice räusperte sich. „Niemand, Dudley? Mrs. Dursley, er hat tatsächlich _mich_ böse genannt."

Petunia sah erstaunt aus. _„Dudley-?"_ Sie blickte von ihrem Sohn zu Clarice, als wäre sie entsetzt. „Was hast du ihm angetan?", fragte sie Clarice unwirsch.

„Nichts!", antwortete Clarice einfach. „Wir haben nur Spaß gemacht."

„Oh!", sagte Petunia, erleichtert aussehend. „Nun, dann, das ist gut." Sie stellte die Plätzchen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und ging steif aus dem Raum, während Yvonne ihr schnatternd auf den Fersen war.

Dudley sah entsetzt aus. „Clarice!", flüsterte er. „Was sollte _das?"_

„Du solltest ehrlicher zu deiner Mutter sein. Das ist alles", sagte Clarice erneut mit ihren schmalen Schultern zuckend. Darüber nachdenkend sagte Dudley nichts. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte sich immer gedacht, dass es zwingend notwendig sei, seine Mutter anzulügen. Sie hatte ihn gerne perfekt und er wollte ihr diese Genugtuung schenken.

Sie legten einen Teenagerfilm ein, den Clarice mitgebracht hatte, etwas mit einem Weihnachtsthema. Petunia brachte immer wieder neue Platten voller Plätzchen herein und sogar obwohl sie fettarm waren, schmeckten sie trotzdem. Dudley bemerkte, dass dies das erste mal seit Jahren war, dass er bei sich zu Hause mehrere Leute zu Besuch hatte. Als er und seine Gang sich zum „Tee" getroffen hatten, wenn ihre Familien ausgegangen waren, geschah das für gewöhnlich bei Dennis oder Gordan zu Hause. Das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys erschien zu förmlich, fast als wäre es nicht dafür gerüstet, dass sich drei Jugendliche auf dem Sofa und den Sesseln ausbreiteten.

Scheinbar nur ein paar Minuten später blickte Clarice auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. „Oh! Es ist elf – ich sollte nach Hause und ins Bett gehen, wir müssen morgen früh Weihnachtseinkäufe machen!"

„Oh", sagte Dudley und versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu klingen. „Tja, äh..."

Piers drehte sich auf dem Sofa um und murmelte im Schlaf. Sowohl Clarice als auch Dudley lachten. Sie stand auf und fuhr mit den Händen durch ihr blondes Haar, während sie zu Boden blickte. Dudley sagte nichts.

„Nun...", begann Clarice, „du solltest mich jetzt wahrscheinlich fragen, ob ich möchte, dass du mich nach Hause begleitest."

Dudley blinzelte. „Ich – was?"

„Tu es", sagte sie ruhig mit einem Winken mit der Hand und noch immer abgewendetem Blick.

Er räusperte sich. _'Was?'_, dachte er erneut. „Willst du... dass ich... äh, dich heim bringe?", brachte er heraus, wobei er sich mehr als ein bisschen bescheuert vorkam.

Sie sah ihn an. „Das ist nett von dir – es ist wirklich nicht weit, aber... ich denke, ich hätte nichts gegen dein Angebot!" Sie lächelte.

Dudley gluckste widerwillig. „Na dann, komm."

Nachdem sie ihre Stiefel und Jacken angezogen hatten, stapften sie in den peitschenden Wind hinaus. Der Himmel war fast ein reines Weiß.

„Kalter Winter", bemerkte sie zitternd.

Dudley nickte. Sie begannen langsam in Richtung der Nummer Eins zu laufen, wobei Dudleys Herz ein bisschen schneller schlug, als er sich fragte, warum sie wollte, dass er sie heim brachte. Wollte sie nur, dass er höflich war? Warum hatte sie Piers nicht geweckt und ihn stattdessen gefragt? Sollte er ihr einen Arm umlegen? Ihre Hand halten? Sie duckte sich von ihm weg, was also alles noch verwirrender machte. Er ließ seine Hände in seinen Taschen und sie waren still bis sie ihre Pforte erreichten.

„Ich hatte Spaß", sagte sie. „Es war schön, mit euch einen Film anzusehen, in dem es nicht um Blut ging."

Er grinste.

„Dudley", sagte sie und blickte auf, irgendwo anders hin als zu ihm. „Ich wollte dir sagen... Dieser – dieser Junge aus der Schule-", sie hielt inne. „Dieser Junge hat mir gesagt, dass er mich mag, Dudley, er heißt Mitchell-"

„Cool", zuckte er die Schultern.

„I-ich mag ihn eigentlich auch", sagte sie behutsam. „Er ist... er ist wirklich höflich und – und er ist irgendwie ruhig – er hat mir ein paar Wochen vor den Ferien gesagt, dass er mich mag."

Dudley starrte sie an. „Ach – _okay."_ **Das** hatte er nicht erwartet. Warum erzählte sie ihm das? „Gut für dich, schätze ich", zuckte er die Schultern und hoffte, nicht zu geschlagen zu klingen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er gedacht, dass er und Clarice plötzlich fest miteinander gehen würden, aber... er hatte sie sich nicht mit jemand anderem vorgestellt.

„Ach, sei nicht so-"

„Ich _bin_ gar nichts, Clarice. Gut für dich", wiederholte er langsam. „'s alles, was ich gesagt hab, klar?"

Sie seufzte und sah aufrichtig genervt aus. „Sprich nicht wie ein Prolet, Dudley, du sprichst nur wie ein Prolet, wenn du dich verstellst-"

Errötend sprach Dudley lauter, aber er benutzte seinen eigentlichen Dialekt. „Clarice, was weißt du schon darüber? Komm schon, ehrlich? Was verstehst du schon davon?", knurrte er, plötzlich aufgebracht, weiter errötend. „Ich meine, es war ganz nett, so wie du warst, aber ehrlich, ich versteh' dein Spiel nicht-"

„Ich bin nicht Sarah, Dudley, ich spiele kein Spiel!", protestierte Clarice und warf die Hände hoch.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Denke schon – alle Mädchen spielen ein Spiel-"

„Na, ist _das_ nicht die genialste Feststellung!", blaffte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich bin nicht genial", sagte er düster. „So schön, dass du's bemerkt hast-"

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint!", sagte Clarice, deren Stimme so laut wurde wie seine, doch sie brach. „Du weißt das auch, du weißt das! Dudley, ich wollte dir _nur_ erzählen, dass ein Junge an meiner Schule mich bemerkt hat – so etwas ist früher nie passiert, ich habe öfter mit Jungs geredet, ohne mich so ungeschickt anzustellen, wahrscheinlich wegen dir und Piers-"

„**Gut. Für. Dich**", wiederholte Dudley langsam.

„Ich versuche mich bei dir zu bedanken! Sei nicht gemein!", bat Clarice.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was weißt du überhaupt von mir? Ich _bin_ gemein."

„NEIN, bist du nicht, Dudley, das ist so _schwach_, das zu sagen – nur weil du dich eine Zeit lang gemein verhalten hast, heißt das nicht, dass du es bist – wir haben darüber geredet, du-"

„Na und, Clarice, viel Spaß mit deinem netten Jungen. Wie du letzten Sommer gesagt has', ich bin nich' dein Typ, also... Schöne Weihnachten", sagte Dudley verbittert und fühlte sich betrogen oder eifersüchtug oder von sich selbst enttäuscht. Oder all das auf einmal. Sie starrte zu ihm auf, als wäre er ein Monster und er warf ihr das nicht vor – er konnte sehen, wie sein Schatten an der Hauswand über sie hinwegragte. Er drehte sich um und begann, die Treppe hinunterzugehen. _'Ich hätte sie niemals mögen sollen. Ich werde mich nie ändern-'_

Aber dann spürte er, wie sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang, den Stoff seiner Jacke packte. „Dudley", sagte sie. Er drehte sich, um sie anzusehen und sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals, starrte mit ihren blassen Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen-"

„Du hast mich nicht verletzt", sagte er, während er sich sofort bei ihrer Berührung erwärmte. „Warum hast du deine Hände an mir dran?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie leise.

„Ich bring nur schlechte Neuigkeiten, schon vergessen?", antwortete er. „Ich bin ein Prolet? Widerlich? Geh einfach weg."

„Dudley, als ich das alles gesagt habe, wollte ich dich nicht verletzen! Wirklich nicht!", rief sie aus.

„Scheiße, ehrlich", grunzte er, „du denkst, du hast meine Gefühle verletzt?" Aber das Zucken in seinen Lippen könnte ihn verraten haben.

„Sag dieses Wort nicht", flüsterte sie in seine Jacke.

Er senkte den Kopf und an diesem Zeitpunkt war es nicht mehr eindeutig, wer wen zuerst geküsst hat, aber er schob eine große Hand in ihre Locken, drückte sie in ihr Haar und stubste ihren kleinen Mund mit seinen festen Lippen an. Sie behielt ihre Hände um seinen Hals geschlungen, drückte immer fester. Sie zog ihre Lippen davon und Dudley schmunzelte sie an.

„Dachte, ich wär nich' dein Typ", sagte er.

„Ich dachte, ich wär nicht deiner", erwiderte sie.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken hinunter und küsste sie erneut.

Sie zog langsam ihre Lippen zurück. „Jedenfalls, Dudley, du warst nie ein so schlechter Kerl. Ein bisschen nervig, jah – ein Angeber auf jeden Fall, aber nicht wirklich _schlecht-"_

„Schätze, es war besser, als der fiese Junge gesehen zu werden, statt nur als der fette Junge", sagte er stumpf. Sobald er dies ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass es vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach. Clarice schien die ungewollte Ehrlichkeit der Aussage auch zu spüren, denn sie drückte sich enger an ihn.

„Ach Dudley", sagte sie, „ich hab von dir nie als den fetten Jungen gedacht – ich dachte nur, du bist ein bisschen seltsam-"

Dudley lachte kurz und Clarice küsste ihn, während ihre Hände das Haar in seinem Nacken zerzausten. Die Art wie sie sein Haar streichelte, gab ihm ein komisches Gefühl, als spürte er, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern könnte – und er wollte sie beschützen. Aber plötzlich erschauderte er. Dudley öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass er deutlich ihren Atem sehen konnte und dann auf einmal seinen eigenen – nur Sekunden zuvor war es noch nicht _so_ kalt gewesen. Er bekam auch Schüttelfrost.

„Was ist – spürst du die Kälte?", fragte sie, drückte sich enger an seine Brust und sah sich um.

Er überlegte einen Moment lang mit rasendem Herzen. Er hatte sich schon einmal so gefühlt, als ob er in Eiswasser gestürzt worden wäre. Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich, wann dieses Gefühl eingetreten war. _'Oh Fuck'_, dachte er, während seine Augen sich weiteten. _'Sommer. Ich und Harry...'_

„Dudley, was ist los?", wollte sie mit zitternder Stimme wissen. Sie sah aus wie vor Angst gelähmt.

Seine Hände auf ihrer Taille packten fester zu. „Clarice, das hört sich jetzt verrückt an, aber du solltest 'rein gehen-"

„Nein, ich fühle mich schrecklich, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee-"

„Ich weiß-", er hielt inne. „Wir müssen nur – wir müssen nach drinnen-"

Und obwohl das eisige Gefühl Clarice wahrscheinlich genauso brannte wie Dudley, küssten sie sich erneut, in einer bedrohlicher werdenden Dunkelheit. Er ließ seine Hand ihren Rücken hinunter gleiten, als sie vor Kälte zitterte. Er spürte Verzweiflung aufflammen. _'Bring dich um'_, dachte er. _'Das ist es nicht wert, denk an letztes mal, du hast gesehen, wie wertlos du bist-'_

„Okay, du musst wirklich gehen", drängte Dudley und schüttelte sich. Wenn ein Dementoid kam, würde es ihm leicht fallen, beide ihrer Seelen zu bekommen.

„Aber was ist-"

„Baby, geh einfach 'rein", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, bevor er überhaupt über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte.

Clarice hielt inne, ihr Atem kam in kurzen Stößen. „Hast du mich gerade-"

„Oh! Jah, 'tschuldigung", murmelte Dudley betreten und wich zurück. „Nacht, Clarice-"

„Gute Nacht, Dudley Dursley", sagte sie, immer noch erstaunt aussehend und rannte an ihm vorbei in ihr Haus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er wartete ein paar Augenblicke lang in der Kälte, verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein, obwohl er das Ziehen der Negativität spüren konnte. _'Warum hab ich sie so genannt? 'Baby'? Was für ein Weichei!'_

Der Vorhang am vorderen Fenster bewegte sich und Clarice sah zu ihm heraus. Auf ihrem Gesicht war das breiteste Lächeln, das Dudley je dort gesehen hatte. Sie winkte ihm zu und er winkte zurück.

Als sie endlich die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte, blickte Dudley sich nach allen Seiten um und rannte so schnell er nur irgend konnte zu Nummer Vier.

* * *

¹ shank: Selbstgebalsteltes Messer; to shank somebody: jemanden mit einem selbstgebalstelten Messer erstechen. Kommt aus dem Gefängnisjargon. Leider habe ich keinen passenden deutschen Ausdruck dafür gefunden, also kennt sich Dudley hier wohl einfach mit diesem Slang aus =)

**ÜN: **Nächstes Mal: Eine lange, schlaflose Nacht folgt auf diese zweite Begegnung mit den Dementoren: Ein Damm scheint zu brechen und Dudley erinnert sich endlich zurück an verschiedene Stadien seiner Kindheit, doch er bekommt mehr Antworten, als er gesucht hat. Um sein Leben umzukrempeln, trifft Dudley eine Entscheidung...


	21. don't follow me down, dinah

**AN:** Eh. Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben war für mich herzzerreißend. Es war bis jetzt das herrausforderndste und das, welches mir am meisten Spaß gemacht hat. Die Liedtexte in den Erinnerungen gehören TLC, „Das Da Way We Like 'Em"... 1992.

Äh. Ich habe eine Menge Musik angehört und hatte Schlafstörungen, während ich das hier geschrieben habe.

Bitte, _bitte_ reviewt. Ich will wissen, was ihr darüber denkt.

* * *

_"I'm just having _

_thoughts of _

_Marianne." _

_-TORI AMOS _

_"What if I had a thing on the side _

_Made you cry _

_Would the rules change up or _

_would they still apply _

_if I played you liked a toy? _

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy." _

_-CIARA _

_"Testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Won't you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster." _

_-PANIC!AT THE DISCO _

* * *

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig: Don't Follow Me Down, Dinah**

* * *

Er stürzte ins Haus und verschloss keuchend die Eingangstür.

Alle drei Erwachsenen starrten in die Diele.

„DUDDY?", kreischte Mum und rannte auf ihn zu. „Du bist bleich wie der Tod – wo bist du _hingegangen_ – was ist passiert?"

„Ich mache eine Kanne Tee", nickte Yvonne, die aussah, als wäre sie am Wein gewesen.

Vernon verzog das Gesicht. „Was soll das alles?", wollte er wissen. „Erst schnarcht Piers auf der Couch, als würde er hier wohnen – was ist los, Petunia? Was stimmt nicht mit dem Jungen?"

„Gah", protestierte Dudley, der Petunia tätschelte, die wie wild sein Haar streichelte, als läge er auf dem Totenbett. „Draußen ist es kalt, Mum, 's alles." Er schob sie beiseite, allerdings sanft.

„Wo _warst du_, Diddydums?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab' Clarice nach Hause gebracht", sagte er beiläufig.

Petunias Augen schienen feucht zu werden. „Das hast du? Das hast du! Yvonne, hast du das gehört? Mein Junge hat Clarice _nach Hause_ gebracht – was für ein perfekter kleiner Gentleman!"

„Aber natürlich!", sagte Vernon schroff. „Der Junge ist gut erzogen!"

Dudley fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade von einer sehr heftigen Mission zurückgekommen. Er seufzte. „Ja, tja, alles ist okay", und zog mit einer dramatischen Bewegung seine Stiefel aus. Er fühlte sich stolz, dass er über die Dementoiden bescheid gewusst _und_ Clarice gerettet hatte, obwohl sie nichts davon wusste.

Er schaute ins Wohnzimmer, wo Piers noch immer pennte, mit einem Arm über der Kante der Couch und offen hängendem Mund. Dudley grinste – es hätte auch vor zehn Jahren sein können – und ging nach oben, um sich einen Schlafanzug anzuziehen.

„Komm her, Dudley, ich habe eine Kanne Tee gemacht", rief Yvonne.

Widerwillig schlurfte er zurück nach unten. Er mochte Yvonne schon, wenn auch nur, weil sie Petunias einzige Konstante war. Selbst dann verurteilte Petunia sie hart hinter ihrem Rücken. Aber trotzdem, sie war seit der Oberschule bei Petunia hängen geblieben. „Hey", grüßte er mit leiser Stimme, als sie ihm Tee eingoss.

„Ich denke, du hast deine Mum zum Weinen gebracht, Dudders, so stolz ist sie auf dich", sagte Yvonne torkelig. Und tatsächlich standen da leere Weingläser auf dem Abtropfgestell. „Das sind wir alle."

„Jah", sagte Dudley, „danke." Er fügte Sahne und Zucker hinzu und schnappte sich einen Schokoladenkeks, als er daran dachte, was Harry letztes Mal über die Dementoren gesagt hatte.

„So stolz", lächelte sie. „Du hast dich gut gemacht."

Dudley nickte gelangweilt und machte sich daran zu gehen, als sie fortfuhr:

„Ich habe mir eine Zeit lang Sorgen gemacht."

Umgehend drehte er sich um. „Warum?", fragte er sofort.

„Am Anfang warst du niedlich, sicher", sagte sie, „aber dann bist du ein bischen abgebrüht geworden. Ja, aber _temperamentvoll_, ein richtiger Bestimmer wie Petunia!" Sie lachte und lehnte sich an die Theke, mit glitzerndem Verlobungsring.

Dudley war geschockt. Nicht einmal hatte irgendjemand zu ihm gesagt, er sei wie seine Mutter. Ihm wurde früher ständig gesagt, er sei wie Vernon, aber jetzt fühlte er sich keinem der beiden ähnlich. Er hatte niemals auch nur in Betracht gezogen, wie seine Mutter zu sein – sie war organisiert, sauber, vernarrt, eine Perfektionistin. Dudley fühlte sich in jeder Art und Weise wie ihr Gegenteil.

„Warum?", stocherte er.

Aber scheinbar scheifte Yvonne vom Thema ab. „Verwöhnt auch, aber welches Kind ist das nicht? Mehr Tee, Dudders?"

Dudley schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich bin wie Mum?"

„Du bist ein guter Junge", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, „vergiss das nicht."

* * *

_'Wie hieß dieses Ding, vor dem du uns gerettet hast?', fragte Clarice atemlos und schob sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Es scheinte stark und war eiskalt. Sie hatte jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund ein weißes Unterhemd an und sonst kaum etwas. Ihre Nippel verhärteten sich unter ihrem Oberteil._

_'Oh, du weißt schon. Ein Dementoid', sagte Dudley, der seine Muskeln spielen ließ._

Dudley hielt inne, um nachzudenken. Das hörte sich immer noch nicht richtig an. _'Naja.'_

_'Es saugt das Glücklichsein aus dir 'raus. Was soll's. Jetzt is' es weg. Und ich hab noch nich' mal Zauberei benutzt.'_

_'Nun, das liegt daran, dass du stark bist.'_

… Moment. Clarice würde so etwas nicht sagen. _'Naja.'_

_'Danke, Dudley', sagte sie süß und streckte sich, um ihm wieder die Arme um den Hals zu legen. Er konnte ihr Haar riechen. Er blickte zu ihr hinab, um sie zu küssen._

_Aber stattdessen war es Sarah. Sie drückte ihre Hüfte an seine Leiste und rieb sich an ihm. 'Kann ich deine Muskeln anfassen?', fragte sie. 'Ich mag starke Jungs', sagte sie._

Dudley drehte sich um. _'Scheiße.'_

_'Du bist nicht gemein', sagte Clarice, dann küsste sie ihn auf der Couch._

_'Du hast das echt nicht so gemeint', sagte Sarah, machte es sich in seinem Schoß gemütlich. Dann trug sie einen Minirock und keine Höschen, als sie auf dem Bett bei Damien lag. 'Komm schon, Big D. Wir müssen kein Kondom nehmen...'_

Dudley stöhnte und rutschte erneut herum, als seine Decke über seinen gespreizten Beinen ein Zelt bildete. _'Toll gemacht, mir den Moment zu vesauen, du Schlampe'_, dachte er, aber das Gefühl von der Sarah aus seiner Vorstellung war so schön und heftig, dass er es nicht abschütteln konnte.

Sarah erinnerte ihn an den Teil von ihm, den er aufgebaut hatte. Er hasste den alten Dudley nicht, aber er war jetzt anders – oder, wie Clarice gesagt hatte, er war jetzt mehr wie er selbst. Er wand sich bei dem Gedanken, was Clarice denken würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er Sarah im Park in den Kies geprügelt hatte. Er _war_ betrunken gewesen, aber es machte ihm ein bisschen Angst, wozu er fähig war. Er hoffte, dass er das nie wieder tun würde – das war nicht die Art von Kerl, die er sein wollte. Er hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht zu konfrontieren, sich seinen Freunden zu beweisen und er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sein Leben vergeudete.

Er starrte die Decke an, die weiß über ihm hing. Clarice glaubte vollkommen daran, dass er kein wahrhaft schlechter Mensch war. Aber tat er das auch? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er zu schlimm war, bis diese Dementoiden aufgetaucht sind und dann war die Sache mit Sarah passiert und Piers und seine Gang und sein Gewicht – Dudley seufzte in sein Kissen. _'Überrascht, dass ich mich letztes Jahr nicht kalt gemacht hab'_, dachte er halb belustigt, halb besorgt, aber der Gedanke war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Dudley schien sich durch alle Ereignisse zu schuften, ohne sie vernünftig zu ergründen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine positive oder eine negative Sache war.

Heute Abend wieder eine kleine Begegnung mit den Dementoren gehabt zu haben, ließ Dudley wieder an all die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Jahre denken. _'Wer war ich?'_, dachte er ständig. Er hatte heute Nacht ein bisschen Hilfe bekommen, obwohl er sich kaum in Mum sehen konnte.

_'Was war die erste schlechte Sache, die gemacht hab?'_, fragte sich Dudley. Er versuchte, sich seine frühesten Gedanken, seine frühesten Taten wiederzuerzählen. Das erste war nicht unbedingt etwas, das er getan hatte, um böse zu sein. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, mit mindestens zwei Jahren eine halbe Treppe hinuntergefallen zu sein. Er erinnerte sich daran, stundenlang geschrien zu haben und dass Petunia ihn genauso lange umarmt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Daddy bei der Arbeit angerufen und geweint hatte, als ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Als ob es ihre Schuld gewesen wäre.

Er drehte sich um. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund sehr traurig. Das nächste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war als Harry eines Morgens aufgetaucht war. Eigentlich hatte er mehr über diesen Tag gehört, als dass er sich erinnern konnte, aber trotzdem, er wusste noch, dass er von der Idee eines anderen Menschen, der ungefähr so groß war wie er, fasziniert gewesen war. Am Anfang war Harry eine Quelle der Unterhaltung gewesen, so etwas wie ein Spielzeug, das man pieksen und stupsen kann. Aber als Harry nicht weg ging und Mum ihm auch Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste, wusste Dudley, dass es ernst war. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er begann Harry zu verabscheuen. Da Petunia und Onkel Vernon so oft 'nein' zu Harry sagten, fing Dudley immer an, „Nein!" zu schreien, wenn er seinen Cousin sah, immer wenn Harry versuchte, mit ihm zu spielen, „Nein!". Sobald die Jungs ungefähr vier oder fünf Jahre alt waren, begannen Mum und Dad damit, das Essen in Rationen herauszugeben.

Dudley erinnerte sich, dass er Harry beweisen wollte, dass er der Liebling war und um es ihm zu zeigen, aß er doppelt, dreimal so viel wie das, was Harry essen konnte, nur weil ihm nicht mehr erlaubt wurde. Selbst wenn er nicht hungrig war. Mit einem Stich fragte sich Dudley, ob dort seine „Gesundheitsprobleme" angefangen hatten.

Dann kam ihm eine Erinnerung von ein paar Jahren später. Dudley schreckte bereits beim Gedanken daran zurück, doch es war zu spät. Es war, als würde er einen Film ansehen – so gut kannte er sie.

...

„_Nein"_, sagte Dudley gerade, _„Ich hasse die Lehrerin sowieso."_ Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er Dudley dabei zusah, wie er eine zweite Portion Pfannkuchen und Eier hinunterschlang; Dudley erinnerte sich entfernt daran, an diesem Tag nicht hungrig gewesen zu sein. Er hatte sich nur aus Gewohnheit vollgestopft, da Harry nur eine Portion haben konnte.

„_Ich werde anrufen und ihr sagen, dass sie einfach zu viele Hausaufgaben aufgibt",_ sagte Petunia über ihren Kaffee hinweg, _„du bist erst acht, Duddy, man sollte nicht erwarten, dass du jeden Tag so viel tust."_

„_Es ist dumm"_, fügte Dudley mit vollem Mund hinzu, als er mit der Hand ein Würstchen packte. Er aß es wild und leckte sich die Finger. Sein Magen grummelte schmerzhaft. Er ignorierte das Gefühl und trank seine Milch.

Immer noch angewidert aussehend, wandte Harry sich an Mum. _„Tante Petunia, ich denke, die Lehrerin macht ihre Arbeit okay-"_

„_Nun, dich hat niemand gefragt. Außerdem hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als deine Hausaufgaben zu machen"_, sagte Petunia schrill.

Dudley lachte Harry aus und Harry funkelte ihn an.

„_Ich hätte eigentlich lieber mehr Hausaufgaben"_, sagte Harry in einem fröhlichen Tonfall. _„Mir gefällt, was wir lernen."_

„_Absurd"_, sagte Petunia, _„wie seltsam – kein Kind würde bei klarem Verstand mehr Hausaufgaben wollen-"_

„_Aber ich habe Langeweile, Tante Petunia, und ich-"_

„_Wie kannst du es wagen"_, fauchte Petunia barsch.

Dudleys Bauch begann richtig wehzutun, aber er konnte nicht damit aufhören zu essen. Es war, als ob der Klang seines eigenen Kauens sowohl Mums als auch Harrys Stimme übertönen könnte. Er stopfte sich den Mund voller Pfannkuchen und schluckte hart. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er platzen, also trank er seine Milch mit einem harten Schluck aus. Er hielt inne und rülpste, dann zuckte er zusammen und massierte sich den dicken Bauch. Trotzdem griff er nach einem weiteren Würstchen.

„_Was für ein guter kleiner Esser"_, lächelte Petunia.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Dad dem Streit angeschlossen, aber Dad hatte eine andere Herangehensweise. _„HÖR' MIT DEINEM MUMPITZ AUF, JUNGE!"_, schrie er von der Tür aus.

„_Alles was ich wollte, waren mehr Hausaufgaben"_, zuckte Harry die Schultern und blickte die zwei Erwachsenen an, als wären sie wahnsinnig.

„_Du hast gehört, was Mami gesagt hat"_, sagte Dudley schließlich,_ „keiner mag Hausaufgaben." Er_ jedenfalls bestimmt nicht. Er mochte gar nichts, was seine Spielzeit unterbrach, oder was er nicht verstand. Er konnte die Schule nicht gebrauchen. Er fand sie mal okay, aber nicht jetzt. Er war immer dicker gewesen, als die anderen Kinder, aber seit diesem Jahr fingen sie an, sich über sein Übergewicht lustig zu machen. Er hasste die anderen Kinder in der Schule, außer seiner Gang, und das einzige, was Spaß machte, war Leute zu verprügeln. Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Pfannkuchen und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er fühlte, dass sein Bauch zu voll war und zwar nicht auf nahrhafte Weise. Nachdem er seine inzwischen dritte Portion Frühstück aufaß, legte er endlich die Gabel hin. _„Ich fühl mich nicht gut"_, verkündete er.

„_Bring dich lieber in Form!",_ schrie Vernon Harry an und seine Augen bekamen dieses verrückte Aussehen. Jeder in der Familie wusste wegzuschauen, wenn er das tat. _„Und kämm' dir die Haare; die sehen schrecklich aus! Niemand wird dich ernst nehmen! Wie glaubst du wohl, habe ich einen so angesehenen Beruf bekommen? Nicht dadurch, verrücktes Haar zu haben, das sag' ich dir!"_

Die Übelkeit fühlend, hielt sich Dudley den Bauch und rieb ihn. _„Ich fühl mich nicht gut",_ wiederholte er, diesmal lauter. Er stöhnte leise.

Petunia tätschelte seinen Arm, als sie seine Gesten anscheinend als Bedürfnis nach mehr Frühstück ansah. _„Hast du noch Hunger, Diddydums? Du bist ein Junge im Wachstum, weißt du-"_, lächelte sie und tischte ihm mehr Eier auf, aber ihre Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf Harry fixiert, als ob sie ihn dazu herausfordern würde, noch ein lächerliches Kommentar darüber zu machen, Hausaufgaben zu mögen.

Dudley zog eine Schnute. _„Nein Mammi, ich kann nicht- ich fühl mich echt nicht gut, es tut weh-"_

„_Oh je – Vernon, sieh dir Dudders an, er sieht krank aus"_, flüsterte Petunia mit schockierter Stimme, als sie endlich Dudleys Gesichtsausdruck beachtete. _„Das reicht – du gehst heute nicht zur Schule-"_

„_Darf ich bitte aufstehen?"_, fragte Harry gedrängt.

„_Wahrscheinlich das Beste, Petunia"_, nickte Vernon, der seine Krawatte geradezog. _„Ich muss los, aber ruf' mich beim Abendessen an und lass mich wissen, wie es ihm geht."_ Er tätschelte Dudleys Kopf, als er die Küche verließ.

Harry musste gegangen sein, da er weg war.

„_Mein armes Baby"_, sagte Petunia süß, als sie aufstand, _„wir sollten dich hinauf ins Bettchen bringen und dann kannst du dich ausruhen-"_

„_Ich – ich will Fernseh' schauen!"_, schaffte Dudley es, zu jammern; ein Tag im Bett hörte sich nicht besonders lustig an.

„_Nun, wir werden einfach den extra Fernseher in dein Zimmer stellen – das wollten wir schon lange machen-"_

Dudleys Magen grummelte und er gab einen weiteren Rülpser von sich. Er konnte spüren, wie all das Essen, das er verschlungen hatte, zu seiner Kehle aufstieg. Er wimmerte und versuchte aufzustehen, da er wusste, dass er zum Badezimmer gelangen musste und zwar bald. _„Mammi, ich glaub'-"_

„_Du kannst dir gleich wieder deinen Schlafanzug anziehen und-"_

„_MAMMI!"_, sagte Dudley drängend. _„Ich glaub ich muss-"_ An diesem Punkt erbrach er **alles**, genau dort am Tisch.

...

Der sechzehnjährige Dudley zuckte zusammen. Er wünschte, es wäre nicht wirklich so gewesen – er konnte sich daran erinnern, sich angeekelt und zum Bersten voll gefühlt zu haben – und wenn er zurückdachte, musste er auch ekelhaft _ausgesehen_ haben. Widerlich. Um Aufmerksamkeit wetteifernd, sicherstellend, dass er alles hatte, was Harry nicht hatte und sich selbst dabei krank machend. Er konnte sich an mindestens zehn andere Begebenheiten erinnern, die sich genauso wie diese abgespielt hatten: Zwei als er sieben war, mehrere mit neun Jahren, eine als er zwölf war – der einzige Unterschied war, dass seine Kapazität für Essen zugenommen hatte, als er älter und größer wurde und er aufgehört hatte, sich zu übergeben – jedenfalls nicht mehr so oft.

Eigentlich war das erste Mal, das er sich seit er klein war körperlich krank gefühlt hatte, letzten Sommer gewesen, von Mum's Steak- und Nierenbraten. Mum und Dad hatten das unbändige Essen nicht nur erlaubt, sondern es auch unterstützt. Wenn Dudley nach Smeltings aufbrach, ließ Mum ihn sich besonders vollfressen. Sie mochte die Tatsache nicht, dass Smeltings ihm nicht erlaubte, so viel zu essen, wie er „benötigte".

Grundschule. Dudley seufzte beim bloßen Gedanken daran.

...

Er und Piers, Malcom, Gordan und Dennis saßen in der Pause vor dem Klettergerüst, reichten eine Tüte Chips herum, leckten sich die Finger ab und lachten die spielenden Kinder aus. Früher waren sie oben auf dem Gerüst gesessen, aber jetzt strengte es Dudley zu sehr an hinauf zu klettern. Er war bei Weitem der größte und schwerste, aber Dennis war auch groß und Malcom und Gordon waren korpulent und nur ein bisschen dünner als Dudley.

Es war im selben Jahr wie die vorige Erinnerung.

„_Dudley Dursley kann kaum durch die Tür laufen"_, sagte ein Junge, der ein paar Jahre älter war als Dudley und der Thomas hieß.

Die jüngeren Jungs sahen einander an – normalerweise verprügelten sie Leute, die solche Kommentare machten (und nicht viele Leute wagten das), aber auf keinen Fall würden sie einen Zehnjährigen drankriegen.

„_Was willst du schon machen, Dursley? Mich schlagen? Wie du's mit meinem kleinen Bruder getan hast? Er ist sechs! Ganz schön cool, Dursley!"_

Mittlerweile hatte sich ein kleines Publikum angesammelt. Die Gang stellte entsetzt fest, dass diese Gruppe hauptsächlich aus Opfern aus ihrer Klasse bestand. Harry stand abseits und sah belustigt aus.

„_Ein fettes Schwein, mehr bist du nicht!"_, sagte Thomas. _„Ihr alle! Dumm und fett!"_ Er funkelte sie alle nacheinander böse an und hielt dann inne. _„Naja, Polkiss, du bist nur dumm."_

Dudley versuchte hart auszusehen. Die anderen Kinder lachten, wahrscheinlich begeistert, dass zur Abwechslung einmal jemand auf Dudleys Gang herumhackte. Dudley konnte auch Harry kichern sehen.

„_Wirst du mich jetzt schlagen, Dursley? Komm schon, beweg deinen fetten Arsch und schlag mich!"_

„_Halt die Klappe"_, sagte Piers plötzlich mit schriller Stimme, _„du bist dumm-"_

„_Schh!"_, flüsterte Malcom und boxte ihn.

„_Alles ein Haufen dummer Blödmänner"_, lachte Thomas gemein und lief davon.

Die kleine Menge von Zuschauern lachte auch, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass jetzt nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und Dudley stand. Sobald Thomas außer Sichtweite war, blickte Dudley bedrohlich.

„_Findest das lustig?"_, fragte er und sah direkt zu Harry.

„_Jah! Was ist so lustig?"_, schrie Dennis mit irren Augen. _„Was ist so lustig, hä?"_ Einer nach dem anderen stand die Gang auf und die Kinder wichen zurück.

„_Lacht noch einmal und ich bring euch um",_ drohte Dudley finster, während seine blauen Augen in Harrys grüne starrten.

Nach der Schule strömten die Schüler aus dem Gebäube und Piers und Dudley liefen wie gewöhnlich zu der Zementstatue, wo sie Harry trafen, um mit ihm nach Hause zu laufen. Aber er war nicht da. Gleichgültig begannen Piers und Dudley weiterzulaufen, als sie bemerkten, dass Harry nur ein paar Schritte vor ihnen war – er musste versucht haben, einen Vorsprung zu bekommen.

„_Potter?"_, schrie Piers mit seinem Markenzeichen, dem Kichern, das Furcht in den Herzen der Nachbarskinder auslöste.

Harry drehte sich um.

Dudley zeigte mit seinem plumpen Finger auf Harry. _„Hol' ihn, Piers"_, befahl er.

Piers grinste, Harrys Augen weiteten sich und die beiden sprinteten los. Piers war immer derjenige, der die Opfer einfing, weil Dudley überhaupt nicht schnell rennen konnte. Harry war schnell, aber an diesem Tag hatte Piers Glück und schleppte Harry am Kragen gepackt zurück. _„Bitteschön, Dudley"_, sagte er und schubste Harry Dudley in die Arme.

„_Fandest du das lustig?"_, fragte Dudley, zog Harrys Arme hinter seinen Rücken und ihn selbst, der sich abkämpfte, zum Gehsteig.

„_Nein!"_, erwiderte Harry außer Atem.

Piers packte Harrys Hände und hielt sie an das Zement gepresst, als Dudley anfing, Harrys Nase einzuschlagen. Diese dumme Brille fiel zu Boden

„_Willst du was sagen?"_, blaffte Dudley und wuchtete seine Faust in Harrys Gesicht.

„_Nein"_, wiederholte Harry, viel zu ruhig für Dudleys Geschmack. _„Nein, Dudley-"_

Dudley stieß seinen kleinen Cousin auf die Pflastersteine hinunter und wischte sich die Stirn. _„Okay, Piers, gehen wir."_ Piers ließ Harry mit einem Schubser los und sie liefen die Straße hinunter, Dudley glänzend rosa und Piers immer wieder Blicke auf Harry zurückwerfend, der immer noch auf dem Gehsteig lag.

„_Tschüss, Dudley"_, winkte Piers, als sie sein Haus erreicht hatten und Dudley, der immer noch wütend war, weiter lief.

Sobald er hereinkam, erwartete Mum ihn mit Keksen auf dem Tisch. Nachdem er einen Kuss auf die Wange erhalten hatte, seufzte Dudley. _„Bin ich fett?"_, fragte er sie.

Petunias Augen verdunkelten sich. _„Nein! Wo hast du denn diese Idee her?"_

„_Nirgendwo"_, sagte Dudley. Er würde ihr Thomas' Name nicht sagen – er wollte nicht, dass der Junge ihn noch mehr ärgerte.

„_Du bist ein Junge im Wachstum, Diddy, du bist nicht fett"_, sagte sie ihm._ „Du kannst alles essen, was du willst und du kannst essen, so viel du willst. Das weißt du."_ Sie verwuschelte sein Haar.

Dudley zuckte die Schultern und fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Er nahm den Teller Kekse mit ins Wohnzimmer und aß das ganze Dutzend, während er kopflos Fernsehen schaute.

Harry kam zehn Minuten später nach Hause als Dudley und bekam eine harsche Standpauke.

...

„_FREAK! FREAK! DU BIST EIN FREAK!"_, bildete Dennis einen Sprechchor und zeigte auf Harry, der an der Wand kauerte.

Andere Kinder auf dem Spielplatz begannen mit einzustimmen. _„FREAK! FREAK! DU BIST EIN FREAK!"_

Dudley stürmte vorwärts, seine Fäuste erhoben. Piers war an seiner Seite, ein Grinsen auf seinem dünnen Gesicht.

Harry verlor keine Zeit – er sprintete in Richtung der Mülltonnen am Ende des Hauses davon.

„_Fangt ihn"_, ärgerte sich Dudley, als er und Piers versuchten, Schritt zu halten. Dennis, Malcom und Gordan schlossen sich auch der Jagd an.

„_Hey, was in der Welt?",_ rief Piers aus und zeigte zur Schule hinauf.

„_Hä?"_ Dudley sah auch hinauf. Harry war oben auf dem Dach! Wie er es gemacht hatte, war nicht wichtig. Es war vollkommen offensichtlich, dass niemand da oben sein sollte!

Die Gang stand entgeistert da. Kinder sammelten sich um sie, deuteten und lachten.

Dudley war von Harrys Eskapaden überhaupt nicht begeistert. Harry machte immer so komische Sachen. Er verschränkte einfach die Arme und schrie zu Harry hinauf: _„Du wirst so viel Ärger kriegen! Warte nur, bis ich's Mum und Dad erzähle!"_

...

„_Eigentlich"_, sagte Colin Bard am allerersten Tag Englischunterricht in Smeltings, _„spricht man es 'Mus-kel' aus, nicht 'Muschel'."_

Smeltings war sowieso schon nervig, wegen ihrer vielen Treppen. Dudley hatte Probleme, sie hochzusteigen. Es war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass es sehr viel schwieriger werden würde, sich vor Hausaufgaben zu drücken, wenn er während dem Schuljahr von zu Hause weg war. Das Schulessen war ekelhaft. Alles in allem wünschte sich Dudley, er wäre einfach zu Hause geblieben, aber das würde er niemals vor Dad erwähnen.

Bei Colins affektierter Kundgebung lief Dudley rot an, sagte aber nichts. Nach dem Unterricht marschierte er Colin hinterher, schubste ihn an die Wand und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Piers und Malcom standen Schmiere.

„_Tu das noch einmal und ich werde dich verpetzen, du Wal!"_, quiekte Colin.

Dudley lachte. _„Wenn du's irgendjemandem erzählst, werd' ich's dir richtig zeigen."_

„_Ich habe keine Angst"_, blaffte Colin.

Dudley starrte ihn an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge nicht log.

...

„_Die ist 'ne blöde Schlampe",_ sagte Dennis. _„Wer muss schon Runden laufen gehen?"_

„_Jah"_, stimmte Piers zu. _„Deine Mum hat Recht, Dudley. Mrs. Hull weiß nicht wovon sie redet, du bewegst dich auch so schon genug."_

Dudley sagte nichts, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, eine Schachtel Kuchenstücke zu essen. Sie liefen durch den Ligusterweg, um Kinder zum Verschlagen ausfindig zu machen. Sie waren alle ungefähr zwölf Jahre alt, in dem Sommer vor ihrem zweiten Jahr in Smeltings.

Es machte keinen Spaß mehr, auf Harry herumzuhacken. Mum und Dad hatten ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt, wie _gefährlich_ Zauberei war, wie schrecklich, wie niederträchtig Harry war. Harry hatte sogar in Dudleys Gegenwart gedroht, einen Busch in Flammen zu stecken – für Dudley war es vorbei, Harry zu verprügeln, weil Harry vielleicht _etwas machen_ könnte. Also erzählte er seiner Gang stattdessen, dass Harry es nicht wert war und sie begannen, andere Opfer anzugreifen.

Er fühlte sich nun immer hungrig und er konnte eine längere Zeit lang essen, ohne dass sein Magen schmerzte, oder er erbrechen musste. Er war ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen, hatte aber sehr viel mehr Gewicht zugelegt. Seine vorherige Pummeligkeit war zu einer stattlichen Geräumigkeit geworden. Petunia war dazu übergegangen, gigantische Hosen zu kaufen, die er mit einem Gürtel trug, da er so sehr wuchs. Er zog diese dummen Teile ständig hoch. Jedoch wagte es nun niemand aus der Nachbarschaft mehr Dudley fett zu nennen, da er die Masse jedes Kindes im Ligusterweg übertroffen hatte. Selbst auf Smeltings hielten die Leute meistens die Schnauze.

„_Ich will wieder heim gehn"_, sagte er leichthin mit vollem Mund. Er schluckte gewaltig hinunter. _„Mum macht Hackfleischauflauf."_ Dudley warf die leere Schachtel auf den Gehweg und rülpste.

„_Der war gut, Dudley"_, sagte Dennis. Sie lachten alle.

„_Ihhh!",_ sagte eine Stimme.

Die Jungs wandten sich nach links, um dort eine Gruppe Mädchen stehen zu sehen. Carly, Malcoms große Schwester hielt sich die Nase zu. „Mein dummer Bruder und seine dummen Freunde!", verkündete sie. Clarice beobachtete sie, mit kleinen roten Schleifen durch ihr Haar gewoben.

„_Selber ihh"_, knurrte Dennis. _„Ihr Haufen Schlampen."_ Er hatte dieses Wort gerade gelernt und benutzte es, so oft er konnte. Malcom schnaubte bei der Verachtung seiner Schwester. Dudley sah ihnen allen stumpf zu.

„_Wasch dir den Mund aus!"_, verkündete Carly.

„_Was hat er uns genannt? Was sind Schlampen?"_, fragte Clarice, aber Carly ignorierte sie.

Dudley wischte sich den Mund am Ärmel ab. _„Hi Clarice"_, grüßte er.

„_Hi Dudley Dursley"_, sagte Clarice und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„_Ih! Clarice! Sprich nicht mit dem!"_

„_Ach, halt's Maul"_, spuckte Dennis.

„_Gehn wir"_, sagte Dudley, der Carly böse anfunkelte. Sie schlurften an den Mädchen vorbei.

...

Dreizehn Jahre. Alles was er tun wollte, war fernsehen und seinen Mund mit Essen vollstopfen. Er hatte alle aus der Schule satt und alle in der Familie kotzten ihn an. Er dachte, dass es komisch war, dass Tante Magda davonschwebte, aber er hasste sie. Dann ging Harry weg. Er hätte sich nichts besseres wünschen können. Er bewegte sich von der Küche zur Couch zu seinem Bett. Wenn er unbedingt hinausgehen musste, verprügelten er und seine Gang die üblichen schlaksigen Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft, aber Dudley wäre viel lieber zu Hause gewesen, um zu Essen.

Er forderte jeden heraus, auch nur Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen.

...

Es war der Sommer zwischen ihrem dritten und vierten Jahr an Smeltings. Im Mai waren Dudley und seine Eltern zu einem Gespräch wegen seines Gewichts einberufen worden. Seiner Meinung nach war es behindert und sinnlos gewesen. Jeder machte ihn vollkommen wütend, aber gerade wurde er in der Nähe des Parks ein wenig von seinen Kumpeln aufgeheitert.

„_Also wenn man das Band richtig langsam anschaut, geht ihr Rock hoch und sie hat gar keine Unterhose an, also sieht man was von ihrer Muschi"_, erklärte Dennis. _„Ihr könnt euch die ausleihen-"_

„_Genial",_ sagte Dudley._ „Ich zuerst."_

„_Jah, abgefahren, ich bin zweiter",_ grinste Gordon. Malcom nickte begeistert.

„_Hallo. Können wir uns zu euch setzen?"_, fragte Susan Escot, die mit ihrem roten Haar spielte.

Dudley und die Jungs blickten auf und gafften sie an. Sie stand dort mit Melanie und Veronica und lächelte. _'Mädchen. Mädchen. Mädchen'_, dachte Dudley.

„_Jah, kommt her",_ grinste Dennis begierig und klopfte neben sich auf das Gras.

Malcoms Augen weiteten sich und Gordon hörte sofort auf zu lächeln. Piers blickte zu Dudley, der stumpfsinnig am Zaun lehnte und auf Veronicas Titten starrte. Er hatte absolut nichts zu sagen.

Auf einmal war Dudleys Gang scheinbar als die Coolen Bösen Jungs bekannt. Die Mädchen kicherten und quitschten die ganze Zeit. Selbst wenn Dudley ins Gras spuckte, kreischten sie mit begeistertem Gelächter. Wenn Gordon fluchte, fluchten sie auch. All die Sachen, die sie an Dudley und seiner Gang immer geärgert und angewidert hatten, brachten sie jetzt zum Kichern als ob sie süß wären. Es war sehr seltsam. _Mädchen_ waren sehr seltsam. Dudley war zwischen Genervtheit und Faszination gefangen. Er wollte sie alle vögeln.

„_Welche hat am besten ausgesehen?"_, fragte Piers Dudley hinterher, als sie nach Hause liefen.

„_Veronica. Die sieht besser aus, wie letztes Mal, als ich sie gesehen hab"_, sagte Dudley.

„_Jah"_, nickte Piers. _„Die fand ich auch am Besten."_

...

Komisch. In der nächsten Woche war Dudley näher daran zu bumsen, als er es sich je erträumt hätte.

„_Sicher, dass du das schon 'mal gemacht hast?"_, fragte Mary-Anne lächelnd. Ihre Augen waren umrahmt von dunklem, dunklem Make-up.

Dudley schluckte. _„Ja"_, log er nickend.

Sie öffnete seinen Hosenladen und zog die Hose seine korpulenten Beine hinunter, wodurch seine karierten, marineblauen Boxershorts zum Vorschein kamen.

Es war das allererste Mal, das ihn überhaupt ein Mädchen anfasste. Er bekam sofort eine Erektion und wurde knallrot, fühlte sich Gefahr laufend, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Sie lachte und er bekam ein komisches Gefühl, doch viel zu schnell zog sie auch seine Boxershorts hinunter. Er beobachtete sie zögerlich, wusste weder, wo er seine Hände hinstecken sollte, noch was er überhaupt machen sollte. _All die Mädchen, die ihn angewidert ansahen, all die Bastarde in der Schule, sie waren alle egal._ Mary-Anne hob ihren Rock hoch, zog ihr Höschen hinunter und mit dem Duft nach Kippen und Parfüm drückte sie ihre Hüften an Dudley, drückte ihre Hände in seine verschwitzten Schultern, rückte nach oben, sodass er fast in ihr steckte, strich nur über ihn. Sie lachte als er kam und nur beschämt dastand, mit diesen hübschen, blauen Augen blinzelte und verdammt nochmal gar nichts machte.

„_Nein, hast du nicht"_, sagte sie und zog sich zurück.

...

„_Hier, versuch' das mal. Ich hab's von einem von der Stonewall"_, sagte Damien, der einen Joint anzündete und ihn Dudley hinhielt. Er hatte am vorigen Tag gerade seine vierzehnte Geburtstagsparty gehabt. Sie waren hinter dem Magnolienring, hinter einem paar der Bäume.

„_Mary-Anne hat mir schon mal so einen gegeben"_, sagte Dudley und packte ihn. _„Ich hab das schon mal gemacht, weißt du?"_

„_Mary-Anne! Mary-Anne Johns?"_

„_Jah, Dud hat sie letzte Woche gevögelt"_, grinste Dennis.

„_Verdammt, ihr verarscht mich doch, Dursley! Die ist geil!"_

„_Jah"_, sagte Dudley dumpf und zog an dem Joint. Er war immer noch davon verwirrt – er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sex so war und außerdem hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er es falsch gemacht hatte.

Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er Sex _gehabt_ hatte. Diese ganze Quälerei brachte ihn ziemlich durcheinander. Aber sie hatte sowieso nur versucht, ihren Freund zu kränken, das hatte sie gesagt.

Nur dass Dudley nichts _davon_ erwähnen würde. _"Hier"_, sagte er und reichte den Joint an Piers weiter, der aus irgendeinem Grund geknickt aussah.

„_Danke, Dudley"_, sagte er und munterte ein bisschen auf.

Clarice und Carly liefen plaudernd vorbei.

„_Ey, schaut mal, wer da ist"_, verkündete Dennis, der um den Baum herumlugte.

„_Pfui"_, sagte Carly und nahm Clarice am Arm. _„Sieh nicht hin."_

„_Hey, Clarice"_, sagte Dudley lallend mit einem Grinsen. Seine Kumpel brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie seinen einfachen Gruß als abfällig missverstanden.

Clarice schien das auch zu denken. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte und sie sah gedemütigter aus, als Dudley sie je gesehen hatte. Sein dummes Grinsen verblasste. _„Sprich bloß nicht mit mir, Dudley Dursley",_ sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. _„Sprich bloß nie wieder mit mir!"_

Dudleys sowieso schon rosa Wangen wurden röter, aber er lachte mit Piers.

„_Uuh, nie wieder"_, sagte er.

„_Jah, was soll er nur machen?"_, rief Piers kichernd aus.

„_LASST MICH IN RUHE!",_ schrie Clarice und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„_Pass auf, Clarice. Er wird sich auf dich drauf setzen!",_ rief Carly mit den Händen auf den Hüften gehässig aus.

Dudleys Augen verengten sich._ „Ich wäre still an deiner Stelle. Sieh dir mal deinen Arsch an, du Kuh."_

Sie sah erst überrascht aus, dann entsetzt und dann, zu Dudleys Verwunderung, brach sie in Tränen aus. _„Ich bin nicht fett!"_, schluchtzte sie und wich zurück. _„Bin ich nicht! ICH BIN NICHT – schau dich an-"_

Die Jungs brachen in hysterisches Gelächter aus, als die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

„_Das macht deinen Arsch auch nicht kleiner"_, setzte Dennis hinzu und Dudley und er klatschten ihre Hände zusammen. Clarice legte ihren Arm um Carly, doch das größere Mädchen schubste sie weg und rannte heulend die Straße hinunter.

„_Ihr seid gemein!"_, schrie Clarice Dudley an und ging ihr nach.

„_Schlampen!"_, schrie Dennis zurück und tat so, als würde er ihnen hinterherjagen.

Clarice eilte den Gehweg entlang davon. _„Ich werde das euren Müttern erzählen!"_, rief Carly hinter ihr aus.

„_Mach doch, du Schlampe"_, sagte Damien.

Sie tat es nie.

...

Alle redeten. Harry, Mum, Dad, ein paar komische rothaarige Leute... Dudley hatte furchtbare Angst, dass ihm wieder jemand einen Schweineschwanz verpassen würde, also versteckte er sich hinter Mum und Dad. Diese Momente erschienen ihm immer wie eine Folge von Albträumen – verschwommen und unbestimmt. Es hatte bereits _genug_ Aufregung gegeben, da die Leute im Kamin aufgetaucht waren, oder es versucht hatten! Und darüber hinaus hatten sie allen möglichen Schaden am Haus angerichtet.

Jedoch ließ einer der rothaarigen Typen verpackte Süßigkeiten über den ganzen Teppich fallen. Dudley sah interessiert zu. Er hatte es vermisst, vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen und Chips zu essen, Kekse und ja, Süßigkeiten. Jeder Lehrer in der Schule hatte mit ihm über ihre „Sorge" aufgrund seines Gewichts geredet. Petunia hatte ihm alle Kleider neu schicken müssen. Zu dieser Zeit waren ihm nur Selerie und Frischkäse als „Leckerei" erlaubt (Dudley hatte ein anderes Wort dafür). Er starrte auf den Boden, als die Jungen die Süßigkeiten eine nach der anderen auflasen und sie zurück in ihre Tasche steckten. Jedoch, bemerkte Dudley mit einem sehr hinterhältigen Plan im Kopf, hatten sie eine genau bei seinem Fuß vergessen. Sicherstellend, dass Mum und Dad beschäftigt waren (was einfach war; sie stritten mit dem rothaarigen Mann), bückte sich Dudley, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, und hob die Süßigkeit auf. Er wickelte sie schnell aus und stopfte sie sich in den Mund, es war ein leckeres Karamellbonbon. Er zerbiss es und suchte den Boden nach mehr davon ab, hielt aber inne.

Verwirrt fühlte er die Nerven in seiner Zunge stechen. Und dann, eh er sich's versah, begann seine Zunge mit einem furchtbaren, scharfen Schmerz zu wachsen. Geifernd fiel die Zunge ihm aus dem Mund, ziehend und zerrend und sie rollte an seinem Kinn vorbei. Er fiel vor Angst zu Boden, würgend und sich verschluckend. Mum begann zu schreien und zu Dudleys Horror fing sie an, an seiner Zunge zu ziehen, als ob sie sie herausreißen könnte. Er versuchte zu widersprechen, doch konnte überhaupt nichts sagen, also versuchte er sie stattdessen nur wegzuschieben.

In all seiner Angst, blickte Dudley zufällig vom Boden auf und sah Harry lachen. Was dachte er denn, was das hier war, ein Witz? Dachte er IMMER, dass Dudley nur jemand zum Auslachen war? Dudley wollte eine von diesen Süßigkeiten _seine_ Kehle hinunterstopfen. Dann würde er es nicht mehr so lustig finden.

Dudley wollte eine Millionen Sachen schreien: _'Ich hatte Sex, ich hab einen Joint geraucht, mit MIR hat ein Mädchen gefickt, ich bin nicht nur lächerlich, nicht nur lächerlich',_ aber alles, was er herausbrachte, war ein Würgen.

Trotz seinem Geschrei bestand der rothaarige Mann darauf, diesen Zauberstab auf Dudleys Mund zu deuten und brachte seine Zunge wieder in Ordnung, aber es tat so sehr weh, dass Dudley nichts als wimmern konnte.

„_Danke für gar nichts!"_, kreischte Petunia den Mann an.

Dudley verbrachte die nächsten drei Tage damit, vorsichtig an Eiswürfeln zu lutschen und zu seufzen.

...

„_Schlechte Einstellung, Dursley",_ bemerkte Kenneth Kraus. Es war das fünfte Jahr und Dudley war gerade aus dem Boxring gestürmt. Er lehnte an einer Reihe Spinde, atmete schwer und hatte ein ausgesprochen böses Funkeln im Blick.

„_Ich hab ihn verfickt nochmal BESIEGT"_, schrie Dudley und hämmerte seine Faust in das Metall des Spindes, was sehr viel Krach machte. Er hatte jeden Tag stundenlang trainiert. Er hatte sein fett zu Muskeln umgebaut. Er passte wieder in seine Smeltings Uniform. Er hatte SO hart gearbeitet und wofür? Um gesagt zu kriegen, dass er gefoult hatte?

„_Hey, kleiner Big D, ich weiß, dass du das hast"_, fuhr Kenneth ruhig fort. Der Rest ihrer Mannschaft sah skeptisch von der Seite aus zu, da sie nicht zu nahe kommen wollten. _„Du kannst die Kerle aber nicht einfach nur schlagen, D, du musst dich an die Regeln halten-"_

„_SCHEISS auf die Regeln"_, sagte Dudley erstickt und kickte den Spind.

„_Halt' verdammt nochmal die Klappe!",_ rief Kenneth aus und packte Dudley an der Schulter. _„So ist es eben und du musst dich daran gewöhnen. Wir werden die Meisterschaft nicht gewinnen, wenn du dich aufführst wie ein kleines Gör-"_

„_Ich führ mich nich' auf wie ein Gör"_, protestierte Dudley. _„Ich wollte ihn nur besiegen."_

„_Hast du ja"_, grinste Kenneth. _„Nur nicht so, wie du solltest. Komm schon, komm und häng mit uns ab, Big D. Wir feiern ein bisschen-"_

„_Jah?"_, fragte Dudley und versuchte, nicht zu aufgeregt zu klingen. Die älteren Jungs hatten ihn noch nie gefragt, mit ihnen abzuhängen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er oben in Kenneths Zimmer im Südflügel. Victor warf einem nach dem anderen eine Flasche zu und sie tranken daraus. _„Willst du was, Big D?"_

Dudley versuchte so zu tun, als wüsste er, was es war. Er konnte erahnen, dass es Alkohol war. Er hatte noch nie Alkohol probiert, war es aber gewöhnt zu sehen, wie Tante Magda sich an Familienfeiern ziemlich an Dads Brandwein betrank.

„_Er ist vierzehn, Vic",_ rief Kenneth aus.

„_Nein, ist schon okay",_ sagte Dudley.

„_Jah, jetzt nerv' nich' so 'rum, Kenneth",_ erwiderte Victor. Er warf Dudley die Flasche zu, der sofort einen Schluck nahm. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Kehle.

„_Wie schmeckt's dir?"_

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es keine große Sache wäre. _„Schmeckt gut. Ich hab das schon 'mal probiert, wisst ihr?"_ Damit nahm er noch einen Schluck. Noch eine halbe Stunde später war er das erste Mal in seinem Leben betrunken.

...

Sarah tanzte im Park, wobei sie ihre Arme vor all den Jungs bewegte. Sie ließen irgendeinen Mädchenrap auf Gordons Stereoanlage laufen. „Das da way we like 'em", kam aus dem Radio. „Das da way we like 'em."

Sarah zog an ihrem Rock und tauchte kurz ab, wobei sie mit ihren Schenkeln rollte.

„_Jau!"_, rief Dennis. _'Hat sie ihn angelächelt?'_, sorgte sich Dudley.

„Understanding the depths of the cool women, that's me, 'cuz dat's the way T-Boz is livin'."

Er kickte mitten in den Kies.

„_Hey Baby",_ gurrte Sarah. Dudley funkelte alle an.

„But on a serious tip, he's gotta come wit' respect."

Sie grinste. _„Komm schon, du liebst doch diesen Scheiß, tanz, Dudley-"_

„_Ich tanze nicht"_, knurrte Dudley – er hatte das nie getan und würde es auch nie, auf der selben Stelle stehen und im Takt mit dem Kopf nicken war das weiteste, das Dudley zu gehen bereit war. Stattdessen packte er sie am Rücken und küsste sie hungrig, als ob er jedem beweisen wollte, dass sie sein Eigentum war. Sie brach den Kuss und begann langsam an ihm hochzutanzen. Noch immer ziemlich von der Situation angewidert, schubste Dudley sie von sich weg und trampelte leise vor sich hinfluchend davon.

„Das da way we like 'em."

...

Sich um den Verstand gekifft, schnaubte Dudley über den Film, den Piers in den Videorekorder gesteckt hatte. Er war jedoch davon genervt, dass Piers und Dennis die ganze Zeit lachten. Er wollte sie treten, er hatte einen sehr _starken_ Drang aufzustehen und sie zu treten, aber ihm fehlte die Energie dazu.

„_Sei ruhig"_, sagte er immer wieder zu niemand bestimmten, vielleicht zu allen. _„Sei ruhig."_

...

Dudley kauerte auf dem Asphalt; er hörte alle möglichen Geräusche, aber da war Licht – helles Licht.

Jemand hatte ihn nach Hause getragen.

Es war Harry gewesen.

Jemand hatte ihn vor dem Dementor gerettet.

War das auch Harry gewesen?

Sagte Harry die Wahrheit?

...

Wie mit einem Ruck kam Dudley Dursley, sechzehn, zur Realität zurück.

_'Oh mein Gott'_, dachte er schmerzerfüllt, als er sich aus seinen Erinnerungen zwang und seine Decke fest um die Schultern zog. Er fühlte sich albern dabei, Clarices Worte zu benutzen, aber sie schienen ziemlich treffend zu sein: _'Ich __**bin**__ ein widerlicher Junge.'_ Er fragte sich, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, sich an diese Sachen zu erinnern – oder... hatte er sie jemals vergessen? Vielleicht wäre ihm nie eingefallen, sie wie eine Filmrolle anzusehen, so wie die Dementoren ihm die Erinnerungen vor zwei Sommern gezeigt hatten. Es war für ihn erneut Übelkeit erregend, doch sogar noch schlimmer, da er diese Schritte selbst zurückverfolgt hatte – alles war elend und unglaublich.

All die Details, die Dudley in seinem Kopf in die letzte Ecke verdrängt hatte, wurden langsam klarer.

Mary-Anne Johns hatte ihn nicht wirklich gevögelt, wie er gesagt hatte... oder wie er sich selbst all diese Jahre glauben gemacht hatte... Er hatte es damals so sehr verschoben, dass er geglaubt hatte, ein ganz toller Mann zu sein, ein ganz toller Hengst, der im Park ein älteres Mädchen gefickt hatte, während er eigentlich... Dudley errötete. Es war in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht so gewesen. Er war ein ängstlicher fetter Dreizehnjähriger gewesen, der vor seinen Kumpeln angegeben hatte, versucht hatte zu punkten und dabei benutzt worden war. Kein Wunder, dass Mary-Anne gelacht hatte, immer wenn sie ihn gesehen hatte, ihn „einen Schatz" genannt hatte – sie hielt ihn für ein _Kind_. Für einen kompletten Idioten wahrscheinlich! Sicher, hinterher war sie nett zu ihm gewesen, aber sie war... herablassend gewesen. „Der Pummlige", hatte sie ihn genannt. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass sie ihn überhaupt angesehen hatte.

_'Glück, dass mich überhaupt jemand angesehen hat',_ dachte er verbittert. Carly Conner hatte genauso wenig einen fetten Arsch, wie er selbst magersüchtig war. Harry hatte sich eine Menge Scheiße gefallen lassen müssen. Sarah hatte vielleicht Spielchen mit seinem Kopf getrieben, aber... vielleicht war es so wie Clarice und Harry sagten – vielleicht verdiente er es.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf, zwang sich, sich in seinem Zimmer umzuschauen und mehr Erinnerungen zu sehen, es war dunkel, ja, aber er kannte es alles auswendig – Schulbücher, die er kaum berührt hatte, kaputte Spielzeuge, die er zerschmettert hatte, als er seinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen konnte, die schmutzigen Zeitschriften, die er unter seiner Matratze aufhob, Boxhandschuhe... Er hatte nie gewollt, dass er nur als der fette Junge angesehen wurde, aber war der fiese Dudley auch nur ein wenig besser? _'Ich war nie glücklich'_, dachte er plötzlich. Es war bedrückend, aber wahr, wie als er und Piers sich damals unterhalten hatten und Piers ihm gesagt hatte, dass er schwul war. Es gab nichts aus seiner Kindheit, wovon Dudley sagen konnte, dass er es geliebt hatte. Es schien alles ziemlich schlimm zu sein. Er hasste Harry trotzdem dafür, wie er sich verhalten hatte und wie er aufgetaucht war und wie er zu denken schien, dass Dudley etwas aus einem Komik war. Aber vernünftig gesehen konnte er jetzt verstehen, warum Harry so gemein zu ihm war. Irgendwie konnte er auch verstehen, warum Clarice skeptisch gewesen war, überhaupt mit ihm und Piers gesehen zu werden.

_'Wir hatten nichts, weswegen wir trinken mussten'_, dachte Dudley, als er an Harrys Kommentar von vor zwei Sommern dachte. Obwohl Gordons Mum gestorben war und Dennis bei seinem Bruder lebte, waren sie alle ziemlich privilegiert: Gingen auf Smeltings, kauften Designeruhren und -turnschuhe. _'Kein Wunder, dass mich keiner leiden kann...'_, dachte er neidisch.

Aber, so wie er es sich am Anfang des Jahres gedacht hatte, hatte er schon viel in seinem Leben geändert. Es war bereits offensichtlich gewesen, dass Mum und Dad nicht dachten, dass er Probleme hatte. Schließlich war Mum diejenige gewesen, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass er essen konnte, was und wieviel er wollte.

Er wollte sich aber nicht _verwandeln._ Es hatte nicht einmal Wert, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er wollte seine neue Einstellung jedoch beibehalten und bei seiner Diät bleiben – er fühlte sich damit viel besser. Auch wollte er Harry irgendeine Wiedergutmachung geben, so dumm das auch schien. Schließlich hatte ihn die letzte Erinnerung irgendwie traurig gemacht. Harry hatte vor jedem, der zuhörte, ein ums andere Mal wiederholt, dass er den Dementor nicht auf Dudley losgelassen hatte – und Dudley, launisch, egoistisch und mit starker Übelkeit, wie er sich erinnerte, hatte es alles verdreht und Harry die Schuld gegeben.

Ja, Dudley musste Harry diese Dinge erzählen. Aber das würde eine ziemliche Herausforderung werden. _'Ich werde nur sagen müssen wie... wie ich war. Und wie ich bin'_, dachte Dudley. _'Er wird es nicht kapieren, aber wenigstens...'_ Er seufzte. _'Dann hab' ich es ihm wenigstens gesagt.' _Dudley musste ihm auch Fragen stellen, er musste ihn dazu befragen, ob sie sich im Kindergarten bei den Händen gehalten hatten und über den Sandkasten und ob Harry immer mit ihnen gespielt hatte? Er wollte alles wissen, aber gleichzeitig wollte er seinem Cousin überhaupt nicht nahe kommen. Es war seltsam, dieses Gefühl zu haben. Aber am meisten wollte Dudley Harry wissen lassen, dass er es zu schätzen wusste, gerettet worden zu sein, wenn auch nur, um die Dinge ein bisschen auszugleichen.

Der schwerste Teil würden seine Beziehungen sein. Sich von Mädchen wie Sarah fernzuhalten war noch immer wichtig, denn was sie wollte, war ein gemeiner, großer Kerl, der sie beschützte – zumindest war das, was sowohl Clarice als auch Harry ihm zu verstehen gegeben haben. Dudley machte es bestimmt nichts aus, der Beschützer zu sein – im Gegenteil, es turnte ihn an. Er _wollte_ fähig sein, Mädchen so festzuhalten wie Clarice heute Abend, ihnen Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Er stellte sich oft vor, einen Haufen von rauflustigen Typen in die Flucht zu schlagen und ein hübsches, zierliches Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Beschützen sein einziger Sinn im Leben war. Hart zu sein hatte ihm nicht viel eingebracht, wie er begriff.

Vorher hatte Dudley immer seine Gang gehabt, um ihm zu helfen. Mum und Dad hatten ihm beigestanden, egal was passierte, was, wie sich herausstellte, keine so gute Sache gewesen war. Clarice und Piers waren hilfreich gewesen, ja, aber es gab so viel, worüber Dudley nachgrübelte und er nicht einmal anfangen konnte, ihnen zu erklären. Die ganze Sache, dass Harry ein Zauberer war, war immer schon eine Trennung in der Verbindung zwischen Dudley und seinen Freunden gewesen, weil es ihm nicht erlaubt war, darüber zu reden. Aber darüber hinaus waren die Dinge, die Dudley ändern musste, keine, für die er sich auf irgendjemand anderen verlassen konnte.

_'Ich bin auf mich selbst gestellt',_ beschloss Dudley und es war kein schlechter Gedanke. Er war fast tröstlich.

* * *

**AN:** Gelesen? Review schreiben.

**ÜN:** Beim nächsten Mal: Wie wird sich Dudley verhalten, wenn Piers versucht mit ihm über seine Probleme zu sprechen? Und wird Dudley Clarice im neuen Schulhalbjahr wohl sehr vermissen? Oder beginnt er über seinen neuen Entschluss, sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, seine Freunde zu übersehen?


End file.
